Naruto & Hinata: The Angel & The Demon
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Takes place shortly after Naruto&Hinata:True Strentgh Revealed.Naruto and Hinata are finally together,but many harsh obstacles await them involving The Kyuubi,The Hyuuga clan, Orochimaru and a dangerous secret about Akatsuki.Naruhina.More pairings coming.
1. New beginnings!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally together, but many harsh obstacles await them. Such include The Hyuuga clan, the Kyuubi and a dangerous secret about Akatsuki. When Naruto discovers this secret it will change his life forever. Many pains and hardships await the 2 as they take their journeys for greater strength.

(Note. Sorry I'm not that good with summaries.)

"So it seems he is still here." Sarutobi said.

The Jonin along with a few Chunin were in attendance, with the exception of Kakashi.

" We must find him but we cannot alert the village. If it gets out, the entire village could begin to panic." Sarutobi said.

The ninja agreed.

**2 weeks later...**

It has been 3 weeks since the Chunin tournament. Some of the remaining genin were training hard, knowing the next Chunin exam in less than 6 months.

On the training grounds Ino-Shika-Cho were aggressively working their techniques. Well Shikamaru was only doing just enough so Ino won't yell at him. Chouji was coming at Shikamaru in his "Meat Tank" technique. Shikamaru was attempting to put the breaks on Chouji with his "Shadow Imitation" technique.

" Damn, I'm outta chakra." Shikamaru said.

With that,Shikamaru ducked over some bushes to avoid Chouji's attack. Asuma came up to Shiamaru slightly disappointed.

" You need to learn to conserve chakra better Shikamaru." Asuma said.

Elsewhere Kiba and Akamaru were practicing the with Shino and Kurenai's assistance.

_" I can go faster than this, I am not going to be the only one on my team stuck as a genin."_ Kiba thought.

Meanwhile on the Hyuuga training grounds, the sound of striking wood could be heard. Neji Hyuuga could be seen attacking imaginary chakra points on the wooden training dummy in front of him. He had been training even harder since the tournament, though it was not for the next exam seeing how it is he had made Chunin. He was really training to reestablish his status as strongest Hyuuga of the younger generation, without equal. Neji took a step back as he breathed heavily.

(((((((( Flashback))))))))))

" What!? What do you mean tied!?" Neji said slamming his fist on the wall while in his hospital bed.

" Your attacks cancelled eachother out. Knocking you both unconcious." Hiashi said calmly.

" But...how? It makes no sense!" Neji said. " How could Hinata of all people do this?" Neji asked.

" I don't know." Hiashi said.

((((((((End Flashback)))))))

Meanwhile Motoko was in the Hyuuga's dojo training Hanabi harder than she ever had before. Since the tie with Neji, some people amongst the clan had been rumoring that Hinata was now clearly the stronger daughter which of course did not set well with Motoko one bit.

_" Damn you you little whore, you have always been a thorn in my side, why won't you just up and die already?"_ Motoko thought about Hinata.

Motoko continued training Hanabi.

Hiashi was in his study pondering in thought. He had heard that Hinata was now actually an item with the Kyuubi brat, which he found disgusting.

_" Hinata why?...why him of all people?"_ Hiashi thought.

Later...

"Oi, Kiba, that's enough for the day." Kurenai said.

Kiba nodded in agreement.

" I better get a move on, I want to wish Hinata good luck today." Kurenai said.

" Hehe, she's gotta deal with snot nosed punks." Kiba said jokingly.

" Well, she's worked with the best(referring to Kiba), she should be able to handle this."

After wittnessing her defensive technique, the academy ackowledged her baffling chakra control which was at Jonin level and asked for her to be a teacher's assistant to teach the students chakra control.

" Say, where is Hinata-chan anyway?" Kiba asked.

" Oh she's no doubt somewhere with...well you know ." Kurenai said

Eslewhere in the woods, Hinata and Naruto were seen kissing gently under a large oak tree. Naruto was as usual in his orange pants, however his blue long-sleeved shirt was now black along with his headband, and over his shirt he wore his dark green Chunin vest. Hinata was no longer sporting her light purple winter jacket, instead she now wore something similar to what her sensei wears, the torso area was bandaged and the sleeves were a lavender color which matched her eyes, over this she also wore her Chunin vest. Naruto and Hinata unfortunately had to pull away from their kiss due to the fact that they were both on a schedule. Hinata had to get to the academy, and Naruto had to meet with the hokage on an important matter.

Naruto parted Hinata's hair from her eyes to get a better look at them. "Good luck at the school today." He said.

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath preparing for her first day as a T.A.

" Remember, the students give you any crap, you ARE allowed to pop 'em one." Naruto said.

Hinata laughed, which she was doing more of lately. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure it won't get that bad." She said smiling.

"I know...just as soon as you enter the room just walk up and smack one of 'em in the head just so the class knows not to mess with you." Naruto continued.

Hinata laughed as she hugged her new boyfriend. " I'll be fine Naruto-kun. Have you heard anything from Kakashi-sensei yet ?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. " Nah, I'm starting to think he just went on a vacation and left me high and dry."

" Oh I hope he's OK." Hinata said.

" He's fine, Sensei can handle himself."

The two gave eachother a peck and went their seperate ways.Off in a distance, two mysteriously cloaked men were watching the two leave.

" It would seem we have just found our bait." One of the figures said.

" Hai." Said the other.

As Hinata was jumping through the woods she was thinking about how things finally seemed to be going right for her. She was now together with her long time crush. She had become a Chunin and was now finally being acknowledged for her talents by the village. Due to these facts, Hinata's confidence had taken a sudden jump. The way Hinata saw it nothing could possibly screw this up.

Naruto was jumping atop the structures of Konohakagure until he saw his reflection in a big plate glass window. He stopped and turned around looking at the glass and adjusted his jacket.

" I look so bad-ass in this jacket." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto still couldn't believe he had made Chunin. He was now a step closer to becoming Hokage. He however was still wondering exactly what the Hokage wanted to see him about.

Meanwhile Hinata had just arrived at the academy. She was about to enter through the doors.

" Hold on Hinata..." said a voice from behind her.

Hinata turned around to see her sensei was standing behind her.

" Kurenai- sensei..." Hinata said bowing.

Kurenai walked up to her student and put her hands on her shoulders.

" Hinata, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You have worked very hard to get here and have earned your new rank." Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled. "Arigato sensei." she said.

" I also wanted to warn you that the minds you will be working with are very young and impressionable. The smallest thing you say or do could have an impact on them." Kurenai continued.

Hinata took a deep breath. Kurenai saw Hinata was already a little nervous, so she gave her a playful punch in the arm.

" But don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great." Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled and bowed before she went inside.

" Good luck." Kurenai said.

As Hinata walked into her assigned classroom she saw Iruka going over his lesson plan. Iruka turned to her.

" Oh Hinata, I didn't see you there, please come in." Iruka said.

Hinata bowed as she came in.

" I was just going over my lesson plan for today, the class starts in about 20 minutes, are you ready?" Iruka asked.

Hinata nodded. " Hai sensei."

Iruka smiled.

" Some of these students are a little rowdy but don't let them intimidate you." Iruka said.

Hinata smiled. "I'll do my best sensei."

" Good, here's the seating schedule so you'll be able to check their names." Iruka said handing Hinata the list.

Hinata read down the list, she noticed Konohamaru Moegi and Udon were on it. Hinata however stopped when she saw a certain name on the list...Hyuuga Hanabi.

Later Naruto had just arrived in the Hokage's office. Jiraiya and Tsunade were in his company.As he walked in he also saw Shino and Neji looking back at him.

" Hey there Hokage, what's up? Ready to put me on an A-class mission yet?' Naruto asked.

Hokage looked sternly at Naruto.

" Listen to you, not even a Chunin for a month and you're already talking about A-class missions." Sarutobi said.

Naruto smiled. " Hey, the more A-class missions I get, the sooner I can become a Jonin."

The 3 elders rolled their eyes. Neji scowled at Naruto while Shino showed no emotion at all.

" Naruto it just so happens we do have a situation of great importance. We are going to need your assistance." Sarutobi said.

" Alright!" Naruto proclaimed.

Just then a few teams of ANBU came in.

" Now that you are all here I will explain the details of this mission.We had a chance to speak with Gaara about his attackers. He told us what he remembered before he was subdued. He said one of them possessed the Sharingan similar to Sasuke."

Naruto was shocked, he knew nothing about that.

" So it was Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi stood up from his desk and walked around to the front of it.

" Naruto...has Sasuke ever mentioned to you anything about his brother?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto was puzzled." Itachi? What about him? He did that to Gaara?"

" We have reason to believe so. We in fact believe he may still be in the village." Sarutobi said.

The 3 Chunin showed a little surprise.

" But how? If someone like him were in the village we would've sensed him." Naruto said.

" Itachi is a master of masking his chakra, even the most skilled trackers could have difficulty in being able to find him."

" The Uchiha prodigy..." Neji said to himself.

" We do not know why he is here or what his motives are. All we know is that he could very well be in our village and if that is the case the village may be in great danger."

The 3 Chunin listened.

" Now we thought perhaps we could locate him through standard tracking methods, however that does not seem to be the case. That is why you 3 have been called here. Each of you possess a unique tracking skill that the ANBU can put to good use." Sarutobi said.

The Hokage then looked to Shino.

" Shino, with your clan's ability to communicate with insects, you can easily detect anything from the their point of view."

He then looked to Neji.

" Neji, with the Byakugan you can see from far distances. This will be very helpful to the ANBU."

He then looked to Naruto.

" Naruto, you have a heightened sense of hearing. This skill is very useful in tracking and should serve the ANBU well."

Naruto nodded.

" This will be the first great mission you 3 will have as Chunin. If at any point you do spot Itachi, by all means do not try to engage him yourself. Immediately contact the others and wait for further instructions."

The 3 nodded as they walked off with the ANBU.

_" Itachi Uchiha." _Naruto thought.

(((((Flashback))))))

Sasuke: I intend to kill someone.

(((((End Flashback)))))

_"He killed Sasuke's entire family_." Naruto thought.

Back at the academy Iruka had just finished going throught the roll call of the class.

" Alright class, I would like to introduce my new assistant, she will be helping me through this term and I want you all to show her respect. This is Hinata."

Hinata slightly blushed as she bowed before the students. " It is very nice to meet you all, I look forward to our time learning." Hinata said.

Just then at the corner of her eye Hinata saw her former younger sister Hanabi at the upper right corner of the class, Hinata smiled and attempted to give a slight wave, but Hanabi simply crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Hinata shrunk back her hand a little, disappointed Hanabi was not happy to see her. Iruka noticed the awkward situation and immediately acted.

" Ok class, now that we're all acquainted let's start today's lecture." Iruka said.

Hinata stood by Iruka's desk.

Later Hinata was out with the class to teach them the basic fundamentals of chakra control. Little did she know Iruka was watching her from the window listening in on how she commounicates with the class.

Hinata showed the basic fundamentals by walking along side a tree.

" ...and walking up a tree is an excellent way to establish chakra contorl are there any questions at all?' Hinata said.

She saw a hand raised from behind the students.

" Oh, yes?" Hinata said pointing to the hand.

When the students cleared it was noneother than Hanabi with her hand raised. She had a somewhat "snooty" look on her face.

" Hai, I have a question. Did you know those pants make your ass look absolutlely HUGE?" Hanabi said.

The students were stunned, they couldn't believe this student would just insult a teacher boldly like that, they all turned back to Hinata wondering how she was going to handle this. Hinata though her face a bit red from embarrassment, maintained her composure.

" Well... Arigato for pointing that out Hanabi-sama I'll be sure to get some new pants today." Hinata said calmly. " But I meant do you have any questions about chakra control?"

Hanabi shrugged and nodded no.

Iruka had overseen the entire event, he was happy Hinata handled it well, but needs to talk to her about how to handle disruptive students.

" Ok are there any other questions?" Hinata continued.

Moegi glared at Hanabi_. " What a snob_." she thought.

Hinata continued teaching the class.

Later when the class was dismissed. Iruka decided to talk to Hinata.

" Hinata, I can understand she's your sister but in the classroom you must command at least alittle respect Hinata." Iruka said.

Hinata nodded while she had her hands behind her back.

" Now I'm not saying haul off and hit 'em, but lay down a little law. If you let one student treat you like that, the whole class might lose respect for you." Iruka said.

" I understand sensei." Hinata said.

Hinata walked out of the building and looked up to the sky.

_" I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing_." Hinata thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Neji: You two amateurs stay out of my way, when I find Itachi he's mine and he's dead.

Shino: If you say so.

Naruto: Neji you baka! You think Itachi's that easy to beat?

Naruto: Next Time. The Hunt for Itachi!

More to come...

Sorry if this chap is short. I'm running low on ideas. If any of you would like to pitch me a few ideas, I'd love to hear them and if I use them I'll give you credit.

Until then, REVIEWS you fic jockeys!


	2. The Hunt for Itachi

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each of the 3 Chunin went seperately with a group of black op. ANBU. It was believed that their target since was last seen in the woods by Gaara, may in fact be hiding out there.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree through the forest with his group. Meanwhile Neji and his group were running on ground through the forest. Shino on the other hand was standing atop a cliff with the ANBU by his side. Shino reached out his arms and dispatched his insects from his sleeves among the forest.

As the groups were scanning the area, off in a distance atop a village building stood the two cloaked figures. Their lips were moving but no sound was heard. It was possible they were masking their words so Naruto's hearing would not pick them up.

" They seem to be aware of our presence here." Said one figure.

" I say we just cut through the ANBU, grab our target and go." Said the second figure

" It will not be that easy Kisame, we need to bring back the brat alive, if we risk killing him we will have failed our mission. Also we have to get him to come peacefully, that's where the Hyuuga girl comes in." Said the first figure.

After a while Naruto and his group stopped to regroup. Naruto was thinking to himself.

_" If he's here I should let Hinata-chan know so she can be on guard. _" Naruto thought.

Later at a coffee shop.

" No, she didn't..." Ino said to Hinata

Hinata nodded embarrassingly.

" I can't believe Hanabi would say such a thing. She should really have more respect for her big sister." Sakura said.

" Well... technically I am not her sister anymore. Because I am no longer of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata said.

" Still. She shouldn't treat you with such disrespect when you're trying to teach." Sakura said.

Ino looked at Hinata and Sakura in their Chunin vests and sulked a bit.

" This stinks, I'm the only girl in the group not a Chunin." Ino said sulking.

Hinata and Sakura looked oddly at Ino for a second.

" Oh Ino-chan that's not true, TenTen-chan's not yet a Chunin and..." Hinata stopped.

Hinata turned her head to Sakura.

" ...Well, Temari-chan is considered part of the group right?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Hinata turned back to Ino.

" Yes, those 2 have not yet made Chunin either. But I am sure you'll make Chunin in the next exam." Hinata said encouragingly.

Ino sighed and looked at Hinata. "Hai, you're right. Oh man if I make Chunin and get a T.A. job at the academy and Hanabi dares to say anything about **My **ass, she's gonna find I'm not as patient as you Hinata-chan."

The 3 laughed.

" Soooo..." Ino said nearing Hinata. "How have things been going with Naruto?"

Hinata blushed as she looked at the ground smiling.

" Things have been going very well actually. He and I seem to be doing wonderful together." Hinata said shyly.

Sakura smiled. " I'm so happy for you two. I really think with someone as calm as you, Naruto will settle down a little."

" Well..actually..." Hinata said. " Ironically I think he has ha a greater influence on me, than I on him."

Ino and Sakura blinked.

" I know, I don't know what it is about Naruto-kun, but he just makes me feel happy and confident, I want to be like him..."

" You want to eat your weight in ramen?" Ino asked.

" Haha no , I mean I just want to be courageous and out going like him." Hinata said.

" Maybe, but you got alot of good qualities he could learn from as well Hinata-chan." Sakura said.

Hinata blushingly smiled.

" Oh you two are so cute together." Ino said.

" Arigato." Hinata said.

" So speaking of couples, what's going on between you and Chouji, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked.

Ino snapped her head to Sakura and blushed.

" Nani?" Ino said.

" Well it's just that you two have been hanging out alot lately, and I mean alot even for teammates." Sakura said.

Ino looked at the table. " I really don't know, I mean I don't know what's going on between us. We haven't really talked about it."

" (gasp) do you like him?" Hinata asked.

Ino didn't answer, she just continued staring at the table while blushing.

(((((Flashback)))))

Ino-Shika-Cho had just come back from a dangerous mission. Ino was pretty well banged up as well as exhausted. So exhausted that she had to be carried by one of her teammates. That very teammate just happened to be Chouji Akimichi. Ino kept passing in and out of conciousness, regardless of that, she felt extremely comfortable on the back of her portly teammate.

" You alright?" Chouji said to Ino

" Mm-hmm yea I'm fine, I can walk." Ino said slipping off Chouji's back.

Unfortunately her knees hit the ground a soon as she did. Chouji immediately scooped her back up.

" Nice try, but I better carry you. I don't mind" Chouji said.

"Arigato." Ino said.

(((((End Flashback)))))

_"_ I don't know what it was, but after that whole incident I've just seen him differently." Ino said.

" That's wonderful Ino-chan, I think you two should talk about it." Hinata said.

" Well I don't know, maybe he knows, it's a really odd story of how we went to the festival together actually." Ino said.

((((Flashback))))

Ino was at the door of the Akimichi compound talking to Chouji.

" Sooo are you going with anyone to the festival?" Ino asked Chouji.

" No actually I'm not." Chouji said.

" Oh... well I'm not going with anyone either." Ino said.

" Oh, really? I thought like a dozen guys would've asked you out." Chouji said.

" No...not really." Ino said

around the side of the Akimichi compound, a rather large woman was tending to the garden her hair was brown like Chouji's, she was inadvertantly listening in on the conversation her son was having with Ino.

There was in fact an awkward silence between the teammates.

" Ok then, maybe I'll see you there." Ino said leaving.

" Ok, see ya Ino-chan." Chouji said walking in.

The Akimichi woman's eyes lit up, she immediately got up and went straight through the back door.

"Okaa-san, we got any more barbeque ch..." Chouji satrted but was cut off when his mother's hand tugged his ear.

" Chouji Akimichi, you go out there and ask that girl to the festival right now." She said sternly.

" Ino-chan?" Chouji said blushing. "Okaa-san, she doesen't wat to go with me."

" Just go out there and ask her, that seems to be the reason she came all the way over here, now git!" She said giving him a slight kick in the butt as he walked out the door.

_" Why bother, Ino-chan likes guyslike Sasuke, she's not gonna want to go with me."_ Chouji thought.

Chouji slightly jogged to catch up with Ino until he saw her.

" Ino-chan!" Chouji said as she turned around.

" Ino-chan, sorry, I was uh just wondering would you like to uh...go...to... the festival with me?" Chouji asked blushing.

A smile came onto Ino's face. She delightfully nodded. "Hai."

Chouji couldn't believe it, Ino really did want to go with him, he had no idea why, but when fate throws him a bone like this, it was best not to question it.

"Great, so um... should I picck you up at your house around...like 5?" Chouji asked.

Ino nodded as she smiled then walked away.

((((End Flashback.))))

" Aww, that is so sweet." Hinata said.

Sakura looked on as her two friends talked about their love lives. She felt a little out of place considering there wasn't much going on for her in that department. The truth was she still missed Sasuke and wasn't really interested in any of the other boys in the village.

" Sakura-chan, you ok?" Ino asked.

Sakura suddenly snapped out of her stupor. " Oh, I'm fine" she said throwing on a smile.

" I wonder what Naruto was called for." Ino said.

" I ...don't know, I haven't heard from him since he left, I hope he's alright." Hinata said.

" Hey I got an idea let's go by his apartment and if he's there, we can reem his ass out for why he didn't call or anything and making you worry." Ino said.

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth, she didn't want to seem like a controlling girlfriend.

" Come on Hinata-chan, men are like pets, you got to let them know when they do something wrong so they'll know not to do it again." Ino said.

" Nice analogy Ino-chan." said Chouji walking up behind her eating a bag of chips.

Ino snapped around.

" Chouji-kun, geeze you scared me." Ino said.

Shikamaru was seen coming up beside Chouji with a coffee in his hand.

" So what are you 3 making such a big fuss about?" Shikamaru asked.

" We're headed over to Naruto's, and if you 2 can behave yourselves, maybe you can come too." Ino said.

" Whatever, I got nothing better to do." Shikamaru said.

The 5 went off to Naruto's apartment to see if he was there.

Meanwhile Naruto was talking with the ANBU squad leader. According to their data that they collected, Itachi is no longer in the forest.

" He may be lurking through the village. We may have to start searching through there." The ANBU squad leader said.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

" Look I have to go tell my girlfriend that Itachi may be here and she should lay low." Naruto said to the ANBU leader.

"Absoluely not." He said.

" Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

" We cannot have anymore people know about this, we are trying to prevent a panic remember?" The squad leader said.

Naruto blinked." But I want her to be safe, she needs to know what's going on."

" You can't, that's my decision, if you do not like it you can take it up with the Hokage." He said.

" Fine I will." Naruto said.

" You can see him after we are finished for the day." The leader said.

Naruto slightly sneered at the leader, but reluctantly continued searching. As Naruto and the ANBU continued searching by jumping atop the buildings in stealth mode. Naruto pulled a fast one. As he let the ANBU get ahead of him a little, he produced a clone while jumping over a building. The clone dropped to the ground then went off to warn Hinata of Itachi's possible presence.

Back in the Hokage's office, a figure appeared before the Hokage, as he came into the light it was Kakashi.

" What is the report?" Sarutobi asked.

" This." Kakashi said presenting pictures to the Hokage.

As the Hokage looked through the pictures he grew very concerned.

" Is this...?" Sarutobi asked.

" Hai." Kakashi said.

" We must get Naruto back here now! Send full notice to the other Jonin. Naruto is in grave danger!" Sarutobi said.

Back at Naruto's apartment complex.

Hinata and the others were at his door knocking. Chouji and Shikamaru decided to do their own knock as Shikamaru constantly rang the doorbell, while Chouji knocked by kicking the door with his heel.

" What did I say about behaving!?" Ino said.

"Gomen." Chouji said.

" Well I don't think he's here, so we should go." Sakura said.

Chouji turned ready to leave but gasped as he did.

" Hm? Chouji-kun?" Ino said turning around.

Suddenly the group was confronted with the two cloaked strangers in the hallway of the apartment building. One had pale blue skin and dark beady eyes. His darker blue hair was spiked up in a peculiar fashion. But the one thing that was truely scary was his sharp-toothed grin, one could swear this man was half shark. He wore a black robe which was adorned with red clouds, and on his back was a large handle sticking out, no doubt a sword. The other figure was far easier on the eyes, he had pitch-black hair he also had dark eyes but in the normal sense. Along with this he had a normal.. some might say even bishi face. He like his comrade also had a black cloak with red cloud adornments.

The young man spotted Hinata among the group. He calmly walked over to them in a peaceful manner.

" Pardon me Hinata-chan, but we would like you to come with us." He said.

Hinata had a surprised look on her face. She had no idea who these men were.

" Who...are you?" Hinata asked. (Since none of the group aside from Sasuke had seen Itachi they had no idea what he looked like.)

A smile came across the young man's face. " I'm a friend of Naruto-kun's. He sent me to get you, he's been hurt, he wants to see you right away."

Hinata and Sakura looked over to the shark-like man.

" He's an associate of mine, he means you no harm I swear." He said.

"So why is it just Hinata-chan you want? We're all friends o his, if he's in trouble why can't we help?" Shikamaru asked.

" He simply asked for Hinata-chan." The young man said bowing to Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, shall we?"

Hinata didn't know what it was but something was giving her a bad feeling.

" I would like my friends to come please, If Naruto-kun wants them to leave when we get there they can leave on their own" Hinata said not letting her guard down.

What made the gang especially susupicious was that the two strangers were wearing headbands with scratches across their symbols. One of Kirigakure and the other of Konohakagure. It was clear the men were beginning to lose their patience. Suddenly Itachi grabbed Hinata's hand.

" You will come with us now! Alone!" Itachi said.

"Hey! Get your damn hands off of her!" Sakura shouted as she released assassination wire from her arms.

Itachi however punched Sakura out the window at the end of the hallway before she had a chance to do anything. Chouji decided to charge the sharkman but was slammed against the wall by the sharkman's large sword. Lucky for Chouji the blade was wrapped in a thick cloth. It did however knock Chouji out. Hinata struck Itachi's wrist with a Juuken move to release herself from his grip, then charged Kisame. Kisame swung his weapon at Hinata, Hinata howeveer ducked then swooped in towards Kisame striking her palm against his stomach.

"N-Nani?" Hinata said.

She saw her strike did absolutlely nothing, no chakra went through his system, she looked up and deactivated her Byakugan wondering what just happened. Kisame looked down at her smiling.

"You think you dodged that swing but really I got you." Kisame said.

Hinata had shock on her face.

" My sword cancels out chakra from just about anyone."

Hinata was trying to charge up another Juuken attack but suddenly couldn't charge any chakra in her body.

" And the effect lasts a while." Kisame said.

That didn't stop Hinata from fighting as she stomped on Kisame's foot.

" Gah! little punk!" Kisame said as he grabbed Hinata wrapping his arm around her neck.

" Itachi let's go!" Kisame said.

Itachi knocked Ino and Shikamaru against the wall at the end o the hallway. As they were running out the doorway with their bait while she was punching and biting, they were blocked by noneother than Sakura.

" Think I can't handle a fall from a window? Let Hinata-chan go or you'll be sorry." Sakura said releasing assassination wire from her whole body.

The battle was on...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Sakura: I won't let you set one foot outside this building.

Itachi: You have no idea what kind of matters you're getting involved in, little girl.

Naruto: Next Time! Give Hinata-chan Back NOW!

More coming, sorry for the lateness, would you believe me if I said I was busy xmas shopping?

No reviews in my stocking is worse than a lump of coal.


	3. Give Hinatachan Back Now!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: Sorry about the wait. I have been super busy with work and the holidays, hope you enjoy the fic.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Kisame looked at Sakura, completely unphased by her threats.

" This girl's got spunk." Kisame said turning to Itachi. " You knocked her out a window and she's still coming after us."

" Sakura-chan don't, they're far too strong!" Hinata said.

Sakura stood her ground.

" Hinata-chan don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Sakura said.

" Are you sure?" Itachi said.

Itachi then ran forward at amazing speed and knocked Sakura through the doorway. Sakura was on the gorund clutching her stomach, that punch seriously hurt.

" Weaklng..." Itachi said as he and Kisame made their way out the doorway. Hinata was still struggling.

" Itachi, will you do something with this, she's pissing me off." Kisame said.

Itachi went up to Hinata and held her face up to meet him eye to eye. Using his Sharingan, he put Hinata into a state of unconciousness.

" I wish you would've done that before and saved us the hassle.." Kisame said.

The two then ran off with their little hostage. Back in the apartment complex hallway, Chouji as he lay on the ground pulled out a container that happened to have some food pellets. He took one and managed to get to his feet. He then came over to his teammates who lay unconcious givng them food pellets.

Kisame and Itachi were still running. It seems they had a place in mind where they would do the exchange.

" So how are we going to let the Uzumaki kid know we got his little sweetheart?" Kisame asked.

Itachi looked over at Hinata and back at his path of running.

" This is Hinata Hyuuga. The heiress of the Hyuuga clan. We will contact the Hyuuga clan and tell them we have their heiress and the only way to get her back is to trade Naruto-kun for her." Itachi said. " The Hyuuga clan goes through great lengths to protect their Byakugan blood-limit. They will agree to our terms. In case Naruto-kun decides not to come, the Hyuuga clan will force him to. "

Itachi apparently didn't know about Hinata's exile from the clan so it was possible his plan would backfire.

The two ninja outlaws were running across a bridge of the village. They suddenly stopped at the image in front of them. It was Naruto (or his clone.), needless to say he did not have a happy look on his face. He saw Hinata lay helpless in Kisame's grip. The clone clutched his hands and began growling, the very sight of seeing his most precious person in the clasp of a monster-looking killer drove him to reveal his blood-thirsty crimson eyes.

" Let her go...now." Naruto said doing his best to keep himself calm.

" There he is, let's just snag him and go." Kisame said.

" Kisame, wait." Itachi said eyeing Naruto.

A bead of sweat dripped down Naruto's cheek. He hoped Itachi hadn't figured it out.

"I see...This is just a replication, taking this one will do no good." Itachi said.

_" Shit!" _Naruto thought.

" Take note of this Naruto-kun. You cannot stop us. This clone of yours has no strength at all. We are taking Hinata-chan to the top of Hokage monuement. There you will come and surrender yourself to us in exchange for her life." Itachi said.

"So, you are after him after all." said a female voice from behind them.

Itachi and Kisame looked behind them to see Kurenai and Asuma.

" Yuhi Kurenai." Itachi said.

He then turned to Asuma

" Sarutobi Asuma." Itachi said.

" Hmph, well look who it is. Itachi Uchiha. Been quite a while hasn't it?" Asuma said.

Asuma then looked at Kisame. " And you're Kisame Hoshigaki. The Monster of Kirigure."

" As well as one of the seven sworsmen of the Mist." Kurenai finished.

" Didn't know I was so popular." Kisame said with his shark grin.

Itachi looked at Asuma.

" Itachi, you got some serious nerve coming back to this village after what you pulled." Asuma said.

" Naruto, inform the ANBU. We will make sure these two go nowhere." Kurenai said.

Naruto looked at Kurenai. She nodded in reassurance. The Naruto replication dissipated itself. Instantly the real Naruto who was at the time jumping atop buildings instantly stopped with his heels scuffing the ground. Once the clone dissipated itself all it's knowledge went straight back to the original Naruto.

" Why are you stopping?" An ANBU member asked.

" I know where he is! We gotta go now! Follow me!" Naruto shouted running off in a different direction.

The ANBU quickly follwed him. One ANBU went off to inform the other troops.

Naruto knew Hinata was in danger. An ANBU noticed Naruto was becoming a bit **unstable.** Naruto's eyes had become red and his canines enlarging.

**_" If you hurt Hinata-chan, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." _**Naruto thought.

Meanwhile back at the battle on the bridge.

Kurenai looked down at Hinata in Kisame's grasp.

" Let go of her." Kurenai said.

Kisame looked down at Hinata. He tilted his head down and sniffed her hair (Yes in a perverted fashion.)

" So young.." Kisame said.

He then focused his beady eyes at Kurenai tauntingly.

"...so pretty." Kisame said.

" You sick bastard! Let Hinata go right now!" Kurenai shouted growing impatient.

Kisame took out his weapon with his free hand. " You want her? Come claim her." he said smiling fiendishly.

Kurenai was tempted to strike. She however was stopped by Asuma.

" Easy Kurenai-chan. We can't act too recklessly, if we rush them he might harm Hinata." Asuma said.

" Is that what's holding you back?" Kisame said.

He then turned to his side and walked a few steps setting Hinata down.

" Kisame..." Itachi said.

" What? Our target is coming anyway, we really don't need her anymore. Besides I want to see just what the Jonin of this village are really made of." Kisame said.

He then walked back over to Itachi

" She still may be of use to us, don't be foolish." Itachi said.

But it was too late Kurenai had already used her _" Demonic Ilusion Tree jutsu"_ to snatch up Hinata from the ground and bring her over by her and Asuma.

" Hinata, can you hear me?" Kurenai said.

Her efforts were futile however as Hinata was out cold.

Kurenai set Hinata behind her and faced Kisame and Itachi.

The 4 ninja stared eachother down. Kisame lifted his samehada weapon and struck down on Asuma, luckily Asuma blocked it with his kuckle blades. Kurenai suddenly performed the same jutsu again ensnaring Itachi in a tree jutsu. A tree appeared behind Itachi. Kurenai appeared from the tree with kunai in hand. She was about to stab Itachi. What she didn't count on was Itachi used his Sharingan to not only follow her genjutsu, but mirror it and turn it back on her. Kurenai suddenly found herself bound to the very tree that was holding Itachi. Itachi was standing right across from her. He pulled out a kunai and went straight for her. Knowing it was her own technique, Kurenai forced herself to dispell it, just narrowly dodging Itachi's attack. However Itachi kicked her with such force it sent her across the lake.

From the bushes of the battle, Kiba was stealthfully behind a structure observing the fight. While the two rogue ninja were engaged with the Jonin, Kiba came and scooped up Hinata to get her away from the battle. Kiba then pulled out a tiny bottle placing it under Hinata's nose.

"Come on Hinata-chan, this is your wake up call." Kiba said.

After inhaling the potent formula, Hinata's eyes began to flutter open.

" Kiba-kun? What's going on." Hinata said.

" Huge fight going on. Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei are fighting off that blue guy and the teenager." Kiba said.

Hinata turned her head to see the fight going on overhead.

" I have to help." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan no, Kurenai-sensei wants us to get out of here." Kiba said.

Hinata looked to Kiba then back at her sensei.

" Kiba-kun we have to do something." Hinata said.

" Help's on the way, we'll just hinder their strategy. Let the Jonin and ANBU handle them." Kiba said.

Hinata saw that the "strategy" involved her sensei on all fours while Itachi hovered from above her. Meanwhile Asuma was sent to the ground. His arm injured from Kisame's samaheda. Kisame lifted his weapon above his head ready to deliver the final blow.

" You're dead !" Kisame shouted.

Asuma's eyes widened waiting for Kisame to deliver the coude-gra. But it never came. As Asuma looked on wondering what was happening he saw Kisame frozen in his stance.

" Nani!?" Kisame said unable to budge from his position.

From behind him his shadow was stretched, and who did it lead to but Shikamaru Nara ensnaring Kisame in his "Shadow Imitation jutsu".

" You again? You damn brat!" Kisame said.

As Itachi seemed distracted by Shikamaru, a sereies of kunai flew at him. He jumped back to avoid them to see that the thrower of the kunai was Hinata.

" Hinata! Get out of here now!" Kurenai said.

" I can't leave you sensei." Hinata said.

" Hinata Go!" Kurenai commanded.

As she was distracted, Itachi threw several kunai at Hinata in the same fashion she attacked him with. She quickly slapped down all the kunai with her lightning fast hands. She would have used the kaiten, but the effects of Kisame's samaheda were still not fully worn off.

Itachi stood there on the lake staring at Hinata.

" Not bad." Itachi said.

Meanwhile as Kisame laid victim to Shikamaru's attack, Chouji came from the opposite way using his " Meat Tank technique." Knocking Kisame several feet.

" Shikamaru-kun, where is Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

" Sakura was injured, Ino-chan got her to the hospital." Shikamaru said.

Hinata looked long at Itachi, She noitced his eyes behold the traits of the Sharingan, she knew this young man was extremely dangerous, she also knew if Sakura was taken to the hospital, then Tsunade would be alerted and would send help. She then turned her head to Kiba.

" Kiba-kun, we must stall them until help arrives." Hinata said.

" Right." Kiba said.

" I admire your courage but If you fight us you'll die." Itachi said to Hinata.

"You're in no position at this point to make threats Itachi." said a voice from behind Itachi placing a kunai under his throat.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba shouted.

Itachi drifted his eyes toward his attacker.

"Hatake...Kakashi." Itachi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Kakashi: Itachi, you will not be allowed to leave this village alive.

Itachi: Kakashi, you're a fool if you think you can defeat me.

Naruto: Next Time! Sharingan vs. Sharingan!

Naruto: Hinata-chan I'm coming!

More coming.

Your New Year's resolution should be to give more reviews to writers who give you such stories. Also don't forget to read the little Naruhina christmas fic I wrote just for the holidays! REVIEWS GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!!!!!


	4. Sharingan vs Sharingan

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi held a kunai to Itachi's throat. Itachi slowly turned his head to make eye contact. Both his Sharingan eyes met Kakashi's single one.

_" His eyes.." _Kakashi thought. _" I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he is after all a true heir of the Sharingan."_

Shikamaru and Chouji watched from the side of the bridge.

" Kakashi-sensei, we're coming!" Chouji said.

" The both of you stay put!" Asuma shouted. " You have no idea what you're up against."

Asuma then looked on at Kakashi and Itachi, with Kurenai near them.

" That man...is the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre." Asuma said to everyone.

Hinata's eyes widened.

" Uchiha...Itachi." Hinata said.

" Sasuke's older brother." Kiba said to which Akamaru barked.

" He's an even greater threat than Orochimaru." Asuma said.

" Orochimaru? How has that old snake in the grass been?" Kisame said approaching the ninjas.

Shikamaru and Chouji turned around.

" No way, you should be out cold from that attack." Choji said.

" I ain't that easy to beat fat boy!" Kisame said.

That might have been a mistake on Kisame's part because Chouji turned a deep red, not from shyness like Hinata, but from a serious rage which can only be envoked by calling Chouji the F word.

" Who the hell are you calling fat!? I'm not fat I..."

" Chouji!" Asuma said.

Chouji looked to his sensei.

" Don't." Asuma said.

Chouji refrained from going any further.

" Kid's got some brains after all." Kisame said.

" We are only here to get something we're looking for and then we will leave Kakashi, that is all." Itachi said.

" Some- thing or some-one? Kakashi said.

Itachi's eyes twitched.

" You see I know full well who you're after in this village, but you will not get him." Kakashi said.

" Kisame...I'll finish this quickly." Itachi said bringing his hands out from his sleeves showing Shuriken in his hand. Kakashi quickly jumped back creating hand signals.

_" Ninpou Suiton Suijinheki!"_ Kakshi said.

As soon as he said it a water wall was formed around him.

_" The shuriken in his hand was just a distraction while he tried to use the water to grab my legs."_ Kakashi thought.

" Impressive Kakashi-san." Itachi said.

" But you dropped your guard." Said Itachi again only this was a clone appearing behind Kakashi. Before Kakashi could move Itachi stuck a kunai in his back.

" Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata said.

Suddenly Kakashi burst into water.

"Water clone? I see, you live up to your name Kakashi. To think that you could do a jutsu from our village." Kisame said.

Kurenai looked below her to see a kunai being handed to her by Kakashi. Kurenai quickly grabbed the kunai from his hand.

" Nice one Kakashi." Kurenai said.

Kurenai was about to attack the Itachi she believed was the real one in front of her. But Kakashi jumped from the water and grabbed Kurenai.

" No Kurenai, that's another clone." Kakashi said.

As Kurenai and Kakashi got away, Itachi's water clone exploded, causing a small tidal wave to accumulate.

" He made his water clone explode." Kiba said.

Kiba and Hinata jumped through the wave to assist their sensei.

" Neji was running with the ANBU squad to the location where Naruto's clone said it saw Itachi, Naruto also said that there was another one with him.

" Great, so we'll have to deal with someone other than Itachi as well." Neji said to himself.

Meanwhile back at the battle...

Kakashi held Kurenai to her feet along with her students. Kurenai was then able to stand on her own. Kurenai turned her head to her students.

" Hinata! Kiba! You need to leave now! It's not safe for you here!" Kurenai said.

" Sensei..." Hinata said.

" Very impressive Kakashi, it's amazing how well you can master the Sharingan for someone not of the Uchiha clan. However... the Sharingan needs an Uchiha body with it to work to it's full effect." Itachi said.

_" He's right, I tire easily."_ Kakashi thought.

(Note: Oh in case you haven't noticed, this battle scene is quite similar to the original anime.)

" Now witness the true power of my family's Kekki-genkai." Itachi said.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes then began to mutate.

Kakashi was surprised.

" Everyone quick cover your eyes!" Kakashi said.

Everyone directly behind him closed their eyes. Kakashi quickly closed his one eye still exposing his Sharingan eye.

" Kakashi-sensei...what..." Hinata started.

" Just don't open your eyes, if any of you open your eyes, you're dead." Kakashi said. " Only one using the Sharingan can stand up to him right now."

" It's true that one using the Sharingan eye can somewhat resist the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan, however Kakashi regardless of how skilled you are with that Sharingan eye, the fact remains you are not born from the Uchiha clan. So how well can you stand up to the effects of the Tsyukiomi?" Itachi said.

Kakashi began to feel fear.

" Only one born of the Uchiha clan can kill me." Itachi said.

_" Sasuke..."_ Kakashi thought.

Before Kakashi knew it he found himself bound to a crucifix in a world with a blood red sky, he slowly looked down to see two Itachis, each with a katana in hand.

" In the world of Tsyukiomi I control time, space , I even control the mass of objects." Itachi said piercing into Kakashi's flesh.

Kakashi howled in pain. The effects of the torture were evident in his bloodshot eyes. He eventually passed out. As Kakashi awoke, he looked up to see another Kakashi on a crucifix being pierced by two Itachis.

" In the world of Tsyukiomi I control time, space, I even control the mass of objects." He heard one of the Itachis say.

" Again? No...this is only an illusion." Kakashi said to himself.

He then found another katana blade stuck in his side.

" You should not underestimate this just because it is an illusion...the pain is quite real." Itachi said. " I will continue to torture you like this for 72 hours."

After that Kakashi was pierced again, Itachi coninued to torture Kakashi for hours on end, killing him, then making the next one witness the previous one die. After a while dozens of Itachis surrounded Kakashi. All with a katana in hand. Kakashi seemed as though he was at his limit.

" 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." Itachi said.

Kakashi's head snapped up. " After all that...only a second had passed?" he said.

All the Itachis then closed in on Kakashi as Kakashi screamed in madness.

Suddenly Kakashi found himself back at the confrontation between the two Akatsuki and his fellow ninja. Kakashi collapsed.

" Kakashi! Are you ok? Do you still want us to keep our eyes closed?" Kurenai asked.

" W...what's going on?" Kakashi asked while mentally exhausted.

" Kakashi-sensei you asked us to close our eyes then you collapsed right after Itachi stopped talking." Hinata said.

Kakashi took a few deep breaths_. " 3 days in that world is only a second's time here_." he thought.

Kisame jumped from the bridge to Itachi's side.

" Why didn't you kill him?" Kisame asked Itachi.

Kakashi looked up_. " Why didn't he kill me? He could have if he wanted to_." Kakashi thought.

Kisame hen charged the group. " Guess I'll have to finish these nuisances off. I hope you enjoy being shaved to death! " Kisame said.

Suddenly a red flash appeared, knocking Kisame straight back.

(Camera spans up to see Naruto glowing with red chakra with a fist stretched out.)

" You're not killing anyone in this village today." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata said but still keeping her eyes closed.

Naruto turned around smiling. "Sorry for getting here at the last min..." Naruto stopped, he noticed they had their eyes closed. " Why do all of you have your eyes closed?"

" Naruto...don't ...l..look into Itachi's eyes..." Kakashi said.

" Sensei...what happened?" Naruto asked.

Naruto turned back to Kisame and Itachi. Kisame stood back up rubbing his jaw. Neji, Shino and the ANBU came just behind Naruto.

" All of you, don't look into Itachi's eyes or you're dead." Asuma said.

Itachi quickly discarded the Mangekyou in order to conserve chakra.

Naruto stood to face them. " So...I hear you guys been looking for me..." Naruto said.

Kisame tightened the grip on his Samehada. " yea..." Kisame said as he rushed Naruto ready to swing his weapon down on him. Naruto however using his read chakra rushed Kisame and grabbed his arms before he could swing his weapon. Meanwhile Neji looked at Kakashi as he finally collapsed.

" One of you needs to get Kakashi to the hospital...Now!" Neji said.

" I'll get him there." Kiba said picking up Kakashi.

" Kiba I'm counting on you." Kurenai said.

" Right." Said Kiba as he and Akamaru ran off with Kakashi.

Neji looked on at Naruto battling Kisame. He then looked over to Itachi.

" It think it's safe to open your eyes now." Neji said.

Kurenai opened one eye then both, the rest followed.

Hinata was watching her boyfriend struggle with the blue monster.

" You're almost as strong as a **real** ninja." Kisame said.

" Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Naruto said.

Itachi surveyed his opposition which included ANBU, a few Jonin, Chunin not to mention Genin. Itachi believed they had called too much attention to themselves as it is. Also, using his genjutsu on Kakashi had drained some of his chakra.

"Kisame, we must leave before more ninja show up." Itachi advised. " We can take the fourth's legacy anytime we want."

Kisame nodded then used water jutsu to send Naruto back forcing the back of his head to smack the side of the bridge.

" Another time blondie." Kisame said.

Itachi and Kisame ran off.

" Damn it!" Naruto said.

" After them now!" One of he ANBU captains said.

Hinata ran over to Naruto to inspect him.

" Are you hurt?" Hinata asked.

" Just my pride. Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

" Hai." Hinata said.

" Naruto! Now!" Said the ANBU captain.

" Hinata-chan, you need to get to a safe place, I'll come find you later when the job's done." Naruto said.

" But Naruto-kun..." Hinata started.

" Hinata-chan please." Naruto said before he was about to go.

Hinata had a dreadful look on her face.

" I'll be fine." Naruto said as he ran off after the 2 nins.

Hinata watched him go off after them.

_" Why can't I believe that?"_ she thought.

Meanwhile Itachi and Kisame could be seen jumping through the woods atop the tree branches with the 3 Chunin and ANBU on their tails.

" Kisame, split up. I'll meet you back at the checkpoint." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded. The two then went different directions. However Neji used his Byakugan to see where the two were headed. He led the ANBU team down th trail Itachi headed. Neji thought if he brought in Itachi he would be acknowledged as the strongest Hyuuga again.

Naruto followed after Neji along with his assigned ANBU squad. Shino followed after Kisame's trail. Naruto and Neji came to an abrupt halt, as did the ANBU squads. Neji could no longer follow Itachi, it was like he had disappeared.

" He may have hidden in this area." Neji said.

The 2 ANBU captains were discussing something.

" The teams will scan this area, Neji, you and Naruto stay togeher, if you see or hear anything contact us through the two way." An ANBU captain said.

Neji and Naruto nodded. The teams went off and Naruto and Neji were stuck together.

" He couldn't have gone far. Not unless he can fly." Neji said.

Naruto nodded.

" So tell me, just how did your little girlfriend get so strong in just a year. I've been through some of the toughest training imagineable, and I have never seen such rapid results in a years time." Neji asked.

Naruto looked hard at Neji.

" Yea, it was hard at first. When Hinata-chan first started her training she had absolutely no conidence in herself. It wasn't til we came back that I found out it was because she was disowned, thanks to you by the way..." Naruto said.

" Hey, it wasn't my fault she was weak. I did what I was supposed to do, fight my opponent." Neji said.

" Yea whatever, but in time I convinced her to start believing in herself and well... you saw the results." Naruto said.

Neji stared at Naruto.

" So anyway, why don't we stick with the task at hand, you know...finding this lethal deadly ninja." Naruto said.

Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan. He was shcoked to see that several ANBU that had set out to find Itachi now laid dead on the ground with kunai sticking out from their chests.

" ANBU...alot of them are dead." Neji said.

Naruto was shocked. " Damn it. We gotta find him before he kills anyone else." he said.

Neji continued scanning until he saw a black coat jumping away far in a distance. Neji's eyes narrowed.

" Do ya see him?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked at Naruto. "He's over there." Neji said pointing in the direction.

Naruto ran a few steps ahead of Neji.

" Yosh! Come on let's..." Naruto started but was cut off after hearing a chopping sound .

( Camera shows Neji's hand in chopping form against the back of Naruto's neck.) Naruto dropped to the ground.

" Sorry failure, but I have honor to earn back, and bringing in Itachi Uchiha single handedly should do just that." Neji said.

Neji then ran off after Itachi.

Meanwhile, Hinata along with the rest of the group were running off to Hokage's office to inform them of what happened.

As Hinata was running her women's intuition was going off like an alarm clock . Naruto kept flashing across her mind.

_" Naruto-kun...why do I have this feeling? The feeling like something horrible is going to happen to you?"_ She thought.

Back in the woods. Itachi continued running until a figure skidded right in his way. There stood Neji with his arms crossed staring daggers into Itachi.

" Sorry, this is a dead end." Neji said.

" It's a shame you insist on getting in my way, my mission has nothing to do with you." Itachi said.

" I don't care, mine does. Let's see whose Kekki-genkai is superior, you Sharingan or my Byakugan." Neji said getting into his stance.

" Very well, if you wish to die here today, I will oblige." Itachi said.

" Eight trigram 64 palms!" Neji said charging Itachi.

" 2 palms!" Neji said

But amazingly as Neji leaned in to deliver the two strikes. Itachi had stepped out of his range with ease. Neji was shocked because nobody had ever been able to evade this attack with such ease, that however didn't stop Neji as he continued.

"4 palms!"

But again Itachi had stepped out of the way.

"8 palms!"

Again, Itachi simply stepped back thwarting Neji's style.

Neji got out of his stance and looked dumbfounded at Itachi.

_" It can't be, how can he evade me just like that, even members of the Hyuuga clan can't evade like that."_ Neji thought.

" You think I've been in your range for your attacks, but really, that was just an illusion brought on by my Sharingan." Itachi said. " Really Iv'e been just out of your range the whole time."

Neji couldn't believe it.

" I see, your Sharingan is even more powerful than Sasuke's." Neji said.

" Correct." Itachi said before disappearing. Neji couldn't see where he went.

" Hiding from me isn't going to do you any good, I can see practically all around me." Neji said activating his Byakugan.

" That may not be such an advantage to you." Itachi voice said around the forest area.

Itachi then appeared and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Neji saw this and quickly shut his eyes.

_" Damn it! I forgot he can do that."_ Neji thought.

" I see you closed your eyes, that may defend you from my Sharingan, but how do you intend to use your Byakugan and close off my chakra points if you can't even see?" Itachi said. " Not only that, but you are now vulnerable to any attack I might throw at you physically. Perhaps you were a bit hasty in trying to take me on yourself Hyuuga."

Itachi then glided past Neji not making a sound. Neji was completely oblivious to Itachi's movement.

" Such a foolish move on your part, I expected more from the so-called prodigy of the Hyuuga clan." Itachi said.

Neji was getting frusterated at Itachi taunting him. But he still kept his eyes closed. Suddenly Itachi appearred in front of him and delivered a decisive uppercut right to Neji's chin. Neji flew back hitting the ground. He opened his eyes to try to attack Itachi, but Itachi again activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, forcing Neji to again close his eyes.

" You're weak..." Itachi said. " I'm afraid I don't have time to entertain you anymore."

With that Itachi unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks to Neji. Neji layed on the ground coughing up blood. Itachi pulled out a kunai from his jacket and prepared to finish the job. Suddenly, Itachi was stopped with a foot to his face, Itachi flew back rolling, he jumped back up to see Naruto standing in front of Neji.

"_ Baka, what the hell were you thinking knocking me out? Itachi can't be taken lightly, now look at you, you're all beaten to hell and I gotta deal with him myself ."_ Naruto thought.

" If you want me come get me!" Naruto said transforming into his one-tail form. Itachi jumped back as Naruto went after him.

" Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly 30 clones were chasing Itachi. Itachi managed to bat some away but 5 clones tackled him from behind.

" Gotcha!" Naruto shouted.

" Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Itachi shouted.

Naruto looked puzzled. Suddenly 30 Itachi's appeared to counter Naruto's clones.

_" What he... Ahhh I should've known_." Naruto thought. _" His Sharingan's been activated the whole time, it allowed him to totally copy my jutsu." _

The Naruto and Itachi clones battled until only 2 remained. Naruto was growling while Itachi managed keep calm.

" Fine, you wanna play rough, I can kick it up a knotch!" Naruto growled.

Naruto then transformed into his 3-tail state. Itachi took a heavy breath and closed his eyes.

" I can only do this one more time, my chakra's at it's limit." Itachi thought.

Naruto was wondering if Itachi was giving up. Itachi then opened his eyes to once again unveil the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto found himself caught in Itachi's death gaze. Naruto then found himself in a world with a blood- red sky. He was bound by steel chains to the ground. He looked up to see the girl he loves, Hinata bound to a crucifix. Itachi walked out from behind her.

" Naruto-kun...please...don't let me die..." Hinata said.

Naruto was instantly enraged. He struggled with the chains to get free. His efforts however were futile. Itachi slowly pulled out a katana and stabbed Hinata in the side.

" No! Leave Her Alone! It's Me You Want!!" Naruto screeched.

Itachi turned to Naruto. " I didn't do this to her Naruto-kun...you did." Itachi then pierced Hinata again.

" Stop It!" Naruto yelled as he began to bite through his left hand as a means to get free. Suddenly a shackle appeared from the ground clasping onto Naruto's neck so to prevent him from reaching his arms.

" You bastard!" Naruto shouted.

" Naruto-kun...please...don't let me die." Hinata again said. As she said that she was again pierced by Itachi's katana.

" No!" Naruto shouted.

What seemed like hours passed as Naruto layed there helpless as he watched the Hinata's blood drip down the base of the crucifix.

" Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto screamed.

Suddenly Naruto found himself back in the real world. He instantly dropped to his knees from a mental collapse. Itachi walked over to him.

" Actually, like this, you should be pretty easy to bring back now." Itachi said reaching down topick up Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto's hand grabbed Itachi. Itachi was surprised to hear growling from Naruto.

" This isn't possible...how could you.." Itachi started.

Suddenly Itachi saw Naruto's eyes, the chakra Naruto was giving off seemed to be increasing even greater now if that were possible. Itachi struggled to get free but Naruto's hand was too strong. Naruto's crimson eyes now turned even darker. Itachi was not sure what was happening but is quickly beginning to believe his Sharingan might have backfired this time putting not just himself but the whole village in jeopardy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Tsunade: I need all ninja in the village to form now!

Hinata: Tsunade-sama! Is Naruto-kun ok?

Tsunade: ...

Hinata: Next Time. The Kyuubi unleashed. Naruto on a rampage.

Hinata: Oh my God, Naruto-kun!

Oooh, getti'n thick real quick. Well I needs me reviews to feed my inner artist. Soooo you know what to do.


	5. Kyuubi Unleashed! Naruto's Rampage!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It began to rain in the village during a usually sunny day. Kurenai looked up at the rain clouds.

_" It doesen't rain that often in Konohagakure during this season. It can only mean one thing..." _Kurenai thought. " ...Bad Omen." She said.

Hinata suddenly felt a terrible pain in her heart. She knew something had just happened to Naruto.

_" Is Naruto-kun...de-... No! I won't believe that!"_ Hinata thought. She however stopped and looked back towards the woods area. " Naruto-kun...please be ok..."

Back in the woods, Itachi was struggling to get his arm free from Naruto's iron grasp. Then suddenly **SNAP!!! **filled the forest. Itachi looked down astonished but not screaming in pain. His arm had been completely shattered and twisted. Itachi flew back. As Naruto stood up there was different air about him, one that was not human. From behind Naruto, 4 tails could be seen. Naruto lifted up his head to make eye contact with the Uchiha prodigy. His eyes were the same dark crimson, however the white surrounding his eyes had now turned pitch black. The whisker marks on his cheeks which Hinata had always thought were cute had grown massively thicker than in his usual transformed states. His once blond hair had now turned crimson as his claws grew to 5 inches in length. As Itachi stood shocked at his new opponent, Naruto let out a deep growl that would send a chill down the darkest shinobi's spine. Having used up most of his chakra from his previous genjutus, Itachi was hardly in a position to fight the 4 tailed monster. Itachi dashed off up in the trees to escape. Normally Naruto would already have dashed off after him, but this Naruto was very different. A grin came onto his face, he decided to let his prey get a head start, give him a slight bit of hope before he annihilates him. Like a twisted game of cat and mouse. Itachi had already gained a little distance between himself and Naruto.

_" It's just as the leader told me might happen, he became something inhuman. I thik I might get aw_-" Itachi thoguht.

Itachi was soon interrupted when he saw in front of him was Naruto with a fiendish grin on his face.

" Impossible... How can you move that fast ?" Itachi said.

Naruto then knocked Itachi back several feet, forcing him to hit the ground.

Meanwhile Shino's insects were swarming allover Kisame, covering him like a suit. The ANBU then managed to get Kisame's weapon away from him.

" Now...what do you want with Naruto?" Shino asked.

Kisame lighly chuckled as his figure disappeared in a spalsh of water.

" ...a water clone?" Shino said.

Back by Naruto and Itachi. Itachi fell back against a tree, breathing heavily, his face in disbelief of what he was encountering. Naruto walked up to him. Itachi looked up with his Sharingan eyes. Naruto then slowly reached over and clasped his hand onto the top of Itachi's skull.Itachi could feel the pressure to his head. Naruto was intending on crushing it like an egg. Itachi knew he had no choice, without warning he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto felt his prey leave his grasp...and it angered him.

Back in the village, many ninja looked towards the area of the woods where Naruto was.

" I got a bad vibe... I haven't felt something like this since..." The ninja then remembered back to the Kyuubi attack.

A drop of sweat went down the side of the Hokage's face.

" It is as I feared would happen, the Kyuubi has resurfaced." Sarutobi said looking into his crystal ball.

Sarutobi turned to Tsunade.

" We must gather all our available ninja." he said.

Naruto slammed his fists to the ground and shouted to the sky causing the earth beneath him to shake. The Kyuubi inside demanded blood and did not receive it. Naruto slowly turned his head back at the village he could see overhead. He turned and started to slowly walk back to the village. If he could not have Itachi as his kill, he would simply find another one.

Back in the village every available Jonin ,Chunin ,Genin and ANBU had been gathered.

" We must protect the village at all costs.We must find a way to stop the Kyuubi." Tsunade said. She then split the ninja into 3 seperate groups. As Hinata followed her sensei and friends she saw that the Hyuuga clan, including even Hiashi went off in another group. Hinata was afraid when it came to them, they might try to kill Naruto.

" Kurenai-sensei, let us talk to Naruto-kun, we're his friends, he might listen to us." Hinata said.

" Let's not take unnecessary chances Hinata. I hate to say but...Naruto might be long gone." Kurenai said.

The words rang in Hinata's head. She wouldn't believe that, it couldn't be. As Naruto walked across a river to the forest he was confronted by the Hyuuga clan.

" I always knew you'd resurface yourself one day Kyuubi. We should've killed you when we transferred you into the boy." Hiashi said.

Naruto looked at the man talking to him. He wasn't even listening to what he was saying, he didn't even seem to recognize who he was. All he saw was a long-haired man making too much noise with his mouth. It annoyed him, so it looked like he had found his next kill. Naruto approached Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan was ready to attack.

" I will deal with him." Hiashi said to the clan.

Hiashi then got into a poised stance.

" Gentle Fist art, 8 trigram 128 palms!" Hiashi shouted.

Naruto stood there curious at what the long-haired loudmouth was doing. Hiashi then swooped in for his attack.

" 2 palms!"

They struck Naruto.

" 4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

" 128 PALMS!!!"

Naruto flew back, all of Hiashi's strikes had connected.

Toba watched from the clan, it was a true shame, it seemed the one boy who had truely made his grandaughter happy was going to die. Naruto remained on his feet. He looked over at Hiashi and chuckled a bit. Hiashi stood shocked. That technique had killed many opponents but Naruto did not even seem phased by it. Hiashi lined himself up again with hopes of having better luck. But as he lunged in, Naruto grabbed both his hands, and in a split-second...broke the fingers necessary to do the attack correctly. Hiashi jumped back shouting in pain, he looked at his fingers that were now twisted and broken. Naruto then proceeded to walk straight towards the Hyuuga clan. They all got into the traditional Hyuuga style. Naruto maintained his focus on Hiashi. Suddenly, one Hyuuga member sped behind Naruto attempting to perform a strike to his head which in the case of Juuken, is fatal. However his strike was caught in mid-swing by Naruto and just like Itachi, Naruto snapped the Hyuuga's arm like nothing. Another Hyuuga attempted to strike Naruto's chakra pool while he was distracted. He connected but at the point of strength Naruto was at, diminishing his chakra pool was like trying to put out a forest fire with a single breath. Naruto responded to this attack with a vicious uppercut which sent the Hyuuga flying in the air and slamming to the ground. Naruto continued towards Hiashi. As Naruto was about to reach them he was struck in the face by a foot. This foot had alot of power behind it because it sent Naruto hurtling back. The assailant stood in a Taijutsu stance similar to Lee's, it was none other than Matobe Kidigawa who after the Chunnin exams decided to move back to Konohagakure. (Perhaps his story will be told in another fic.)

" Sorry Hyuuga-san but, Juuken may not work on Naruto. We may have to resort to sheer force." Matobe said.

Naruto sprang to his feet and rushed Matobe. Matobe however jumped in the air and spinning down, kicked his heel to the back of Naruto's head causing Naruto to slam down face first into the water.

Despite the near fatal attack, Naruto still got back to his feet as though nothing happened to him. Matobe then unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches with strength rivaling Tsunade's behind them. This was the first time Matobe fought Naruto with full force. Naruto took a knee after all the punishment. But he then got back up again, smiling at Matobe. Matobe was shocked that Naruto had regained speed after that barrage.Matobe then found Naruto's fist buried in his abdomen. Naruto ignored Matobe and continued to eye Hiashi. as though he had become his new target for torture. Matobe was gasping for air, as tough as he was , he had never taken such a hard hit in his life. Needless to say Matobe was done fighting. Naruto then heard a splash from behind him. As he turned around it was noneother than Jiraiya. Naruto turned and eyed the white haired hermit.

" Forgive me brat, but I'm gonna have to take you down." Jiraiya said.

With that, Jiraiya extended out his arm. Naruto seemed curious as to what he was doing. Jiraiya proceeded to form the Rasengan technique in his hand. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and smiled devilishly. To him this was nothing special. Naruto stretched out his arm and surprising Jiraiya began to form his own Rasengan. The only difference was this one was blood red rather then the light blue he usually makes. Jiraiya continued making his own Rasengan. The Hyuuga clan knew instinctively they should seek some distance. One of the Hyuuga came and scooped up Matobe.

Jiraiya and Naruto charged eachother, each with Rasengan inhand. The two collided their attacks into eachother causing a reaction greater than when Naruto collided his Rasengan with Sasuke's Chidori. The impact shook the village. When the smoke cleared, the river had been destroyed. Jiraiya laid on the dirt unconcious. It seemed Naruto was nowhere to be found until suddenly a claw popped up from the ground. It was Naruto pulling himself up from the ground. Naruto walked over to Jiraiya to see that he was still breathing. Naruto picked up a claw and was ready to end him. That was until Tsunade punched Naruto square in the face again forcing him back. Atop the river trench, Sarutobi watched, he was in the same black battle gear as when he fought Orochimaru. Naruto was now getting angrier. Sarutobi aleppeared by Tsuande's side. After a series of hand signals Sarutobi summoned Enma aka King of the Monkeys.

" Sarutobi, what's..." Enma started but saw Naruto in his new transformed state. " Oh... I see...the Kyuubi has taken over Naruto's mind."

Enma looked at Sarutobi and Tsunade by his side. Enma then transformed into the staff Sarutobi uses to wield in battle. As Sarutobi picked him up an eye opened from the staff to look at Naruto. _" I'm sorry Naruto...and you were such a good kid too."_ Enma thought.

Sarutobi then jumped in the air ad attempted to strike Naruto with the staff, Naruto however was too fast for him. Sarutobi missed his target as he turned around he saw Naruto walk casually up to him. Naruto then extended out his arm and through sheer force of wind knock the Hokage back, causing him to create a trench through the dirt. Naruto chuckled at how weak his opponent was. However when Naruto turned around Tsunade surprised him with an uppercut to his stomach, slamming him straight into the dirt wall. Tsuande seemed to form tears in her eyes. It was the same thing just like with her deceased brother and deceased lover. It tore her apart inside after hearing Naruto talk about becoming Hokage so many times, that he won't realize his dream. As far as she was concerned, Naruto would have to die today. Sarutobi regained his balance and jumped back to Tsunade's side.

" Tsuande We Must Protect The Village!" Sarutobi said.

" Hai !" Tsunade said.

Naruto got back to his feet as he walked up to face the two ninja.

" I'm sorry Naruto...but we have no choice." Sarutobi said.

Naruto growled at him.

" We may have to kill him." Sarutobi said to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Gone was the hyper- active loudmouth so much like her little brother.

"...hai..." Tsunade said.

Naruto's chakra was now flaring all over the place. Tsunade and Sarutobi prepared themselves to battle the demon dwelling inside Naruto. Naruto prepared himself to charge. Suddenly (in slow motion.) A sandled foot dug into the dirt, showing that someone was running. The person running was coming to Naruto's back as he faced The Hokage and the Sage. Naruto's ears picked up the noise. He heard someone coming up from behind. He believed they were going to attack him. Naruto's fist is seen tightening, so hard his knuckles cracked. Naruto spun around, a claw high in the air, ready to rip the throat out of his attacker, little did he know, that the person who was coming up from behind him...was Hinata.

All that he heard was " Naruto-kun!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Hiashi: There is only one way to deal with you!

Naruto: I can't be around anyone anymore.

Tsunade: I'm sorry Naruto.

Naruto: Tsunade-sama, keep this.

Tsunade: No Naruto! I gave that to you! It's yours!

Naruto: I don't deserve it anymore.

Naruto: Next Time. Naruto's exile.

More coming...

Hiashi: Hah, i knew that brat would be exiled one day.

PW82: Keep it up Hiashi and I'll make Naruto twist yer head off in the next chap.

Hiashi(looks down): I'll be good.

PW82: Well Hiashi, once again I tore you a new one, let's take a look at the scoreboard.

PW82 716

Hiashi 3 


	6. Naruto's Exile

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on a bench connected to a brick wall. Spanning out, it appeared he was in a prison cel. He was being guarded by numerous Jonin. On the sides of the prison bars were doens of seals to make the bars indestructable. Naruto picked up on his ears footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Tsunade. She went up to one of the Jonin.

" How is he?" Tsunade asked.

" Everything considered. He's being quite doscile right now." Said the Jonin.

Tsunade walked past the Jonin and up to the prison cel.

" Naruto..." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked up at her with blue eyes. Though they had returned to their normal color. The shine and brightness in his eyes which had always been so full of life were now dull and plain. Almost as though all the life had been drained out of them. Tsunade turned to one of the Jonin.

" Open the door." Tsunade said.

The Jonin complied.

Tsunade came and stood by Naruto as he sat looking down at the floor.

" What is it Tsunade-sama?" Naruto said. This was serious considering he called Tsunade by sama, not the usual baa-chan.

" I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked up at her and then back down at the floor.

" I'm still a little shady on what happened." Naruto said.

Meanwhile Shizune was at the entrance of the prison when she heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned around to see Hinata.

((((((Flashback))))))

Naruto's chakra was now flaring all over the place. Tsunade and Sarutobi prepared themselves to battle the demon dwelling inside Naruto. Naruto prepared himself to charge. Suddenly (in slow motion.) A sandled foot dug into the dirt, showing that someone was running. The person running was coming to Naruto's back as he faced The Hokage and the Sage. Naruto's ears picked up the noise. He heard someone coming up from behind. He believed they were going to attack him. Naruto's fist is seen tightening, so hard his knuckles cracked. Naruto spun around, a claw high in the air, ready to rip the throat out of his attacker, little did he know, that the person who was coming up from behind him...was Hinata.

Naruto's claw was already in mid-swing ready to strike. Suddenly he heard Hinata scream "Naruto-kun!" Just a split-second before his strike reached Hinata's throat it stopped an inch away from her neck. Naruto stopped the second he saw and heard Hinata. Naruto looked at her surprised. Naruto lowered his claw. Hinata, not having any fear of Naruto's altered form closed in and hugged him tightly. Naruto could feel the warmth of Hinata against him. The snarling beast recognized that this person was someone very precious to him. Hinata was crying. Naruto's eyes began to revert to the form of 3 tails. Suddenly his eyes fell back to the color of deep blue. Naruto suddenly felt very weak. His legs in fact gave out from under him and he had to be held up by Hinata.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto said

" It's ok Naruto-kun...I'm here." Hinata said.

" ...what...happened?" Naruto said.

Naruto looked around him to see the damage that had been done.

"...what did I do?" he said.

" It doesen't matter, it's ok, don't talk." Hinata said, tears coming down her face as she hugged the blond tightly.

((((((End Flashback)))))))

" How is he Shizune-chan?" Hinata asked.

Shizune turned fully around to face Hinata. She picked up her head.

" Tsunade-sama is speaking with him right now. How are you holding up Hinata-chan?" Shizune asked.

Hinata's eyes met the ground.

" I want to talk to him." Hinata said.

" I don't know if you'll be able to. The guards do not allow in anyone who is not..." Shizune started.

" Please Shizune-chan. I want to see him." Hinata pleaded.

Shizune looked at Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama is speaking with him right now. When she comes back we will ask her." Shizune said.

" Hai." Hinata said as she nodded.

Back at the prison cel.

Naruto continued looking down at the floor as Tsunade stood watching him. Naruto looked up at Tsunade.

" So what happens from here?" Naruto asked.

The council will decide what happens from this point." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked back down at the ground, his eyes filled with the sorrow due to the carnage he caused.

" I probably get executed , right?" Naruto said.

Tsunade was stunned that Naruto would even talk like that.

" It's not like you killed anyone! The Hyuugas you injured should be fine, our medical teams have healed any injuries they have. Matobe recovered after a few hours and Jiraiya is in stable condition. Don't ever talk like that again!" Tsunade said.

Tsunade stopped when she saw that tears were accumulating in Naruto's eyes. She gently sat down beside him and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto buried his head in Tsunade's chest as he let out his unctrollable sobbing.

" They were all right this whole time!" Naruto said." I didn't wanna believe it but it's true! I am a Monster!" Naruto screamed.

Tsunade was shocked to hear Naruto talk like this. His words wrenched her heart. Naruto slowly picked up his head.

" Tsunade-sama, I didn't ask to be like this...I didn't ask for this seal... I didn't ask for this damn monster inside me...I didn't have a choice!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade just hugged Naruto tighter and closer to her.

" Why did the fourth do this to me? Why of all people did he seal the Kyuubi inside me!? WHY ME!?"

Tsunade didn't know how to answer the question. She just stroked Naruto's back trying everything within her motherly instinct to comfort him.

" I hate the fourth!" he said.

The words dug into Tsunade's heart. Normally if someone (regardless of how distraught they are) inults the fourth, they get a pop in the mouth. But in Naruto's case, it was excusable. Tsunade to some degree agreed with Naruto. It wasn't fair. He was just a baby at the time. It's unfair to lay such a burden onto someone so young. Still, at this point there was nothing she could do.

" I know you're angry Naruto...You have every right to be. But Naruto..." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked up at her.

" You only caused some minimal damage...your life is not over. I seriously doubt the council would even think about execution." Tsunade said.

Naruto started to wipe tears from his right eye.

" Naruto...you still have a chance at a life here, you can still realize your dream of becoming Hokage. But Naruto, now you have seen a glimpse of what you're capable of, you have alot of power, dangerous power, it will be up to you to learn how to harness it." Tsunade said.

Naruto swallowed a big lump in his throat.

" But don't worry dobe, I think you can." she said

Naruto's eyes lit up.

" It's from personal experience that doubting your abilities is costly. I know that because on alot of occassions when I make a bet with Jiraiya that you can't do something, I usually lose. So I think it's a good idea to back you this time." Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto was starting to feel a little better about himself. Tsunade stood up.

" Ok, I have to go meet with Sarutobi and the council. We are going to discuss this matter." Tsunade said. The guard then came to the door and Tsunade walked out, but before she fully stepped out of the cel she turned back at Naruto.

" Naruto..." she said.

Naruto looked up at her.

Tsunade then gave a thumbs up. " I'm going to fight for you." she said.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, he saw how serious she was by the look in her eyes. Seeing that he had someone who truely cared for him like this he gave a hopeful smile. Tsunade then nodded. She walked out the cel and towards the entrance of the prison. When she arrived she saw Hinata at Shizune's side.

" Hinata..." Tsunade said.

Hinata slowly walked up to Tsunade facing her.

" Tsunade-sama, may I please see Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked gently.

Tsunade looked into Hinata's large doe eyes, she decided it would perhaps be a good idea for Naruto to be with someone as close to him as her during this critical hour of his life.

" Ok Hinata, You can see him. I'll let the guards know." Tsunade said.

A gasping smile came onto Hinata's face as she reached in to hug Tsunade.

" Hinata..." Tusnade said. Hinata looked up at her curiously.

" I am going to the council meeting, I will need you to be as supportive as you can with Naruto during this time. Ok?" Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded, that went without saying.

Later...

Naruto was in his cel awaiting the word of the council's decision. When suddenly...

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in front of the bars.

Naruto looked to her.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto said.

" They...said I shouldn't come in the cel even though I asked to." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at the floor.

" You wanted to see me?" Naruto said.

Hinata was taken back by the question.

" Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Hinata said.

" Aren't you...you know, afraid of me?" Naruto asked.

" Afraid?...of course not, not of you Naruto-kun, I know you would never hurt me." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan I..." Naruto started.

" You proved it when you stopped your attack against me back at the river. The second you saw it was me you resurfaced." Hinata said.

Naruto couldn't believe Hinata hadn't lost faith in him, even when he was at perhaps his worst. Hinata blushingly smiled as she put her hands behind her back and made a circular motion with her left foot.

" I didn't know your feelings for me were that strong Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto blushed a little. He did indeed have very strong feelings for Hinata.Looking back he recalled signs of how Hinata liked him. How she always seemed to say something encouraging him or complimented him on accomplishing something even when everybody else, even his own teammates thought he was a loser. Despite all this, no matter how badly he screwed up or looked like an idiot, even when absolutely everyone called him a loser she always thought he was great. It wasn't until their year of training together that Naruto saw just how much alike he and Hinata were. It was actually pretty funny, despite them growing up economically and socially and in personality opposites they were so much alike. They both had a desire to improve themselves, both had a desire to show the world that they are worth existing. The more she revealed to him about herself, the more he liked her. As time passed Naruto grew much closer and closer to Hinata, until he discovered one day that he was in love with her. That's right, Naruto Uzumaki was in LOVE with Hinata. Of well...anybody, she was the only one who really understood him.

Naruto opened his mouth about to confess this to Hinata, but immediately shut it, realizing what situation he was in. Telling her this might crush her if the worst should happen to him.

Meanwhile most of the Konohagakure 11 were at the Hokage's building waiting to hear the decision of the council. Sakura could be seen sitting on the floor against the wall with her mouth being blocked by her crossed arms. Lee was seen doing push-ups.

" Lee, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

" I'm nervous, when I get nervous I train." Lee responded

" The number of push-ups you do isn't gonna affect their decision." Shikamaru said sounding more annoyed than usual.

Lee turned his head to Shikamaru looking irritated.

" I'm trying not to go crazy, don't bug me!" Lee scolded.

" Asshole!" Shikamaru shouted.

" Baka!" Lee shouted, getting to his feet ready to punch Shikamaru's lights out.

" Both of you chill!" Sakura said." We're all on edge right now, but killing eachother isn't gonna help."

Lee walked away while Shikamaru leaned against a wall. Ino was seen on a nearby bench with Chouji.

" Chouji-kun, my dad didn't tell me anything, did yours?" Ino asked ( The previous Ino-Shika-Cho were on the council.)

Chouji nodded his head "no."

In the meeting.

" Execution seems like the only option." Hiashi said.

" I believe Execution is the one option we shouldn't even consider!" Tsunade said.

" Tsunade-sama, do you expect this council to let that monster roam free in our village just because you have a relationship with him?" Hiashi scolded.

" First off, If Naruto can effectively harness this strength, this village has one hell of a protector on it's hands. Seond Hiashi-sama, if you call Naruto a monster again I won't hesitate to put your head through a w-" Tsuande was cut off.

" Emphasis on the word "IF". And what "IF" we can't wait for him to control it. What "IF" he happens to have another one of his little moodswings right in the middle of the village?" Hiashi said.

" In the year he trained he managed to gain an incredible amount of control of the fox's chakra, I believe he can gain more control if given more time to train. It's from my experience that Naruto has a knaack for doing the impossible." Tsunade said.

" Tsunade-sama, you were not here to wittness the Kyuubi's attack on this village 13 years ago. I was. Let me tell you from MY personal experience I never want to see it again!" Hiashi countered.

" I wonder Hiashi, do you really want to kill Naruto because of this incident or is it something else?..." Tsunade said.

The entire council looked at Hiashi with a stunned look on his face.

" I...I don't know what you mean." Hiashi said.

" Are you sure you don't want him dead because he is together with your former daughter, and this would be an excellent opportunity to spite her!?" Tsuande accused.

Hiashi stood up.

" How dare you! Leave her out of this!" Hiashi shouted. " This has nothing to do with her!"

" That's enough! Both of you !" Sarutobi shouted.

Hiashi and Tsunade regained their seats, locking eyes.

" Hiashi-sama has a good point, Naruto's strength is unstable. Considering that, he could be a threat to the village." Sarutobi said." However...we cannot ignore the fact that this was brought on by Itachi's Sharingan, Which I have informed you all psycologically devastates any who look into it."

Most of the council seemed to agree.

" Now then, I am prepared to listen to any other suggestion." Sarutobi said.

The meeting ensued.

Back at the prison. Hinata was seen with her back against the prison bars while Naruto took the same position opposite of her. Hinata reached her hand to the bars. Naruto could feel her gentle touch tickling his shoulder. Naruto then reached his own hand back to join hers. He was overwhelmed that Hinata still cared for him despite the current events.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

" huh?..." he responded.

" When they let you out of here we should go to Ichikaru's with all our friends...I...I'll (sniff) treat you to a bowl." Hinata said tears coming down her eyes, as though she knew she was not going to like what the council's decision would be.

Naruto took his free hand and grabbed his knee. Hearing Hinata cry dug deep into his heart. To him it was the worst sound in the world. But he continued to be potimistic and believed that perhaps he would actually be allowed to stay in the village.

" Yea...that sounds great...we'll definitely do that." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled wiping some tears away. Their clasped hands tightened together.

" Naruto-kun...we'll get through this." Hinata said.

Later...

The council members were walking out. Among them that could be seen were Inoishi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi, Toba and Motoko Hyuuga along with other various council members. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji all ran up to their fathers asking them what happened. Sakura saw Tsunade walk out. Sakura ran up to her to find out what was happening.

" Tsuande-sama, what happened, what was the council's decision?" Sakura begged.

Tsunade looked at her. " Go home." was her only reply.

Tsunade continued to walk as Sakura stood there stunned.

Later in the prison, Hinata was resting her head against the bars, still in her original sitting position. Naruto again mirrored her move by also resting his head against the bars, their hands were still holding. The tears that had accumulated in Hinata's eyes had dried. Hinata opened her eyes when she saw Tsunade approaching.

" Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama is back." Hinata said.

Naruto got to his feet. Hinata ran over to Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama, what was the council's decision?" Hinata asked eagerly awaiting.

" Hinata, please go wait. I have to tell Naruto." Tsunade replied.

Hinata's face turned colorless as a slight gasp escaped her lips.

" Hinata, please." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked back at Naruto, then walked away. Later Tsunade was seen walking out the entrance where it seemed Hinata was waiting. Hinata walked up to Tsunade hoping she would now tell her.

" You should go talk to Naruto." she said.

Hinata had a fearful look on her face, similar to the time at the Chunin exams when Neji told her she can't change. Hinata walked quickly to Naruto's cel. Naruto was seen leaning against the bars. He turned to see Hinata had just arrived. Naruto looked down at the floor yet again.

"...exile..." he put bluntly.

Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth.

----The Next Morning----

Naruto is seen packng things in his black backpack while 4 ANBU and Iruka and waited outside his door wide open. The ANBU were eyeing him as if they were expecting him to do something rash. Naruto then picked up 2 pictures. One of team 7 which he smiled at, placing in his bag. And another one of Hinata and himself at the Chunin Tournament Festival. Hinata was in a pink kimono with cherry blossom leaves falling down across the top of it. Naruto was wearing an orange kimono. Both had their headbands around their necks. Naruto was shown puuting his hand over Hinata's shoulder holding her close. This picture was taken after the two confessed their feelings for eachother in the form of a kiss on the dance floor. (If you don't know what I'm talking about read the last page of True Strength Revealed.) The both of them had blissful smiles on their faces. Naruto then put that picture in his back pack trying not to let a tear shed. He then threw his back pack over his shoulder and then was escorted by the ANBU and Iruka. Iruka walked a few feet behind Naruto, proud of the young man he had become. He began to reminisce in the days where Naruto was a hyper-active little spaz when he was younger.

" Iruka-sensei...I hope things go good for you at the academy...I hope no other students give you a hard time like I did." Naruto said.

Naruto then found Iruka's hand on his shoulder.

" Are you kidding? If nobody gives me a hard time like you did, I'll get bored." Iruka said laughing.

Naruto then turned around and hugged him tightly. Iruka was at first surprised.But he gladly reciprocated the hug.

" I'm proud of you Naruto...and I always will be." Iruka said.

Naruto thanked him.

As they reached the gates of Konohagakure. He saw that two rows of Jonin were formed at opposite sides. There he also saw his precious people such as Tsunade, Sarutobi, and all his friends. Naruto looked to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I want you to have this." Naruto said taking off the necklace Tsunade hd given him.

Tsuande was shocked. " No Naruto, I gave that to you! That's yours!" she said.

" I don't deserve it anymore." Naruto said putting it in her hands.

" But Naruto..." Tsunade said. " Ok Naruto, we'll make a deal, I'll hold onto it for you, and some time you can come find me to get it back." she said, her tone stating that's what they're gonna do so don't argue it.

Naruto looked up at her, smiled and nodded. He then gave Tsunade a huge hug.

" Arigato...for everything." Naruto said.

Tsunade hugged him. "of course." She responded.

Then Naruto turned to Sarutobi. What could be said about these two? They were practically like grandfather and grandson.

Naruto then saw Iruka waiting for him by the group. Naruto walked over to him.

" Old-man...I.." Naruto started but stopped when Sarutobi hugged him tightly wishing he wouldn't have to let go. Naruto returned his hug.

Naruto then saw Konohamaru by the Hokage's side with his had rubbing his eyes due to his crying. Naruto smiled and came to kneel before Konohamaru.

" Well Konohamaru, looks like you're gonna be the Hokage now." Naruto said.

Konohamaru refused to stop crying, he was going to miss his "big brother" deeply.

" Hey come on, don't cry Konohamaru, it's not the end of the world." Naruto said trying to comfort the pint sized ninja.

" You shouldn't be made to leave boss. It's not fair." he said.

" Konohamaru, sometimes things don't always work out the way we want them to, but we still need to be strong and push forward. Can you be strong for me?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto shook his head yes, trying to dry his tears.

" Hey, train hard. ok?" Naruto said.

Konohamaru nodded.

Naruto then came to his friends which consisted of Lee, Ten-Ten(she's back by the way.), Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto walked up to Kiba who stood with Akamaru on his shoulder whimpering.

" Sorry Kiba, looks like you're not gonna get yer rematch with me." Naruto said.

Kiba scoffed " You think you can get away from me that easy? Trust me I'm gonna come find you one day then I'm gonna kick yer butt." Kiba said. to which Akamaru barked.

Naruto put his hands on Akamaru's head. " Later Akamaru." he said.

" Just don't go too far off Naruto. That rematch might come sooner than you think." Kiba said.

Naruto smiled and extended his hand to bid Kiba farewell, but Kib pulled him in for a hug.

Naruto then turned to Shino.

" Shino...you're still weird." Naruto said.

Shino said nothing.

" But I'm still gonna miss you." Naruto added.

Shino then nodded as the two shook hands.

Naruto then walked over to team 10.

" Naruto...good luck" Ino said coming up to hug him.

" Arigato Ino-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

" like Kiba said, don't go off too far, you're troublesome enough as it is without having to track you down." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded.

" Here take these." Chouji said presenting Naruto with a few bags of extra spicy bbq chips.

" These look awesome Chouji, I definitely won't go hungry now. Arigato" Naruto said.

Naruto then came across Lee and Ten-Ten. Naruto was about to speak until Lee, being the overemotional character he is, swooped in giving Naruto a crushing hug, with tears falling down his face, being overdramatic and all.

" He's saying goodbye." Ten-Ten said.

" Great." Naruto said with his breath being crushed out of him.

Naruto then came over to Sakura who had tears in her eyes.

" Sakura-chan, come on don't cry." Naruto said.

Sakura then leapt in giving him a hug. " It's not fair..." she said.

" I know...but we'll probably see eachother again, don't worry." Naruto said.

Sakura then recalled all the crazy times she had with team 7, how Naruto would be such a goofball but always gave his all when it came to his team.

Naruto looked down at the gates, believing it would be his last time walking through them. Suddenly...

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said from behind him. Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing her hands joined together looking down.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto said.

The two looked at eachother, neither spoke a word, the sight drove Ino to put her hand over her mouth as she started to cry a little. Words did not have to be exchanged between them. Instead they simply embraced eachother in a tight hug. Hinata rested her head on his shoulder as tears came down her face. The scene lasted a few minutes between the two, not changing their position.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered in her ear. " I promise we'll meet again some day...please don't cry."

Hinata lifted her head to face him, though tears were still in her eyes she put on a smile. " I will hold you to that promise Naruto-kun..." she said.

The two smiled at eachother as they leaned in for what would be their last kiss. This scene lasted a few minutes as well. As Naruto gazed upon his girlfriend for the last time, the two had to let go. As Naruto walked down the path made by the two lines of Jonin, he looked back and said to his friends.

" Guys...get stronger for me, become such great shinobi that no matter where I am, I'll be hearing about you." He said.

The group was getting very emotional as they wathced Naruto walk out the gates of Konohagakure for the last time. As Naruto walked about 20 feet outside the gates he heard them slam. The sound echoed in Naruto's head. He continued walking down the dirt road.

_" I promise Hinata-chan...we'll see eachother again..."_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto is walking away a faded image of Hinata appears in the sky, signifying that she is in his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Kiba: Man things aren't going to be the same without Naruto here.

Hinata: I know, but I'm going to keep my promise to him and get stronger. That's what we should all do.

Hinata: Next time. Push Forward. Life Goes On.

More coming...

Wait, what's that? Do I sense a little filler in the mix, maybe just a little, not too much, too much filler sucks.

Person with the best review gets to put Hiashi in a torture device from one of the SAW movies. MANY REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	7. Pushing Forward! Life goes on

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

A man dressed like paul revere is galloping on a horse through the streets of Konohagakure ringing a bell.

" The fillers are coming! The fillers are coming!" He shouted

He continued to ride through the town. " The fillers are coming!" he continued to shout.

Many of the townsfolk in the streets dropped their bags and picked up their childen running into their homes and locking their doors.

(A/N) You may have noticed somethings are different. I was going to do a filler that focused on Lee for only a chap or two. But considering how much negative crap I got from people about that, I decided to skip straight to Hinata's little bit of filler. Maybe Lee's filler I'll do in another fic or something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was seen sweating profusely as she was fending off someone's attacks. Hinata then quickly ducked then swooped in and struck the chakra pool of her opponent. (camera spans up to show another Hinata.) The clone disipated into the air. Hinata got up and looked up at the sky.

_"Training is just not the same wihout Naruto-kun here."_ She thought.

It had been 5 days since Naruto's exile.

" Yo ! Hinata-chan..." Kiba said as he Akamaru and Shino were walking up.

" Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..." Hinata said walking up to them.

" It's early, and you're already training?" Kiba asked.

Hinata blushed and shrugged. "Gomen, Kiba-kun, I woke up early today and decided to get some training in."

" Well any way, let's get started." Kiba said.

The team the began their regular training schedule.

Later...

Kiba was chasing after Akamaru in the trees while Shino used his bugs to hover above the ground. Meanwhile Kurenai and Hinata took a break. Kurenai saw the sweat dripping down Hinata's face.

" Really been training hard today haven't you?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata nodded. Kurenai noticed the that Hinata was deep in thought and she was pretty sure what about. She in a motherly fashion put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

" Are you ok?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata looked up at her and nodded assuredly "mm-hmm".

Kurenai didn't really believe her though. Still she did not want to pry.

" Hinata..." Kurenai said, still having her hand on Hinata's shoulder. " I want you to know you can always talk to me. It's not good to bare a burden alone."

Hinata looked down at the ground.

" It's funny..." Hinata said as Kurenai listened. " When I tied with Neji at the tournament..showing I was at his level, I thought I was really strong...like Neji."

Hinata then nodded her head no. " No, I was wrong...I'm still weak. If maybe I were strong enough to beat Itachi, Naruto-kun might still be..."

Kurenai then tightened her grip on Hinata. " Hinata...don't think like that. What happened happened and couldn't be avoided. Don't blame yourself for that." Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded "Still though... Naruto-kun promised me we'd see eachother again and I promised Naruto-kun that I'd get stronger. I know he'll fulfill his promise, so I'm going to fulfill mine."

Hinata looked up at her sensei. " I promised..." she said with a half-hearted smile.

Kurenai was happy to hear Hinata was pushing forward, this whole exile was taking one of the biggest tolls on her.

" Hinata, how about we get back to training." Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled " yup."

Later Hinata decided to go visit with her grandfather. She reached the entrance way. As she was about to go in, another figure appeared who seemed to be leaving the complex. Hinata gasped hitting the breaks on her fast paced walk. Before her was her former father Hiashi Hyuuga. The two stood there, not saying a word to eachother. Realizing this moment was awkward to say the least, Hinata stepped aside and bowed to Hiashi. Hiashi acknowledged her bow with a nod of his head. As the two walked their seperate paths they both simaltaneously stopped. Hiashi stopped because he felt he should say something and Hinata stopped because somehow she believed he was about to say something. However the two simply continued on their paths. Toba Hyuuga heard the footsteps of his eldest granddaughter.

" Hinata, is that you?" Toba asked.

" Hai Ojii-san." Hinata said.

Toba wondered if Hinata had run into Hiashi outside.

Later, Toba and Hinata were having tea together.

" Hinata, how are you doing so far?" Toba asked.

" Oh, I am holding up well so far Ojii-san, I have been training with my team today."

Toba looked at his granddaughter. " I understand you and Hanabi had a little spat the other day."

(((((Flashback))))))

Iruka had to see the school council on an issue with the school evacuation procedure and lucky Hinata got to deal with the class today with the thoughts of Naruto's exile still weighing heavily on her mind.

" Hi everyone, well Iruka-sensei had to see the school council so I'll be helping out until he gets back." Hinata said.

" That doesen't mean we have to listen to you." Hanabi said.

Hinata took a deep breath trying to keep calm. But it was apparent with the recent events she was in no mood to deal with crap today.

" Hanabi-sama please, Iruka-sensei will be back soon. Then we will continue the day with his lecture." Hinata said.

Hanabi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

" Ok guys, you're probably gonna hate me but..." Hinata started.

" Already do." Hanabi butted in.

Hinata again ignored the comment." Well anyway class, Iruka-sensei left a quiz to do before he comes back.

The whole class groaned.

" I know, gomen. But it shouldn't be too hard." Hinata said.

Hinata handed the quiz to all the students in the front row as they passed the copies behind them.

" Why should we take this quiz just because you say so?" Hanabi said.

" Hanabi-sama...this is Iruka-sensei's quiz. I am just handing it out to you." Hinata said, getting irritated.

" Well my mom says you're a joke, and I don't have to listen to you." Hanabi said.

Hinata turned her head to Hanabi. " Well your mother isn't here right now, is she?" she said.

Now Hanabi has gotten away with saying some outlandish stuff to Hinata her whole life. But what she said next was not going to go unpunished.

" Neither is yours." Hanabi said.

Hinata spun around glaring daggers at Hanabi.Hanabi had never seen this look in Hinata's eyes before, what ever it was it terrified her. The class gasped at Hanabi's comment and was scared how Hinata was going to react. Hinata came up the stairs to Hanabi's desk and glared at her former sister face to face. Hinata then raised her hand high in the air. The entire class thought she was going to slap Hanabi. Konohamaru in fact fell back from his chair with his arms flailing. Hanabi let out a small yelp as Hinata's hand came down. Much to everyone's shock, Hinata's hand simply came down on the quiz sheet as Hinata ripped it off Hanabi's desk.

" Fine, you don't want to take it you don't have to. But this will probably mean a zero for you." Hinata said walking back down the steps.

Hinata then opened a drawer to the desk, put the sheet in there then slammed it shut.

" Hanabi-sama, please go wait out in the hallway until everyone else is done with the quiz." Hinata said sternly.

Not wanting to endure Hinata's deathful glare again, Hanabi slowly got out from her seat and shakily walked to the hallway.

Hinata took a deep breath and regained herself.

" Sorry about that class. Does anyone need a pencil?" Hinata said.

" I need one Hinata-chan." Moegi said putting her hand in the air.

Hinata got a stack of pencils and came up to deliver one to Moegi.

" Do you want me to call you Hinata-chan or Hinata-sensei?" Moegi asked with a smile on her face.

" You may call me -chan if you like." Hinata said back in her soft spoken tone.

" Hai." Moegi said.

_" That was sooooo cool! That'll teach her a lesson_!" Moegi thought about Hanabi.

(((((((((End Flashback)))))))))

Hinata was a bit embarrassed.

" I apologise Ojii-san, I did not mean to react that way." Hinata said.

Toba chuckled. " Hanabi should have known better than to give you lip and should have just taken the quiz. I bet you put the fear of God in her. "

The former Hyuuga and the Hyuuga elder continued their conversation.

Later...

Ayame had just finished taking off a pot of ramen. It was very slow at Ichikaru's. In fact there wasn't anybody at the ramen shop.

"(sigh)...slow today. By now he would be in here slurping away." she said.

It had been a few days since Naruto's exile from Konohagakure. Since then Ichikaru hasn't seen as much business as they usually do, considering Naruto was their oldest and best customer.

Ayame remembered back to when she first let Naruto eat at the ramen shop.

(((((flashback))))))) Note: I hope you guys aren't getting sick of these flashbacks.

Young Ayame was walking to work with some supplies she needed for her father's ramen bar. Suddenly she saw what seemed to be somebody getting beaten by 3 men outside a restaurant. She gasped when she saw the victim appeared to be a child.

" Hey!!" she shouted dropping her supplies and rushing over to the scene.

She cut in between the boy and his attackers. Raising up her hands to her side as a sign of protection.

" What the hell is wrong with you!? 3 grown men beating up on a boy!" Ayame scowled.

" We told this kid he can't come in, but he won't freaki'n listen!" Shouted one of the men.

Ayame was surprised. " You mean you 3 work in that restaurant?"

"Yes, we told the kid we don't want him in here and he insists on coming in anyway." he said.

" So that justifys you hurting him? you spineless bastards." Ayame said.

" Stupid braud, don't you know who that kid is?" he said.

Ayame turned her head to see the boy on the ground standing back up. He couldn't have been more than 5 or 6. He looked up at Ayame who saw whisker marks on the boy's face.

" He's...it's him." Ayame said to herself.

Naruto looked back at the restaurant workers.

" I bet your food sucks anyway! I'm gonna go eat somewhere better!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue and pulling down his right eyelid.(typical anime gesture)

" Nobody wants you in their restaurant brat. Nobody wants you anywhere." a man said.

Ayame was shocked, regardless of who he is, he didn't deserve to be treated like this.

" Hey boy, what's your name?" Ayame asked.

Naruto looked up at her.

" It's Naruto, why?" he said.

" Naruto, why don't ou come with me ok? I don't like the idea of you being in this area with those big jerks around." Ayame said.

Naruto looked back at the restaurant workers and decided to come with Ayame.

Ayame picked up her groceries as Naruto followed her.

" You should know better next time Naruto, you should have just walked away if those guys looked like they were going to get violent." Ayame said.

" I was hungry! I wanted to just eat there and leave! and look..." Naruto pulled out crumpled bills and loose change. " I even gots money, I could'a paid for it! I just wanted to eat some food. People always do that to me, why? I just tired of not getting let in." he said.

Ayame sympathized with the boy.

" Hey Naruto, I'll make you a deal..."

Naruto looked up at her.

"My father owns a little restaurant, you carry these groceries for me and I'll treat you to a meal there." Ayame offered.

Naruto agreed thanks to a loud growl in his stomach. Naruto gladly held the woman's groceries.

"Hey lady, what's your name?" Little Naruto asked.

" My name's Ayame. I work at a ramen shop."

Naruto looked puzzled." What's ramen?" he asked.

" You've never had ramen?" Ayame asked.

Naruto shook his head no.

" Well, you're in for a treat." she said.

Later Naruto was sitting at the table of Ichikaru's. He looked around to see the fun festive roof flaps adorning the entrance, the seemingly constant rising steam from the back. Suddenly Teuchi came up to Naruto with a bowl.

" Ok Naruto, now be careful, it's hot." Teuchi said.

But as soon as Teuchi said that Naruto was alradey eating the ramen quickly due to his hunger, which he soon found out was a bad idea. Naruto fanned his poor tongue.

" Wada! Wada!" (water) he said, not being able to use his tongue effectively.

" Naruto, he told you!" Ayame said handing Naruto a glass of water.

Later when Naruto was patient enough to let his food cool a bit, he decided this was the best food he had ever eaten. He sat at the table happily eating his meal and the rest...is history.

(((((End Flashback))))))

Ayame snapped out of her daydream when she noticed a group of customers walk in. It was noneother than team 8.

" Yo Ayame-chan." Kiba said.

" Oh hey guys." Ayame responded.

Ayame then took a sympathetic look at Hinata. Ayame knew Hinata had to be feeling low with what happened to Naruto.

" So what'll you guys have?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have shrimp ramen." Shino asked.

" I'll have spicy shrimp ramen." Kiba said.

" Um, I'll just have regular please." Hinata said.

Hinata sat on the end. As the team enjoyed their lunch a young man appearing their age came into the ramen shop. He apparently knew at least one them. He came over by Hinata.

" Hey Hinata-chan." said the young man.

" Oh, Jin-kun. Hi." Hinata said.

( Jin is just some nameless guy from the group's old academy class.)

" Hey, I just wanna let you know how sorry I am about Naruto. Really sucks, ya know?" Jin said.

" Oh...hai." Hinata said.

" So how are you holding up?" Jin asked.

" Oh, I'm doing fine right now. I'm just trying to push on." Hinata responded.

" Good, that's good, hey if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'm a good listener."

Jin then strategically put his hand on Hinata's back, trying to make it appear friendly, but looks a little too close for friendship. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino didn't miss the close gesture. Akamaru began to growl slightly at Jin.

" Oh...um...arigato Jin-kun, I'll let you know." Hinata said.

" Ok, great." Jin then looked to Shino and Kiba. " Oh..uhhh Kita, Shibo. Nice seeing you." he said on his way out.

" Kita?" Kiba said.

" Shibo?" Shino said.

_" Geeze, Naruto's gone for like not even a week and guys are comi'n on to Hinata-chan_." Kiba thought.

" We should get going, we need to train." Shino said.

The team paid for their meal.

" arigato Ayame-chan." Hinata said blushing.

" Later you guys, train hard." Ayame said.

The team were walking in the street when they heard..."Hinata-chan!" the team turned around to see another young acquaintance coming up to them.

" Hey Hinata-chan, you know I figured, since you and Naruto are well...you know...not together anymore...I was kind of wondering..."

" Dude. Seriously...come on." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

" Um, arigato, but I really can't right now." Hinata said trying to let the boy down as gently as possible.

" Oh, Ok, no problem I'll catch ya another time." The boy said who then gave Kiba a glare. " alone." he finished.

Kiba extended a claw prompting the young ninja to get lost.

The team then continued down the street. Suddenly yet another would be suitor approached Hinata.

" Hey Hinata-chan, you know my parents are gonna be on a mission this weekend, and I was wondering, with you being single now maybe..."

But the young man was cut off when he felt a kick to the back of his leg. He turned around to see Konohamaru was the culprit, his company consisiting of Moegi and Udon.

" Hey brat, what's yer problem?" said the young man.

" You're my problem. Nobody moves in on Boss's girl while I'm around!" Konohamaru declared.

He was then grabbed by his shirt and picked up off the ground.

" Little shit, I'll teach you to screw with big boy's affa--" But the young man was again cut off he found his wrist in the grasp of Hinata.

" Take your hand off of him, he's just a boy. He's one of the students I work with." Hinata said.

The boy then let go of Konohamaru.

" Arigato for your offer, but no thank you." Hinata said sternly.

" whatever." The young man said walking away.

Hinata turned to Konohamaru.

" Are you ok Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata asked.

" Yea I'm fine, it's a good thing you stopped me when you did. That guy was about to catch a serious beatdown." Konohamaru boasted.

Hinata smiled at Konohamaru, with his personality he seriously could be passed off as Naruto's brother.

" Well, I'm happy you came to aid me. Arigato." Hinata said.

" Anytime Hinata-chan! We'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?" Konohamaru asked.

Hinata nodded.

" Bye Hinata-chan !" Moegi said, waving.

Hinata and her team waved to the ninja in training as they left.

" Hinata-chan!" said a female voice.

" Geez even the girls are after..." Kiba started.

As the team turned around they saw it was in fact Shizune coming up to them.

" Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'm so glad I caught you. You are needed in the Hokage's chambers." Shizune said.

Hinata bowed and followed Shizune. She turned back to her team.

Later Team 8 arrived in the Hokage's office.

" Hokage-sama." she said also bowing.

" It's good to see you because I have an imprtant mission and I need your talents." Sarutobi said.

The door closes behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Time skip period)

Like I said, or threatened anyway. It's a little filler. Don't get mad please. I promise some action in the next chap or two. A writer-nin needs reviews for strength, so help this shinobi out.


	8. 1 Year timeskip

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: Sorry about the wait. I have been super busy with work and the holidays, hope you enjoy the fic.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been one year since Naruto's exile.

Sarutobi recieved a notice from one of the Jonin. Sarutobi read the notice carefully.

" I see, please send for team 8. Tell them I must speak with them immediately." Sarutobi said.

" Hai." The Jonin said bowing.

At Konohagakure Academy, 14 yr old Hinata is sitting by a tree with some of the other students having lunch with them. Suddenly Iruka appeared by her side whispering in her ear.

" Oh, I see." Hinata said. She then got up. " I'm sorry guys but some business came up, I must go see the Hokage about something."

Later Hinata appeared in the Hokage's office. She saw Kurenai, Kiba w/ Akamaru and Asuma all there. She bowed to them courteously. After a year, Akamaru had grown to the size of a yellow lab. Asuma's team were all caught p in something with their own clans, so he was available.

( Unfortunately , Shino was of with his clan on a mission.)

" Good, now that you're all here we can get down to business." Sarutobi said. " As you all know,Itagakure and Kusagakure are about to reach a treaty of peace between the two villages. But something terrible has recently transpired. From what we understand the son of the leader of Kusagakure has been kidnapped. Shinobi who tried to reclaim him claimed that the culprit responsible for the kidnapping wore a headband representing Itagakure. Because of this, war threatens to break out between the villages once again, and considering many of Kusagakure's ninja were killed in the previous war between the villages. They may be inclined to ask Amegakure for assistance so war may break out between all 3 of the villages." Sarutobi said.

Hinata clasped her hand over her mouth.

" Hokage-sama, what can we do to help?" Hinata asked ,but shrunk back a little because she spoke so abruptly and out of turn.

" I am glad you asked Hinata. We have received word that the ANBU securing the border between Konohagakure and Kusagakure were all killed but 1. When asked who attacked them. He simply said it was a masked man, as he sped by he noticed one of them was carrying a large basket ( similar to what Sasuke was carried in.) From it he heard what sounded like the whimperings of a small child. So we have reason to believe that the kidnappers may very well be hiding out near the borders of Konohagakure. That is why we must investigate it. If they breach our borders, the village of Konohagakure is obligated to intervene. For this mission we will need a team of Chuunin specialized in tracking. That is were team 8 comes in." He said.

(A/N Oh by the way since the timeskip, Kiba became a Chuunin.)

Kurenai looked upon her team. " do you guys think you're up for this challenge?" She asked.

Kiba and Hinata nodded.

" So Hokage-sama, how do we go about finding these mysterious shinobi?" Asuma asked.

" Kurenai, the one ANBU that survived gave us this. "

Sarutobi presented a piece of cloth to the team.

" The ninja that attacked had this piece ripped from their clothing. I figured that with it, Akamaru would pick up their scent." Sarutobi said.

He then handed it to Kurenai who handed it to Kiba.

"Take in mind young Chuunin, we must tread cautiously. If it is indeed the leader's son we must obtain him and return him to his village. If not, war could once again break out amongst the villages. However, if we end up killing the ninja from Itagakure, we could very well create an incident leading them to declare war on us.

" We understand Hokage-sama, if we are to come across the assailants, we are to capture, not kill them." Kurenai said.

" That is the objective I wish for you to keep in mind Kurenai." Sarutobi said.

" Hai." Kurenai said bowing, her students and Asuma bowed as well.

Hinata had run home to get some supplies in the room her grandfather had prepared for her at his private manner.

" And this man killed a few ANBU..." Toba asked.

" Hai." Hinata said packing her Kunai.

" And their just sending 2 Jonin and 2 Chuunin after him?" Toba said, concerned.

" Don't worry Ojii-san. Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei are some of the strongest Jonin of the village. With Kiba and myself at their side, I'm sure it will be a success." Hinata said.

" Hinata..." Toba said. " ...Just be careful."

Hinata smiled as she came over to hug her grandfather. " I will be Ojii-san." Hinata said.

She kissed her grandfather goodbye as he saw her off, watching her run to the entrance. As Hinata ran to the entrance once again Hiashi was walking the opposite direction. Hinata and Hiashi gasped as they almost collided, however Hinata, using her technique spun around him and continued running.

" Gomen, I'm in a hurry." Hinata said looking back at Hiashi.

Hiashi had surprised look on his face. _" That move...up close it was incredible..." _Hiashi thought.

Later Team 8 ,Kurenai and Asuma were off to the border area where the incident with the ANBU occured.

" Kurenai-sensei, when we find these guys what if they're not the kidnappers?" Kiba asked.

" That doesn't matter, we still take them into custody for breaching our borders and killing ANBU. In that aspect we are well within our rights." She said.

" Hai." Hinata said eyes focused straight ahead.

Kurenai seemed happy to see Hinata so focused. She has come a long way since the Chunin exam a year ago.

_" I only wish Naruto was here to see the kind of Kunoichi you've become Hinata_." Kurenai thought.

Later, somewhere in the forest.

The same basket holding the child had suddenly been opened. The child cried out loud.

" l...leave me alone! go away!" the child screamed kicking . Suddenly he felt a blade to his throat.

" If you continue to wale, I'll have no choice but to kill you." The mysterious man said.

The child shrank back deciding to calm down. Suddenly he was handed a water bottle.

" It's just water, drink this." The man said.

The child shakily reached up and grabbed the water bottle.

" If you have to go to the bathroom, now's the time." The man said

The child nodded yes. The man who stood about 6'3 reached down and pulled the small child out of the basket.

"You will go by that tree over there." The man said pointing to a tree. " If you try to run, I'll kill you before you make it to 3 steps."

Petrified, the child nodded. While the child went over to do his business, he looked over at his kidnapper. However, he could not make out his face as it was masked in shade, all that he could see was that the man wore a tight dark blue long sleeved shirt, black pants and had long brown hair. The shirt had a black leather strap across it, it seemed to be holding a sword. After the child finished his business he slowly walked back over to the stranger.

" Done?" The man asked.

The child nodded.

" Good." The man then grabbed to child and put him back in the basket.

Later, Team 8 was suddenly hot on the trail of the kidnapper.

" yep!yep!" Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru says the scent is getting stronger." Kiba informed.

Suddenly Akamaru stopped in the area where the kidnapper and the child had stopped. He began sniffing around and came to the tree where the child had gone. Akamaru barked to Kiba.

" He says that someone was just here not too long ago." Kiba said.

"We should hurry then, It will be night fall soon. It won't be easy for them to move in the dark.They'll most likely set up camp." Asuma said.

With that, the Leaf shinobi rushed through the forest.

Later, it was nightfall. And Asuma's assumptions were right. The rogue ninja did stop to set up camp. He decided to let the child out of the basket. The child shakily came close to the fire that the ninja had built. He slowly turned his head towards his kidnapper. His purple eyes shimmered against the flames, His long bangs of brown hair draped over the sides of his face. However these were the only features the bot could truly make out from the man as his nose and mouth were covered by a navy blue mask.The ninja shot a glare back at him. The child quickly turned back to the fire not wanting to anger the ninja. But still, the boy felt compelled to speak.

"...sir..." the boy said nervously.

The man turned his head to him. " What?" he asked.

" am...am I going to see my father again?" the boy asked.

The ninja looked back at the fire. " That's not up to me." he put bluntly.

Feeling scared, the boy stopped his questioning. However, the boy had prompted his kidnapper to ask questions.

" You...love your father?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

"And he loves you as well, correct?"

The boy again nodded.

" Well then, I hope you and he are reunited. But as I said, it is not up to me."

The boy just looked to the flames afraid he wasn't going to see his father again.

" You should get some rest." The ninja said. " Do not even attempt to escape. If you do you will not like the outcome." He said.

The child nodded, laying down and going to sleep.

Meanwhile with the Leaf shinobi.

Hinata was up on a branch in a tree using her Byakugan to search for anything unusual. She found none.

" Hinata, it's time to rest, you ok up there?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata nodded.

Kurenai was a little suspicious so she decided to join her student up in the tree.

" You ok?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata nodded her head smiling. " I was just thinking about, well..."

" Naruto?" Kurenai cut in.

Hinata seemed surprised as a blush rose to her face.

" Gomen, I know I shouln't have my head in the clouds during such a mission, but... I was just wondering what he would do if he were here." Hinata said shyly.

Kurenai smiled." Well first thing he would probably do is throw a fit about resting when we could go after the enemy, then he'd probably put on that chibi night cap which Asuma-kun and Kiba would no doubt laugh at. Then at the crack of dawn he would probably be up and be shouting at us to get a move on." Kurenai said laughing.

Hinata was laughing as well. " That sounds like him." Hinata chirped.

She felt Kurenai's hand on her shoulder. " Hinata, if Naruto gave you his word on seeing you again, I'm sure he'll keep it." Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled. " Arigato sensei." Hinata said. " I was going to sleep up in this branch tonight if that's ok."

" That's fine."Kurenai said. " If we encounter trouble you can ambush them from above."

" Hai." Said Hinata while smiling.

The team went to sleep with hopes of catching their assailant tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Masked Nin: I have no allegiance Itagakure.

Hinata: Why...why are you doing this?

Masked Nin: I was brought into this world for one purpose.

Kurenai: Next Time. Hidden Motive! Kinjiro, Ninja of the mist!

Kurenai: Hinata ! RUN!

More coming, Yea you got the update shakes pretty bad dont'cha? I'll give you your fix for reviews.


	9. Kinjiro of the Mist

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi surviving his encounter with Orochimaru. All were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: This is just a little Hinata filler for now, but the filler will be over very soon.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning had come. Kiba had finished packing up the tent. Hinata had hopped down stretching out her arms.

" Sleep well?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata nodded smiling.

" Yep!" Akamaru barked.

" Hey we should get going now, Akamaru said the scent will die down if we don't hurry." Kiba said.

The team headed off in the direction they were following last night.

Meanwhile, the young hostage felt a foot slightly kick his side. As he turned over he saw the masked nin towering over him.

" It is time to get up. We need to start moving again." Said the ninja.

The boy nodded as he got up.

_" Something tells me we're being followed_." The ninja thought.

" Get in the basket." The ninja told the boy.

The boy complied with his demand.

" Byakugan." Hinata said as she looked far ahead for anything unusual.

" I do not see anything yet." Hinata said with a sad tone in her voice.

" Don't worry Hinata, we'll catch up to them eventually." Asuma said encouragingly.

The rogue ninja stopped. The feeling that he was being followed was getting stronger. He decided to set down the basket. The rogue nin jumped atop a tree branch to scout the area.

" I don't see anyone. But just in case..." he said. He then placed trip wire and explosive tags on the trees and surrounding forest area. " If I do have company, this will slow them down."

As he continued laying out his traps, the boy peaked his head out of the basket. He saw that his kidnapper was preoccupied in his traps. Using stealth technique (Though he's 4, he is from a shinobi village after all.) he snuck out of the basket and snuck away. In the boy's mind, if he went with the ninja, he may never see his father again. After about 10 minutes ,the masked nin came back down to continue his mission with the child inside.

" We should have more time to..." The nin immediately stopped his sentence when he noticed the basket was much lighter.

He threw it down and ripped open the top to see that the child was gone.

" Son of a Bitch!!" he shouted. " Where the hell are you!? You brat!"

The child heard the screams of the rogue, which motivated him to run faster.

" I swear, if you don't show yourself, you're going to die!" The nin shouted.

The threats rang in the child's ears, he wanted nothing more at that point than to be at home protected by his father. Hinata and the crew were still well on their way. According to Akamaru, the scent was now becoming stronger. As the team was soon closing in on their target, the mysterious nin jumped to the top of a tree to get a birds eye view of his surroundings. As the child ran he brushed past a bush. This didn't escape the nin's keen eyesight.

" Found you." He said to himself. He jumped down the tree running off in the child's direction. The child found a nearby lake where he found a tiny cave big enough for him to easily fit in.

" Boy! I don not have the patience for this. Give up this game of cat and mouse. If you come out now I will not harm you." The nin said as he walked down the lake.

After hearing his previous threats, the boy did not believe him for a second. He simply cringed in fear. After a few moments of looking, the nin finally spotted the bot hiding in the cave. He walked up casually to the boy who still hung onto the hopes that he had not seen him.

" Found you." He said.

Just before the boy could scream in fear, he noticed that the nin was looking up. What he just so happened to be looking up at was the thrid Hokage's son Asuma standing atop the cave with his arms crossed staring down at the masked nin.

" Mind if I join this little party?" Asuma said.

The nin just stood there showing indifference in his face.

" Hmph, looks like I was right about being followed, and you are...?" He asked.

" Actually **we** are shinobi of the village of Konohagakure." Asuma said.

Behind the masked man he saw Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru standing atop the lake. The boy smiled thinking that the calvary had arrived.

" I see, I take it the Leaf's shinobi are after me because of those ANBU I killed." the masked nin said.

" So you admit killing our soldiers." Kurenai said.

" Soldiers? Hardly, they were more like insects getting squashed" he said.

" Those were some of our finer men." Asuma said.

"...If you say so." The nin responded.

" Aside from that fact I see you wear an Itagakure headband, and considering the child here is trying to get away from you I'm sure he's not with you by choice. That leads me to believe that he is the leader of Kusagakure's son and you are the shinobi responsible for kidnapping him." Asuma said pulling out his trench blades.

The nin put his hand on the headband on his head. " This?...no this was just part of my disguise. I am in no allegiance" He said taking it off." No, this is my actual headband." He then pulled out a headband bearing the symbol of Kirigakure.

The signifigance was not lost to the shinobi.

" You are from the land of water. So what is your reason for kidnapping the child. How does this help the land of water?" Kurenai asked.

" I am not doing this forthe land of water." He said.

A look of shock came onto Hinata's face.

" I am doing this for someone else, someone who can benefit from this war between the villages." He continued.

" And who would that be?" Asuma asked.

" I need not explain anything to you, besides, you'll all be dead in 5 minutes." he responded.

Each of the group got into a defensive stance.

"He's mine!" Asuma shouted as he lunged at the ninja with his trench blades.

The nin quickly unsheathed his katana, blocking Asuma's strike.

" Trust me you do not want to fight me, especially with weapons." The nin said

"Don't act tough asshole." Asuma said.

Suddenly Asuma struck an uppercut straight up the middle of the man's mask. The nin however, jumped away just in the nick of time. Or so he thought. Suddenly a white streak came up the young man's mask causing it to come off. As Asuma looked at the face of the assailant , he became shocked.

" You...you're just a kid." Asuma said, looking at the young man's incredibly young features of his face.

Upon looking at his face, the boy could not have been older than 20.

Then it all started coming back to Asuma, The Kirigakure headband, the purple eyes, the brown hair, the age, the remarkable use of the blade.

" Tell me kid are you...one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, the Mizukage's son Kinjiro Nugai?" Asuma asked.

The question forced Kurenai's eyes to widen.

The nin just stood there, he rose his head to meet Asuma eye to eye. " So...you've heard of me." Kinjiro said.

Kurenai took a step back. " It can't be." she said to herself.

" So if you know who I am, then you know you don't stand a chance against me." Kinjiro said.

" Who the hell is Kinjiro Nugai?" Kiba asked.

" He is the youngest and arguably one of the strongest of the 7 swordsmen. " Asuma said. " He is also the son of the Mizukage, growing up he graduated at the top of his class at the academy and later became a Jonin at the age of 12. It was then that he had been included into the swordsmen of the mist. Then something happened, after a failed attempt on the Mizukage's life (From Zabuza), the Mizukage tryed to have him killed, as a result he became a missing nin."

" Well, I'm impressed. I had no idea I was so popular." Kinjiro said.

" So what are you under Itagakure's employ or something?" Kurenai asked.

" Not that it's any of your business, but since you'll all be dead soon, I might as well tell you. I am not under the employ of the waterfall village. I am taking my orders from someone else. Someone who can promise me what I need."

(pause.)

" Orochimaru." he said.

Everyone was shocked.

" So, you intend to take the child to the land of Rice Fields." Asuma said.

" That is correct." Said Kinjiro.

" For what purpose does he want you to do this?" Kurenai asked.

Kinjiro turned his head towards her.

" I have answered enough of your questions. Time to die." Kinjiro said.

Kinjiro then attacked Kurenai with a swipe of his blade. Kurenai jumped back just barely missing the attack.

" Ready Akamaru?"

" Yep!" Akamaru barked

" Kiba no!" Kurenai shouted.

Kiba and Hinata looked at their sensei stunned.

" You two are not to fight him, he's too strong.Take the child and get out of here now." Kurenai said.

" But sensei what about..." Hinata started.

" I said now!" Kurenai scorned.

Hinata reluctantly boeyed her sensei as she walked over to the miniature cave structure.

" It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Hinata said to the boy.

Without warning the boy latched himself onto Hinata as she pulled him out. Hinata treaded very cautiously trying not to make any sudden movements that might prompt the mist nin to attack her as she walked over by Kiba.

" We'll deal with him." Asuma said. " Now take the kid and go."

Kiba and Hinata nodded in agreement. They then sped off. Kinjiro tried to go after them but Asuma got in his way nearly swipng him with his trench blade.

" You got other things to worry about." Asuma said.

"Do you think you can stop me. I was one of the strongest of the swordsmen for a reason." Kinjiro said.

" Asuma-kun, I realize our orders were to only capture the assailant. But given the new circumstances, I think it will be ok if we break that order." Kurenai said.

" Right." Asuma responded.

" Don't take me lightly!" Kinjiro shouted.

Suddenly, two katanas popped through his sleeves.

" Now how the hell did he do that?" Asuma said.

Asuma charged forward attempting to get a good shot in at the mist nin. However, Kinjiro however once again showed his mastery of defense with his weapons as he dodged Asuma's attack and pierced straight through his shoulder.

" gah!"

"Asuma-kun!" Kurenai shouted.

Kurenai then launched a series of kunai at Kinjiro, which he fends off easily with one katana.

" This is not worth my time. You 2 are pathetic." Kinjiro said.

" Don't get cocky!" Kurenai said as she appeared behind him.

She managed to stick a kunai into Kinjiro's side. However, a blade popped out from Kinjiro's elbow as he swpied it back, just barely missing Kurenai's throat, however he did manage to give her a cut on the neck.

" Now, you can stay here and die, or you can get out of my way." Kinjiro said.

" Not on your life." Kurenai said as she kicked water into the ninja's face.

She then attempted to launch a fistful of flaming shuriken at him, which actually hit this time, setting the mist ninja ablaze. This was short lived however, as the mist nin submersed himself into the water beneath them. Kurenai ran to Asuma trying to get themselves out of the lake. It was too late however, as countless kunai, blades and shuriken exploded from the lake doing their job of cutting up Kurenai and Asuma. After the attack, Kurenai grabbed Asuma and struggled themselves onto the shore. Kurenai looked back at the lake viciously, pulling out a handful of kunai.

" I'll kill you you bastard." Kurenai said. (referring to Kinjiro.)

Suddenly Kinjiro rose to the top of the lake with his arms crossed. Kurenai quickly threw the kunai only to have them blocked by a mass of water Kinjiro had made with his chakra.

_" I need to get him away from the water_." Kurenai thought.

She then picked up Asuma and ran further away from the lake. Seeing no apparent threat, Kinjiro walked along the lake onto the surface.

" Big mistake." Kurenai said chanting her **Demonic illusion tree bind** technique. Roots came from the ground grasping Kinjiro's feet. Suddenly a tree sprouted up behind him, entangling him in it's branches. Kurenai's figure appeared from the withing the tree, stabbing Kinjiro in the chest with a kunai. However, Kinjiro seemed to feel nothing from the attack. Once he was able to get his hands together, Kinjiro performed a series of handsigns.

" What is this?" Kurenai asked as she saw Kinjiro's face was covered in blood that seemingly came from nowhere.

" Discover why I am one of the most feared nins of the mist." Kinjiro said.

Suddenly dozens of iron spears pierced right through the tree behind him, dispelling Kurenai's genjutsu. Kurenai didn't know what was scarrier, the destructive force the spears were capable of, or the fact that they had all come from the body of the Mist nin.

" Those spears...they, came from his back." Kurenai said as she saw the metal prods sticking out from Kinjiro's back.

Shockingly, the spears even retracted back into his body.

" What is he?" Kurenai said.

" Your time has run out." Kinjiro said.

Kurenai unsheathed a kunai. " I'm...I'm not done yet!" she shouted charging Kinjiro.

As Hinata and Kiba ran with the child in hand, Hinata suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach.

" Kiba-kun." Hinata said. The nins came to a stop." I think Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei are in trouble, you must take the boy and get out of here."

" But Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei said..." Kiba started.

" I know, but I feel I need to check, that's why you need to take the child, if it looks like they are handling the Mist nin, then I'll catch back up with you, Pleases Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

Kiba hesitated for a moment then decided to go along. He took the child off Hinata's hands as Hinata bolted off back to the battlefield. Kurenai slammed to the ground, she was covered in cuts and bruises. Asuma seemed to be in bad shape, However, he managed to bring himself up holding up a single trench blade.

" This has gone on too long." Kinjiro said.Throwing Kurenai back into the lake, just as she was getting back up, Kinjiro performed a series of hand signals. Then suddenly encased Kurenai in a water prison jutsu.( Similar to Zabuza's)

" Byakugan." Hinata said to look further into the battlefield. She saw that both Asuma and Kurenai were down.

" Sensei, I'm coming." Hinata said.

Asuma attempted to come after the Mist nin.

" If I were you, I'd concentrate on saving her." Kinjiro said pointing to Kurenai.

Asuma looked over at Kurenai in her trapped state.

" Release it now!" Asuma demanded.

" Don't bark orders at me. Your comrade is going to die." Kinjiro said.

" You bastard." Asuma said lunging at his opponent.

Kinjiro then formed a series of handsignals slamming his hands to the ground. He then raised his head at Asuma.

" Allow me to show you a technique Orochimaru-sama himself taught me." Kinjiro said.

Suddenly Asuma heard a rumbling in the ground. Then all of a sudden, several people popped up from the ground. They all appeared to be Shinobi, however they seemed to be wearing headbands representing several villages.

" What the hell is this?..." Asuma said.

" Well I'll let my guests entertain you. Gotta job to do, have fun." Kinjiro said before running off.

Asuma was now in trouble, it seemed he only had one good arm holding a trench blade and he was now surrounded by half a dozen unknown shinobi. As he was dealing with that dilemna Kinjiro was sprinting off into the direction Hinata and Kiba had gone. He all of a sudden stopped when 5 shuriken flew from up in the trees. Kinjiro's katana swiped them all away. A figure jumped down to confront Kinjiro, that figure just so happened to be Hinata.

" You. Where's the boy?" Kinjiro asked.

"You won't see him." Hinata said.

Hinata's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She realised this ninja was almost inhumanly powerful.

"I can tell you're afraid. Tell me where the boy is and I'll consider sparing your life." Kinjiro said.

" I won't." Hinata said standing her ground.

" Then you're asking for me to kill you, is that it?" He said.

Without saying another word Hinata lunged at Kinjiro using her customed technique.

" Foolish little girl." Kinjiro said.

Hinata came at him with several Juuken strikes. He however dodged all of them. As Kinjiro dodged Hinata's last strike he attempted to slice her in half with his katana. Hinata however evaded his attacks as well with poise and grace. Then in a fashion similar to the Chunin Tournament. Hinata emitted a chakra strnad from her hand, amazingly enough, cutting Kinjiro's katana in two. With his weapon gone, Hinata thought she might have an upperhand. However as she attempted a leg sweep, a blade came down by her foot, nearly piercing it. Hinata jumped back, as she saw in Kinjio's hand, another katana.

_" But where did that come from_?" Hinata thought.

" Most shinobi can carry only a certain amount of weaponry on their body. Others carry scrolls with seals for them to summon weapons, but even those have a limited number. I on the other hand am not limited to such a low number." Kinjiro said as he ripped off his shirt.

Hinata's eyes were full of shock. All over at least the top half of the Mist nin's body were tattoed jutsu seals, what she also saw was blood all over his body, though she didn't know where it came from.

" These jutsu seals can summon a vast variety of weaponry, so I am never unarmed. And this blood you see on my body is not mine. Using a special jutsu I learned, I can summon the blood of enemies I've killed in the past to activate the summoning seals. Not only that..." he said.

The same iron spikes he used before popped out from his back once again.

"... I have such a control of my summoning seals that I can even control the way the weapons come out. Allow me to show you what I mean..."

Using a quick series of handsignals, katana blades popped out from each seal on his body, they all then bent down providing what seemd like armor for the nin.

" This is one of the talents that brought the attention of the swordsmen of the Mist." Kinjiro said.

Hinata was absolutely stunned. She suddenly had doubts of whether she could defeat this man. After all, her sensei and Asuma could not defeat him, what chance did she have? Hinata was about to turn around to run, perhaps she could catch up to Kiba. Suddenly when she turned aound she heard something fall to the ground. When she looked down she saw that it was a Konohagakure headband that fell out of the pocket of her vest, but not just any headband...

A memory suddenly came back to Hinata clear as day. She remembered Naruto giving her his head. " Keep it safe for me ok Hinata-chan?" that was what Naruto said to her. Hinata stood there for a moment staring at the headband, with it's symbol staring right back at her. She slowly turned around eyeing Kinjiro with strength burning in her eyes. Kinjiro noticed this and seemed surprised.

_" Her look has changed_." Kinjiro thought.

He then saw Hinata taking off the headband around her neck. She then placed it around her forehead as he heard the knot tighten. Hinata then bent down and picked up Naruto's headband from the ground. Kinjiro seemed interested in her actions as he saw her wrap it around her right leg.

" ...I made a promise..." She said to herself.

She then stood to face Kinjiro. Any signs of fear were suddenly gone. Hinata gracefully got back into her customed stance.

" The only way to that boy..." Hinata started. "...is through me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Kinjiro: If you fight me, I will kill you.

Hinata: You'll never see the boy.

Kinjiro: Don't think I'll have mercy on you just because you're a woman.

Hinata: Next Time. Hinata vs. Kinjiro. Battle to the death.

Hinata: I cannot lose.

Well more coming. I'm sorry I lost my reviews, can I have yours?

p/s Did you guys hear about the promo signs for ATHF getting blown up and sought out by cops in Boston. Man was that crazy or what, I saw one sign had Enignot flipping the bird, Enignot and Ir are my favorite chars. on that show, does anyone else watch it?


	10. HinatavsKinjiro,Blood Splattered Grass

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: This is just some Hinata filler, marking a key point on her path to becoming stronger.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Camera spans across the forest as Hinata confronts Kinjiro)

Kinjiro noticed Hinata's attitude change when she saw the headband fall out from her pocket.

" If you stand and fight me. You're going to die." Kinjiro said.

Hinata did not let his threat distract her.

" I am not letting you get anywhere near that child. Byakugan!" Hinata said.

" Then you'll die." Kinjiro said.

Suddenly, a second katana popped up from one of his seals. As he pulled it out he took a very peculiar stance. For but a few seconds neither one flinched. Until Hinata bolted towards Kinjiro aiming for his chakra pool. But before Hinata reached it. Several Katana emerged from his body, nearly stabbing her, luckily, Hinata stopped herself and jumped back just at the nick of time.

_" Reaching in close to him is dangerous. I better be careful_." Hinata thought.

" Don't think if you keep a distance you'll be safe." Kinjiro said.

Suddenly several kunai fired out from his body, each one aimed right at Hinata. Hinata dodged every one, except one which cut her arm.

"Silly little girl. How long do you intend to waste my time?" Kinjiro said.

" Do not take me for a joke. I am still in this fight." Hinata retorted.

Deciding to take an easier approach, Hinata inched herself towards her opponent.

_" Seeing those seals on his body I can only anticipate where he'll strike next. Once he does,I'll come in around that blade and strike his body. The only question is... Will I be quicker in attacking his chakra network, or will he be quicker in launching another blade?"_Hinata thought.

"I'm getting bored." Kinjiro said as he rushed Hinata, slashing away at her.

Using her Byakugan to predict his movements Hinata managed to dodge his attacks. Upon dodging his blades Hinata managed to provide strikes against his tenketsu. Kinjiro felt the effects of those attacks. Upon one more good swipe, Hinata dodged, but when she looked down her leg she noticed she did not dodge it completely. Naruto's headband she was wearing on her leg got cut off. She gazed over by Kinjiro's feet to see it lying there. Kinjiro threw one katana into the ground and picked up the headband. He eyed it carefully then looked over at Hinata, seeing that she had her hand extended out as though she was expecting him to return it to her.

" I noticed when you lookd down at this headband earlier, your demeanor changed. Does this headband mean something to you?" Kinjiro asked.

" Yes it does, now please return it to me." Hinata said.

Kinjiro seemed amused by this so decided to dig deeper.

" I see you already have a headband, so I can only assume that this headband belonged to someone special to you...Well, am I right?" Kinjiro asked.

" Yes it did, now give it to me." Hinata said.

" Is it a fallen comrade? Someone you cared about who died?" Kinjiro said.

" I don't have to tell you my life-story. Now give it to me, I will not ask again." Hinata said.

Kinjiro's face grew a scowl. " Shinobi like you nauseate me. You want your little treasure back so badly, come take it."

" Shinobi like me? What are you talking about?" Hinata said.

" Shinobi whom waste their time forming bonds with people. You are the worst kind, that is a weakness I cannot stand." Kinjiro said.

" It is not weak to connect with comrades. In fact such bonds can give you strength." Hinata debated.

" As a shinobi, being friends with your teammates can cloud you judgement. Friendship, love, kindness, none of these things should be in a true shinobi's heart, not if he wants to survive." Kinjiro said.

Deciding to act Hinata ran at Kinjiro, her hands in Jyuuken position. One way or another, she was getting that headband back. Even with one katana, Kinjiro managed to put Hinata on the defensive, as he tauntingly held back Naruto's headband. A spear popped out from one of his seals which Hinata dodged, however, it opened her up for a sidekick from the master swordsmen. Hinata flew back against the ground kicking up dirt.

" What's the matter? Don't you want this headband back?" Kinjiro taunted as he saw Hinata breathing heavily. " Perhaps this friend did not mean as much to you as you thought."

Angered by his words Hinata sprang to her feet and again charged him.

" Try again." Kinjiro said slashing away at Hinata.

This time he got several cuts off of her. He then pulled back his Katana and pierced into Hinata's chest. Hinata flew back, blood flying out her mouth.

" How disappointing." Kinjiro said.

Suddenly Hinata burst into a cloud of smoke, and before Kinjiro's eyes was a log.

" A replacement?" Kinjiro said.

Suddenly Hinata flew down a tree. Jyuuken striking Kinjiro in the back and grabbing Naruto's headband out of his grasp.

" Gaak! You're becoming troublesome." Kinjiro said.

Hinata jumped back, stuffing the headband in her Chunin vest pocket.

" You're in no position to ridicule me about my choices in life. At least I am not the lap dog of someone as horrible as Orochimaru."

Kinjiro turned around. " You know nothing little girl. I am not Orochimaru-sama's lap dog. I do not follow him out of fear, I fear no one." Kinjiro said.

"Then, why do you follow him?" Hinata asked.

" Because...he acknowledges my way of life." Kinjiro said.

Hinata looked confused. " Way of life?" She asked.

" Yes, since I was a boy, I had believed my purpose in this world is to kill." Kinjiro said.

Hinata was shocked.

((((Flashback)))))

Little Kinjiro sat out in the backyard.

Kinjiro: On my 5th birthday, my parents had gotten me a bunny. Their mistake was leaving me alone with it as they went to get a camera.

Upon their return his mother shrieked to see what he had done. They saw the bunny's neck completely twisted. It was on that day young Kinjiro discovered...he was a born killer.

Kinjiro: It was from that knowledge, that I excelled in my shinobi training. Learning every aspect of how to attack and kill my opponent. It was from this "gift" of mine that earned me the attention of the village. Where as some found me repulsive, others saw strength in me. Over the years my skills grew, eventually my father assigned me the task as one of his most personal guards. For a while things were going well, I killed whoever dared make an attempt on my father's life. Until one night, when he was atacked by someone I had come to know as a mentor and friend . I believe your friend blurted out his name, Zabuza as that beard guy said.

Young Kinjiro looked up behind him to see the man who had taught him the reality of combat, Zabuza Momochi.

Kinjiro: Of course it wasn't my intention to let Zabuza kill my father, he just knew how to infiltrate my home and get past my senses having trained me. However, after Zabuza's failed attempt, my father accused me of conspiring with Zabuza to assassinate him considering our relationship. That was when my father ordered for my execution, luckily I escaped Kirigakure. But since then I have been sought out by bounty hunters sent by my father.

((((End Flashback))))

Hinata's eyes wavered with shock. " That's horrible. Your own father?"

"So as you can see, even when it came to his own son, my father did what he had to do to ensure his own survival. That was the one trait I learned by his example. And it was from Zabuza's betrayal, that I learned that it is flaud to put trust in others." Kinjiro said.

" But none of that explains why you work for Orochimaru or what kidnapping the child has to do with him." Hinata said.

" Quite simple, kidnapping the child will prevoke a war between the villages, they will in turn most likely wipe eachother out. Orochimaru-sama will in turn take over the reminants of the war ravaged villages, and since they will be so weakened, they will not be able to resist him. Thus expanding his land and his army. It's a truly genius plan." Kinjiro said.

Hinata could not believe it. " You're a monster!"

" No, I'm a warrior, though sometimes there's no difference between the two. Now I believe I've entertained you long enough. Time to continue with this little bout ."

Kinjiro then made a series of handsigns. He then slammed his hands to the ground, and just like with Asuma, several ninjas popped from the ground surrounding Hinata.

" In my life I have killed many men, allow me to introduce you to some of them." Kinjiro said.

_" Nani? does this mean he can raise the dead?"_ Hinata thought.

" This is but one of the techniques I have learned from Orochimaru-sama. With this jutsu I can summon the men I have slain and use them along with their skills to my disposal." he said.

Kinjiro then jumped up into the trees, disappearing into the darkness.About half a dozen shinobi surrounded Hinata. They had different headbands from different villages. One bared the symbol of Kusagakure, another Kirigakure, some Sunagakure. Their skin seemed to be a dull grey, which isn't too bad considering they're corpses. However, Hinata noticed their considerably slower movements.

" I see, even though they are resurrected, they are mindless drones." Hinata said.

" You shouldn't underestimate them like that little girl, while it's true they are not as spry as when they were alive, they are still verydangerous. In fact I believe that beard guy is dealing with some others right now, while the woman's life is slowly draining away." Kinjiro said from the dark.

Hinata's eyes widened. " Kurenai-sensei..." she said to herself.

Hinata knew she had to act fast with these shinobi. One attacked with an elongated katana. Hinata quickly parried it out of the way then attacked his internal organs, taking him out of the fight. With her Byakugan pulsing, Hinata got into her stance ready to take on her new opponents, while Kinjiro watched from within the shadows of he trees above. Next, what could be seen was Hinata double striking two shinobi in the stomachs sending them flying. As two shinobi came from behind her Kinjiro waited, expecting to see her get attacked, but instead what he saw was Hinata doing a back jump flip over the two shinobi. Again with two hands she struck them in the backs. As the shinobi got back up they charged her weapons in hand. As one jumped towards her he was greeted with a foot in his face.

" Hmm, oh of course, Orochimaru-sama told me about this, this Byakugan gives the user the ability to see 360 degrees around them, no wonder my nins couldn't get her from behind." Kinjiro said. " But still, this Byakugan must have a limit." he said, multiplying several clones, each pulling out kunai.

The 4 remaining ninja surrounded Hinata. As they lunged in Hinata unleashed a vicious attack, her hands became a blur as dozens of palm strikes struck all over the ninja's bodies. The fight ended with two nins coming from each side of Hinata, Hinata spun in the air with one foot kicking into the chin of one and the other foot coming down on the top of the head of the other and just like that, it ended. Hinata took a few heavy breaths before she suddenly detected seemingly endless kunai coming from above straight for her. She quickly began dodging at a rapid speed. Until...

" Guk!" a small gash of blood escaped Hinata's mouth.

She slowly reached around her back to feel that a kunai sticking into it. This pain however was soon forgotten about as Hinata felt a blade pierce through her. She then looked to her side to see Kinjiro's face beside hers.

" Just as I suspected. As I threw that last kunai at you, I wondered, since she had the Byakugan, how could she not dodge that last one, she had plenty of time to. Then I came to the conclusion. You couldn't dodge it because you couldn't see it." he said.

"no." Hinata said to herself.

" Oh yes, I obsereved closely you see there is an area on your back, it is infact the thoraic vertebrae. That is the one area in which your precious Byakugan is blind, information worth remembering." Kinjiro said.

He then shoved Hinata off his blade.

" Get off my blade bitch." he said coldly.

Hinata fell to the ground cradling her side as blood trickled from her mouth. She then stood back up and faced Kinjiro as a way of showing she was not done yet.

" Is it your wish to die?" Kinjiro said.

Righteous fury burned in Hinata's eyes.

_" I cannot lose here. If I do, he might catch up and kill Kiba-kun. He might even kill the child. Plus..." _Hinata's eyes narrowed. _"...there's no way I'm going to let him get away with calling me bitch."_

Hinata charged ahead_. " I definitely won't lose_!"

Hinata continued attacking Kinjiro, not letting up an inch, and not letting her injuries slow her down. Spikes popped from Kinjiro's seals but Hinata skillfully avoided them as she reached with a chakra charged palm and struck his heart. Shocked and shaken from the attack, Kinjiro stumbled back as he grabbed his chest coughing up blood. Hinata continued her assault now that Kinjiro was caught off guard. She continued to lay down a barrage of palm strikes on Kinjiro's body.

Meanwhile, Asuma was taking care of the last summoned nin. He saw Kurenai still trapped in the water jutsu.

_" I'm coming Kurenai-chan."_ Asuma thought .

Back at the fight, Kinjiro was now on the defensive, Hinata continued attacking as though some unknown force was driving her. She however was driven back as 7ft spikes appeared from every seal on Kinjiro's body. This kept Hinata at bay as she needed a closer range to effectively work her kata. Kinjiro took a knee as he continued to cough up blood.

" You bitch, how dare you make me bleed my own blood." Kinjiro said.

Hinata continued breathing heavily. She decided to take a step back herself and catch her breath.

_" What is she? Even those two Jonin didn't give me this much trouble_." He thought.

All the while Kinjiro and Hinata never took their eyes off eachother. Kinjiro got back to his feet. He then turned around and ran. Not wnating him to get away, Hinata followed him. When Hinata caught up to him, he was stanfing in the middle of an open field.

" Don't think I was running away because I was afraid of you." Kinjiro said. " I just happened to notice that in the forest, you would have an advantage, because you could hide behind any tree or rock and use your Byakugan to see through any object. So I decided to take that advantage away from you."

Hinata looked up at him. " It won't change a thing..." she said.

Kinjiro was shocked.

"...I'm still going to defeat you here today." she finished.

" Think so bitch!? I wanna see you try! I'v made a career out of killing shinobi like you! I have more experience than you could ever imagine!" Kinjiro said.

Hinata got back into her stance. " No more talk." she said.

In a fit of anger, Kinjiro multiplied into 3 clones.

" If you think you're so strong, then dodge this." he said.

Suddenly dozens upon dozens of kunai fired from the seals of each clone. Hinata then got into familiar stance.

(Scene shows entire area becoming black as green trigrams appear surrounding Hinata.)

" 8 trigrams 64 palms!" Hinata shouted as she began blocking all the kunai with her palms at a rapid pace.

" Not over yet!" Kinjiro shouted as he multiplied into 3 more clones who then also began to fire kunai from their seals.

Becoming a bit overwhelmed, Hinata reverted to a different stance.

(Scene shows same area excpet an extra trigram appears.)

" 8 trigrams 128 PALMS!" She shouted.

Kinjiro was amazed as he saw that Hinata's speed had doubled. She was still managing to block all the kunai. So he decided if he made more clones there was no way she could dodge anymore kunai. As he did he launched even more kunai against her. But suddenly saw some of the kunai fly right back at him. As he raised his head from his blocking arms he saw a blue vortex surrounding Hinata. She had just thwarted his attack with the Heavenly Whirl technique.

" How the hell did she do that?" Kinjiro said.

Hinata ran towards Kinjiro throwing kunai which he blocked, that however was a distraction as Hinata jumped over him as an attempt to strike him in the back. As soon as she did however, katana blades emerged from every seal on Knjiro's back. She found that several pierced into her body. Hinata remained there stuck on his blades while blood gushed from her mouth. As Kinjiro retracted them, Hinata's knees hit the ground.

"As I have said before, there was no way you were going to defeat me." Kinjiro said as he was walking away.

Those words brought back the memory of Hinata's first battle with Neji. How he told her she had no chance of ever defeating him. As the memories rang through her head, Hinata's hand clenched, clasping the dirt under it. Kinjiro was still walking away until he heard something. As he turned hi head to get a slight view he saw Hinata was yet again getting to her feet.

" Don't you...turn your back on me!" Hinata gasped out. " I'm far from finished!"

Kinjiro turned around, he was astonished to see Hinata was back on her feet."_ What keeps her going?"_ He thought.

Suddenly Hinata made 2 clones of herself. She and her clones then charged Kinjiro. Kinjiro noticed something about their pattern.

_" Two of them are closed in together blocking the third. Of course, she's going to wait for me to attack the two in front and thinks I'll be too preoccupied for the third. Silly girl, such a ridiculous tactic won't work on me."_ Kinjiro thought.

As the two Hinatas lunged at Kinjiro, he raised up two hands, both baring seals in palm. Katana blades shot from each seal stabbing into each Hinata, as they dissipated, a spike shot from Kinjiro's abdomen seal piercing into the third Hinata.

" It's done." Kinjiro said.

He spoke too soon however, because before his eyes the third Hinata dissipated as well.

" Nani?" Kinjiro said.

He then felt a wind gusting against his side, as he turned he saw Hinata leaning in as he was distracted, the third was a fak all along.

" Sh...Shit!" Kinjiro said.

" 8 trigrams 64 PALMS!" Hinata shouted.

" 2 palms!"

" 4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

" 16 palms!"

" 32 palms!"

" 64 PALMS!!"

Every strike landed. Kinjiro was sent hurtling back, his body in complete agony. Unfortunately, Hinata had reached her limit. The injuries she had sustained were far too great. Hinata collapsed to her knees in pain and exhaustion. Meanwhile Kinjiro struggled to sit up.

" That bitch, I'm gonna..." But Kinjiro stopped as he noticed something. When he tried to summon blood to activate his seals, he found he was unable to.

" M...My chakra...what did she do?" Kinjiro asked himself.

Kinjiro looked over to see that Hinata was weak enough to be attacked, and to his luck he saw a kunai lying on the ground from the battle. Kinjiro struggled to his feet and picked up the kunai. Hinata saw he was walking over to her kunai in hand.

" This ends now." Kinjiro said as he fot within a foot of Hinata.

With all his might he swung down the kunai. However, similar to how Naruto confronted Kabuto. Hinata's hand was held up as a shield, stopping the kunai as it pierced through her palm. But this was intentional on Hinata's part.This was actually a way to trap him as she clasped her hand over his.

" I'm glad we agree." Hinata said.

Kinjiro was growing furious.

" You said it is a weakness for a shinobi to have friends..." Hinata said as she was beginning to get to her feet. "...I disagree with that. It is important to have people close to you."

Suddenly a shadow clone appeared behind Hinata.

"One thing good for example...you can learn from them...let me show you a technique someone very close to me taught me." she said.

Suddenly, Hinata extended her hand to her side, then the clone's hands began to swirl around hers.

" What the hell is this?" Kinjiro said.

The clone's hands started becoming faster and faster, suddenly a blue orb of chakra was forming in Hinata's hand

_" The chakra's so strong it's visible_!" Kinjiro thought as his eyes widened in fear.

Kinjiro tried to get away, but Hinata's grasp on him was too strong. He frantically tried to free himself, but Hinata's last attack had weakened him severely. He then resorted to punching Hinata in the face hoping she'd let go.

" You stupid bitch! Let go of me!! Kinjiro shouted as he punched her.

Hinata showed no signs of letting up. The force of the jutsu was sending gusts of wind from it. Suddenly Kinjiro brought a handsign to his face.

" Ok, concentrate...concentrate." He said.

Suddenly he managed to summon enough chakra to send a single spear from a seal on his abdomen, piercing into Hinata's torso. Despite the attack, Hinata only tightened her grip on him. The energy of the justsu glowed in Kinjiro's eyes as he took his last breaths of life.

"Rasengan!" Hinata shouted smashing the spiraling sphere into the chest of Kinjiro. Hinata then finally released her grip as the force of the attack sent back Kinjiro what must have looked like a few yards before the sphere exploded sending dust and dirt into the air. A small moment of silence passed, then Hinata just managed to walk over to the body of Kinjiro Nugai. She activated her Byakugan to see that there was no heartbeat. Hinata...had won. Hinata turned around, wanting to go tend to her sensei. But as she walked further, her vision began to get blurry, the damage she received was far too great. She didn't need the Byakugan to know some of her vital organ were damaged. She soon found it hard to breathe, she soon fell over. She just managed to turn on her side so she could look up at the sun.

" I did it Naruto-kun...I stopped him...the villages will not wage war." Hinata said.

Suddenly all the good memories of her and Naruto flashed through her mind. The one that stuck in her mind was their first kiss.

" Arigato...Naruto...

Her eyes gently closed as a few strands of hair fell over them

...kun"

She then blacked out.

Moments later, Hinata's eyes opened only slightly. She saw that she was in somebody's arms. Whoever the person was, they were moving at a speed she had never seen before

_" Is this an angel_? Hinata thought_. " Am I being taken away to Heaven_?"

As Hinata tried to look up at who was carryig her, all she could see was a black collar covering the person's face. But Hinata noticed long gorgeous blue hair wavering in the wind. Atop this hair was an adornment which looked like a flower of some sorts.

_" Who is this_?" Hinata thought before she fell back into unconciousness.

Later at Konohagakure hospital, Hiashi Hyuuga had just gotten his arm taken care of after an injury occured training.

"Have a pleasant evening Hyuuga-san." said a doctor.

" I will, Arigato." Hiashi said.

As Hiashi was about to pass through the wide double doors, they burst open with a medic team frantically aiding a patient on a stretcher catching Hiashi by surprise. As Hiashi looked down at who it was passing him he saw that it was noneother than his former daughter. He saw that Hinata's eyes were closed and though her mouth was open, she did not seem to be breathing but what was most concerning was Hinata's clothing was all completely drenched in blood. Medics were attempting to keep pressure on the wounds. And just as soon as it came, it passed. The medics took Hinata through a set of double doors to the emrgency room. Hiashi's eyes grew wide, he was shocked. It was like a total shock to his system. At first he wondered if he should leave now. After all it wasn't like she was his responsibility anymore. Besides, Motoko was expecting him back by now. He then took a step towrds the door ready to leave. But just as he put his hand on the door he stopped, he didn't know what it was but something compelled him to stay. The thought of seeing Hinata in that state ran through his mind over and over again. Hiashi then recalled a memory he had with Hinata.

((((Flashback))))

3 yr old Hinata came running up to her father with a big smile on her face.

" 'tou-san!" Hinata said.

Hiashi bent down to pick up Hinata as she ran into his arms hugging him. Hiashi looked down at his daughter in his arms, and though he never did it much, he smiled down at her. Hinata hugged her father tightly as she smiled. This was pehaps one of the real memories of love he ever had with Hinata.

((((End Flashback))))

Hiashi turned around looking at the emergency room, for some bizarre reason, he began to clutch his hand to his chest as a means to console a bleeding heart. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way towards Hinata. After all, he didn't pay much mind when he heard Hinata was in the hospital after that strike to the heart from Neji a few years back. But then again, he never bothered to visit her in the hospital after the fact, he felt it was her punishment for being so weak, so he never had a chance to see her in her traumatic state. This time it was different, he actually saw Hinata as the life was slipping away from her. That was when Hiashi realized perhaps he did not hate his eldest daughter as much as he thought. Hiashi then saw a doctor ruch out of the ER to get some supplies. As the doctor came back, he saw Hiashi was near the emergency doors.

" Hyuuga-san ..." the doctor said.

" Doctor, the girl in there...is she going to be ok ?" Hiashi asked.

" We're doing the best we can, but at this point we don't know." The doctor said rushng back in.

Hearing the uncertainty, Hiashi decided to go wait on a bench in the hallway. He activated his Byakugan to see what was happening. The medic nins placed Hinata on the ground as they formed a circle around her.

( A/N: You readers may recognize this healing method is something similar to what happened to Neji after the Rescue Sasuke mission.)

Suddenly, the doors burst open as Tsunade entered the room.

\" I came as soon as I heard." Tsunade said.

The medic nin team, along with Tsunade then proceeded to heal the heavy stab wounds inflicted on Hinata.

" What the hell has she been through?" One of the medic nins said to herself.

Later, a pair of lavender eyes fluttered open. Hinata awoke to find herself in a hospital room. She recognized that she was in the Konohagakure hospital.

" But how?" Hinata said to herself.

Hinata lifted her blanket and rolled up her hospital gown.

" (gasp) Impossible." She said as she saw she did not have so much as a scratch on her fair skinned body, it was almost as if she was never in that battle with Kinjiro.

_" Could it all have been a dream_?" She thought. _" If it was...it sure was a painful one_."

Hinata then got up then proceeded to the bathroom by her bed. Upon return from the bathroom, she saw Kurenai and Tsunade by her bed.

" Kurenai-sensei..." Hinata said.

Kurenai came over to hug her pupil. " Hinata, you're ok!" she said.

" Kurenai-sensei, what happened?" Hinata asked.

" Kinjiro Nugai is dead. The boy is safe. He's in the Hokage's office right now." Kurenai said.

" Hinata..." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked over at her.

" We must talk." she finished.

Later, Hinata had shared all she knew with Tsunade.

" So you don't remember who it was that brought you here?" Tsunade said.

" I have no idea." Hinata responded. " You didn't see the person who delivered me?"

" This is all I know..." Tsunade started.

(((Flashback)))

Two guards were watching the gates of Konohagakure entrance, when all of a sudden a shadowy figure appeared, laying a bloody Hinata down in front of the guards.

" Help Her!" The figure said in a firm feminine voice. The figure suddenly disappeared.

The guards were shocked at what they saw, one immediately sprang to action, picking up Hinata and retreating to the hospital.

(((End Flashback)))

" Whoever it was, it must have been you guardian angel Hinata, if you had arrived but a few minutes later, you would not have made it. But what I don't get is how this person managed to get you here so fast, that doesen't seem realistic considering how far out Kurenai told me you guys were." Tsunade said.

Hinata sat on her bed trying to make sense of what happened.

" You get some rest Hinata, oh by the way, good job, the mission was a successs." Tsunade said as she walked out.

Hinata rested her head back on her pillow.

" Hinata, can I get you anything like water or a soda?" Kurenai asked.

" Ok, I'll be right back, I have to let Kiba know you're ok." Kurenai said, but before she left the doorway she turned her head back at Hinata.

" Hinata..." Kurenai said. "...I'm very proud of you. And I'm so relieved to know you're safe."

Hinata blushed at her sensei. " Arigato." she said.

As Kurenai walked away Hinata got out of bed and walked toward the window. The sun shined through the blades onto her face as she looked up at the sun.

_" Naruto-kun. I don't know how I survived, but whoever saved me, I owe them a great deal of gratitude. I feel this battle has made me stronger, pushed my limits. Now after this battle for some reason I can't explain, I only want to become stronger, so I will do an even better job next time. And whoever saved my life...arigato_." Hinata thought as she smiled in the sunlight.

Meanwhile in a village known as Sunagakure. A young blonde girl looking to be in her mid-teens walked up a flight of stairs looking at some files she had in her hands. As she walked into a meeting room she saw a young man only from his back. The young man had crazy blonde hair, a brown vest (resembling baki's) over a black long-sleeved shirt. He seemed to be looking out the window in the same manner Hinata was just now. The girl who entered looked at him oddly and smiled.

" Day-dreaming again Naruto?" Temari said.

The boys head turned exposing deep blue eyes and on his forehead a Sunagakure headband.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Time skip.)

More coming and yay Filler Time is officially over. There will be more coming which gets back to the main story plot. Reviews are not only welcomed, THEY'RE MANDATORY!!!!


	11. Time skip Naruto's Return!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has now been 2 and a half years since Naruto's exile from the village.

"You have to let him come." Jiraiya said.

" Out of the question completely Jiraiya-sama." Hiashi said.

" You have to let him come, Sarutobi-sensei was like family to him." Jiraiya said.

" He has been exiled, allowing him to re-enter even for a day is very risky." Hiashi countered.

" Hyuuga-san, you're being very unreasonable. Naruto has a right to come to Sarutobi-sensei's funeral." Jiraiya said.

" Jiraiya-sama, are you ready to take responsibilty if Naruto gets out of control again?" Hiashi said.

" Alright, I think that's enough." Tsunade, the now 5th Hokage said.

" Tsuande-sama, what if the boy transforms again? We may not be able to stop it." Motoko Hyuuga said.

Jiraiya turned his eye to Motoko for a second_. " When did you stop him? Hinata's the one who calmed him down_." He thought. Jiraiya's attention to Motoko's face slowly drifted down further south to her chest area. A tiny trickle of blood came down Jiraiya's right nostril.

" Ahem!" Hiashi said, noticing Jiraiya's gaze at his wife.

" Uh...er...well any way I mean, I've been working with the kid while he's been in Sunagakure. What happened in the village was the only time it happened . Since then Naruto has gained a much greater control than when he left." Jiraiya said.

(Though it was best to keep it secret from the village. Jiraiya shortly after learning of Naruto's exile went to search for him. He eventually found Naruto in Sunagakure. Every now and then, Jiraiya would visit Naruto to assist him with training. He also took that opportunity to check out the women of Suna for his "research.")

" If the boy truely had a solid relationship with the third, we should allow him to come just for the funeral at least." Inoishi stood up to say.

" Ok, I think I've heard enough." Tsunade said. " If Jiraiya said that what happened in the village over 2 years ago was the only isolated incident, then I believe him."

The entire council looked up at Tsunade. After much debate it was decided. Naruto Uzumaki would be allowed to come back to Konohagakure to attend the village's funeral services. Hiashi Hyuuga among all was the most displeased with this, but as long as it was only a day, it could not do much harm.

Later in a village called Sunagakure. Some of the village's children were being taught the basics of shuriken training. Before them stood their teacher 15 yr old Naruto Uzumaki.

( Not too long after his exile from Konohagakure, Naruto did much traveling. He eventually made it to Sunagakure. Gaara who had just been given the title as Kazekage, offered him a home in the village of the sand, along with the title of Chuunin in the village.)

Naruto had definitely changed over the past few years, he had definitely shot up a few inches and he was now much better built his hair believe it or not was now a little bushier, even the sides were grown out a little, (much similar to a certain Hokage we all know) .Naruto wittnessed a small group of boys whom were picking on a girl.

" Hah, your shuriken throw sucks. Look you couldn't even manage to hit the stump itself." one boy said.

" Yea, my little sister could do better than you." another boy said.

The brunette girl just stood there with her head down in shame taking the verbal abuse.

" Guys..." Naruto said behind them.

The boys looked behind them shocked to see their teacher standing there.

"...why don't you go work on your own shuriken throwing instead of hassling her about hers." Naruto said.

" Right Naruto-sensei, Gomen." One of the boys said as they ran off.

As the taunters ran off. Naruto looked over at the target to see not a single shuriken hit it. He then saw a shuriken at the side of the girl, which he picked up. He then took a few steps toward the target. The girl still had her head down.

" Practice..." Naruto said. "...that's the true key to success, lots of practice with confidence."

The girl picked her head up.

" Thats what I told myself when I first started messing up my shuriken throws." Naruto said.

The girl seemed surprised when Naruto said that.

Naruto turned around flashing his trademark grin. He then walked back over to the girl and put the shuriken in her hand.

"Ya know how I got better at it?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded her head no.

Naruto then walked her to the front of the stump.

" I start as close as I can, then I throw the shuriken, if I hit it, I take a step back. If I hit it again I take another step back and keep going until I miss the target, that's when I figure out my limit of distance. Then I take another step forward so I can hit it. Then I keep working at it until I hit the target perfectly, when I do I take that step back and see how well I hit it this time. You can try that method and see if it works for you." Naruto said.

The girl got excited and immediately started her new training method. " Arigato Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto watched from the side smiling. Little did he know that a young pretty Chunin was watching him as he was teaching her. She was a young attractive girl, Naruto's age to be precise, she had long black hair in a pony-tail. She, like Naruto was wearing a brown Chunin vest, she wore it however over a dark red shinobi out-fit on her forehead she wore a Sunagakure headband. Her name was Kotari. You see, the past few years, Naruto had matured in both skill and appearnce and was a somewhat soughtafter shinobi by the girls of Sunagakure, Naruto did notice this but only considered them friends. The one however determined to break that title was Katori. She came up greeting the blonde.

" As usual, you inspire yet another shinobi, Naruto-kun." Katori said.

Naruto looked to his side surprised. " Oh Katori-chan. What's up?" Naruto said.

" Oh nothing, I was just here, had nothing to do today and thought maybe you'd want some help with the students today." Katori said.

" Oh, sure, I wouldn't mind some help." Naruto responded.

" That's great, hey, well...I know I'm being a little forward here but how about after this we can maybe have dinner tonight." Katori suggested.

Naruto wasn't oblivious to what Katori was trying to do.

" Arigato Katori-chan...but I actually got paperwork to do." Naruto said.

Katori seemed a little flustered but continued to run her game. " Oh come on Naruto-kun. You do so much for this village, I think you owe yourself a night off." she said.

" Um, Katori-chan I should really be helpig the students right now." Naruto said as he was walking away, suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder.

" Look, Naruto-kun, I know about what happened in your old village and about your old girlfriend. But you need to realize, your home is here now. Ok?" Katori said.

Naruto looked at Katori as she tried to seem all innocent and caring. " Arigato Katori-chan. But tonight's not a good night." he said.

Katori sighed alittle. " Ok fine." she said. " But if you change your mind you know where to find me."

Suddenly Kankuro appeared by Naruto's side whispering into his ear.

" Oh, he is?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro nodded.

" Like now?" Naruto asked.

" No, like Right Now." Kankuro said.

" Ok, can you take over for me?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro nodded yes.

Soon Naruto arrived in the Kazekage's office. In one of the chairs was the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

" Ero-sennin! Hey!" Naruto said.

Naruto noticed Jiraiya had a very hardened look on his face. Something Naruto does not see very often, even when he calls him Ero-sennin. Gaara was behind the desk with Temari by the side of it. On the other side of his desk was a brunette girl with medium length hair and a green shirt with white scarf and Genin headband. Gaara's good "friend" Matsuri.

" Hey'a Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Naruto saw that th atmosphere in the room was very stiff and silent.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked everybody.

" Naruto, I want you to sit down." Jiraiya said.

Naruto seemed confused but decided to comply. Jiraiya wanted him to sit for the bombshell he was about to drop on him. Naruto sat there and listened while Jiraiya laid it all down. How Orochimaru and his now much stonger army made a second attack on the Leaf village. Taking the lives of some of it's ninja, particularly one Naruto would want to know about. After hearing who it was Naruto's eyes began to water. He brought his hand to his eyes as he leaned down slightly.

" So...the Third is really dead?" Naruto asked.

"...hai..." Jiraiya responded.

Behind Naruto's hand, tears began to fall. Temari came around and sympathetically rubbed Naruto's back as hope to console him. Matsuri looked at Naruto sympathetically, she knew when he came here about how loyal he was to his old village and comrades

" I talked to the council and after much debate and consideration, not to mention me fighting like hell...They are going to give you a one-day pass for the funeral service." Jiraiya said.

Naruto's head snapped up.

_"To come back to Konohagakure?..."_ Naruto thought. An image of Hinata flashed through his mind.

Jiraiya turned to Gaara.

" Of course, you're invited as well Kazekage-sama." Jiraiya said.

Gaara nodded. "Arigato." He said.

Naruto still sat there phased by all the emotions running through him right now. The knowledge of Sarutobi's death was heart-wrenching but at the same time, the thought of seeing Hinata again made him want to burst with joy.

"We leave now right?" Naruto said.

Gaara looked at Naruto " Ahem, may you give me just a little time here, I'm the Kazekage, I can't just up and leave whenever I feel like it. I have to make a few arrangements." he said.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, his eyebrow twitching. " I know you're the Kazekage. You wanna know how I know? 'cuz you remind me every 20 minutes." Naruto said.

Naruto and Gaara smiled at eachother before Naruto started laughing a bit.

" Alright, well I'll go pack some stuff. Lemme know when you guys are ready." Naruto said before popping out of his seat in excitement, then jumping out the window onto the roof as he dashed his way to his place.

_" Hinata-chan_..." Naruto thought.

Katori saw Naruto running home like an 8 yr old who is starting his first day of summer break. She wondered what was up.

" Naruto's going back home." Kankuro said, noticing Katori's curiosity.

Katori looked back at Kankuro shocked.

" At least for a funeral service, that's what I hear." he said.

" Oh... I see." Katori said.

Later Naruto along with Gaara and Temari followed Jiraiya as they went on their way to Konohagakure. Kankuro was left behind so he could maintain order in the village. Naruto had his arms behind his back just thinking about who he would see. He only wished it could have been under different circumstances. Jiraiya looked back at Naruto who's looks have definitely changed. Frankly, Jiraiya was a little surprised that Naruto never mentioned the fact that actually he looks similar to the Fourth Hokage. Later, the 4 were traveling through a forested area. Naruto was looking at the ground during the walk.

_" Over two years...man."_ Naruto thought.

" We should take the west point, we'll get there sooner." Jiraiya said.

" Right." Naruto said.

" Yea, Tsunade-chan ought to be happy to see you Naruto. And Hinata, well...that just goes without saying." Jiraiya said.

" Ero-sennin..." Naruto began.

Jiraiya looked over at him.

" Orochimaru...he's dead right? You and 'baa-chan killed him right?" Naruto said with hope in his voice.

Jiraiya stopped. He took a deep sigh as he turned around to Naruto.

" I'm very sorry Naruto...he escaped." Jiraiya said.

" Nani? But...I mean you were there and 'baa-chan was there and Hinata I mean, how could he have gotten away?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya turned back around.

" I'll tell you the whole story on the way there." Jiraiya said as they continued walking.

(((((Flashback)))))

It was a busy day in the town of Konohagakure. Many people were walking the streets going about their business. Unkown to them, mysterious cloaked figures were walking amongst them. Suudenly as the numerous mysterious figures were strategically interwoven amongst the mass crowds of Konohagakure, they ripped their cloaks off exposing that they were sound nins.

Jiraiya: They caught the village completely off guard. The army was so much greater than last time, we nearly got overwhelmed.

(Scene shows Sound nins attacking village.)

((((End Flashback)))))

" Damn it..." Naruto said.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto. His face grew pale and sympathetic. He wish he did not have to tell Naruto that was not the worst of the news.

" Naruto..." Jiraiya said. " I'm afraid...I have some worse news. You may want to sit down."

Naruto looked up at his mentor. He could tell right away he was not going to like what he was about to hear next. Naruto saw a tree stump nearby and decided to take a seat there. Jiraiya walked up and kneeled in front of Naruto. He gently put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" Naruto..." Jiraiya started.

(((((Flashback)))))

Many of the Leaf Jonin targeted a large group of Sound nin from up on a rooftop. They immediately jumped towards them, weapons in hand. But suddenly, a flash of light zipped past them. At first the Jonin wondered what it was, but suddenly, blood gushed through the mouths of some of them. The Sound nin saw their savior land in front of them with the blood and body parts of the Leaf Jonin raining down upon him. He picked his head up as he sheathed his katana. Raising his head to reveal dark raven hair draped over Sharingan eyes. It was noneother than Sasuke Uchiha.

((((End Flashback)))

Temari and Gaara picked up their heads in surprise.

Naruto's eyes widened as they began to water. His breathing became fast and heavy.

" It's not true..." Naruto said.

" I know how you feel Naruto but..." Jiraiya started.

" It's not true..." Naruto said.

Jiraiya then put both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

" Naruto it's true." Jiraiya said.

" No! It wasn't Sasuke!" Naruto shouted wrestling to get out of Jiraiya's grip.

" It was Sasuke!" Jiraiya shouted.

" No! It was an imposter! It had to be!" Naruto said trying to make sense of the story he was told.

Jiraiya forced Naruto to make eye contact with him. " Naruto!!" he shouted. "...it was..."

Naruto looked into Jiraiya's eyes for a few seconds before breaking down and latching onto his mentor.

" Sasuke..." Naruto said in tears.

" I'm sorry Naruto."Jiraiya said.

" It's all my fault. If I had just..." Naruto started.

Jiraiya forced Naruto off him to make eye contact with him.

" It was not your fault Naruto! You did all you could!" Jiraiya said.

Naruto just sat there and sulked as he had just found out that Sasuke Uchiha, the boy he once referred to as a brother was now lost, possibly forever. Jiraiya sat on the stump with Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's head as he cried. After a moment Jiraiya stood up.

" We should get going, we have to move now if we want to make it by nightfall." Jiraiya said.

Naruto complied, he got up and followed closely behind Jiraiya. Naruto was now much more silent on the trip.

Later in the day, the four could finally see the gates of Konohagakure. Naruto's heart was beating like drum. He was filled with excitement and sorrow at the same time. They finally reached the gate where they were stopped by the guards.

" Oh, greetings Jiraiya-sama." The guard said.

The guard looked to Jiraiya's side and gasped. His eyes then narrowed at Naruto. Regardless of his hate for the Kyuubi boy, he opened the gates knowing he had a one day pass. Gaara accompanied Naruto by his side before shooting a menacing glare at the guard who gave Naruto a nasty look. This did it's part in striking a bit of fear into the guard's heart. Naruto looked around at the town he had once called home. It seemed even bigger than he rememered, though he saw a few buildings seemed to be damaged no doubt from the attack by the Sound village. Naruto walked by Jiraiya's side as he looked at the changed village. Passing by, Naruto saw that some people were staring at him. Others who saw him turned around and ran, perhaps to inform friends that the demon child was back in the village.

" Man, this place has changed alot, it's been so long since I've been here, geeze last time I was here was for the last Chunin exam." Temari said.

(Temari and Kankuro are Chunins by the way. Gaara, well he's the freakin' Kazekage.)

" Hey, is Shikamaru-kun here?" Temari asked. (oooooohhh, noticed how she used the word kun, which she does not use for anyone else?)

" Yeah, he's here Temari. Almost everyone's here, 'cept a few." Jiraiya responded.

The four continued walking, until a heavenly scent hit Naruto's nose. A scent he had not smelled in 2 and a half years. The scent of freshly cooked ramen at Ichiraku's. The scent was so strong it filled the air. The scent made Naruto's mouth water, suddenly Naruto shook it off.

_" Ramen's great, but I got more important things to worry about, first I have to see her, I absolutely gotta see Hin_..." But Naruto's train of thought came to an abrupt hat when he saw who turned the corner almost bumping into him.

Naruto almost thought an angel had fallen from Heaven. Her curvacious legs were adorned with bright lavender short pants. Her upper body was adorned with what looked like a white silk kimono which stopped at her waist. The sleeves were extra wide and the cuffs had a light lavender trim, as did he neck, bottom and flaps and sash of the outfit. As usual she wore her headband around her neck. Her beautiful, long, shiny ebony hair which had just a hint of blue waved just over her left shoulder. But what really got his attention, as it usually did was her big gorgeous pearl-escent eyes, which were filled with the warmth and kindness he had always loved about her. Before him was 15 yr old Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Oh My God! Iv'e missed you so much!

Hinata: Naruto-kun! You've come back!

Naruto: Next Time! Comrades Reunite! Great Surprises and Crazy Changes!

Naruto: I wish I could stay here forever.

More coming, assuming I feel like it. As usual, reviews I need to justify my existence in this world.


	12. Great Surprises and Crazy Changes!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two just stood there gazing at eachother. Her big lavender eyes meeting his steel blue ones. At first she didn't know what to say. She had not been informed that Naruto would be attending the funeral. She seemed so overwhelmed to see him again she emmitted a deep blush from her cheeks.

" N...Na... Naruto-k..." She said almost stuttering again like her old self, however she was cut short when Naruto enveloped her in his arms, picking her up off her feet and swinging her around once.

" Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he swung her around.

Hinata was still in shock.

"Oh My God! Look at you! You're gorgeous! It's been so long I've missed you so much!" Naruto said.

Hinata broke out of her shock and warpped her arms around Naruto squealing in joy.

" Naruto-kun! You've come back!" Hinata said, tears rolling down her eyes. The people on the street jumped in shock when they heard the squeal.

Hinata conitnued squeezing onto Naruto. To say it was a pleasant surprise would be an understatement. Naruto finally set Hinata down gazing into her. Naruto noticed that like him she had definitely matured physically. To Naruto, she looked even more radiant than before.

" When did you get here?" Hinata said with a huge smile on her face, pating her long hair out of her face.

" Just and I mean just now. Hinata-chan! I mean My God! You're even more beautiful than last time I saw you!" Naruto declared.

The compliment made Hinata blush fiercely but instead of lowering her head and pushing her fingers together like she did in the past, she jumped into his arms for another hug which he gladly administered.

" Hinata-chan, Didn't I tell you we'd see eachother again?" naruto said.

" Hai Naruto-kun Hai, and I knew you would make good on that promise." Hinata said burrying her face in Naruto's shoulder.

From a distance somebody was watching the joyful reunion of Naruto and Hinata, however, he did not have a look of joy as they did, rather it was a scowl from utter disgust. This man having such contempt for their relationship was Hiashi Hyuuga who overheard the comotion and checked it out with his Byakugan. He glared mainly at the Uzumaki boy.

_" Enjoy it while you can Uzumaki, because the second that 24 hours is up you'll be back out of here...away from her."_ Hiashi thought.

When Hinata pulled her head away, Hiashi got a better view of Naruto's face. He gasped slightly, Naruto Uzumaki took a stunning resemblance of the 4th Hokage. Jiraiya stood there with a happy grin on his face, delighted to see Naruto so happy after all the horrible news he has had to endure recently. Hinata looked over to Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya-sama, why didn't you tell me Naruto-kun was coming?" Hinata asked.

Jiraiya scratched his nose grinning. " Thought it would be a nice surprise for you." he said.

Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Gaara and his sister. Hinata had a look of blush on her face.

" Ummm Gomen Gaara-sama, Temari-chan, It's just, I haven't seen him in forever." Hinata said, apologizing for squealing and acting like a little school girl. " It is nice to see you two as well."

Temari nodded smiling, she understood Hinata's deep relationship with Naruto. To be honest, there was someone here who she was dying to see as well.

" No need to apologize Hinata-chan. I understand." Temari said. " You look well."

" Arigato Temari-chan, you and Gaara-sama are also looking very well." Hinata said.

" Hey Hinata-chan, where'd ya go?" A voice called out.

Hinata turned her head as Naruto looked forward. Around the corner turned Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame ( They're wearing their post timeskip out fits).

" Yo Kiba! Shino! Wow you guys look alot stronger!" Naruto said.

Kiba couldn't believe it. " Holy crap! Naruto? Is that you?" he said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling. But the smile dropped off his face out of amazement when an enourmas animal ran out from behind Shino and Kiba. Naruto was astounded by the animal's glossy white fur and gigantic size.

" K-Kiba...did you trade Akamaru in for a horse?" Naruto asked.

Seeing Naruto again, Akamaru ran over jumping onto him, forcing him to fall over as Akamaru lay ontop of him.

" Akamaru? Oh my God! Kiba what have you been feeding him?" Naruto said.

Kiba scratched his nose. " Yea, I guess he's grown a little since you left." he said.

" A LITTLE!?" Naruto responded.

" Akamaru, let him breathe will ya?" Kiba said.

Akamaru then let up on Naruto, allowing the former Leaf nin to breathe again. Hinata grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

" Akamaru has gotten huge hasn't he?" Hinata said.

"No kiddin'." Naruto said.

" I take it you are here for the funeral services." Shino said.

Naruto lowered his head. " Hai, Jiraiya told me everything."

Hinata came up against Naruto rubbing his back and leaning her head against her chest.

" So other than the Third, who else was lost?" Naruto asked.

Shino and Kiba looked to Hinata sympathetically. Naruto looked at Hinata as she leaned against him.

" Hinata-chan?..." Naruto asked.

" Naruto-kun...you remember my grandfather?..." Hinata asked.

Naruto gasped.

" He too was lost in the attack." Hinata said.

Naruto was shocked, he knew that Toba Hyuuga was the only one in the clan Hinata could really call family. Naruto put his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto said.

Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground.

(((((Flashback)))))

Hinata was keeping the sound nins at bay with her "_Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho"_ as she protected the children she was guiding through the village to get them to a safe haven by the Hokage's office. Suddenly Kabuto appeared with a squad of sound nins. His white hair was now much longer, but his outfit was pretty much unchanged.

" Hinata Hyuuga..." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up. " Oh pardon me, you no longer bare that name do you? Oh well, might as well kill you myself. Ironic isn't it?"

Hinata looked at him oddly, she didn't know what he meant by "ironic". As Kabuto took a step forward, several Sound nin jumped over him to attack Hinata, just as she got into her defense stance. A flash of blue light knocked back the Sound nin. The mysterious figure appeared in front of Hinata much to her surprise. Toba Hyuuga turned his eye to his granddaughter.

" Hinata, take the children and go." Toba said.

" 'Jii-san no, I can handle them, you should take the..." Hinata was cut off.

" Hinata, I'm not going to argue with you. I'll be fine. You get them out of here." Toba said.

" ...hai 'Jii-san." Hinata said.

As Hinata got the children away, Toba tunred to face the Sound nin.

" The Hyuuga clan is the most powerful in Konohagakure. You should leave now." Toba threatened.

He heard the chuckling of Kabuto. " Clan? I see no clan here. All I see is an old man with an obvious wish to die." he said.

Toba's eyes narrowed. " I am Toba Hyuuga, the former leader of the Hyuuga clan. I cannot be defeated easily." He then activated his Byakugan.

Hinata rushed the children to a nearby underground shelter guarded by several Jonin. Hinata waved them in as she scanned for attackers. When all the children were accounted for, Hinata was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

" Hinata, you should get in here while you can, it's too dangerous out there." The Jonin said.

" I can't, There's someone I have to help, please let go of my wrist." Hinata said.

The Jonin finally let go of her wrist. Hinata bolted off to assist her grandfather. Unfortunately for her, she saw a few Leaf Jonin being overwhelmed by Sound nin. Hinata sprang to action. As a Jonin and a Sound nin lunged at eachother, Hinata got from behind the Sound nin and struck him in the back, knocking him unconcious. She then found herself on the receiving end of an attack from about four Sound shinobi. However she was quick enoogh to strike the Tenketsu of all four.

" You handle the rest here. I have to go." Hinata said to the Jonin.

As Hinata returned to her grandfather she saw that she was too late. On the ground with blood coming from his mouth was Toba Hyuuga. Hinata dashed to her grandfather's side, picking him up and holding him to her.

" 'Jii-san! Please tell me you're ok." Hinata then noticed the blood profusely coming from Toba's mouth.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see that all the vital muscles connecting to Toba's heart had been severed.

Hinata gasped " 'Jii-san hold on, I'll get you to a medic nin!" she said.

"h...hinata..." Toba said faintly.

" Don't talk 'Jii-san, save your strength." Hinata said.

Hinata then proceeded to jump from rooftop to rooftop with her grandfather on her back. But as hard as Hinata tried to fnd a medic nin, she found it impossible to spot one on her way to the hospital. As she finally reached the hospital, she found there were but a few medic nins swamped with shinobi with fatal injuries. The rest were out assisting the Leaf shinobi during the attack.

" 'Jii-san, old on I'll get someone!" Hinata said resting her grandfather on a chair but before she could rush off to get a medic nin, Toba grabbed her hand.

" Hinata...stop." Toba said.

Hinata looked at her grandfather wide eyed.

" Hinata...I don't have much longer..." he said.

" Please, just let me get..." Hinata started.

" They won't be able to help...just listen." he said.

Hinata came in close to her grandfather as he uttered his final words to her.

" Hinata...I have always loved you... and I have always been proud of you...of all my grandchildren. But you...I am most impressed with..."

Tears were streaming down Hinata's eyes as she looked at her grandfather.

"...when everyone said you were weak...you proved them wrong...I always knew you would." Toba said.

Hinata buried her head in her grandfather's chest as she cried to her hearts content.

" Hinata...I love you very much." Toba uttered.

Hinata lifted her head, making eye contact with Toba. " I love you to 'Jii-san." Hinata said.

" Tell...the clan I..love..." Toba tried to say with his dying breath.

" I will 'Jii-san, I'll tell them you love them as well." Hinata said.

Toba smiled for the last time as the grip on his granddaughter's hand tightened. He then slowly closed his eyes and drifted away happy that he got to say goodbye to someone he loved. Hinata felt the grip in her hand become limp. She watched in pain as her grandfather's hand slowly slid from hers. She then wrapped her arms around Toba and let out a small yelp of sorrow.

" 'Jii-san!" Hinata said.

((((End Flashback)))))

Naruto's eyes widened while Hinata's head hung low.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto said holding her tightly. " I'm so sorry...I know how much he meant to you..."

" He did mean alot...he was a great man...and an excellent shinobi, and above all he loved his clan." Hinata said.

Suddenly Hinata picked her head up looking at Naruto. " We should go, you must meet with Tsunade-sama." she said.

"...hai." Naruto said with a sense of sympathy in his voice.

Hinata then turned to Kiba.

" Kiba-kun, don't tell anyone Naruto-kun is here yet. It should be a surprise." Hinata said.

Kiba nodded, as did Akamaru. The rest of team 8 stayed behind while Hinata accompanied the sand guests the the Hokage's office.

" Man, something different about Naruto huh?" Kiba said to Shino.

Shino replied with a nod.

Later there was a knock at the Hokage's door.

" Come in." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya opened the door. And in walked Naruto & compnay. Naruto saw that in the same room was Iruka and Shizune.

" Yo." Naruto said waving his hand.

" Naruto!" Iruka said coming up to his old student.

" Is that all you have to say after 2 years is Yo?" He said hugging him. " My God look at you, you grew like a weed!" Iruka said taking his hand and mussing up the blonde shinobi's hair.

Naruto looked over at the new Hokage. " Oi Tsunade..." (best not to call her 'baa-chan right now.)

Tsunade smiled as she stood up and walked over to Naruto. She then lifted up his forehead protector and kissed him on the forehead.

" You better refer to me as -sama kid. I'm the Hokage now after all." Tsuande said teasingly.

This did it's job in making Naruto grunt.

" I was gonna wait til later to say this, but I think I'll just rfer to you as 'baa-chan." Naruto said slyly.

Tsunade tightened her grip on Naruto's shoulder before giving him a deathglare.

" We just met again don't ruin it." Tsunade said tightening a fist with her other hand.

They stared at eachother for a moment before Naruto started laughing. He stopped however when Tsunade closed in for a big hug.

" I'm really happy to see you again Naruto." she said.

Naruto delightfully returned the hug. Whe he looked to the side he saw Shizune bowing before him.

" Welcome back Naruto-kun." Shizune said.

When she rose she got caught off guard by a hug from Naruto.

" It's been a while nee-chan." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked over and saw Hinata, Gaara and Temari by the doorway.

" My apologies Kazekage-sama, please come in." Tsunade said bowing.

" I am deeply sorry for your loss." Gaara said as the door closed behind him.

" The Third was truely a great man." Naruto said.

"Hai, he was very committed to protcting this village and he will be deeply missed." Tsunade said. " Kazekage-sama, your rooms have been prepared for you and please let us know if there are any accomodations we can make."

" Arigato." Gaara said bowing.

" Naruto..." Tsunade said, Naruto looked over at her. "The service is tomorrow at 9:00 AM. But you should take some time tonight to meet up with old friends."

At that moment, Hinata jumped " I'll take you to meet back up with them." she said.

Tsunade smiled at the idea. " Please, you should all go tonight and enjoy yourselves a bit."

" No Prob 5th Hokage." Naruto said smugly.

" Naruto, later you and I will get some ramen, just like old times." Iruka said.

" Oh man! That would be awesome sensei!" Naruto said before going off with the group.

Later, Naruto & company caught up with Kiba and Shino, they in turn led them to the restaurant where some certain Chunin were eating. Kiba lifted the curtain of the restaurant.

" Hey guys, there's some blonde dude out here who says he knows us." Kiba said.

Naruto popped in with his hands behind his head. " Hey guys, ya miss me?" he said.

The next thing Naruto heard was a series of gasps.

" Naruto!?" a female voice called out.

Naruto turned to see his old teammate Sakura (Post timeskip outfit.) run up hugging him. Naruto then found many of his old colleagues rushing up to him. Naruto smiled at the fact that he was the talk of the restaurant.

" Naruto you look great!" Chouji said.

" I can't believe it how long has it been?" Sakura said.

Naruto scratched his nose smiling.

" Man Boss...wait you're a Sand nin now?" Konohamaru said.

Naruto looked over at Konohamaru to see that not only had he gotten taller but that he Moegi and Udon were sporting genin headbands.

"Man Konohamaru look how tall you got." Naruto said.

" Hey Naruto, long time no see." said a familiar female voice from behind Naruto. Naruto recognized it as Ino's voice.

" Ino-chan, great to see ya! How ya..." Naruto said turning around, but his smiling face turned to shock when he saw the "new" Ino.

He wondered if actually that was Ino or maybe she was brhind the girl in front of him. The crystaline eyes and blonde hair confirmed that this was the real Ino Yamanaka. The once diet obsessed girly girl now had a much thicker frame. Her waist which was hardly noticeable before had now expanded to twice it's original form. Her once skin and bone arms legs had now tripled in diameter. What's more her midsection had also expanded a good deal. Naruto was stunned, he couldn't believe that this was the same woman who a few years ago, lectured him about how men liked skinny girls. She wore her (post timeskip outfit) with the exception that her thighs and upper arms were wrapped with bandages.

" I-Ino-chan, hi..." Naruto said trying not to appear rude. "...you look really good. How have you been?"

Ino placed her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at Naruto.

" Go on say it Naruto, I look nowhere near how I did whe you left." she said with a smirk.

" N-Nani? What do you mean? He said trying to play it off as if he didn't notice her weight gain.

" I know you're thinking it even if you don't say it. But it's cool. As you can tell I'm not that obsessive over diet anymore." She said smiling.

" Ino-chan, what do you mean? I haven't noticed anything different." Naruto said professing his innoccence.

" It's ok Naruto, I'm cool with it." Ino said.

Suddenly Chouji snuck up from behind Ino and picked her up.

" So am I!" Chouji said lifting up his girlfriend causing her to laugh.

Chouji had changed as well, though he was still on the chunky side, His shoulders had become brauder, his arms more muscular. His once short hair had now become like a lion's mane. He had definitely taken on the appearance much similar to his father. Ino reached behind her and slid her hand softly down the face of her boyfriend of over a year.

" You're too sweet babe." Ino said t Chouji.

Now even Naruto could put 2 and 2 together from here.

" You mean you two are..." Naruto said.

Ino and Chouji gladly nodded.

((((( Flashback)))))

Team 10 was yet on another mission. Unfortunately this mission got too out of hand and Chouji had to revert to taking to the red pill from his capsule allowing him to use his "_ Chodan Bakugeki"._ Unfortunately, this put such a strain on his mind and body that he was put in a coma. Ino Yamanaka was overraught with guilt and worry for the boy so close to her. The first reason was because he did this to save her and second was because she never got the chance to tell him how she felt about him, now she may never be able to. She and Shikamaru visited Chouji often while he lay in his coma in the hospital. But Ino would always visit more often. Very often, she would find his mother there by his bedside waiting for him to wake up. As the two kunoichis sat there in the same room as Chouji they would talk, this in effect got Ino to know mrs. Akimichi much better. Another side effect from Ino's anxiety over Chouji was that she would eat alot, even when she said she was on a diet. ( Very similar to a certain princess she tried to help out once.) As she did she gained some weight, now where Ino would usually freak out about something like this, she frankly had more important things on her mind. Her friends and teammates said nothing regarding her weight gain out either fear, politeness or indifference.

After about 4 months Ino had swelled up a bit and was beginning to lose hope about Chouji's recovery. Then it happened. Chouji's parents came to the Yamanaka's home and told them they had been informed that their son had woken up. Ino jumped at the news then ran upstairs to change into some better clothes but oddly found they didn't fit, when she looked in her full length mirror she made a horrifying discovery, though she kind of knew after the first month of binge eating, she had become her own worse nightmare. She had gotten a bit fat. The first thing that came to her mind was that Chouji couldn't see her like this, but at the same time she had to see him. She saw the purple sweatshirt in her closet that her mother had gotten her but was too big. So she threw that on, much to her dismay, it fit better now which did it's job in pissing Ino off. But none the less she went off with the Akimichis to visit Chouji, hoping with her half-baked disguise that perhaps he won't notice. Later in Chouji's hospital room, the young Akimichi is seen being smothered by his happy and relieved parents Who wereallowed to enter the room first. Meanwhile in the hallway,Ino Yamanaka was fidgeting with her sweatshirt trying to expand it. Her mother told her to stop fidgeting. When the Akimichis came out they were pleased to announce that Chouji was going to be just fine. Chouji's mother delightfully informed Ino that Chouji wanted to see her next. Ino blushed out of embarrassment. She only hoped Chouji wouldn't notice. Too bad for her that was the first thing Chouji noticed when she entered. At first Chouji was shocked, he couldn't believe this was Ino Yamanaka from over 4 months ago. Chouji's cheeks then began to glow red with embarrassment. The thing about Chouji was that after he used that forbidden jutsu his body became very thin, so this had become some sort of role reversal. Ino knew that Chouji noticed, she then began to look at th floor as if ashamed. Ino knew Chouji would probably have fun with this, because when they were younger, she would sometimes poke a little fun at his weight. Now she was the fatso and he was the beanpole. She was almost expecting him to make fun.

" Wow...Ino-chan.." Choui said. "...you LOOK GREAT!"

Ino snapped her head up, was Chouji being a smartass or was he serious?

" I mean it Ino-chan, I mean I thought you were pretty before, but now you're like mega cute!" Chouji said.

Ino was surprised, in her mind, men only liked skinny girls.

" But...I gained weight..." Ino said in disbelief.

" I know, and it looks great on you!" Chouji responded.

" But..." Ino began.

" Ino-chan...you know when you told me men like skinny girls..." Chouji scratched his nose blushing."...well...you know...not **all** do."

Ino almost became overwhelmed with emotion. She lunged onto Chouji, so happy he was ok.

" I really thought I almost lost you Chouji-kun." Ino said.

Chouji returned the hug while rubbing her back.

" I'm fine Ino-chan...I'm fine." Chouji said.

((((End Flashback))))

The big smile returned to Naruto's face. " Well that's awesome! I'm happy for both of you,as long as you're happy, that's what matters." he said.

Hinata gave a small sigh of relief, she was glad Naruto did't say anything nasty about Ino's weight gain. She would hate to see a repeat of what happened a while back.

(((Flashback)))

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura and Hinata are eating in a restaurant. Chouji is sitting next to Ino. Suddenly a shinobi who seems to be their age comes in. At first he didn't think it was her but then he soon discovered that it was indeed Ino Yamanaka.

" Ino!!?" The young man said.

The Leaf Chunins turned to him. They recognized he was someone from their graduating class. Chouji remembered him as one of the children who wouldn't let him play ninja as a kid because he said he was way too fat.

" Oh, hi, it's been a while." Ino said.

" Ino...my God what the hell did you do to yourself?" He said annoyingly.

This did it's job in irritating Ino and an even worse, Chouji who's eyes were already narrowing at the ninja.

" Pardon?" Ino said in an angry fashion.

" How did you get so fat?" he said.

Chouji was now on the verge of losing it. The rest of the group expressed their dismay at the boys' poor choice of words. The tension seemed oblivious to the boy. He then looked over and saw Chouji Akimichi and recalled the little fat kid he used to bully.

" Man Akimichi, no wonder she's so big, she's been hangin' around you too long, hell she's almost as fat as y..." The young man suddenly found himself knocked through the wall of the restaurant into the building across the street. Chouji was seen inside the restaurant with his arm stretched out. He then followed out the hole he had created and walked across the street to see the boy with his back to he building and ass to the ground. He looked up at Chouji.

" Akimichi! What the F-" but before the boy could finish, Chouji's massive hand was clasped on his throat. Chouji then effortlessly picked the boy up and slammed him back against the building.

" Say it again asshole! I DARE you to say that shit to Ino-chan again!" Chouji said.

The scene was attracting many passers by in the street as they watched an Akimichi at work. The young man was now on the verge of shitting himself. When it came to insulting people he cared about, Chouji Akimichi had a zero-tolerance policy.

" Chouji-kun Stop!" Ino said coming up beside him.

Chouji was somewhat reluctant to, even at Ino's request.

"Chouji-kun, please." Hinata said coming out the hole Chouji made.

" Chouji, he's not worth it." Sakura said.

Shikamaru was prepared to use his shadow jutsu in fear that Chouji may not listen to reason.

" Not until he apologises to you Ino-chan." Chouji said.

Wanting to get this over with, the boy turned his head to Ino. " I am so so so so sorry." he said.

" You ever talk to Ino-chan like that again, I'll crush your head like a grape." Chouji threatened. He then let him go.

The boy ran off, regretting he ever stepped foot in that restaurant. Chouji turned his head to Ino.

" Ino-chan, you're beautiful no matter what size you are and I won't stand by and listen to someone tell you different." Chouji said.

Chouji then found Ino's arms wrapped around him. She was touched that Chouji had defended her honor. " Arigato Chouji-kun.." She whispered into his ear "..but next time...let me throw him through the wall."

Chouji smiled at the comment, the smile however was wiped off his face when he saw the property damage he caused to the restaurant.

" Guess I went too far." Chouji said rubbing the back of his head.

The cook came out from he doorway, there was no mistaking the angry look on his face. " Hey kid! Who the hell's gonna pay for my wall!?" he said angrily.

Chouji was now a bit ashamed that he reacted in such a way. " Gomen, please send the bill to the Akimichi clan." Chouji said.

The group decided it was best to leave, Chouji expressed his deepest apologies to his friends. As He walked home Ino caught up with him. As they walked together, they were seen holding hands.

(((End Flashback)))

"Hey Naruto, wow, you don't look like an idiot anymore." Shikamaru said.

" Uhhhh Arigato I guess." Naruto said.

Hinata gleefully latched onto Naruto's arm.

" Naruto-kun, we have so much to catch up on. We should all sit down." Hinata suggested.

Naruto smiled as he nodded at Hinata.

Later, the Leaf and Sand nins sat down discussing old times and what they've been up to. Temari and Shikamaru seemed to be talking more to eachother than anyone else. The gang continued to talk about old times and what a great man the third Hokage was.

" Hey, Naruto, you should be really proud of Hinata-chan. She's become a very reputable ninja here while you've been away." Konohamaru said.

Naruto looked over at Hinata. " Really Hinata-chan?" he said smiling.

Hinata looked down in blush. " I've been doing pretty good." she said.

Naruto held Hinata's hand from under the table. " That's really great Hinata-chan. I'm really proud of you." Naruto gave Hinata a light squeeze on her hand, Hinata returned the squeeze.

Later, the group headed out so they could get ready for the service tomorrow.

" Oh Naruto-kun, will you be staying in your old apartment, or somewhere else?" Hinata asked.

That's when it hit Naruto, he didn't even think about his old apartment until Hinata brought it up.

" Oh uh no, I'm sure it's like covered with dust and all that so figured I..."

" Oh well actually Naruto-kun, I've sort of been cleaning it from time to time. Would...you like to take a look?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Gaara. "Yo Gaara, I'm gonna head over to my old place alright? I'll catch up to you."

Gaara nodded as he and Temari took off.

" I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru-kun." Temari said.

Later Naruto and Hinata arrived at his old apartment. He couldn't believe it. It looked just like it did before he left, except it was actually clean.

" Hinata-chan, you cleaned all this?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Man, sorry you had clean up all the garbage a big slob like me left behind." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled. " I hope you don't mind Naruto-kun, but I've actually crashed here a few nights."

" ...and by crashed here, you mean threw wild parties." Naruto said.

"Ha Ha No." Hinata laughed.

" Oh yes you did you can't fool me." Naruto said coming from behind Hinata applying his tickling jutsu which always works like a charm on her.

" Ha Ha! Naruto-kun! Ha Ha!" Hinata laughed.

Suddenly the atmosphere became much quieter. Hinata felt Naruto's protective arms around her waist. She slowly reached behind her and grazed the side of his face with her gentle touch.

" Hinata-chan...I've really missed you. More than anyone." Naruto said.

Hinata turned around to face Naruto. " I've missed you to Naruto-kun." she said.

The two Chunin gazed into eachother's eyes. It would have seemd they were about to kiss, but suddenly, Naruto's old alarm clock went off, causing them to break their trance. Naruto walked over and hit the alarm clock.

" Ummm, I should get going." Hinata said.

Naruto looked over at her. "I'll walk you out." Naruto said.

As Hinata exited the doorway she turned to Naruto.

"9 right?" Naruto said.

" Hai." Hinata responded.

" Ok then...I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said bowing.

" Goodnight." Hinata said returning the bow.

Hinata then started walking away as Naruto closed the door. Then Hinata stopped.

_" Wait! Does Naruto-kun know he's supposed to wear dark clothing tomorrow?"_ she thought.

Hinata then walked back and knocked on Naruto's door. As soon as it opened...

" Naruto-kun, I forgot do you have dar-" Hinata was cut off as Naruto's lips met hers, she was at first taken by surprise but gently returned it. Naruto then pulled his lips away.

" Ah, that was what was missing from tonight." Naruto said.

" (giggle) but umm... do you have dark clothing to wear tomorrow?" Hinata asked. her arms around Naruto.

" Hai." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled as they gave eachother one more small pec.

" I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto responded.

Hinata left the apartment complex walking on cloud 9. After all the tragedy she had to endure recently, this reunion with Naruto seemed to bring her spirits back up a little. Naruto layed on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It felt good to lay in his old bed again, but not as good as it felt to kiss Hinata again after so long. Though it might make things harder when he has to leave, it was well worth it to Naruto.

The next morning Naruto slowly lifted up out of bed. The knowledge of the funeral services still weighing heavily on his mind. He slowly got up and walked over to his bathroom to take a shower. As he finished he put on an attire which was completely black. Next that could be seen was a key locking the door to Naruto's apartment. Naruto then walked his way down the streets of Konohagakure. He became nostalgic when he the morning sun-light peer over Hokage monuement like he had seen so many times before.

" Naruto!" Sakura called from a distance.

Naruto looked back to see Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru walking up behind.

" Sakura-chan." Naruto said seeing all his friends decked in black.

" Won't you walk with us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. As they arrived at the funeral, Naruto surveyed the enourmas crowd, all dressed in black. It seemed all the clans were present at the funeral. Naruto saw Gaara and Temari sitting upfront ( which is not unusual considering they are respected dignitaries from a visiting village.). Naruto walked around the side of the seated guests to talk to Gaara. As he passed by, the Hyuuga clan was seen in their assigned seats. Hiashi looked over to see Naruto passing them while his wife Motoko and daughter Hanabi sit by him. As Naruto passed, he began to hear just a little murmured chatter, apparently, not everybody knew Naruto was back.

" Gaara, sorry that I didn't catch you last night, I actually fell asleep at my old place." Naruto said bent down to Gaara.

" It's fine Naruto." Gaara said.

Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to sit with us?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked to Gaara who nodded to him. Hinata and Naruto walked a few rows back holding hands. This did not escape Hiashi Hyyuga's eyes. He would much rather prefer the Kyuubi demon take his damn hand off of Hinata. Naruto and Hinata sat next to the remainder of the rookie 9. As they sat down Naruto noticed a few people he had not seen since he got back.

" Hey Hinata-chan, where's Lee and TenTen-chan and..." Naruto started.

" Gomen Naruto-kun, Team Gai is on an important mission right now." Hinata responded.

Naruto understood. Before the seated members was a table covered with a blue table cloth. Atop this table stood several pictures of different shinobi who lost their lives in the attack. In front of this table was an open coffin of the third Hokage. Various types of flowers surrounded the pictures beautifully, no doubt courtesy of the Yamanaka's flower shop. The picture which stood in the middle was that of the thrid Hokage. But it was the picture beside it which made tears come down Hinata's eyes. Beside the third's picture, was a picture of the former leader of the Hyuuga clan, Toba Hyuuga. The tears in Hinata's eyes began to come down faster, she did her best to stop, she did not want to seem weak for crying, as she did she peeked over at Naruto to see if he saw her weakness, to her surprise she saw that Naruto had tears in his eyes as well. Not really surprising since the third was like a grandfather to him as well. Naruto turned his head to Hinata, showing that there is nothing wrong with shedding tears for loss of loved ones. Hinata leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder. The two shinobis then held hands as the ceremony proceeded. Naruto looked around to see that he and Hinata were not the only ones with tears in their eyes. In fact most of the people in the crowd were shedding at least some tears. Hinata still had her head on Naruto's shoulder as she gazed into her grandfather's picture. She remembered how kind he always had been towards her growing up. She also remembered how proud he was when he learned that she was going to be the teacher's assistant at the academy. To Hinata, Toba Hyuuga was the best grandfather anybody could ever ask for. Naruto looked over to see that the third's grandson, Konohamaru was beginning to sob. Iruka who was right next to him, hung an arm over him for comfort.

As the funeral progressed, each person took a flower to lay atop the coffin of the thrid Hokage. Many shinobi came up to lay their flower, as they did, some of the fondest and funniest memories started flooding back to them, most of all Naruto. Later, after just about everyone left, Naruto and Hinata were seen leaning up against the top railing of the building. They looked far across at the table before them.

" I just don't know..." Naruto started. Hinata looked at him. "...If I had only been here...I just wish I could've been here, maybe then it would-" Naruto got cut off when Hinata placed her hand against his chest.

" Naruto-kun, you must not blame yourself. They exiled you, that was their mistake. They expelled one of the strongest shinobi in their own village, you could not be here because they no longer allowed you to be. It is not your fault." Hinata said.

"...hai..." Naruto said hugging Hinata.

Later, Naruto and Iruka were at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Ayame and her father were so happy to see their favorite customer again. That his meal was on the house.

" So Naruto-kun. How's the ramen in Sunagakure?" Ayame asked.

" Mm, well you know they had one ramen bar over there, but it went outta business, to tell ya the truth Ayame-niichan, their ramen wasn't that good, nothing like yours anyway." Naruto said.

" You know Naruto it has been a few years, have you improved any of your techniques since then?" Iruka asked.

Naruto was slurping ramen at the time so he just nodded yes.

" Yea, you know how I could only master 3 tails before, and how I lost control of with the 4th tail?...Well I got better hold on that." Naruto said.

Iruka seemed surprised. " Really? So you've learned to master the 4th tail?" Iruka asked.

Naruto, while eating his ramen held up 5 fingers. Shocking his old sensei.

"f-five!?" Iruka asked astonishedly.

Naruto nodded. Ayame and her father were surprised to hear this as well. As they talked about his training over the past few years, Jiraiya came into the shop.

" Yo Ero-sennin, I was just talking to Iruka sensei about our training." Naruto said.

" I'm sorry Naruto but I was actually sent by the 5th to bring you to her office." Jiraiya said.

Naruto eyed Jiraiya, then eyed his bowl. Naruto wrapped his arms around his meal.

" You just want my ramen." Naruto said.

" Brat this is important, I''m serious." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked to Iruka for approval. Iruka nodded. "The ramen shop will still be here Naruto." he said.

Naruto then got up and bowed to Iruka, he then bowed to the shop owners.

" See you later Naruto." Ayame said.

Jiraiya then came to hold Ayame's hands. " I promise you for a woman as beautiful as yourself, we will definetely come back." Jiraiya said in his usual perverted way before having his hand smacked by a soup spoon from a very overprotective father Naruto then pulled Jiraiya away by his collar.

" Shame on you, Ayame-niichan is barely older than me." Naruto said.

Iruka watched as the two shinobi walked away, he wondered if it was about what he thought it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Tsunade: Naruto, you have the option to go on this mission or not

Naruto: We definitely won't lose on this mission.

Naruto: Next Time! Leaf and Sand alliance. Counterstrike!

Naruto: Sasuke...how can I forgive you?

More coming. I made this one extra long for you viewers, hope it was worth the wait. I hope you don't mind some of the bizarre changes. The idea with Ino actually came to me from that futurama episode, where they crash land on a planet full of gigantic amazon women (that is if you watch that show). I thought it would be interesting. Plus did any of you see the hour special "Hurricane Chronicles" ? It was pretty sweet, especially the intro.


	13. Counterstrike! Caputre the Bells!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Pretty much intro from Shippuden, not mt idea.

A shadowed figure is seen running down a dark hallway. The walls are just barely luminated by candle light. As the figure saw a door on one side he immediately kicked it open, only to see a dark room with a bed having nobody in it.

" Not here." Naruto said. He immediately kept going.

In another area of the bizarre lair another figure is running down the hallways.

" Where are you?" Sakura said to herself.

" Where are you?" Naruto asked .

" Where are you!?" Sakura said again.

As Naruto kept running he lifted up his head to shout " Sasuke!", listening it echo through the halls.

Next, an explosion comes from the ground as. At the crater of this newly formed destruction was a young man with long green hair, wearing loose light blue clothing who came out from his crouching position looking up at the figure at the high ground level of the crater. Sakura, seeing Koichi at the location of the blast ran towards him. As she reached she noticed he was looking up.

" Sakura..." said an all too familiar voice.

The words froze Sakura where she stood. She slowly turned up to see the man who had spoken to her. Naruto followed where he heard the blast, as he did he saw that at the end of a hallway Koichi and Sakura stood. As Naruto ran up to Sakura he saw that she and Sai were staring up at someone.

" Naruto..." said the voice.

Knowing who it was, Naruto looked up and before him stood 15 yr old Sasuke Uchiha.(Post timeskip outfit.)

The memories then started flooding back to Naruto.

_" You were always alone...you have no idea what it was like to lose someone...What the hell do you think you know about me!!? Huh!?"_

Naruto's eyes began to quiver.

_" We suffer because of our bonds..."_

Naruto's fist tightened

_" It's true.. I don't have any parents or siblings...this is the first real bond I've had to fight for...that is why I'm not going to let you leave."_

_" If that is the case then I will break those bonds between us."_

"If that was true..." Naruto started.

_Sasuke, battered and bloody stood over Naruto's near lifeless body._

" Then why...Why Did You Let Me Live!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked. " You misunderstand..." he said.

_" You to can acheive the Mangekyo Sharingan as I nii-san." Itachi said. "But...theres a condition to it...Your best friend...must die at your hands."_

" It's not that I cared if I killed you, I just did not want to give my brother the satisfaction of knowing I acheived strength by following his ways." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto were shocked. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto, wrapping his left arm around him.

" When did...?" Sakura said, amazed at Sasuke's speed.

Naruto just stood there waiting to see what the man he had once considered a brother was going to do next.

" But now..." Sasuke said." Because I feel like it... I will now break that bond." he said unsheathing his Kusanagi katana with his other hand.

The next thing Naruto heard was a blade sliding into flesh. Suddenly in the depths of Naruto's mind, Naruto stood in front of a tall gate with a paper on it which says "seal". He then began to hear the chuckling of one of the most demonic creatures to ever roam the earth.

" Hmm Hmm Hmm...Naruto..." said the Kyuubi. "...Let's show them our true strength..."

Naruto raised his head, exposing his eyes up at the gates.

" Let's show them what we can do..." The Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto oddly enough stood there doing nothing. This was enough to get the Kyuubi to stop chuckling.

" Well?" Kyuubi said getting impatient with Naruto's procrastination. "...what are you waiting for?"

Before Naruto, the water on the floor began to bubble up. Then suddenly, a figure in the form of the Kyuubi appeared before Naruto, however, it was not the Kyuubi himself, but more a representation of the power he is ready to give Naruto.

" Naruto...you should know by now that you cannot do this without my power." Kyuubi said. " Well?...Who do you want to kill?"

Naruto smiled as he reached up his hand to the beast, however, he was stunned to see that another hand had reached the fox power before his. It was Sasuke.

" But how..?" Naruto said amazed.

" Amazing..." Sasuke said. " ...so this was the power I wittnessed in our last fight."

Sasuke then focused his Sharingan eyes at Naruto.

" To think that something like this was inside you Naruto." he said.

" Ah...an Uchiha..." The Kyuubi said. "... and I see that you have quite a mastery of the Sharingan."

" So I take it this is not the first time you've seen the Sharingan." Sasuke said to the Kyuubi.

" Many years ago, a Sharigan with power even more sinister and evil than my own." The Kyuubi said. " Uchiha Madara."

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed hold of the fox chakra and dispersed it.

" Like I am supposed to know who that person is." Sasuke said

Begin Naruto Shippuden Intro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene starts off with the camera spanning down Hokage monuement which cast over the now damaged village. While many of it's residents were hard at work rebuilding their shops and homes a meeting was taking place in the Hokage's office.

" A counter-strike?" Naruto said. " This soon?"

Joining him in the room was Jiraiya along with the remainder of the rookie 9. As well as Gaara and Temari.

" Orochimaru will most likely not be expecting it." Tsunade said.

"And just with us eh?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked over at Naruto concerned.

" Unfortunately due to the damage done by the attack. We need most of the Jonin available here, in case another village attempts to take advantage of our situation." Tsunade said.

" That I understand." Naruto responded.

" But I have faith in Jiraiya leading this squad. Plus with you, Gaara and Temari assisting, I believe the mission can be a success." Tsunade said.

" But we're not just going for a counter-strike, are we Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru said.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru.

" I heard that Orochimaru took something of great value to the village. You want us to get it back right?" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade looked down at her desk. " That's right Shikamaru. Orochimaru did in fact manage to steal a valuable scroll from us. It is imperative we get it back." she said.

" Nani!? If Orochimaru has the scroll, he probably made a copy of it, so even if we get it back it won't matter." Naruto said.

" Not to worry Naruto, there's something you oughtta know." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at him confused.

" The scroll..." Jiraiya said.

------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru is looking down at the scroll furiously to see it is blank.

" Damn you Sarutobi." he said.

------------------------------------------------

" ...is blank." he finished.

The whole group's expression went blank.

" Actually, Orochimaru would need something special to make the print on the scroll visible. The blood of the Third Hokage." Jiraiya said. " He can't make a copy of something that has no print."

Naruto and Hinata gave a sigh of relief.

" That much I understand." Shikamaru said. " But the problem is w have no idea where to even find Orochimaru's digs."

" I know that Shikamaru, that is why we have recruited a guide." Tsuande said.

The door then opened, all the Ninja saw that it was Koichi Higashi, shinobi, or should say former shinobi to Otogakure.

" Hey It's..." Naruto said.

" He's from the Sound village!" Chouji butted in.

" Everyone calm down!" Tsunade said. " He is on our side."

" How can you say that!? He's from the Sound village, he's probably working as a spy for Orchimaru!" Naruto said.

" Easy blondie, I have just as much a reason to attack Orochimaru as you." Koichi said.

" Yeah like what?" Naruto said.

Koichi's eyes narrowed. " Him killing my clan for one." he said causing shock amongst the group.

" He...what..." Hinata said.

((((Flashback)))))

Koichi Higashi stood there s he discovered his entire family with blank expressions in their eyes. It seemed they were failed experiments in Orochimaru's lab. Koichi with tears in his eyes turned to Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-sama! Why have you done this!? The Higashi clan has been nothing but loyal to you!" Koichi shouted.

" Correct, and this was a test of their loyalty, to allow themselves to be experimented on." Orochimaru stated. " I assure you, it was not my intention to do this to them, I only wanted to help them increase their abilities. I did not force them. They volunteered."

Koichi looked at his little sister as she lay dead on the floor. From the looks of her, she had been screaming before she died. Koichi seriously doubted they volunteered.

" You Sick Bastard!" Koichi screamed before releasing his Koto, unleashing a series of chakra blades against Orochimaru. Suddenly Sasuke jumped in, subduing the chakra blades with an electrical burst from his katana. Suddenly Orochimaru's subordiantes surrounded Koichi.

((((End Flashback)))))

" I just managed to escape with my life. So yes, I want to hurt Orochimaru as much as possible, If he has something that belongs to you, I'll be your guide through the Land of Rice Fields to get it back. And if possible, kill that slimey bastard in the process." Koichi said.

The entire room was silent. Even Naruto was speechless.

" From this moment on I Koichi Higashi, of the Higashi clan sever all ties with Otogakure." he said.

Naruto smiled a bit, for some reason, Naruto believed him.

" All right then. You can count on me 'baa-chan." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked sternly at Naruto. Tsunade then stood up at her desk.

" May I please ask that everyone except Naruto, Gaara-sama and Temari-sama step out of the office for a moment." Tsunade said.

A look of surprise came over Hinata and Sakura's faces. However they all obliged. Naruto looked strangely at Tsunade wondering what she would want to talk to him in private for. As the door closed, Tsuande came from behind her desk and walked up to Naruto with her head low. As she raised her head to Naruto she crossed her arms.

" Naruto..." she started. " ...While I appreciate your willing to participate I should let you know this. You 3 are by no means obligated to do this."

Naruto looked shocked. However Tsunade continued.

" I would hate for something bad to happen to one of you and have Sunagakure blame us for seemingly conjoling some of their best ninja into this mission." she said.

Naruto looked down as his fist tightened." Tsunade-sama...do you really think...we could just go home after hearing about this mission?" he said.

" Konohagakure is our allied nation, when one suffers, the other is to assist it." Gaara said. " That just goes without saying."

Naruto smirked. " Besides...I can't let those guys have all the fun!"

Tsunade stood back smiling. " Arigato, I will remember this deed in the future." she said.

" Tsunade-sama...what about Sasuke?"

Tsunade looked sternly at Naruto.

" As painful as it is to say it. Sasuke's attack on the village cannot be ignored. He has officially been branded a criminal amongst the village. The scroll is most important to attain. But if you must face Sasuke...only if you can, bring him back alive to stand trial." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked down at the floor.

" I see..." he said.

Later Naruto was in the supply shop with Temari and Gaara. He picked up his newly purchased bag of shuriken.

" Well, that burned a hole in my pocket, but I guess that's what I get for leaving my stuff at home." Naruto said.

" Naruto.." said a voice from the entrance.

There at the entrance way of the supply shop stood Kakashi Hatake.

" Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

" Yo." Kakashi said.

" I saw you at the service, sorry I didn't get to say hi." Naruto said.

Kakashi then came towards Naruto and started measuring himself to him.

" Wow, you really are taller." Kakashi stated.

" Yeah, did my growth spurt kick in or what?" Naruto said smiling.

" I see, you have grown physically, have you grown in any other aspect?" Kakashi asked.

A grin came onto Naruto's face. " If you're trying to ask did I ever go berserk again after last time, the answer's no."

Kakashi raised his hands in his defense. " That's not what I meant at all."

He then lowered his hands." I just wanted to apologise for not being able to assist you on this mission, they need me here in case we should fear an attack from another village while in our weakened state."

"Ahh come on Sensei, I understand, I'm a Chunin after all, I'm not a kid anymore." Naruto said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. " Glad to hear it Naruto, so maybe you and Sakura would like to try me in a little contest before you leave."

Naruto's eyes lit up. " What kind of contest sensei?"

" You'll see, tell Sakura to meet at the old Genin training grounds." Kakashi said before disappearing, shocking Naruto.

" Sensei, you still act as cool as ever." Naruto said.

Later Naruto and Sakura met up at the old training grounds. As usual, Kakashi was unfashionably late.

" Damn it sensei, you always make us wait like this." Naruto said leaning against a log post.

" He always late then makes up some stupid lie." Sakura said.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared atop the post Naruto was leaning against, and to no surprise, it was Kakashi.

" Sorry I'm late guys, I was helping an old lady cross the street and..." Kakashi started.

" That's a lie!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

A bead of sweat dropped down Kakashi's forehead." Anyway, shall we get started? I would like to see how you two have progressed over the years."

Naruto and Sakura smiled. Then they heard the jingling of bells. Which Kakashi Hatake held two of in his hand.

" Just like team 7's first training exercise." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the ground.

" Team 7 huh?" Naruto said.

" The 4 man cell." Sakura said.

It was obvious that the two were thinking about Sasuke and his attack on the village. Kakashi looked at the two looking comedicall depressed.

" Note to self, try not to bring up Sasuke in front of these two." Kakashi said to himself.

" Well alright, time to begin the exercise, the two of you have one hour to get these bells from me." Kakashi said. " And seeing how it is the two of you seem to have gotten stronger, I will have to fight seriously this time." Kakashi then pulled up his headband exposing his Sharingan eye.

" Come at you like we were going to kill you..." Sakura said.

" Right sensei?" Naruto finished.

Kakashi had a happy expression. " Right." he said.

Naruto then threw a fistful of shuriken at Kakashi, Kakashi however ducked the shuriken and threw a series back at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air.

" Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Naruto produced a single clone, Kakashi threw some kunai up at the real Naruto, but his clone moved him out of the way. As both landed on the ground Naruto's clone became a giant shuriken, as Naruto was about to throw it, Kakashi grabbed him by the hair with a kunai to his back.

" You seriously have gotten taller." Kakashi said. Suddenly Kakashi found a kunai to his own back and saw that there was another Naruto behind him.

Sakura was surprised. " When did he make another shadow clone?" she said to herself.

" Hm, very clever Naruto...but I haven't even said to start yet." Kakashi stated.

" Oh, I see." Naruto said.

" Ok, ready? Go!" Kakashi said before disappearing.

" H-He disappeared." Sakura said.

From a distance, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Hinata were watching as the remainder of team 7 attempted to get the bells.

_"You can do it Naruto-kun."_ Hinata thought.

As Naruto and Sakura patiently waited for Kakashi to make a surprise, Sakura smashed her hand into the ground beneath her, crumbling it apart. And in the ground was Kakashi, leaving an absolute stunned look on everyone's face.

" Sakura-chan is really strong." Hinata stated.

" Jeez Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

" Hmph, you're not the only who's been getting stronger these past few years." Sakura said.

" Impressive Sakura." Kakashi said. " But you still need to retrieve the bells."

Kakashi then ran into the woods as Sakura and Naruto chased after him. 20 minutes past, suddenly, Naruto spotted him by a tree. Naruto then took it upon himself to create a clone then assemble a Rasengan attack, smashing right through the tree. Kakahi jumped back throwing shuriken at Naruto and Sakura, which they easily dodged.

" Ninja tactic 1, Taijutsu." Kakashi said running forth and attacking Naruto.

Naruto was able to dodge Kakashi's attacks, leading in Sakura to attack. She uleashed a series of punches, unfortunately, they were so slow Kakashi was able to evade them.

" Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Naruto said making over a hundred clones of himself surrounding Kakashi.

" Sorry sensei, but Hinata-chan's watching, and no way am I gonna lose in front of my girl." Naruto said.

As the clones attacked, Kakashi was just able to fend them off. Sakura once again jumped in smashing the ground causing a tremor toward Kakashi. Which he jumped to avoid.

" You almost had me Sakura" Kakashi said. " It looks like I won't be able to read the rest of my book for a while."

That's when it hit Naruto, Kakashi had one vital weakpoint. "Icha Icha Paradise." This did indeed work out to Naruto's advantage.

" Hey Sensei, you got volume 18 right?" Naruto said.

" Why yes Naruto, how did you know?" Kakashi asked, still in his defensive stance.

" Well actually, I helped Ero-sennin write the ending in his time training me." Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto then leaned in to whisper something to Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, follow my lead alright?" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded.

" Hey Sensei, you wanna hear how it ends?" Naruto said.

Kakashi frantically waved his hands at Naruto. " No! No! I just started reading it! Don't ruin the ending for me!" He begged.

Naruto's grin became devilish as he and Sakura advanced toward their old sensei.

" The Ending of Icha Icha Paradise is..." Naruto said.

Kakashi covered hi ears shouting to himself.

" I can't hear you! I..." Kakashi said until he looked down to see the bells hanging from his belt were gone.

As he looked up he saw that Naruto and Sakura were satnding tall, each holding a bell in their hands.

" No way..." Kakashi said.

" You lose this time sensei!" Naruto shouted.

" Yeah!" Sakura said in victory.

" I don't believe it..." Kakashi said.

From a distance Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Hinata watched.

" Naruto-kun, I knew you could do it." Hinata said.

" That brat's gotten very strong." Jiraiya said.

" They both did fantastic!" Shizune commented.

Tsunade just stood there smiling.

" Hey Sensei, I think since you deprived me lunch last time, you should treat me to lunch after I come back from this mission." Naruto said.

" (sigh) that would seem fair." Kakashi said.

Later, the "Chunin 8" along with Gaara, Temari ,Koichi and Jiraiya set off to retrieve the stolen scroll. Naruto walked alongside Hinata.

" We'll totally succeed in this mission Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled at him, she had missed his strong brave charisma.

" I know we will all do our best Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

The Kyuubi and former Hyuuga looked ahead in shock to see that the team was well ahead of them.

(scene shows exclamation marks flashing over Naruto and Hinata's heads.)

They ran to catch up.

" Hey guys wait up!" Naruto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Hey Ero-Sennin. What's so important about this scroll anyway?

Jiraiya: Well, this scroll is really...sort of a map.

Naruto: A map? To what?

Naruto: Next time! Sound village revealed, Powerful shinobi await!

Naruto: Sasuke...I'm coming for you...

More to come. I admit this is not one of my best chapters, sorry , I have had a serious case of writer's block all week. If you got any suggestions to improve it PM, Only PM me. But if there was anything you liked, let me know that to please.


	14. Powerful Shinobi Await!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined across a large area of rice fields wavering in the wind. Approaching a mountainous region was a blood spattered ninja wearing camouflage fatigues. He wore a black mask covering his head and atop his forehead was a black headband bearing the symbol of the Hidden Sound village. He slowly limped to a nearby cave. Suddenly two ninjas bearing the same headband appeared out of nowhere aiding the fallen comrade.

" What happened?" said one of the guard nins.

" They...came from nowhere. All my men are dead." said the injured ninja.

" Hold on we have to get you to the medical ward." said the other guard nin.

The two men lifted the fallen nin into the cave. Within that cave was more than it seemed, as it showed there was actually a community dwelling in it, all wearing Sound headbands. The men eventually reached the medical ward. They quickly layed the injured man on the ground.

" Hold on, we're going to get someone for you, Medic!" one of them shouted as both men left the room.

As the man lay in the medical bed, he seemed to be breathing heavily, then suddenly...he stopped breathing. The so called injured man then burst into thousands of insects who then began burrowing within cracks of the walls and under the doorways.

" We're in." Shino said to the group as about 20 Sound nin lay sprawled out on the ground behind them. It's not known if they're dead or not. Shino's insects did their part in casing the area. There seemed to be many Sound nin moving about.

" There's alot of soldiers." Shino said.

" How many is alot?" Jiraiya asked.

" A whole lot." Shino responded.

" We shouldn't have to worry about being outnumbered..." Naruto said. "... especially if I unleash my Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu, and with Gaara's sand and Hinata-chan's Taijutsu skills, we shouldn't have a problem getting past them."

" Maybe you're right. But the question should be not how many there are, but how many we have to worry about." Shikamaru said to Naruto. " Sasuke we definitely need to worry about. Orochimaru is another. I also know there are some other badasses in there that won't be easy to take down. That is why we need to keep Shino as our look out. We'll communicate with him through the radio to give us the heads up on who's moving where."

"Right." Naruto said.

" Right now we just wait and see if anyone turns up in there that we might have noticed during the invasion. Based on that information, we should make our move." Shikamaru said.

" Wow kid, you're pretty smart." Jiraiya said to Shikamaru.

Jiraiya then looked to Naruto. " Why can't you be smart like that?" he said.

" Don't compare me to him." Naruto said to Jiraiya pointing at Shikamaru.

" There's an entrance at the cave over there, northeast about 350 meters from here, one at the east side about 300 meters down, there should also be one more at the west side about 250 meters fro here." Koichi said.

" We should split into groups to cover more ground. If one group's in trouble, Shino will guide the next closest group through the place to go aid them." Shikamaru said.

" I see that makes sense." Jiraiya said.

Shikamaru looked over to Sakura.

" Sakura, you should go with Hinata." Shikamaru said.

" Right." Sakura and Hinata said in unison.

" Ino, you should go with Chouji."

Ino and Chouji nodded.

" Temari-chan, I think you and I should stick together." Shikamaru said.

Temari nodded.

" Koichi, you should go with Jiraiya-sama and Kiba, since you have a better chance of leading him to Orochimaru and since Orochimaru will most likely have people by his side, you and Kiba can back up Jiraiya-sama while he goes after him ."

" I understand." Koichi said.

" Naruto, that leaves you and Gaara. Like you said with your clones and his sand, you should be able to keep the masses off our backs." Shikamaru said.

" You can count on us." Naruto said.

" Shino, we'll need you here to communicate with us, it's best to stay hidden." Shikamaru said.

Shino nodded.

Jiraiya looked forward at the entrance. " I want you all to know there is a possibility we could die on this mission." Jiraiya said turning to the group." If you are feeling hesitant at all, now is the time to tell us."

Jiraiya waited for a response to see that nobody showed any signs of backing out.

" Ok, then...let's do it." Jiraiya said.

Meanwhile in a cold dark room beneath the surface, a shadowy figure sat sharpening the blade of his katana. The sparks flying off the blade from the sharpening stone lit up the smiling mouth a a raven haired young man, he opened what were demonic red Sharingan eyes. It was Sasuke Uchiha, and he seemed quite happy, not only because of the presence he felt nearby planning to attack, but the presence of someone he had not seen in a long time. Someone he felt he had to test his strength against before he could face his brother.

" Naruto..." Sasuke said to himself.

Two Sound guards were standing watch of an entrance way from the inside. Suddenly one found a black gloved hand over it's mouth. He tried to break free only to find that the person holding him had great strength. He looked over to his comrade hoping to get help, only to find that the other guard keeled over after a slender hand had reached out from the shadows touching his back.

At another entrance way two guards suddenly found themselves locked in a shadow imitation jutsu from behind. They attempted to shout only to find that their own hands, which they had no control over, covered their mouths as they were walking backwards into the shadows. At another entrance way, one of the guards suddenly became surprised, as if he had suddenly become possessed.

" What is it? " The other guard said.

The possessed guard had a different demeanor about him, he looked over at his fellow guard.

" I heard something." he said. " It came from over there." pointing toward the shadows.

As the guard walked back there, he was greeted with a fist smashing into his skull. The other guard then fell over from exhaustion when Chouji came out from the shadows and knocked him out.

" Good work Ino-chan." Chouji said.

Chouji then pressed the button on his communicator. " We're in." he said.

At yet another entrance way, two guards were standing watch.

" Pardon me..." said a high female voice from behind them.

They turned to see a blond bombshell appear in a cloud of smoke, shocking them and causing them to druel. This distracted them from the sand coming up behind them.Eventually the rest of the team made it into Otogakure.

" Shino, can you tell us anything about where Sasuke or Orochimaru are?" Shikamaru said on the communicator.

" I had him before, now I can't see him anywhere, it's possible he's no longer in the village." Shino responded.

" We'll proceed to Oochimaru's library area. It's possible the scroll might be there." Shikamaru said.

" Shikamaru, be careful, this place is filled with traps." Koichi said. " Eeven I don't know where all of them are."

" Understood." Shikamaru responded.

" We'll try to find Sasuke. Hinata, Sakura, if Shikamaru and Temari run into trouble I ask you to be their backup." Jiraiya said.

" Hai." Hinata said.

" The rest of you make sure you remain hidden. If we get the scroll, you are to evacuate immediately, but if we run into trouble you know what to do." Jiraiya said.

All complied. As Jiraiya, Koichi and Kiba w/ Akamaru they were being watched from a surveilence camera, obviously well hidden if Shino's insects had not picked up on them.

" It would seem we have some unwanted guests." Kabuto said.

The Leaf and Sand alliance transformed themselves into Sound nins so they would not be noticed. As Naruto and Gaara walked around trying to blend in, a hand came onto Naruto's shoulder.

" Hi there." said a familiar face from the Chunin exams. Akane Taga( From my previous story.)

" Akane-chan, how may I help you?" Naruto said_. " Thank God I remembered her name from the last exam_." he thought.

That may do no good however as Akane seemed to have a superior smirk on her face.

" You guys aren't by chance headed to level 8 are you?" She asked. " I need some men to assist me in handling some test subjects for Orochimaru-sama down there."

Not wanting to blow his cover Naruto quickly looked to Gaara then back to Akane and replied. " Absolutely Akane-chan. We would love to help you."

" Well that's great." Akane said walking in front of them as to lead them her way." But you see...there's one little problem...There is no level 8..."

Naruto and Gaara froze in their place, Kabuto had already informed Akane of the invasion. Akane jumped in the air thowing shuriken at the two poser Sound nins. As they dodged, they saw that Akane had made two clones of herself which appeared behind them and with a simple touch against their backs, she discarded their disguises.

" Intruders! Intruders Have Entered Otogakure!" Akane shouted, alerting the entire village.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

Without warning dozens of Sound nin attacked Naruto and Gaara.

" Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making dozens of copies of himself.

As Naruto's clones subdued the Sound nins, Gaara followed after Akane, who was off to gather more re-enforcements. A large blast of sand was headed for Akane, sensing this, Akane spun around taking a deep breath and unleashing her dreaded scream attack against the sand. With that, Akane managed to escape from Gaara, Gaara looked back at Naruto and thought it would be best not to leave his side.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was speaking to Orochimaru on how to handle the situation. In the same room were some of his most personal guard. One young man wore a light purple sleeveless shirt and black shorts, this was the boy Naruto battled in the Chunin exam, Jirobo. By his side, stood a young woman with bright red bangs peering out under a black bandana atop her head with a Sound headband around it, she wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with black baggy pants, in her hand, strangest of all things was a flute. One of Orochimaru's most personal guard Tauya. Facing her on the opposite side of the room was a yong man with his hair in a ponytail similar to Shikamaru, he wore a black shirt with white pants, but the most intriguing feature about him was the fact that he had not 2 but 6 arms! The young man's name was Kidimmarou. Finally, the young man next to him had flowing light purple hair, he wore a light purple shirt with black baggy pants, one thing that was very noticable on him was there seemed to be another head of purple hair opposite on his back This guard was known as Sakon. The one thing all these guards wore in common was a light purple rope tied in bow form around their waists.

" So... Naruto Uzumaki is here..." Orochimaru said with a sly grin on his face.

Suddenly a young man appeared leaning his forearm against the doorway, he wore black wide legged pants with a long-sleeved white shirt, around his waist, he wore what looked like a light purple rope tied in bow form (like the others.) by his right side, behind his waist he wore his Kusonagi katana." It took you that long to figure that out?" Sasuke said entering the room, stunning everyone as Sasuke rarely makes an appearance to them. " I knew he was here before they even entered the village." he finished.

" Sasuke, if you knew, why did you not inform me?" Orochimaru asked authoritatively.

" I assumed you knew, if you hadn't, perhaps you should sharpen your skills." Sasuke responded.

This comment put an uneasy look on everyone else's face, but only Sasuke could ever get away with speaking like that to Orochimaru. Considering he was soon to be his vessel.

" Sasuke, I am in no mood. There's no need for you to get involved in this, the others are fully capable of taking care of this." Orochimaru said.

" So I assume you know it's not just Naruto and Gaara..." Sasuke responded.

" We have been on to them all since they arrived Sasuke-kun, we have it under control." Kabuto said.

Sasuke looked around the room at Orochimaru's personal guard, then focused back on Orochimaru.

" This isn't enough, you'll need my assistance." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke!...I will decide when I need your assistance." Orochimaru said sternly causing yet even greater tension amongst the others.

" Very well, when they're all dead, you'll know where to find me." Sasuke said exiting.

As Sasuke left, Orochimaru noticed something about his katana. It was slight, but Orochimaru saw it. It was vibrating ever so slightly.

_" Sasuke...your katana..the katana I have taught you to charish as if it were a part of your body. It senses the bloodlust in you heart. It knows you wish to kill someone strong and it's trembling with excitement." _Orochimaru thought.

After the unpleasant confrontation, Orochimaru dispatched his guard to deal with the intruders.

" We should go help Naruto and Gaara." Chouji said.

Ino nodded her head in agreement. As the two ran to aid their comrade, two mammoth arms reached up and grabbed Chouji by the legs pulling him under and discarding his disguise.

"Chouji-kun!" Ino shouted, discarding her disguise and running over to Chouji, grabbing his arms.

" Ino-chan! Get back!" Chouji said not wanting Ino to get sucked in as well.

Ino had no choice but to let go as Over a dozen Sound nins appeared from the walls attacking her.

Meanwhile as Hinata and Sakura searched the halls for enemies they began to notice they were coming across a door with the number 1 on it, the next door was number 2 , then 3, they soon saw that there was a long line of doors. Sakura checked the map.

" It looks like these are the rooms for his test subjects." Sakura said.

" Byakugan." Hinata said, looking inside one of the rooms.

She looked inside to see young man much older than her, restrained in a straight jacket banging the back of his head against the wall. Hinata then looked into the next room to see a young woman in her 20's simply standing in the middle of the room. As her and Sakura walked along the hall, Hinata gasped to see that in another room, there was a little boy with purple hair lying in the fetal position on the floor.

" How could they endure such pain?" Hinata asked.

Little did Hinata and Sakura know they were being watched from afar by hidden cameras.

" Perhaps you would like to ask them yourself." Kabuto said before flipping open a latch marked 18 on it and pressing the button under it.

Hinata and Sakura jumped into a defensive stance as they heard a door open. On the door was the number mark "18". The two kunoichi stood still, waiting for any surprise to come through that door. Suddely they saw a foot peer itself out the door. They looked on to se that a young blonde woman not much older than them slowly walk out, her steps slow and somewhat a little clumsy, as though she did not walk much. Her only attire was a dingy tan hospital gown. Her long ragged hair draped over her left eye. As she looked over at the two, she turned and slowly walked toward their direction. Hinata noticing the girl's awkward movements, took the initiative.

" Are you alright?" Hinata asked concerned.

The worry in the two kunoichi began to build as they saw that the girl's steps were becoming faster, and faster and soon, the girl was seen running at them, a fist raised high in the air.

" I'm not going back!" she shouted in a hysterical rage.

Hinata and Sakura quickly jumped out of the way which was a good move on their part as the very area the escaped, became a crater under the girl's fist.

_" She's very strong!" _Hinata thought.

" She has strength like mine." Sakura said to herself.

The girl then went after Hinata as she was in mid-air. The girl swung only to put yet another crater in the wall this time. Hinata jumped back as the girl struck at her, however, Hinata managed to evade every blow knowing that if one connected, that would be it for her. Hinata evaded another strike and moved in to strike her chakra pool. This to a degree stopped the girl long enough for Sakura to jump in showing her that she was not the only one with monsterous strength, as she slammed her fist against the test subject's jaw. This Kabuto saw from the security video. He turned to Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-sama perhaps it would be best to seperate the teams. They apparently have been paired based on their teamwork." Kabuto said.

" Do what you think is best ." Orochimaru put bluntly.

Kabuto noticed Orochimaru leaning with his hand against the wall, Kabuto knew Orochimaru had alot on his mind right now, much of it pertaining to Sasuke. The confrontation earlier had put some tension and worry in the former Leaf Sannin.

" ...sasuke..." Orochimaru said to himself.

Chouji looked around to see that he was no longer in the hidden village, but instead in a forested area. He did not see who it was that pulled him down. Off in a distance, the young Akimichi saw one of the entry ways into the village. As he ran forward he suddenly became encompassed by a large dome of rock.

" What the hell is this?" Chouji said.

"This is where you're going to die." Said a low toned voice from outside the dome.

Outside Jirobo had his hands on the dome, suddenly his arms began to glow of blue chakra.

" This dome is your tomb." Jirobo said.

" Baika No Jutsu!" Chouji shouted turning into a massive ball hurtling himself into the wall of the dome.

Chouji spun against it for a good minute trying to break himself free. As Chouji stopped and backed away, he saw that he had done minimal damage. To make matters worse, any damage that he had done to the dome was repairing itself.

" Damn it!" Chouji shouted stomping his foot to the ground leaving a rather large pot-hole.

Chouji again attempted his meat tank attack against the dome, this time putting more effort behind it. However, like last time, Chouji's efforts were for not. The damage he did to the dome regenerated as before. That was not all. Chouji started to feel himself get worn out quicker than he usually does.

" What's happening...why am I getting so tired?" Chouji said.

" The reason for that is because I am syphoning away your energy. Soon you will barely have enough strength to stand." Jirobo taunted.

" Shit, how am I gonna get out of this?" Chouji asked himself.

Suddenly Chouji noticed something peculiar. The pot-hole he had made with his foot was still in the dirt, It was funny because after every effort, the wall of the dome regenerated itself. Chouji concluded that the ground must not have the same effect as the dome. This gave Chouji and idea.

" Baika No Jutsu!" Chouji shouted forming into a giant ball of flesh yet again.

" I told you that is useless." Jirobo said.

Chouji tried his attack again. This time he aimed low to the ground rather than at the all itself. Dirt began kicking up from the area Chouji's attack was digging. Chouji had to keep going as hard as he could because he could feel himself getting weaker. Jirobo was completely unaware that Chouji was about to escape his rock fortress. Suddenly, Chouji managed to break free by going under the dome and popping up from the ground on the oppisite side of Jirobo.

" What was that? " Jirobo said stopping his technique.

As Jirobo came around the side of the dome, he saw a large tunnel that had recently been dug.

"...the hell?" Jirobo said as he turned around, only to receive a greeting from Chouji in the form of his fist.

Jirobo was sent back flying, then sliding against the ground. He looked up to see Chouji popping a food pill, then cracking his knuckles.

" Hey, aren't you the guy Naruto beat the crap out of in the Chunin exams?" Chouji asked mockingly.

Jirobo stood to his feet. " Aren't you the kid Dosu-kun took out effortlessly in the year before that?" he said.

Their eyes suddenly narrowed at eachother.

As the two powerhouses prepared t face off, Ino was busy fending off a wave of Sound nins. Suddenly they stopped coming and disappeared into the darkness. Ino was confused as to why they would retreat. It then became obvious as to why, as Tayuya appeared standing across from her.

" So are you one of the ones givin' us all this shit? Huh ya fat bitch?" Tayuya said.

Ino's eyes became infuriated. " That one's definitely gonna cost you!" Ino shouted.

Kabuto watched from the video cameras as some of Otogakure's strongest nins attacked the intruders.

" This is shaping up to be very interesting." Kabuto said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: They're seperating us, but we can't lose focus of the mission. Shikamaru, hurry up and find the scroll!

Shikamaru: I'm workin' on it.

Naruto: Next Time. Teamwork Thwarted! Save the Day Solo!

Naruto: Sasuke...where are you...

More coming. If you got any ideas for battles between the Shinobi here, tell me your idea, but PM me please if you do. I'll give ya credit if I use it.


	15. Teamwork Thwarted!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

Also, the story sort of goes all over the village because there are multiple battles going on. So to avoid confusion, when we go to a different battle I will cut between them by using this line : oooooooooooooooo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Temari were running down the hallway until 6 arms appeared from the wall beside Shikamaru grabbing him and pulling him through.

" Shit, what the hell is this?" Shikamaru said as he was being absorbed through the wall beside.

" Shikamaru-kun!" Temari shouted running for him, but as soon as she could reach his hand, he was fully submerged into the wall.

" What the hell is going on!?" Temari shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Jiraiya, along with Koichi and Kiba walked through the halls still searching for Orochimaru. As they continued walking down the narrow hallway, it was suddenly becoming darker and darker, the only thing keeping any visibility in the hallway were the lighted candles on the walls. Suddenly, the shinobi stopped as they came to a wall presenting 3 passageways.

" Koichi, which way do we go?" Jiraiya asked.

" I don't know this wasn't here before, it was only 1 passageway before." Koichi answered.

Kiba looked at Koichi out the corner of his eye_. " I don't know if we should still trust Koichi. There's still the possibility this is a trap_." Kiba thought. Kiba then pressed the button on his communicator. " Shino, can you see us?" Kiba asked.

" No, you're out of range somewhere." Shino responded.

" Damn." Kiba said

" I see, this must be Orochimaru's doing. Then there's only one option. We must take seperate ways." Jiraiya suggested.

Kiba threw his hands behind his head. " Guess we have no choice." Kiba said disgruntled.

" Very well, I will take this way." Koichi said pointing to the left passageway.

_" He was sure anxious to pick that route, maybe it's because he knows something_." Kiba thought.

" Fine then, Kiba, you and Akamaru take the middle passage. I'll take this one." Jiraiya said pointing to the right passage.

Both Jiraiya and Koichi went down their passageways. Kiba stood a moment contemplating whether he should go down the route or not.

" (sigh) Someone of Jiraiya's level shouldn't be so trusting" Kiba said. He then looked to his faithful companion. " Well Akamaru, we're probably gonna run into a whole heap of shit down here."

Akamaru whined a bit before the both of them finally decided to travel down the passageway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Choui Akimichi had his hands full with Otogakure's muscle man Jirobo. Jirobo and Chouji's fists crossed as they pounded eachother square in the jaw. The force of the blows caused the forest surrounding them to tremble. Chouji came at Jirobo with a devastating uppercut, knocking the mammoth mohawk off his feet into the air.

" Ready to cry uncle?" Chouji said.

As Jirobo kneeled with his back turned to Chouji, a black marking began to cover his face. It then began to cover his entire body, Chouji recognized right away what was happening as Jirobo's skin began to turn a deep red. A now twice as large Jirobo turned to face Chouji in his level 2 cursed seal form.

" I normally try to avoid using this form but I think the situation calls for it. My comrades need me. Once I kill you, I will go assist Tayuya-chan with killing the fat girl you were with." Jirobo said.

Now this was a bad move Jirobo's part for where as Chouji hates being called the f-word himself, he gets twice as angry when someone calls Ino that f-word.

" Asshole! I'll kick your ass!" Chouji said running towards Jirobo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Shikamaru found himself in another part of the forested area near Otogakure.

_" Alright, I know someone's watching me. Probably ready to strike. I have to be aware for anything_." Shikamaru thought as he strolled through the forest.

Suddenly a golden spike landed on the ground near his feet. It looked similar to a kunai, but it wasn't.

" And where the hell do you think you're going?" said a voice amongst the trees.

" Out for a stroll." Shikamaru said in a smart-ass tone.

" You sound like an asshole. I like killing assholes." said the voice.

" Well...lots of people tell me I'm an asshole." Shikamaru said. " Say, why don't you come out so I can see who I'm talking to."

_" And at the same time, shove a kunai up your ass_." Shikamaru thought.

" I'll let you see me when I walk over to give you the final blow." The voice echoed throughout the forest.

_" Damn it, I can't use my shadow bind technique on him if I can't see him_." Shikamaru thought.

Suddenly, a group of golden spikes appeared from a shaded area above and were headed straight for Shikamaru. Luckily, he jumped out of the way just in time.

" Not bad, but I can keep these up all day before one nails you." said the voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the hidden village. Kiba and Akamaru continued down their dark pathway. The further they went down, the darker it became. Suddenly, similar to Chouji, 2 arms popped up grabbing him by his legs and began sucking him under. Akamaru ran over grabbing the tuft of Kiba's jacket trying to pull him up. However, the force caused Akamaru to be submerged into the floor as well.

Kabuto looked on as the guard were dealing with the intruders from the video cameras.

" Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto said. " I am most concerned about Naruto-kun and Gaara. We only have lower level Jonin fighting them and I fear that won't be enough...perhaps...perhaps we should ask Sasuke-kun to hel-"

Before Kabuto could finish his sentence he found Orochimaru's hand clasping over his mouth, lifting him off the ground.

" Do you honestly want me to risk Sasuke by exposing him to the Uzumaki brat? That will be a last resort if at all. Sasuke is too important." Orochimaru said releasing Kabuto.

Orochimaru then walked out of the room while Kabuto was on the floor, the look of terror still evident in his eyes. Soon after, Orochimaru walked into a large cave-like area. Inside seemed to be a vast number of containers and chambers. The array of green liquids and bright lights illuminated the room . Orochimaru approached a container holding a young man inside. It was apparent, he was in this container for medical purposes, considering he had an oxygen mask over his mouth and his body was covered with various tubes sticking into it. Orochimaru pressed a button on the panel, making the green liquid drain from the container. After a few moments, the young man's eyes opened.

" Orochimaru-sama, how may I serve you?" The young man asked.

" Kimimaro. There are intruders in the village. I need your assistance." Orochimaru said.

Later Ino Yamanaka had her hands full as she was dodging the attacks of the 3 minions Tayuya had summoned. One looked similar to a mummy, his head twisted into a 180 degree angle. The other was bald on top with long black hair on the sides. The last had long lighter hair and wielded a giant mace-like club. Ino just managed to dodge their attacks.

" That won't do you any good." Tayuya said. " You can't dodge them forever." Tayuya continued to play her flute.

_" She's right, I have to think of something."_ Ino thought.

Suddenly Ino got an idea. She waited between a narrow corridor for all 3 of the enslaved monsters to gather. Suddenly she used her clan's secret technique. The Mind disturbance jutsu on the demon with long hair wielding the giant club. Suddenly, the monster's club was seen bashing into the skull of the mummified demon, knocking it off it's feet. It then turned around bashing the other demon.

" What the... Hey Dumb Shit! What the hell do you think you're doing!? I didn't tell you to do that!" Tayuya shouted before realising it was Ino who must have been behind it.

" You stupid bitch! What'd you do!?" Tayuya shouted.

" Just a little technique of mine." Ino said maintaining her handsign.

" You bitch! I'll kill you!" Tayuya said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Hinata and Sakura contended with the mysterious female experiment. As Sakura locked hands with her, she got a much closer look at her face. she noticed something familiar about this girl. As if she had seen her somewhere before, but she could not imagine where. Hinata also got the impression.

" I'll kill you!" The young blond said to Sakura.

Sakura then picked up the girl and threw her into a wall. Hinata ran towards the girl prepared to attack her with the 64 palm deviation technique. Seeing this from the video surveilance camera. Kabuto pressed another latch on the control panel. Suddenly Hinata floor beneath Hinata opened, as Hinata fell she saw that below her were dozens of pointed steel rods waiting to greet her. As she fell below, the floor closed back up and a large square structure fell atop of it, eliminating any chance of her escaping.

" Hinata-chan!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura rushed over hoping she would be able to push the large structure. As she began to push against it she found the girl behind her putting her in a headlock.

" She's dead! You're next!" she said.

The young girl's stomach was met with Sakura's elbow, knocking the wind out of her. Beneath the stone structure where Hinata fell, Hinata was holding herself up by gripping her big toe and second toe around the edge of one of the spikes. Amazingly enough, Hinata, though with only a split second to react, kicked off her sandle and gripped one of the spikes with her foot.

" That was too close." Hinata said to herself. Hinata then pressed the button on her communicator. " Shino-kun, can you see me anywhere?"

" I see you. Forget about trying to get out at the top. There's a barrier blocking it, and Sakura's still dealing with that blond girl." Shino responded.

" Do you know a different way out ?" Hinata asked.

" Look to your left with your Byakugan." Shino said.

Hinata climbed down the spike and activated her Byakugan. She saw that through the wall was another area laid out with spikes with a trap door above it. The only difference was there was no barrier blocking it. The only problem was the blocking wall was about 10 feet thick. If Sakura were here this would not be a problem. As she could take it out with a few punches. But seeing how it was Hinata was alone on this one she had to resort to other methods. She checked her pouch to see that she had three exploding tags. With one fierce thrust, Hinata pierced her hand holding an explosive tag through the stone. She then jumped back as the tag exploded, creating a hole Hinata just managed to fit herself through. Hinata then climbed up one of the spikes and punched through the trap door. She turned around to see that the stone barrier seperated her from Sakura. Even with 2 exploding tags left, they would not have enough power to destoy the barrier.

" Shino-kun, I'm seperated from Sakura-chan, can you tell me another way to get to her?" Hinata asked her teammate.

" Hold on...ok, go down the hall." Shino said.

Hinata started running down the hallway.

" Ok now stop, take a left. On the third hall take another left." Shino said.

Hinata complied with his directions. She dashed down the hallway, but as she took a left she was shocked to see a figure standing in her way.

" Hinata-chan, how great to see you again so soon." Said Kabuto.

Hinata suddenly remembered that this was the man who she had encountered during the invasion.

" I must say you've surprised me by still managing to stay alive so far. You know out of all the rookies from the Chunnin exam a few years back, I believe you've shown the most growth.Well...excluding Sasuke-kun of course." Kabuto said cunningly.

Hinata does not answer. She stands there glaring at Kabuto with a righteous fury in her eyes. She remembered that Kabuto was the last person she saw with her grandfather before she found him taking his last few breaths of life.

" Kabuto is it?...just tell me. The Hyuuga you fought who took my place...was it you that killed him?" Hinata asked. Though deep down she already knew. She knew Kabuto was a medical nin, and the way her grandfather's heart was attacked was a technique only a medical nin would know.

Kabuto slowly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to better position them. " He fought well. As expected of a Hyuuga. I'm afraid Tai-jutsu is not my strongest point..."

Hinata slowly got into her stance against Kabuto.

" ... However I do not need the Byakugan to destroy a person's internal organs." He said mockingly.

Hinata's glare lit with fury.

" You have to realise Hinata-chan, even if you by some miracle get past me, you will not leave the Land of Rice Fields alive." Kabuto finished.

" Kabuto, it is not my life you should be concerned with right now." Hinata said.

" I see, well as I have said before, Tai-jutsu is not one of my strong points." Kabuto then pulled out a soldier pill and swallowed it in front of Hinata. " But, I am still going to kill you."

Hinata activated her Byakugan. She saw that Kabuto's chakra flow had now doubled.

Chakra began pulsing from Kabuto's hands. They sheer force and power illuminated the hallway. But Hinata stood there completely unafraid. To her, she knew only one thing, she was going to avenge her granfather's murder. Kabuto came out aiming for Hinata's heart. Hinata blocked the attack and with a good thrust, she knocked Kabuto back several feet. She could hear the sliding of Kabuto's body against the unforgiving ground. Kabuto then jumped back to his feet, alittle stunned that such an attack had come from this once shy timid little girl. Kabuto calmed himself as he lowered his arms.

" Orochimaru-sama will be pleased. Because once I kill you Hinata-chan, I will preserve your body so we may discover the secrets of the Byakugan." Kabuto said.

" Kabuto, spare me your attempts of intimidation. As you said you have to kill me. If you think you are up to the task, then by all means try to do so." Hinata said in a stern feminine tone.

"Very well..." Kabuto said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Naruto and Gaara continued to fight off the Sound's shinobi.

" Come on you assholes! Is that the best you got!?" Naruto shouted. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" making another 20 clones, putting his total at 50.

Suddenly the Sound nins stopped when they saw who was behind Naruto and Gaara. One of the Sound nins slowly stepped back. Soon all the Sound shinobi fled the battle scene.

" Hah! Gave up huh? I expected a little more from Sound nins." Naruto said confidently.

Naruto looked to Gaara, expecting him to be just as satisfied as he is. However, he turned to see Gaara crossing his arms looking behind him out the corner of his eye. Naruto turned to see a young man with long white hair. The bangs long and parted from his face, the back of his hair in a ponytail. His emerald eyes seemed glazed over with hurt and lonliness. He wore a grey long-sleeved gi top. Looking down was a purple rope in bow-tie form, which seperated his gi top from his pitch-black pants. Both Naruto and Gaara knew that this was no weak warrior Orochimaru had sent out against them.

" Kimimmaro, one of my elite..." Orochimaru said quickly pacing down a hallway. " It pains me to have to use you at this time considering your condition. I am grateful that you fight for me."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. " I have even had to resort to using Kabuto. Damn the cursed Leaf village ."

Naruto turned to face Kimimmaro.

" I hope you can offer us more than the guys we were just fighting." Naruto said.

Kimimmaro slowly started walking towards Gaara and Naruto. But before he could take another step Naruto whipped out a kunai and went at Kimimmaro. The next thing Naruto knew, Kimimmaro was in the air above him. Pulling what appeared to be a bone from his shoulder. He pierced into Naruto's chest with the slightest of ease. Naruto grabbed his chest in shock. This new opponent was fast, vey fast. However what seemed to be Naruto dissipated into the air. Showing no shock on his face, Kimimmaro turned back at Gaara and what seemed to be the real Naruto.

" He's using that bone like a katana." Naruto said to himself.

" This is my family's kekki-genkai. My body itself is a natural weapon." Kimimmaro said.

Both Naruto and Gaara seemed interested the scond he said kekki-genkai.

" There are 216 bones in the average human body. However, I am not limited to that number. If a bone in my body breaks, it mends instantly." he said. " and..."

Suddenly his body became engrossed in spikes of an off-white color. Expanding from his chest, back , arms, even his legs. " I can call upon my bones as weapons that can pierce through an enemy as easily as the sharpest katana."

" Think that scares us?" Naruto said transforming into kyuubi 1-tailed form.

Naruto then ran clawing at Kimimmaro, who managed to evade his every strike. Suddenly Kimimmaro transformed into his level 1 cursed seal form, then came at Naruto slashing away. Naruto just managed to dodge each strike. He then jumped over by Gaara who encased Naruto and himself in a sand protection dome. Kimimmaro stopped short of the dome. Seeig it was dangerous to get too close to it, he slowly circled around it. Unfortunately for him , as the sand was discintigrating, he saw a bright blue light illuminate the dark dungeon like village. He saw Gaara with his arms crossed giving the same cold, indifferent look he usually gives, what was behind Gaara shocked Kimimmaro the most. There he saw a 2-tailed form Naruto with a bright blue shining orb glowing in his hand. Naruto ran towards Kimimmaro full force. Kimimmaro was about to jump back thinking he could avoid the attack. However his pplan was cut short when he saw that he could not move his feet. He looked down to see that his legs had been entrapped by sand. Before Kimimmaro could even react, he found Naruto's attack straight up against his chest.

" Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

Kimimmaro took the full force of the attack, sending him smashing into the wall behind him, causing it to crumble from the sheer power of the technique and causing rubble to fall atop his body . Naruto stood there, a confident smile crept up onto his face. The smile faded quickly however as he heard the rocks from the rubble slide off.

" Nani?" Naruto said.

He then saw Kimimmaro stand twice as tall as he did before. His skin had turned grey and dark. What wa behind his legs looked like a tail swaggering back and forth. It was apparent Kimimmaro had activated his Level 2 cursed seal.

" What the...did you become a dinosaur?" Naruto said.

Kimimmaro ran towards Naruto and knocked him several feet back. Naruto however sprang to his feet.

" Bastard! You wanna see tough!? Try this!" Naruto shouted getting ready to go 3 tails until he was contacted by Shino.

" Naruto, come in." Shino said.

" Shino, what is it?" Naruto responded.

" Koichi's found Sasuke. You and Gaara are the closest ones to him."Shino said.

Naruto looked over at Kimimmaro.

" Naruto." Gaara said. " I will handle him. You must go help Koichi."

Naruto was at first hesitant to abandon his friend. But a confident smile from Gaara gave Naruto assurance. Naruto jetted off to Koichi's location. Off in a dark hallway Koichi faced down Sasuke Uchiha.

" First let me tell you Koichi, I am very pleased you brought Naruto here. Without him I would not be able to truely test my abilities, arigatou." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke, Naruto is not who you should be concerned about right now. Your main focus should be on the opponent in front of you." Koichi said.

" Koichi, why on Earth should I be concerned with you? You're nothing compared to Naruto. You are no threat to me at all." Sasuke taunted.

Koichi's koto flew in front of him. " Don't look down on me!" Koichi said before hitting strums on his koto.

Sasuke immediately unsheathed his katana, slashing away Koichi's attacks.

" Strum of a thousand souls!" Koichi shouted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura continued matching the blond experiment blow for super strengthed blow. Until Sakura hit the ground so hard it formed a small crater.

" Got you!" The blond shouted running in with her fist in the air.

Little did she realise, this was part of a trap Sakura laid out for her. The girl's fist got trapped in a line of asassination wire Sakura had or set up. She soon found herself completely restrained as it seemed many wires entrapped her. Sakura got up and calmly walked over to her.

"You should never rush a shinobi, we articulate in deception." Sakura said before winding back her fist. She then pounded the girl's head right into the ground knocking her unconcious.

Sakura turned around and started pushing the structure atop the trap floor.

" Sakura. Koichi's fighting Sasuke. Go help him." Shino said over the communicator.

" Hinata-chan's-" Sakura started.

" Hinata-chan made it out. She's holding her own with Kabuto right now." Shino said.

" Kabuto...she'll be..." Sakura said.

" As I said, she's holding her own." Shino said. " Koichi needs your help more right now. You're the closest to him. Naruto will be there soon."

Sakura calmly complied running according to Shino's directions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba and Akamaru looked around their surroundings which seemed to be yet another forrested area.

"Great, now what?" Kiba said.

" You came here too restlessly. Now you'll die." Sakon said standing before Kiba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Naruto kept running he lifted up his head to shout " Sasuke!", listening it echo through the halls.

Next, an explosion comes from the ground. At the crater of this newly formed destruction was Koichi looking up at Sasuke. Sakura, seeing Koichi at the location of the blast ran towards him. As she reached she noticed he was looking up.

" Sakura..." said an all too familiar voice.

The words froze Sakura where she stood. She slowly turned up to see the man who had spoken to her. Naruto followed where he heard the blast, as he did he saw that at the end of a hallway Koichi and Sakura stood. As Naruto ran up to Sakura he saw that she and Sai were staring up at someone.

" Naruto..." said the voice.

Knowing who it was, Naruto looked up and before him stood 15 yr old Sasuke Uchiha.

Next Time

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Why then? Why did you let me live!?

Sakura: Sas...Sasuke-kun..

Naruto: Next Time! Zero Hour at Otogakure! Team 7 Showdown!

There's my chap. REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE! No reviews? NO POCKY FOR YOU!


	16. Team 7 Showdown

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

Also, the story sort of goes all over the village because there are multiple battles going on. So to avoid confusion, when we go to a different battle I will cut between them by using this line : oooooooooooooooo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Naruto..." said the voice.

Knowing who it was, Naruto looked up and before him stood 15 yr old Sasuke Uchiha.(Post timeskip outfit.)

The memories then started flooding back to Naruto.

_" You were always alone...you have no idea what it was like to lose someone...What the hell do you think you know about me!!? Huh!?"_

Naruto's eyes began to quiver.

_" We suffer because of our bonds..."_

Naruto's fist tightened

_" It's true.. I don't have any parents or siblings...this is the first real bond I've had to fight for...that is why I'm not going to let you leave."_

_" If that is the case then I will break those bonds between us."_

"If that was true..." Naruto started.

_Sasuke, battered and bloody stood over Naruto's near lifeless body._

" Then why...Why Did You Let Me Live!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked. " You misunderstand..." he said.

_" You to can acheive the Mangekyo Sharingan as I nii-san." Itachi said. "But...theres a condition to it...Your best friend...must die at your hands."_

" It's not that I cared if I killed you, I just did not want to give my brother the satisfaction of knowing I acheived strength by following his ways." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto were shocked. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto, wrapping his left arm around him.

" When did...?" Sakura said, amazed at Sasuke's speed.

Naruto just stood there waiting to see what the man he had once considered a brother was going to do next.

" But now..." Sasuke said." Because I feel like it... I will now break that bond." he said unsheathing his Kusanagi katana with his other hand.

The next thing Naruto heard was a blade sliding into flesh. Suddenly in the depths of Naruto's mind, Naruto stood in front of a tall gate with a paper on it which says "seal". He then began to hear the chuckling of one of the most demonic creatures to ever roam the earth.

" Hmm Hmm Hmm...Naruto..." said the Kyuubi. "...Let's show them our true strength..."

Naruto raised his head, exposing his eyes up at the gates.

" Let's show them what we can do..." The Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto oddly enough stood there doing nothing. This was enough to get the Kyuubi to stop chuckling.

" Well?" Kyuubi said getting impatient with Naruto's procrastination. "...what are you waiting for?"

Before Naruto, the water on the floor began to bubble up. Then suddenly, a figure in the form of the Kyuubi appeared before Naruto, however, it was not the Kyuubi himself, but more a representation of the power he is ready to give Naruto.

" Naruto...you should know by now that you cannot do this without my power." Kyuubi said. " Well?...Who do you want to kill?"

Naruto smiled as he reached up his hand to the beast, however, he was stunned to see that another hand had reached the fox power before his. It was Sasuke.

" But how..?" Naruto said amazed.

" Amazing..." Sasuke said. " ...so this was the power I wittnessed in our last fight."

Sasuke then focused his Sharingan eyes at Naruto.

" To think that something like this was inside you Naruto." he said.

" Ah...an Uchiha..." The Kyuubi said. "... and I see that you have quite a mastery of the Sharingan."

" So I take it this is not the first time you've seen the Sharingan." Sasuke said to the Kyuubi.

" Many years ago, a Sharigan with power even more sinister and evil than my own." The Kyuubi said. " Uchiha Madara."

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed hold of the fox chakra and dispersed it.

" Like I am supposed to know who that person is." Sasuke said.

Snapping back to the outside world. Naruto's eyes which were turning the usual demonic red, had changed back to sky blue as blood gushed from Naruto's mouth.

" ...Ghak..." Naruto gurgled out as blood was coming down his mouth.

" Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke slid his katana out from Naruto. Suddenly Naruto dropped to his knees.

" Naruto..." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at him, the intense pain evident in his eyes.

" You are nothing without that demon dwelling within you." he said coldly. Sasuke then raised his katana ready to decapitate his former teammate. All Naruto could do was kneel there helplessly as he watched the shimmering of the blade against the sun.

_" Is this it? I see Sasuke again for 10 seconds then I die?"_ Naruto thought.

The blade swung down, Naruto could see it coming almost as if it was in slow-motion. Suddenly Sasuke propped his head up to see a large chakra blade come at him. With barely a second to act, Sasuke lifted his katana to block the attack.

" Sasuke! Fight Me!" Koichi shouted, striking another strum on his koto.

Sasuke dodged te second attack. He then jumped up from the crater which he created. Koichi turned to Sakura.

" Sakura-chan,you're a medic-nin right? I'll deal with Sasuke.You help Naruto." Koichi said.

Sakura nodded in agreement. As Koichi jumped up on the ground to face Sasuke, Sakura tended to Naruto.

" Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was not responding, he clasped a hand over his mouth as he was hacking up blood. Sakura inspected Naruto to see that his wound from Sasuke was still there. With the fox's chakra, it would normally be healed by now.

" Naruto...what happened? Why isn't your wound closing up?" Sakura asked.

" I..(cough)...don't know(cough)" Naruto said.

" Take it easy, I'll heal you." Sakura said.

She then placed her hands on Naruto's side as her hands began to glow blue with chakra. Meanwhile Koichi dealt with Sasuke on the higher ground.

" Koichi, don't be a fool. You know you can't defeat me. All you're accomplishing is suicide." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke, I am going to make sure you pay for what you helped Orochimaru do to my clan." Koichi responded.

" You act so innoccent. You helped Orochimaru-sama do the same thing to plenty of other people." Said Sasuke.

Koichi set down his koto beside him as he glared down at it. Koichi may not have liked it , but Sasuke was right. He picked his eyes up to glare back at Sasuke.

" Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I have been no better than you...But I am trying to make up for some of my misdeeds, and I am going to start by helping the Leaf village eliminate that monster (referring to Orochimaru.) and you if need be." Koichi said.

Sakura's healing abilities were beginning to take affect on Naruto.

" Sakura-chan, we must go help Koichi." Naruto said.

" Just another minute Naruto. You won't be any good injured. Can you call on the fox's power?" Sakura said.

Naruto attempted to search within himself for the Kyuubi's chakra. But to no avail, he found himself unable to emit anything other than blue chakra.

" Well?" Sakura asked.

" Nothing...something Sasuke did." Naruto said.

This scared Sakura. With Naruto's red chakra, they might have had a chance, but now she wasn't so sure. Above ground, Naruto and Sakura heard the sounds of battle between Koichi and Sasuke.

Koichi launched chakra blade after chakra blade against Sasuke, while Sasuke either dodged them or deflected them away with his blade.

" Give this up Koichi, I have no interest in fighting you. Your attacks are too predictable. Even in this form I can defeat you." Sasuke said.

Koichi realised Sasuke was getting closer to him, so he had to resort to other measures. That is when he unleashed his honed technique. He then created 4 clones f himself, each with their own koto exactly like his.

" Higashi symphony of death!" Koichi shouted. The 5 Koichi's then launched a massive series of chakra blades at the Uchiha. However, Sasuke managed to create 5 clones of himself and still easily swiped the attacks away.

" Perhaps if you had received a curse seal, you might have put up more of a fight." Sasuke said.

Koichi was angered by the Uchiha's words.

Meanwhile Hinata continued to battle Kabuto. The two continued to trade blows at a fast pace in their attempts to destroy eachother internally. Suddenly Hinata got the upper-hand by striking Kabuo in the heart. Kabuto stumbled back coughing up blood.

" Kabuto, the scroll your village stole. Where is it?" Hinata asked.

" (cough) you'll never see it." Kabuto said.

With that, Hinata delivered several palm blows to Kabuto's body, throwing him up in the air. Kabuto rolled back several feet before stopping himself with one hand. He stared at the ground breathing heavily.

" Would you like to tell me now?" Hinata said.

As soon as Hinata finished her sentence she seemed surprised by a chuckling coming from Kabuto. He slowly turned his head up at her.

" Baka...do you think your attacks really have any affect on me?" Kabuto said.

Hinata looked at him confusingly. To add to Hinata's surprise, Kabuto jumped to his feet as if he were completely unharmed. This astonished Hinata.

" You see, I understand how the Hyuuga Tai-jutsu works. You send chakra through your hands and drill it into your opponents body, damaging their organs." A smile came onto Kabuto's face. " But you see, I have the ability to target any part of my body and automatically heal any damage. I can even revive dead cells."

This news astonished Hinata.

" In fact. that was the very technique I used to heal you at the Chuunin tournament." Kabuto added.

" n...nani?" Hinata said.

" Oh, you don't remember, you were unconcious. But when you were coughing up blood a man disguised as ANBU came to assist you, and fully healed your heart. That man was me." Kabuto said.

Hinata'e eyes widened. " That can't be true." Hinata said.

" Believe me Hinata-chan, it is." Kabuto said.

" But I don't understand, why would you help me?" Hinata asked.

" To be honest. I felt sorry for you. You were so pathetic and weak. I had no idea how you could have been a Hyuuga." Kabuto said.

Then Hinata remembered that was Orochimaru's first attack on the village.

" Is it that, or did you just not want a big commotion occuring about someone dying in the stands? I'm sure that would have thrown off your little plan." Hinata responded.

" Regardless, it would seem it does not matter now. Don't worry aout missing your grandfather because you'll be joining him soon enough." Kabuto said.

Kabuto lunged at Hinata, attempting to strike her heart. However Hinata managed to slap away all his strikes. As Kabuto leaned in for another attack, Hinata threw her elbow into his face. As Hinata attempted to follow up with a palm strike, Kabuto dodged it. He then grabbed her thrusted arm then with his other hand glowing with chakra, he stroked his fingers down under her forearm. Hinata felt her arm stinging. What was scarrier was she could not feel her arm past her elbow. It felt completely numb.

" W..what did you do?" Hinata said.

Kabuto did not explain exactly what he did."Your right arm is now useless." Kabuto said.

As he let go of Hinata's arm, she tried to move her fingers, but to no avail. Kabuto was not merely speaking in idol threats. Hinata's right arm wasn't working.

" Hinata-chan, you cannot fight with your arm in such condition, you w-" But Kabuto was cut off when Hinata's foot buried into his abdomen, sending him flying.

Hinata then took the sash from around her short cut kimono and converted it into a sling for her arm. The kimono opened up as a result of this. Luckily for Hinata, she was wearing a black mesh t-shirt underneath. Kabuto looked up suprised that Hinata still intended to fight.

Hinata looked over to Kabuto with slight smile on her face." Do you think you can win just because you took out my right arm?" Hinata said after getting back into her stance. " Come on."

Kabuto was on both knees looking straight at Hinata. It was hard to bleieve this was the same shy timid little girl he saw but a few years ago.

" I am tired of playing with you Hinata-chan, it is time to end this!" Kabuto shouted running at Hinata throwing several kunai at her direction.

Hinata, swiped her free hand in a large circular motion, batting all the kunai to the ground.

Back in a different part of the village, Tayuya and Ino were fighting fiercely. Ino continued throwing kunai at Tayuya while still dodging her 3 mutants. At this point, Tayuya has advanced her curse seal to level 2 giving her 3 horns and dark brown skin. This also helped her to move her demons faster. Ino jumped back. Suddenly, Tayuya did her pantented "Dream Sound Chain" genjutsu.

_" This is it bitch, this is where it ends for you_." Tayuya thought as she continued her melody.

Suddenly the bald demon with hair on it's sides snatched the club from the other creature then chucked it up at Tayuya, which bashed her right in the face. It would seem Tayuya had fallen for a ploy. As Tayuya was about to unleash her powerful genjutsu against Ino, she managed to do her mind transfer jutsu to one of her demons just before.

_"eww eww eww, please let me change back to my body quickly." _Ino thought while in the mammoth monster's mind. Eventually though, Ino's mind returned to her own body.

As Ino began to walk away to help the others she began to hear a slight flute melody playing from the depths of the shadows. " No...no way." Ino said before once again finding herself caught in Tayuya's genjutsu. Suddenly Tayuya appeared walking out of the shadows, still in her level 2 cursed seal form. It was impressive that she could still play a flute properly, considering the bottom part of her face was all bruised and bloody after taking the blunt force of one of her minion's club in the mouth.

_" Fat ass bitch! Look what you did to my face! I'm gonna do this nice and slow_." Tayuya thought.

In Ino's mind she found herself entangled in wire everywhere, as she looked at her hand she saw that it was beginning to melt away. Overcome with fear Ino began to scream while in the depths of her mind. On the outside Tayuya saw the expression of terror on Ino's face as she was being torchered mentally. This in turn put a big smile on Tayuya's face. That was until a gigantic gst of wind swept her into the air.

" What the f-" Tayuya attempted to say before she caught a kunai in her side.

Ino then began to breathe at a steady pace again as she looked up she saw Temari jumping to her side.

" Can you stand up?" Temari asked Ino, not taking her focus off Tayuya.

" I'll try." Ino said but as she stood up she dropped back to the ground.

" Don't push yourself. You've done enough. I'll deal with her." Temari said watching Tayuya get back to her feet.

" Who the hell are you?" Tayuya said getting bringing her flute up to her lips. Her 3 demonic minions then attacked Temari.

However, Temari unleashed her great " Quick Beheading Dance." From the large hurricane-like winds, a large, white rodent looking creature known as Kamatari appeared, and from one swipe of his large sickle, it sliced through the minions and the attack even managed to hit Tayuya in the process, slicing her nearly in half. Temari carefully walked over to Tayuya's lifeless body to check for any signs she might still be alive. Temari gave a sigh of relief. The battle was over. She walked over to Ino and helped her up.

" She's dead. It's over." Temari said.

" I see." Ino responded.

Temari helped Ino walk off so they could assist the others.

" Where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

All Temari could respond with was "I don't know."

In an area of the forest, Shikamaru, while covered with cuts and bruises was running for his life. Meanwhile Kidomaru, while in level 2 curse seal form extracted a golden substance from his mouth. From it he began constructing an arrow. And with his chakra enduced webbing thread, he constructed a bow. Shikamaru ran behind a tree, hoping he could avoid any further long range attacks from his opponent.

" That's not gonna do you a damn bit of good." Kidomaru said as he began stretching back his newly formed arrow with a thread connected to the back from his mouth just in case he needed it to change direction. As he targeted the tree Shikamaru was hiding behind, his headband came off by itself, exposing his third eye in the middle of his forehead. Then Kidomaru fired the arrow, confident it would do in the Leaf nin. The arrow moved at amazing speed, piercing through the tree. The next thing Kidomaru heard was a blood curdling scream. Kidomaru smiled, this was the end.

_" You lose, asshole."_ Kidomaru thought. Suddenly Kidomaru's smile dropped as he found he was unabl to move from his position. " What the..." Kidomaru then saw his shadow beneath him expand. The chakra thread he had used to attatch to the arrow, amazingly enough was casting a shadow, even at the height he was at which had to be at least 100 feet. Back by the tree, Shikamaru was seen grasping onto the thread connected to the arrow which pierced through the tree. Shikamaru managed to just be able to sever the strand with an explosive tag. Shikamaru then began pulling along the strand. Kidomaru had no choice but to follow his movements, but even though he was 100 feet above ground, he still walked off the branch in a leisurely fashion. Of course just walking off a 100 ft. drop is gonna have a negative outcome. Kidomaru found this out when he right leg snapped when he hit the ground, causing him to shout in pain. But even with a broken leg, Kidomaru continued walking in the same fashion as Shikamaru, until the finally met eachother face to face.

" Well well, nice to finally meet you." Shikamaru said.

" I heard you scream, there's no way that arrow missed you!" Kidomaru said.

" Well...it didn't, not entirely anyway." Shikamaru said, showing Kidomaru his bleeding arm.

" When I saw what that web stuff was connected to, I figured this would be my only chance to make any kind of contact with you." Shikamaru explained.

Kidomaru looked surprised.

" You see, I can't launch my shadow technique at anyone unless I know where they are and if I can reach them." Shikamaru continued. " This isn't the first time I did something like this. A few years back during my first Chuunin exam, I used a similar method against another Sound nin using a string of wire. She attempted to distort my senses by using an illusion to make me think there were a dozen of her, so I wouldn't know who to throw my shadow at. Due to a wire she used as part of a weapon, I managed to seperate the real one from the illusions. And today, a similar method worked on another dumbass Sound nin."

Kidomaru growled as he was helpless against Shikamaru's technique. " You shit! You're never gonna leave here alive!"

Shikamaru seemed mildly amused by Kidomaru's threat. " I should also let you know that now that the sun'd direction has changed during the course of this fight, there is plenty of shadow from these trees I can use to make my technique stronger. So even in that state, it's highly unlikely that you'll break free of it by force."

" Damn you!" Kidomaru said.

" Now..." Shikamaru started. " Allow me to show you another variation of this technique." Shikamaru then brought a handsign up to his face, Suddenly Kidomaru saw the shadow under him begin to creep up his legs, soon it engulfed his whole body with exception to his head. A smirk came onto Shikamaru's face. From Kidomaru's chest area, 2 shadowy hands appeared creeping up to his neck. Kidomaru looked at Shikamaru with dread filling his eyes, as the last thing he saw was the Nara's smirking face. Throughout the forest a loud snap was heard. The next thing that could be seen was Shikamaru walking away from a dead Sound nin.

" Man, I knew this was gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru faced off against Sakon and Ukon in his "Man-Beast Fusion" form ( Jutsu I sort of made up in which Kiba and Akamaru fuse in a different way, basically think of Kiba as a big white werewolf but still with his clothes on. Was in previous story.). Sakon, even in his level 1 cursed seal form, was hardly keeping up with him. The various claw marks he received all over his body were evidence of that.

" Tsuga!" Kiba shouted as he spun wildly right into Sakon knocking him back.

Sakon sprang to his knees bringing his guard up quickly_." This bastard...what the hell is he_?" Sakon thought as he panted heavily.

"Nii-san." Ukon said peering from his brother's neck. " Let us show him our full power."

" No, we shouldn't waste power if we don't have to. Let's try other techniques." Sakon said.

Ukon complied.

As Kiba ran at the Sound nin. Sakon jumped at Kiba.

" Karenken!" Sakon shouted as he along with his brother, threw multiple punches from the same body.

Kiba took the full impact of every strike. Kiba was knocked back slightly from the attack. This could only afford Sakon a few moments of rest, because Kiba was right back on all fours ready to attack him again, this shocked Sakon as he didn't think Kiba could rebound so quickly even in that form. Sakon was taking too vicious of a beating to remain in his current state. As he was slammed against the wall of a cliff, Kiba came in hoping to deliver the last blow. But Sakon jumped out of the way just in time. Kiba looked over at Sakon as he was gasping for breath.

" Nii-san" Ukon said again. " We have no choice."

" Hai." Sakon said. "It has to come to this." as their cursed seal began to fully cover their body.

Kiba looked at the enemy with his head tilted in confusion. Suddenly, Sakon took on the form of what looked like a demon with red skin and black eyes. The only thing unlike a typical demon is that he had a horn on only the left side of his head.

_" What the hell is this_?" Kiba thought.

Suddenly another head propped up from the shoulders of Sakon, looking exactly like the one already in position, the only difference being that he too had only one horn, but it was on the right side of his head.

" A freak..." Kiba growled to himself.

" You see, you're not the only one who can turn into a monster." Sakon said.

" Nii-san, let's take our time killing him. Guys like him, I enjoy killing the most." Ukon suggested.

" Yeah, that sounds good." Sakon responded.

Kiba lunged in to claw them. Only to have a second set of arms come from the enemy's body. Kiba also noticed that this time, the guy's strength was much greater than before. Sakon, with his free set of hands, grabbed a kunai and stuck it into Kiba's chest, Kiba howled in pain as the blood gushed out.

" Hmph, a shame. I missed the heart. Oh well, I'll get it onthe second try." Sakon then pulled out his kunai and attempted to stab Kiba again. This time though, Kiba took his free hand and stopped the attack by grabbing Sakon's wrist. Sakon, then used both hands to force the kunai towards Kiba. This was where Kiba was at a disadvantage, because his other arm was already being subdued by the other brother's hands. So all he could do at this point was use the strength of his one arm to force the kunai back.

" You're an annoying little shit aren't you?" Sakon said struggling with the kunai.

" Screw you bastard. I'm not gonna let you win." Kiba responded. It then seemed, Kiba's strength in that form was enough, even with one hand to force the kunai back.

Sensing that they were losing the struggle, Ukon sunk his head back within the body. Just as Kiba managed to turn the kunai around, aiming it at the neck of Sakon, Ukon's head popped up suddenly spitting needles into Kiba's face. Kiba shouted as he threw his opponent away from him. With his large paw- like hand, he tried to swipe away the needles from his face.

" That won't do you any good." Ukon said. " The tips of those needles were poisioned."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

" Nii-san, given the type of poison we usually use, and the amount he took in. How long would you say he has?" Ukon asked.

" Oh, I'd say probably about 20 minutes." Sakon responded.

" 20 minutes? Really? I don't think I can wait that long." Ukon said. The brothers were discussing this loudly to Kiba as if to mock him.

" Me neither, let's just kill him now." Sakon said.

Kiba got to his feet ready to fight, but he suddenly began to feel dizzy. He then took a knee to the ground.

" Oh, gomen, I shoul've also said that once infected with the poison, paralysis comes almost instantly." Sakon said walking over to Kiba.

_" Shit...no...I can't go out like this_..." Kiba thought.

" Promise us something Leaf nin. Promise us you'll scream. Even just a little." Sakon said.

However, as soon as Sakon said that he heard a loud boom. He could tell the location at which it came from because He saw birds fly up from the trees in fear of danger. Adding to this he heard a loud scream from a familiar voice.

" Is that..." Ukon started.

" Jirobo..." Sakon answered.

" Screw him, let him handle his own business." Ukon said.

" Orochimaru-sama will be mad if he finds that we could've helped him but didn't." Sakon said.

The brothers looked down at a helpless Kiba. Contemplating what to do.

Sakon tunred his head to his brother." He's not going anywhere. We should be back soon enough to kill him ourselves."

" (sigh) fine maybe we'll get to kill the guy over there." Ukon said. Ukon then turned his head to Kiba. " We'll be back for you later." he said before spitting on Kiba.

As the brothers ran off to assist their comrade. All Kiba could do was lay there and watch them. " No..." Kiba uttered before blacking out.

Meanwhile Gaara continued battling Kimimmaro by entrapping him in a sand dome.

" Desert Funeral!" Gaara shouted, compressing the sand around his opponent, only to have Kimimmaro burst from it's captivity. He then charged Gaara. Gaara's sand was just barely holding up against the attacks.

" Teshi Sendan!" Kimimmaro shouted as he shot tips of bone from his finger tips like bullets.

Gaara's sand came to his defense immediately, stopping the spikes.

" Your attacks are quite unique." Gaara said.

" It is but one of the signature attacks I developed from my Kekki-genkai." Kimimmaro said. " And this..." He then reached behind his back. "...is another one." Suddenly a bone propped out from behind his neck. As Kimimmaro grabbed it, he began to pull out what looked like his spinal column.

This put a bit of surprise in even Gaara's eyes to see such a sight. I mean really, how often do you see a man pull out his own spine. Gaara noticed something else peculiar, he noticed that blood was leaking from his opponent's mouth, he wasn't sure if that was due to his attacks or something else. Kimimmaro then swung the new weapon at Gaara, hoping to wrap it around him. Gaara saw this coming however, and used his sand to create a barrier around him. Soon Gaara was completely encased in sand, no longer visible to Kimimmaro's eye. With one hard tug, Kimimmaro used the weapon to rip through the sand barrier, only to find that Gaara had completely disappeared.

" That's impressive." Kimimmaro said to himsef. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Kimimmaro shot around and stabbed his weapon right through his would be attacker. For a split second he thought he had gotten him, until he realized it was not exactly Gaara, but a sand version of Gaara. What concerned Kimimmaro more was that he could not easily remove his weapon. Suddenly Kimimmaro turned his head to see 7 more sand clones of Gaara just like the one he was fighting.

All the sand clones said at the same time. " I noticed you were able to get through my sand defenses more easily than others. My technique to counter that was using the hard and dense minerals from the ground and surrounding walls to create a denser sand, for better defenses...Like this one."

Suddenly all the sand clones began moving toward Kimimmaro. He was about to move until he found that his hand had been entrapped by the clone he was already dealing with. As he struggled to get free, the other clones closed in on him. Forming a much tighter sand bind than before. Suddenly denser sand began to come from the ground to entrap Kimimmaro. Soon Kimimmaro was unable to move at all. Gaara's sand began to get tighter and tighter around him.

" It's over for you." Gaara said from a distance as his sand had completely dominated Kimimmaro.

All Kimimmaro could do was stay there as the pressure from the sand began to crush down on him.

_" This will not be it. I will win...for you Orochimaru-sama_..." Blood then began to gush from his mouth_. " Even if it costs my life_." he thought.

With all he could muster, Kimimmaro formed a giant cone-like bone through the use of his left arm. With that, he pierced through his sand prison shocking Gaara.

_" What kind of strength allows a man to to this_?" Gaara thought.

" I am not going to lose!" Kimimmaro shouted. " I will protect Orochimaru-sama with my life!"

Kimimmaro then rushed Gaara at full speed, there was no sand by him to come to his defense, he had used it all in that last ditch effort to kill his opponent and it would not move quick enough to come to his aid.

" Chini!" Kimimmaro shouted as he thrust his "Bone Flower" attack into Gaara's side.

Suddenly Gaara saw something he had not seen since his fight with Naruto. He saw his own blood escape his body. Even Gaara didn't anticipate what happened next, but suddenly he felt a presence emerging from him. A presence he knew all too well. Before Kimimmaro could thrust his attack into Gaara any further a large brown, claw-like hand grabbed it to prevent it from going any further. As Kimimmaro looked at Gaara, he saw a sight that sent a chill even through his body. Kimimmaro was now face to face with the Shukaku, who had overcome the right side of Gaara's face. Before Kimimmaro could act. Gaara ripped the weapon away and inadvertantly, Kimimmaro's arm with it. Though his arm was now missing, Kimimmaro was still determined to fight. He pulled another spinal weapn from his back ready to kill Gaara. However, with Shukaku's arm, Gaara thrust it against Kimimmaro sending him 10 yards into a wall. Amazingly enough. Kimimmaro was struggling against the massive arm, not willing to succomb.

" I will kill you... I will protect...orochimaru...sama..." Kimimmaro said until suddenly his arms and legs went limp as blood began gushing from now both his mouth and his nose. Suddenly his body felt lifeless in the Shukaku grip.

Gaara finally released it, letting Kimimmaro drop to the ground. Gaara walked cautiously over to Kimimmaro to make sure he was actually dead. Upon Gaara's inspection he saw that all that was coming from Kimimmaro's mouth was blood, not breath. Gaara turned around to go assist the others.

_" I understand you...I understand that you wanted to protect him_..." Gaara thought before looking back at him_. " I could see it in your eyes... It gave you purpose_."

Meanwhile Chouji unleashed a fierce right hook upon Jirobo's face, throwing him back a few yards.Chouji's face was dripping with sweat, as he took a knee, breathing heavily he placed his hands on his stomach as if he was feeling shooting pains.

_" Damn, the effects are still hurting me_." Chouji thought. He looked in his clutched hand to see a contaier with 3 lids. 2 of the 3 lids were opened. However, in the thrid capsule was a large red pill in the shape of a gumball.

_" No, I promised Ino-chan I'd never take this pill again_." He thought. He then snickered to himself_." Shows how serious I am about promises, considering I take with me something I swore not to use_."

Chouji then placed the capsule back in his weapon bag. Jirobo, was just barely getting to his feet.

" Alright mohawk, let's see you get up from this!" Chouji shouted clapping his hands together. " Baika No Jutsu!" Chouji then grew to over 100 times his normal size. He stomped over to Jirobo who was still in absolute shock in what he was seeing, the next thing he saw was a massive hand slamming down on him.

" oh,sshhhhhhhh..." Jirobo started but was cut off when Chouji's massive hand slammed down.

Chouji soon returned to his normal size. As he looked over at Jirobo, he could see that he was not getting up. Though the fact that Jirobo had been impacted 20 into the ground should have indicated to Chouji that he was dead. Giving a sigh of relief Chouji dropped to his knees breathing heavily. Suddenly, a red hand plunged into Chouji's back, but oddly enough, no blood came out. Chouji however still shouted in pain. Behind him was the level 2 curse seal form of Sakon, his brother, who had seperated from him, standing behind him.

" You killed Jirobo you fat ass. Now I'm gonna kill you." Sakon said, moving his arm around in the Akimichi's insides. " With our kekki-genkai, my brother and I can integrate bodies with not just eachother, but over people a well. That's what I'm doing to you right now. At this point, you and my hand are one. Now...where is your heart?" Sakon said as he searched around. " Ah...there it is." he said with a fiendish smile on his face. Chouji was still screaming in agony.

" Nii-san, hurry up and kill him, then you and I will go kill that dog boy...together." Ukon said.

Ukon simply saw Sakon kneeling there still in his same position. " Nii-san, don't you want to go back and kill the dog boy, he hurt us remember?" Ukon said.

Suddenly Sakon stood up but Chouji seemed to still be fine. " Nii-san, what is it?" Ukon said.

Sakon tunred around, seeming to struggle with his body. Much to Ukon's surprise, Sakon then pulled out a kunai coming towards him. " Nii-san, what the hell are you doing!?" Ukon said.

" I...can't control my body!" Sakon said lunging at his brother. Ukon out of instinct, pulled out a kunai for defense. The brothers were then wrestling eachother, when up in the woods, Ino and Temari were on a tree branch as Ino performed her clan's "Mind Confusion" technique on Sakon. In a matter of moments, both brothers had killed eachother.

Ino and Temari jumped from the branch running towards Chouji. " Chouji-kun!" Ino shouted rushing to her boyfriend's side. Chouji attempted to stand up. " Don't move sweetheart! I'll heal you." Ino said, putting her hands on Chouji's body as her hands glowed with chakra. Out from the forest, a figure appeared before the group. Temari readied her fan. They saw that it was Kiba, still in his transformed state, leaning up against a tree. What Sakon and Ukon did not take into account was that their poison would have completely paralyzed and killed any regular human form within 20 minutes. But Kiba was in a transformed state he could ove after a few minutes and the poison would take longer to course through his system.

" Kiba..." Chouji said. Kiba then fell to the ground. Temari ran over to pick up the transformed Kiba and drag him over by the group. " Ino-chan. Help Kiba." Chouji said.

" But what about..." she started.

" I'll be fine just go check on him." Chouji insisted.

Ino came over to Kiba to see puncture marks on his face. " Poison..." Kiba muttered out.

"I see." Ino said as she placed her hands on Kiba's face to darw out the poison.

Temari walked over to Chouji. " You holding up?" Temari asked. Chouji nodded with a smile.

" Good." Temari said. She then looked up_. " I wonder how the others are doing_." she thought.

Hinata continued fighting Kabuto. But now Kabuto was fighting with a kunai in hand. Strangely enough, he was beginning to get overwhelmed as Hinata pushed forward attacking him even though she was now only fighting with one hand.

" It seems even your regenerative factor has it's limits Kabuto. I can tell that your insides have suffered damage." Hinata said.

Kabuto breathed heavily as he gazed at Hinata_. " A shame we didn't influence this one to come to Otogakure. Orochimaru-sama would've definitely been pleased with her_." He thought. " If I continue to fight her, I may suffer more unnecessary damage." he said to himself.

As Hinata was about to attack Kabuto again, he formed a hand seal and began to sink into the ground. " You will see me again Hinata-chan. But I will not give you the satisfaction of avenging your grandfather's death." he said. Just before Hinata could reach him, Kabuto had fully submerged under the ground. Hinata punched the spot where he had submerged in disappointment, her eyes quivering with anger that her grandfather's killer had gotten away.

_" I can't focus on that, I have to go help the others."_ Hinata thought as she ran off.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was busy battling his old teammate while in a large dungeon-like area with pillars and torches for lighting. Jiraiya stood across from Orochimaru as the 2 Sannin stared eachother down.

" You won't be able to stop him Jiraiya. Sasuke will become more powerful than either of us." Orochimaru said, angling his blade at Jiraiya.

" I may not be able to. But someone else will, you know who." Jiraiya responded.

" Are you still going on about the Uzumaki brat?"

Jiraiya answered with a simple smirk.

" Uzumaki will never stop him. He'll never stop me!" Orochimaru then charged Jiraiya.

" Wha-so soon!?" Jiraiya before readying a kunai and jumping away from the swipe of Orochimaru's blade.

Back in the woods, the injured nins were beginning to come around. " I think I can walk." Chouji said

Kiba and Akamaru had now seperated again. It seems Ino's medic nin skills had done the trick, at worst, Kiba and Akamaru felt only a little sick. Suddenly as they were being helped up by Temari and Ino, Akane appeared from behind them ( about 40 feet away.) She was at a level 1 curse seal form.

" How dare you kill my comrades you bastards! In this form, I can kill you all in one scream!" Akane took a deep breath ready to unleash a devastating sound wave.

" Oh Shit!" Kiba shouted.

Akane was at full breath, she was now ready. There was no time to act. Even though Temari knew her fan didn't hold up against Akane during the Chuunin exam, she held it up in front of herself and the others and just prayed for a miracle. Luckily for Temari, that's exactly what was delivered.

The group was confused when they heard Akane gagging. As Temari peered her eyes past her fan, she saw that the Sound kunoichi was standing still, her eyes blank, she then fell forward to reveal Hinata with her palm stretched out. Luckily, Hinata attacked Akane from the back just before she could unleash her soundwave.

" Hinata-chan! Oh God, you freakin' rock!" Kiba said.

" Is everyone ok?" Hinata said.

" We're fine. Well except her." Temari said pointing to Akane.

" We should move. We gotta find the others." Kiba said.

" All-right let's move." Temari said as the group sped off.

Koichi continued to hold off Sasuke as Sakura did her part in healing Naruto. It was however, apparent Koichi was losing stamina as he began to sweat profusely as Sasuke was getting closer him. The mechanics behind Koichi's koto attacks is that he on a regular basis, charges his koto with his own chakra, so it is always ready for use. However, in the event that the koto's chakra resevoir has been drained, the Koichi can put his own chakra into his attacks as he is launching them. But he has never had an opponent such as Sasuke. Soon the clones Koichi had made disappeared. Koichi lacked the chakra necesseary to sustain the clones, and instead converted all his energy into his last attacks. He continued firing the blades as Sasuke continued to bat them away with his katana. Suddenly the chakra blades being launched were becoming smaller and smaller, as Koichi ws reaching his limit. Sasuke's strokes to deflect the attacks were taking less and less effort as continued walking towards Koichi. Soon, Sasuke was holding his katana with just one hand as if to show Koichi just how weak his attacks were. But Koichi was determined to continue fighting so he could buy Naruto and Sakura as much more time as possible.

" There!" Sakura said standing up. She had completely healed Naruto's wound.

" Let's go!" Naruto said jumping up to the higher ground.

Unfortunately as they did they saw Sasuke's blade run straight through Koichi. Sasuke, presenting his Sharingan eyes, looked over Koichi's shoulder at Naruto. Then with one mighty thrust, he ripped his katana through Koichi's body, causing blood to burst from him into the air. Naruto and Sakura watched in horror as blood from the former Sound nin rained down on Sasuke. What was scarrier was that Sasuke seemed unaffected by it, as if it was regular rain.

" Sasuke..." Naruto said in total disbelief.

"...sas...sasuke-kun..." Sakura said in bitter sadness.

Naruto looked over at Koichi to see that he was not breathing.

" SASUKE!!!" Naruto shouted in rage at what the man he once considered a brother had done.

" How could you become this!?" Sakura shouted. " This is what you want to be? Just for your damned revenge!?"

Sasuke lowered his head for a brief moment, upon raising it he said " Strength is all I value at this point. As I have told you both before, I am an avenger, in turn, you both knew what that meant. Anyone who stands in an avenger's way must be ready to die."

Naruto and Sakura stared at their former teammate while he looked back.

((((((((Flashback))))))

Naruto: Iruka-sensei! Why should top-class ninja like me team up with a slob like Sasuke?

Iruka: Naruto, Sasuke got the best scores in the class...you got the worst scores. So we try to balance out the teams by putting the best and worst students together.

Naruto grumbled as Sakura laughed.

----------------------------------------

Kakashi: You want to know what's under my mask?

All 3 nodded.

Kakashi: Well it's simple. What's under my mask is...

Sakura:_ Thick lips_

Naruto:_ Tiny mouth._

Sasuke: _Bucked teeth._

Kakashi: (pulls down mask.) Another mask.

All 3 students faint.

Kakashi: Hmm? Guys?

---------------------------------

All 3 students are seen eating lunch together, seeming to actually be enjoying eachother's company.

(((((End Flashback)))))))

" So..." Sasuke started as he whipped his katana to the ground to get off the blood of his victim. He then raised his eyes to Naruto and Sakura. " ...where do we go from here..."

The wind blew through the grass as the former team 7's tension grew. The silence was broken when Sakura pounded into the ground, causing a tremor towards Sasuke. However Sasuke dashed forward toward the tremor, and quickly jumped from one piece of broken earth to the next. His Sharingan activated and katana in mid-swing, aiming straight for her. Sakura was for too slow to even follow Sasuke's speed.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. Before Sakura knew it Naruto was in front of her, kunai in hand. He darted towards Sasuke clashing his kunai to his katana. As the 2 struggled against eachother they locked eyes. Naruto's crystal blue orbs to Sasuke's deep red Sharingan eyes. Where Naruto had a scowl on his face, Sasuke had a calm smile on his. Suddenly, Naruto saw something that just happened above Sasuke's head.

" A spark?" Naruto said in confusion.

Suddenly Sasuke's enitre body, along with his katana was engulfed in a powerful electric current.

" Gdyaaaaa!" Naruto shouted as he dropped to his knees.

" What...was that?" Sakura said to herself.

" Naruto..." Sasuke started. " What's the matter? Can't bring that freak out?" Sasuke was obviously referring to the fox, and taunting Naruto. " Come on you monster, fight me."

Naruto would love nothing more than to oblige Sasuke's request, but there was a small problem. He was having difficulty summoning Kyuubi's chakra. It must have been a result of Sasuke's genjutsu. So for now, Naruto would have to fight without Kyuubi's strength.

" I see, perhaps you need more incentive." Sasuke said as he was reaching behind his back. Suddenly Sasuke pulled out what looked like a scroll.

Naruto's eyes widened. " That's..." he satrted.

" The scroll taken from the village. If you kill me, you'll have it." Sasuke finished.

Naruto jumped to his feet, ready to fight.

Naruto then formed a handseal. " Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Justu!"

Suddenly Sasuke was surrounded by a swarm of Narutos. But the Uchiha did not seem initimidated in the least.

" I see you're still whipping out these useless techniques baka." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, all the Naruto's rushed Sasuke, however, Sasuke had developed a full mastery of his katana, and through his remarkable form manged to cut away at the clones. In another effort, many of Naruto's clones dogpiled onto Sasuke.

" Yes!" Sakura shouted.

Her cheer was cut short however, as sparks of electricity peered through the pile. Suddenly, the Naruto's screamed as Sasuke elecrticuted them with his new technique. They dissipated into the air and the only one left standing was an electric flowing Sasuke.

" This is pointless Naruto, you know..." Sasuke was cut off when he saw that behind him, the real Naruto was having a clone at each side form a Rasengan attack in each hand.

" Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed both spheres into the Uchiha's back, sending him hurtling. Sasuke hit the dirt and slid 40 yards, kicking up much debris from the ground.

As Sasuke got up, he looked up to see that Sakura was standing before him. She then grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up to her eye level.

" Fight me seriously!" Sakura shouted socking him in the face, sending him yet another long distance.

Sasuke stood up after sliding on the harsh terrain yet again. It was then he saw Sakura coming at him full force.

" I hate it when you don't take me seriously!" Sakura said winding up for another punch, however, Sasuke dodged the attack at the last second grabbing her wrist in the process.

" Do you know why I don't take you seriously Sakura-chan?..." Sasuke said while Sakura stood looking into his eyes." Because, just like it's always been...between the 3 of us, you're the weak link."

The words cut into Sakura like a knife.

" Naruto and I...we both have something that makes us unique. He has the Kyuubi..." Suddenly Sasuke's skin began to glow red, from that point it had dulled to a dark grey as his hair became longer and wilder. "...and I have this." he said finally as he exposed his Level 2 cursed seal form for the first time to Sakura.

Sakura nearly fainted at the sight. She however did not get the chance as Sasuke ran 10,000 volts of electricity through her body. Naruto ran as fast as he could to help his comrade. " Sakura-chan!" he shouted.

Sakura fell to the ground, needless to say she was done fighting.

Naruto ran and stopped as he gazed upon the demon kown as Uchiha.

" Naruto...this is better, don't you think. Now it can be just you and me." Sasuke said looking down at Sakura. " She is the weak one Naruto. She always has been...always slowing us down."

Naruto looked down at Sakura. " Sakura-chan..." Naruto said.

Sasuke took a step over Sakura's body as he walked leisurely. Naruto slowly walked over to check her pulse. " Thank God, she's still alive." Naruto said to himself.

" Why care about her Naruto? Why care about anyone from the Leaf village?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

" You could be so much stronger now if you didn't let trivial things like them weigh you down." Sasuke continued.

Naruto stood slowly to face Sasuke.

" In fact, I see you're a Sand shinobi now. So that leads me to 2 conclusions, 1 you left Konhgakure on your own , which I know you'd never do,and 2 you were exiled, most likely because of the fox, which seems much more practical ."

" Don't act like you know everything." Naruto said.

" So this whole mission, getting back the scroll, facing death today for a village that wants nothing to do with you." Sasuke rested his hands on the rope around his waist. " So tell me Naruto...why?"

" Sasuke, if you can't understand anything I've been trying to tell you from 3 years ago and now, then I'm not gonna waste my damn breath trying to explain anything else to you!" Naruto said getting into a fighting stance.

" What's this? A tai-jutsu stance? Interesting." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Naruto came at Sasuke full force hitting him with every punch and kicke he had. But to no avail. Sasuke, especially at this form could anticipate and stop every move with his Sharingan. As Naruto tried to land another punch, Sasuke caught it in his hand. Naruto struggled but Sasuke seemed too strong to overcome.

" Now I will show you how an Uchiha fights." Sasuke said before wailing his fist right into Naruto's stomach.

The attack's force was so great it lifted Naruto right off th ground. Suddenly Sasuke came at Naruto with a barrage of strikes too fast for Naruto to counter. Then with one mighty blow, Sasuke slammed Naruto to the ground. Naruto did his best to get up, as coughed and struggled.

" 3 years since I have been gone and this is as far as you have come? I am disappointed." Sasuke said.

Naruto began to cough up blood slightly.

" I'm sure Hinata's quite disappointed having such a weakilng as her crush." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes snapped open a he looked up at Sasuke. " You stay the hell away from her!"

" I wonder how loud she can scream." Sasuke said.

Naruto was not about to hear anymore from Sasuke.

" Don't worry Naruto, I may consider making her scream in a different way." Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't know what he was feeling then. His muscles began to tighten as his canines began to to grow longer. Sasuke was not blind to it. He sees that a worthier opponent is coming.

" ...chakra..." Naruto said. Suddenly his entire body was beginning to glow a dark red. He grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. " If you...EVER hurt Hinata-chan..." Naruto ould feel himself getting back up to his feet.

Sasuke watched as the chakra around Naruto was getting stronger and stronger.

" Come on you monster. Show me your full pow-" But Sasuke was cut off when a sharp jab from Naruto sent him flying.

Sasuke shook his head a little after taking the impact of the strike. As he looked up he saw a young man with crimson hair, blood- red eyes, black claws and razor sharp teeth. His whisker marks had now covered most of his face. Behind Naruto, Sasuke could see 5 tails waving around. Sasuke stood up and dusted off his left sleeve.

" I see, 'bout time we-" Bur Sasuke again was cut off when Naruto kicked him into he air. This form of Naruto obviously was not interested in small talk.

As Sasuke was in the air Naruto appeared right in front of him and clawed away at him. As he knocked Sasuke back Naruto appeared behind him to deliver another attack. Before Sasuke had realised it. Naruto was knocking all over the terrain at lighting speed delivering high powered punches, kicks and claws . During his fight with Jiraiya, Orochimaru turned his head to the side.

_" I sense Sasuke is in trouble."_ Orochimaru thought. He then turned back to Jiraiya.

" I apologize Jiraiya, but we'll have to do this another time." Orochimaru said as he sunk into the ground.

" Damn. That bastard." Jiraiya said.

Naruto finally ended the exchange with a double fisted slam into the ground, causing a small crater. As Sasuke lay there seemingly lifeless, Naruto walked over to him breathing heavily after such a combo.

With one last insult to injury Naruto kicked Sasuke in the side adding the line " Sharingan that ya bitch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Jiraiya: Damn that Orochimaru.

Hinata: We at least have the scroll. Now we can return to the village.

Naruto: Next time. A not so warm welcome back.

More coming. Well I hope y'all liked this chapter. PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSE REVIEWS


	17. A Not So Warm Welcome Back!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sharingan that ya bitch." Naruto taunted.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp stinging pain in his right ankle. As he looked behind him he saw that the katana Sasuke had dropped during the fight had plunged into his right foot. While Sasuke was on the ground, he used his hand to summon his katana to his side. Much like Orochimaru did against the Third. Naruto growled in pain as he stepped back trying to take the katana out. Suddenly, as Naruto was pulling it out, Sasuke had crawled over to grab him by the ankle. It was then that Sasuke delivered his strongest chidori current through his body electricuting Naruto. This time Sasuke put much effort into this current, it was the most powerful one he had done the whole battle. Through the pain however, Naruto pushed himself to pull the katana out. Naruto then made an effort to lift it high in the air and throw it right at Sasuke's head. Sasuke released his grip from Naruto's leg to avoid the blade. Naruto keeled over on his backside. The 2 shinobi simply laid there. Both of them had their heads to the dirt as they glared eachother trying to catch their breath. It was then Naruto's hands came to the ground as he pushed himself up. He was just able to stumble over to the Uchiha without falling. Naruto's hand grasped the hand of Sasuke's gi top. The Uchiha did not expect what happened next. He saw tears falling down the blood-red eyes of the blond shinobi. Naruto's fist tightened, raised high in the air.

" Sa...SASUKE!!!!" Naruto shouted, ready to swing his fist down.

Suddenly. " Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" echoed through the terrain. Beofre Naruto knew it, he was engulfed in the Uchiha's devastaing flame attack. Now normally Naruto wouldn't suffer too great of damage from this attack, however in this altered state, all of Sasuke's attacks and techniques become much more powerful. The attack did enough to burn Naruto and the force of the attack sent him back a few yards. The aftermath of the attack had left Naruto scorched and gasping for breath. As he looked back he saw that Uchiha had risen back to his feet. Sasuke took a deep breath ready to finish the job.

" Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. Suddenly a giant wall of flame shot towards Naruto ready to encompass him. Suddenly a large blue vortex appeared in front of Naruto, protecting him from the flames. As the vortex disappeared, standing right in front of Naruto protecting him was Hinata.

" Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Hinata turned her head to Naruto. " (giggle) the hero always shows up at the last minute. Right Naruto-kun?" Hinata said somwhat laughing. She then turned her head back to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry, I'll protect you." Hinata said boldly.

Her words left Naruto in awe.

" Well, Hinata, it's been a while. I see you've...developed." Sasuke said referring to hinata's womanly features.

" Sasuke, I will not let you harm Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan no, you gotta get outta here, he's..." Naruto was suddenly cut off.

" Not gonna do a damn thing." said a voice behind Naruto, he turned to see it was Gaara behind him. Suddenly, most of the other Leaf and Sand shinobi ha come to Naruto's aid. Except for Ino who was busy tending to the unconcious Sakura.

" Sasuke, is that you? Man you're ugly, I wonder what all your old fangirls would say if they saw you like this." Shikmaru said.

Sasuke looked square at the gathered shinobi. He then formed a handseal then raised his left arm. " This should definitely kill you all." he said.

All ninj got their defenses ready. Hinata was seen holding out her one good arm as to guard Naruto.

_" Hinata-chan_..." Naruto thought.

Before Sasuke could go any further, a pale white hand appeared grabbing his.

" Sasuke, you know not to use that technique." Orochimaru said, appearing out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked Orochimaru dead in the eye. " Let go." he put bluntly.

" Sasuke-kun, you continue to speak to Orochimaru-sama like this..." Kabuto said behind Sasuke, showing that he too was present.

Sasuke continued his stare with Orochimaru.

" Sasuke-kun, being in that form for too long isn't good for you." Kabuto said.

" Then let me kill them and I will be able to revert to my normal form." Sasuke replied.

" Sasuke-kun, please, we would rather much they stay alive." Kabuto reasoned.

" What sense does that make?" Sasuke said.

" Because, you know Akatsuki has been targeting Konoha." Kabuto said." With shinobi like these, they could possibly lower Akatsuki's numbers, thus logically raising the success rate of your revenge."

Sasuke then looked at Kabuto for a moment before deciding to let them go. Sasuke pulled his hand out of Orochimaru's grip.

Orochimaru turned to Naruto. " Mark my words boy and mark them well. You have narrowly escaped death today, however, next time you will not have such luck." he said pointing his finger at him.

Naruto struggled to get to his feet. " Hey, why dont'cha come closer and say that, asshole." Naruto said.

Suddenly Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto all disappeared into the wind.

" Damned cowards." Naruto said before taking a knee.

Hinata quickly knelt down to aid him. " Are you ok Naruto-kun?" she asked.

" I'm fine Hinata-chan, don't worry." Naruto said, but upon further inspection with her Byakugan, Hinata could see that Naruto had several burns on his body.

" The Kyuubi will heal them Hinata-chan, don't worry." Naruto said smiling. Naruto then looked off into the area Sasuke was just standing a moment ago. " I couldn't stop him, I failed him again." Naruto said then looking at the ground depressed.

Hinata saw the pain Naruto was going through right now. She wrapped her good arm around Naruto and hugged him tightly.

" You are ok Naruto-kun, that is what is important right now." Hinata said.

" There's just one problem..." Shikamaru added."... We still don't have the scroll."

Naruto then looked up at Shikamaru, giving him his trademark grin. " You mean this scroll?" Naruto said presenting it the scroll in his hand.

" Naruto! You got it!" Chouji said in shock and joy.

" Heh, during my fight with Sasuke, I managed to pick it off him." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun! " Hinata said gleefully.

" Hey guys! Sakura-chan's ok." Ino said waving her hand to them as she had Sakura propped up.

" Well it looks like we made it ok." Chouji said.

Naruto's eyes then showed signs of sadness.

" What's wrong?" Chouji asked.

It was then Naruto looked far over in the direction where Koichi Higashi had fallen. Naruto then got up and walked over as the group followed him. When they came to Koichi's lifeless body. Hinata brought her hand to her mouth upon the sight. Ino along with Sakura in her arms walked over. Sakura looked saddened upon the sight of Koichi.

Suddenly, Jiraiya appeared beside Koichi.

" Ero-sennin..." Naruto said.

Jiraiya knelt down beside Koichi. He then ran his fingers down his fac to close his eyes.

" We should really bury him." Naruto suggested.

Jiraiya looked up at Naruto and nodded. " Hai."

Later, everyone regrouped while Ino and Sakura healed everyone's wounds. The sun was setting as the group gathered around the newly formed resting place of Koichi Higashi. His grave consisted of a mound of dirt surrounded by stones. At the head of the grave was Koichi's koto. Hearts were heavy as the group gazed upon the sight.

" For almost the whole time, we never fully trusted him." Naruto said, tears welling up in his eyes. " But he fought for us with honor, even to his last breath." Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's side, comforting him.

_" Above that, he was also dignified, even when he lost to me at the Chuunin exam, he thanked me for a good fight and even complimented my skills."_ Hinata thought.

" I hope he can finally be with his family." Chouji said.

" Well...we should head back now." Jiraiya said.

Later the group was jumping through trees. Naruto suddenly appeared at Jiraiya's side.

" Ero-sennin, what's in the scroll anyway?" Naruto asked.

" It's classified." He responded.

" Are you serious? After all we had to go through to get this back we can't even know!?" Naruto said.

Jiraiya steered his eyes over at Naruto. " Look, you tell this to nobody brat, but all I'll say is, it's a map to someone's grave."

Naruto's eyes became curious. " Grave? Who's?" he asked.

" That's all I can tell you Naruto." Jiraiya said.

" Whatever! This sucks." Naruto said.

Naruto then slinked back by Hinata.

" So you fought Kabuto 1 on 1 eh?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed and nodded chirpily.

" and you even sent him running with his tail between his legs?" he asked.

Hinata continued to blush.

" You've really come far Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling genuinely at her. He then looked at her arm. Even though Ino had healed it to the best of her ability, it still was confined to a sling.

" You need to have that checked out as soon as we get back." Naruto said concerningly.

" Hai Naruto-kun, but I want you to make double sure you get checked out yourself when we get back to the village, just in case Sasuke might have done anything to you." Hinata said in a motherly fashion.

Naruto's smile disappeared, he then looked straight ahead.

" What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

" Well...it's just that...my 1-day pass expired like a day ago Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata was in complete shock. " Naruto-kun, they **will** let you in. After all you did to get the scroll back, that is the very least they could do. They won't dare try to keep you out. Tsunade-sama won't allow it." Hinata protested.

Naruto was sure Hinata was right, that he would get to at least get his final bowl at Ichiraku's before they threw him out.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her. " You **will** be greeted properly." she finished.

Later that night, while the rest had settled in for a night's rest, Naruto noticed Jiraiya handing a message to his little messenger Gamakichi.

" What'yre doin'?" Naruto asked.

" I'm sending Tsunade-chan a message that I'm giving Gamakichi here. I'm letting her know that we have the scroll and that we lost Koichi. " Jiraiya responded.

" Ever hear of a cell phone?" Naruto said with a bit of attitiude.

" Ever hear of shut your mouth." Jiraiya responded.

" Pervert."

"Brat."

" Ok goodnight." Naruto said.

"Goodnight." Jiraiya responded.

The next day, the gropu could see the gates of Konohagakure. With each step they took, Naruto's heart began to beat harder. It was however, calmed when his hand was being held by Hinata. The 2 looked at eachother smiling. Naruto now felt much better with Hinata at his side. At the front of the gates, Tsunade, the 5th Hokage waited, along with her assistant Shizune. As the group stopped just at the gates, Tsunade greeted the.

" I am glad to see the rest of you made it back ok." Tsunade said. Jiraiya held the scroll up to his face and promptly placed it in Tsunade's hand. She then looked over at Naruto and Hinata still holding hands. She also noticed Hinata's arm was in a sling.

" Well, I'd feel very comfortable if you all went to the hospital to have any injuries taken care of." Tsunade said.

The group seemed to agree.

" And we gotta get something to eat. I am so hungry." Chouji said.

" I promise we'll get something sweetie, but first I want you to get checked up. 'kay?" Ino said, wrapping herself around Chouji's arm.

" Ok Ino-chan." Chouji said smiling.

As the group started walking in, Naruto, for a rare moment in his life, felt a bit of hesitation. However, it totally subsided when Hinata tugged on his arm.

" Naruto-kun, come on." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and joyously walked alongside the former Hyuuga as they entered the village. As they contiued their way towards the hospital, Naruto could already hear the whispers of the villagers around him. Whispers like " He's here again? I thought it was just a day." and " What the hell is that thing doing back?" " Shut up, he's gonna hear you." or " Wish that freak would just go back to hell where he belongs.". But Naruto didn't let it get to him, hell he's been ignoring it his whole life, why should today be any different. Naruto was not the only one hearing the whispers, Hinata coud hear them as well. Hearing them only made Hinata want to hold Naruto tighter, it angered her to hear such things. Hinata has never liked the way the villagers have treated Naruto since day 1.

_" They don't even know him. They've never fought alongside him, or talked to him_." Hinata thought, now feeling the sudden motherly urge to in some way protect Naruto. It aggrevated her to no end that Naruto had just finished risking his life yet again to retrieve something for the village, yet they continue to treat him like trash.

The rest of the group even heard some of the whispers. It was a little strange in Gaara's case because this was the first time he was hearing taunts and whispers that weren't directed at him. But he knew the experience all too well. After hearing enough of the rants, Tsunade stood back to let the rest of the group pass until she came to Naruto and Hinata.

" Come on, I don't want you 2 slacking." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded as they walked alongside Tsunade. Naruto felt somewhat embarrased, he didn't feel he needed to be coddled by them. As the group made it to the hospital, the ones in more need of help got assistance immediately.

" Hinata." Tsunade said. " I'd like to have a look at your arm."

Hinata nodded. While in another room, Tsunade chatted with Hinata while inspecting her arm.

" We'll have to amputate." Tsunade said.

Hinata gasped.

" That's probably what I would've said had Ino not tended to your arm earlier." Tsunade jested.

Hinata laid her hand on her chest releasing a huge breath of relief.

" But all it needs is a little treatment and to be kept in a sling for about a week and it'll be fine." Tsunade said.

" I'm glad, with only one arm my kata would be much harder to perform." Hinata said smiling.

" I'm very proud of you..." Tsunade said, arousing Hinata's curiosity. "...in the face of all that resentment from the villagers you held tighter and tighter to Naruto. Most girls your age would pretend not to know their boyfriends if that had happened to them."

Hinata looked at the floor. " There's no reason..." she started. " No reason they should treat him like that. Had it not been for Naruto-kun, the mission would have been a failure. It was him who retrieved the scroll."

Tsunade took a deep breath. " I agree Hinata. But Naruto's tough. He can handle it."

" But he shouldn't have to! Suna was aware Naruto-kun possessed the Kyuubi. But they had not shunned him from their village! They even made Gaara-kun, a jinchuuriki like Naruto-kun, their Kazekage! Why does this village always..." Hinata stopped herself, realizing she was being rude in raising her voice, to the Hokage no less. Tsunade stood alittle shocked, this was the first time ever, she had heard Hinata raise her voice.

She then came off the table and bowed before Tsunade. " Please forgive me Hokage-sama. I did not mean to raise my voice." Hinata said.

The look of shock was replaced with a smile. " Do not apologize Hinata dear, I understand that it frusterates you."

Later Hinata was in the hallway talking with her sensei.

" Now make sure you don't use that arm Hinata. In fact, make sure you at least do light training if any until it gets better." Kurenai said.

" I understand sensei." Hinata said smiling.

" Hinata-chan..." Ino said while Sakura was at her side.

Hinata looked to her sensei seeing if it was ok to go over there.

" Go ahead Hinata." she said smiling.

Hinata bowed to Kurenai and went over to chat with her friends. Kurenai stood with her back to the hospital wall crossing her arms. She knew the bigest task of this whole thing for Hinata was having to bid farewell to Naruto yet again.

" Kurenai-san..." siad a strong voice from her side.

Kurenai looked to her side to see none other than Hiashi Hyuuga walking down the hallway.

" Hyuuga-sama..." Kurenai said.

" I understand the mission was a success. The scroll is back in our possession, correct?" Hiashi asked.

" Yes, the mission was a success." Kurenai answered.

" And I understand Hinata is fine, is that true?" Hiashi asked, maintaining his stoic impartial expression.

Kurenai was taken back by the question.

_" Since when does he show concern for Hinata_?" she thought.

" Um, yes, well, her arm is in a sling, but it should be healed after a week or so." Kurenai answered.

Hiashi looked down the hallway to see Hinata fraternizing with Ino and Sakura.

" That is good to hear, I..." Before Hiashi could finish, Naruto burst out of a door that the girls were standing by.

" Ha! Clean bill of health!" Naruto said grinning and giving a V for victory, brining a smile to Hinata's face.

Hiashi's impartial face then became that of a snarling one. " What the hell is HE doing here!?" Hiashi barked crossing his arms.

It was then that the group and Naruto looked back to see Hiashi staring daggers into Naruto. Until then Hinata had not realized her former father was there.

" Hyuuga-sama! He has just come back from the mission he participated in, free of charge mind you, and he is simply getting checked out to make sure he is ok." Kurenai defended.

" It was his choice to take up the mission for free. It's not as if we couldn't pay him. We did not NEED his help!" Hiashi continued. " Correct me if I'm wrong Uzumaki but weren't you exiled?"

" Well you should know Hyuuga-san, you helped decide it." Naruto said in a smartass tone. Causing Hiashi to become even angrier.

" Don't forget who you're talking to punk!" Hiashi snapped. As he walked closer to the group.

" Punk?...who says Punk anymore?" Naruto said.

" Do not test my patience boy. Your pass expired a while ago. Nice to see you're ok, now get the hell out..."

" Hiashi-sama..." Hinata interrupted.

Hiashi was totally thrown off as he looked at his disowned daughter. Seeing a slight gleem of anger in her eyes, which he had never seen before, at least never to him.

" Naruto-kun is the reason the mission..." Hinata was suddenly interrupted.

" Who the hell is yelling out here!?" Tsunade grumbled as she walked out from the double doors. Much to her displeasure, she saw Hiashi standing by Naruto.

" Hiashi-sama, is there a problem?" Tsunade said with venom in her words.

" Can't you make that conclusion for yourself Tsunade. The boy..."

" sama." Tsunade interrupted.

" Nani?" Hiashi asked.

" I am Hokage now, so for future reference, I would appreciate being addressed properly with sama, as a sign of respect of my position."

Tsunade and Hiashi locked eyes.

" Very well." Hiashi said. " Tsunade-SAMA, as you can see the boy is here while his pass has clearly expired. The pass was for no longer than 24 hours and..."

" Correct Hiashi-sama, no more than 24 hours...in the village." Tsunade smirked confusing all, especially Naruto. " You see, the pass went into effect the second Naruto entered the village before the funeral. Between that time and the time he left for the mission it had only been 18 hours. After that he was technically not in the village. And since his pass is good for 24 hours, the way I see it, he had 6 hours left on his pass when he re-entered the village." Tsunade then looked at her watch. " And from what I can tell, he has a good 4 hours left. That is perfectly legal Hiashi-sama. Would you like me to show you the books to prove it?"

Hiashi locked eyes with Naruto. Both showing extreme distaste for eachother.

" Very well..." Hiashi said. "...enjoy the 4 hours boy." Hiashi then stormed off.

Just then Naruto got the most devilish idea when he saw numerous hospital patients walking down the hallway.

" It was nice seeing you again Hyuuga-san! and yea, the pharmacy is just at the end of the hall! That's where you wanna pick up your order of Erect Effect!" Naruto yelled.

Hiashi stopped in is tracks and turned around in anger and disbelief, all the hospital patients stopped and looked at him extremely funny. Hiashi gritted his teeth and walked away. Naruto grabbed his sides ready to let out a gut-busting laugh. That was until Tsunade grabbed him by the ear.

" Baka! I just got him to walk away. Are you trying to start a fight or something?" Tsunade said.

Even with the painful ear tug, Naruto could not let go of his smile and even continued to chuckle. " I couldn't help it baa-chan. I'm never gonna get the opprtunity to burn 'im again." he said.

Even the kunoichis behind Naruto were giggling from Naruto's antics. All but one. Naruto turned to see Hinata standing there staring at the tile.

" Hinata-chan?" Naruto started. " Hey, I'm really sorry...maybe I went over the line with tha-" But Naruto was cut off when Hinata leaned in to hug him.

Hinata was not upset over the antic. She was upset because she knew Naruto did not have long in the village.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

Realizing why Hinata was upset, Naruto wrapped his arms around her. " Hinata-chan..." he said.

Suddenly Shizune popped her head out a door. " Naruto-kun we-oh...gomen" Shizune said seeing the moment the 2 were having.

" Shizune-chan, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune began rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. " Gomen Tsunade-sama, but it would appear that we overlooked a test for Naruto-kun, to see if he might have suffered anything from Sasuke's genjutsu."

" (groan) seriously nii-chan?" Naruto said.

" Gomen Naruto-kun, but it will take only about 20 minutes. After encountering the Sharingan, better safe than sorry." Shizune said. " We wouldn't want you to suffer any brain damage."

" Too late for that." Tsunade said.

Naruto grumbled.

" Ok, if you really think so." Naruto said. " Hinata-chan, I'll be right back ok." Naruto said pecking her on the lips. Naruto then walked with Shizune.

" Well, I should get back to the office. I'll talk to you all later regarding the mission." Tsunade said.

" Hai Hokage-sama." All the girls said bowing.

As Tsunade walked off Kurenai walked up to Hinata. " Are you ok?" she asked.

" Hai sensei. I just need some air." Hinata said.

Later Hinata is on the roof of the hospital looking down at the village.

" Gettin' some air?" a voice said behind her.

Hinata turned to see Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said.

Jiraiya walked up and leaned onto the brick siding next to Hinata.

" It's a shame..." Jiraiya said. " He's so strong and so loyal to those who trust him. Yet..." Jiraiya stopped and looked at Hinata. " Hinata, you kow that it was the 4th that sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto right?"

Hinata nodded yes.

" Well did you know what the 4th asked before he died?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata seemed stunned " No...I don't."

Jiraiya looked back out at the village. " He said he wanted Naruto to be regarded as a hero among the village. To be remembered for his sacrifice."

Hinata's eyes widened. " Really?..."

" Yea. So much for fulfilling the 4th's last wish." Jiraiya said. " You know what really tears into me? Even though he doesen't really show it. Even though he gets treated with more respect in Suna, he really misses it here and...he still has those daydreams about being Hokage."

Hinata was stunned_. " Naruto-kun..._." she thought.

Jiraiya turned his head back to Hinata then gave a jovial grin. " But hey, here I am talking about all this depressing stuff when you have enough to deal with as it is. Why don't you go see if Naruto's done." Jiraiya said before turning around and walking away. " You should enjoy these last hours with him."

Hinata looked simply gazed at the sky. It would seem Jiraiya's story had inspired something in her as she tightehed her fist. As Naruto came out of the hospital room he saw Hinata walking towards him.

" Hinata-chan, my brain test went fine, they found there was nothing there...wait I mean-" but Naruto was cut off when Hinata pulled him in to engage in a heartfelt kiss.

" Naruto-kun, please go to Ichiraku's. I'll meet you there. I still owe you a bowl." she said.

" Umm, ok." Naruto said.

" I just have to take care of a bit of business." Hinata said.

" Sure." Naruto said before helping himelf to another kiss from Hinata.

Later Tsunade heard a knock at the door.

" Come in" Tsunade said.

As the door opened, Tsunade saw that it was Hinata.

" Hinata? What's wrong?" Tsunade said.

" Hokage-sama...may I speak with you about something important?" Hinata asked.

" Of course Hinata, please have seat." she said.

Hinata closed the door behind her.

Later Naruto was at the ramen bar waiting on Hinata.

" Sorry I'm late." Hinata said abit out of breath.

" No problem Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling.

" So what'll it be kids?" Teuchi asked.

" I'll have the special." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled " Me too please."

" Comin' right up." he said.

Naruto looked at Hinata, seeing that she had a very distinct smile on her face. A smile that says " I know something you don't know."

" Hinata-chan? What's up?" Naruto asked.

" Oh nothing." was Hinata's response.

Naruto simply shrugged as their orders came up. Later Naruto and Hinata took a stroll around the village together. Some of the villagers were giving a disgusted look as they passed by, but Hinata didn't care what they thought of her, they weren't going to spoil this moment. As Naruto looked up at a clock on a building, he saw he had a half hour left.

" Hinata-chan...we need to start heading by th gates..." Naruto said depressingly.

" I know." Hinata said.

As the 2 strolled down the street Naruto, noticed Gaara, Temari, and Tsunade there waiting for him. Unfortunately that was all. Nobody else.

" Well how do ya like those guys." Naruto said. " They don't even show up to say goodbye."

Hinata held close to Naruto's arm. " I know." she said.

Naruto looked at Hinata strangely for a moment.

" Naruto..." Tsunade said.

Naruto saw that Tsunade Gaara and Temari all had smiles on their faces. ( Yes, Gaara was smiling.)

" Baa-chan?..." Naruto asked.

" I have talked to the members of the council. Hinata told me everything about how you yourself retrieved the scroll from Sasuke. Given that information. We have managed to convince the council members to have a hearing about possibly allowing you to regain your status here in the Leaf village." Tsunade said.

Silence filled the air. Naruto was completely dumbstruck by the news. Tsunade almost had to say it again.

" OH MY GOD! Are you serious!?" Naruto shouted like a kid who's birthday and Christmas were on the same day.

" You think I would kid you on something like that brat? I'm not that sadistic." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked to Hinata who was smiling joyously.

" Hinata-chan !" Naruto shouted, picking up Hinata and swinging her around in his arms.

" Knock it off!" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Hinata still in his arms.

" This is a hearing, not a welcome home party! There's still the chance the idea will be rejected. So now is not a time for celebration. You need to prepare a case as to why you deserve to be allowed back in the village, so if I were you I'd start doing that right now." Tsunade said.

" When's the hearing?" Naruto asked.

" Tomorrow morning. Be at the council chambers at 9 am sharp!" Tsunade said.

" Right I got it! This is soooo...I mean..." Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes as the dreams of being Hokage had been returned to him.

" Naruto... prepare your case." Tsunade said.

" Hai." Naruto said bowing to Tsunade.

Tsunade returned the bow, but when she rose she was caught off guard by Naruto leaning in to hug her. " Arigato 5th Hokage." he said.

" Don't thank me yet." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked up at her in confusion.

" Your 24 hour pass is officially up. Until your hearing, I must keep you in our jailhouse." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. " I don't care, that's fine. Tsunade-sama, I will definitely make a good case for myelf."

Tsunade seemed very happy, 1 because Naruto did not call her Baa-chan, and 2 she saw his eyes full of determination.

Later in the jailhouse as Naruto was behind a cel, the remainder of the rookie 9 along with Kakashi stood outside his cel with ANBU standing guard on far sides of the wall.

" Naruto don't worry, you'll definitely get my dad's vote." Chouji said.

" Mine too." Shikamaru added.

Shino just stood there. " My dad thinks you're annoying." he said, causing grunted looks from everyone. "But I think you'll get him on your side anyway."

" This is great guys. I'm happy I'll have your support. I just pray it'll be enough." Naruto said.

" Ok guys. It's getting late. I think Naruto is well set for tomorrow. Remember, 9 am sharp." Kakashi said.

The Chuunins all wished Naruto luck as they left.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto poked his face through the bars.

" Good luck." Hinata said before kissing him good night.

" Good night Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling.

As the rest left, the only one remaining was Gaara. He stood there with his arms crossed like always, looking at Naruto's dingy, dark cel.

" Well, I'll see you, I'm going to my nice comfy hotel room and sleep in my nice plush bed. Maybe I'll order some ramen from room service." Gaara said somewhat playfully with Naruto. At first Naruto growled at him a little...then

"Gaara..." Naruto said. Gaara saw that Naruto had a concerning look on his face. " look, I don't want you to take it wrong that I want to come back here. I mean, my life's been great in Suna. I have really enjoyed getting to work with the people in that village and..."

"Naruto..." Gaara interrupted. " ...I understand how you feel, you have served Suna very well and we will always appreciate that. It would be a shame for us to lose you, but I could tell it in your eyes when Hokage-sama told you the news. If you feel your place is here Naruto. Then you have our full support."

Naruto smiled as he extended his hand to his best friend. The next morning the council was gathering in the chambers.

" I cannot believe this is even being considered." Hiashi said taking his seat by his wife and various Hyuuga elders who have held chairs on the council for many years. " Letting him re-enter the village would be no less dangerous than slashing our own wrists."

" Hiashi-sama.."

Hiashi looked forward to see Koharu Utatane, respected council member and old teammate of the 3rd Hokage.

" I am not much for the boy either, but let's hold off on the neuse until after the case is made." the old woman said.

" Hai." Hiashi said respectfully.

Koharu sat down in her seat as her old teammate Homura sat beside her. Members from all the clans were present in their council seats while Tsunade sat in front. The doors opened and in walked Naruto Uzumaki with an ANBU op. at each side. And behind him. His sensei Kakashi Hatake. Outside the chambers in the waiting room were the remainder of the rookie 9 along with Jiraiya. Normally Jiraiya would be on council alonside Tsunade. Byt since he wished to testify on Naruto's behalf, he could not very well be a character witness and on council at the same time.

Hinata was sitting on a bench grasping her knee with her one good arm. She was nervous, super nervous. She was calmed a little when Temari put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Gaara...Gaara just waited patiently with his eyes closed and arms crossed which was typical of him. Inside, the questions directed at Naruto continued.

" Naruto..." Homura said. "...what have you done to get better control of the Kyuubi within you?"

" Mental training mostly. Through meditation techniques Er-Jiraiya-sama taught me. I was able to gain a better understanding of my power and strength."

" Naruto, since the event where you lost control and which led to your exile. Has it ever happened again between then and now?" Koharu asked.

" No." Naruto responded. Tsunade was impressed with how Naruto was presenting himself. He was standing up straight, his hands were at his sides, and he answered every question honestly and clearly.

" Naruto, has it ever reached a point where you felt like it was going to happen again?" Koharu asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. " Almost once. But I was in a desert area completely void of any people for many miles. This was when I mastered the 5th tail."

The answer caused silent chatter amongst the council.

" Naruto, are you saying you managed to gain control of the 5th tail while remaining mentally concious of yourself?" a random council member asked.

" Hai."

More chatter traveled amongst the council. The chatter was broken by the next question.

" Naruto..." looking up, Hiashi Hyuuga was asking. " While in these tailed states what is you mental attitude that might differ from your mental attitude in your normal state ?"

Naruto kew Hiashi was not going to make this easy. " I get alittle more aggressive." he responded.

" A little more aggressive? Like if somebody makes you mad you just kill them? Is that what you mean by a little more aggressive?"

" Hiashi-sama..." Tsunade said.

" During my 2 year absence I have never killed anyone just out of aggression." Naruto answered, maintianing his respectfulness and posture, surprising the council.

" Naruto..." Chouza Akimichi asked. " If allowed to regain your status in the village what would you plan to do?"

" Honestly, I would continue to work toward my goal of becoming Hokage. While in the meantime, loyally serving the village." he answered.

The response caused loud chatter amongst the council.

" Now please tell me Naruto, if not allowed re-entry, what would you do at that point?" Inoichi asked.

" I would simply return to Sunagakure. However, if Konohagakure would ever need my assistance for anything, I would gladly oblige with no expectation of reward." Naruto said. This definitely surprised the council.

" Naruto I have just one more question. " Hiashi added. " Would our village be 100 percent safe if you were allowed re-entry?"

Naruto paused at the question.

" Naruto I'll repeat myself. Would our village be 100 percent safe if you were allowed re-entry?"

" I cannot answer that Hyuuga-san. A shinobi village is never 100 percent safe. Not here, not anywhere. Also with Orochimaru still alive, I definitely cannot say that." Naruto responded.

" Naruto, I'm not talking abot Orochimaru, I'm talking about you. In your case alone can..." Hiashi was cut off.

" Hiashi-sama, I believe Naruto has answered your question to the fullest extent of his knowledge." Tsunade butted in.

Later, the group was waiting outside. Suddenly they saw an ANBU come in.

" Kazekage-sama. Your presence is requested." The ANBU said.

Gaara nodded as he followed the ANBU. Temari and Hinata watched him walk off.

Later,

" Kazekage-sama, in Suna, how is Naruto viewed in the community?" a random council member asked.

" Naruto is well kown and respected by the people. He is also a highly valued teacher at our academy." Gaara responded.

" Kazekage-sama, do the people of Suna know that Naruto is a jinchuuriki?" a council member asked.

" Yes, it is common knowledge amongst the village." Gaara responded.

Various council members looked at eachother. " And they have no problem with that?" he asked.

" Well considering they eleceted a jinchuuriki as their Kazekage, I assume not." Gaara said.

" Kazekage-sama, has Naruto ever shown any signs that he was dangerous?"

" Only to those stupid enough to invade our village." Gaara responded.

" One more question Kazekage-sama, what is your personal view of Naruto?" a counilmen asked.

Gaara looked over at Naruto standing by a wall. " He has changed me for the better. He is the reason I am Kazekage. I owe him everything...and I trust him with my life." Gaara said, smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back at him.

Whispers and chatter was heard among the council.

Later, Jiraiya was brought up to testify.

" Jiraiya-sama, do you as one who taught him think Naruto is mentally mature enough to handle his current level of strength?"

" Hai, Naruto always seemed very controlled when he mastered his new strength." Jiraiya responded.

" Jiraiya-sama, where were you when Naruto learned to master not only the 4th, but also the 5th tail?"

" I was by him, ready to knock him out if he even seemed like he was going to lose it." Jiraiya said.

A small smile crept onto Hiashi's face.

" That is all Jiraiya-sama, arigato."

Jiraiya bowed as he walked away.

" Before we go to anyone else, I have a question for Naruto if he could please come up." Hiashi said.

Naruto walked up to the council.

" Naruto, Jiraiya-sama informed us that he was near you when you mastered the 5th tail." Hiashi said.

Naruto nodded.

" But in earlier testimony you said there was nobody for miles, is that correct?" Hiashi asked.

" That is." Naruto said.

" Well was Jiraiya-sama with you or not?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto hesitated. " He was."

" I see, so you admit you just lied." Hiashi said.

" I admit, I made a mistake. I meant nobody was around who couldn't defend themselves if I were to transform." Naruto said.

" Who could defend themselves against a monster?" Hiashi said.

" Hiashi-sama, that is enough" Tsunade said. " Naruto you may step down."

Naruto bowed and walked back to his guards.

Later Naruto was waiting in his prison cel playing shougi through the bars with Hinata. As Naruto looked up he sort of chuckled.

" What is it?" Hinata asked.

" Hey, this is kinda like a date huh?" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata however was not in a mood for jokes.

" Hiashi-sama took a cheap shot in the end with that one." Hinata said.

" The council knew what I meant." Naruto said.

" I hope this goes well." Hinata said. " The Hyuuga clan has much sway on the council. Some of them have been on there since before I was born."

Naruto saw Kakashi walk up the footsteps.

" sensei..." Naruto asked, praying for the right answer.

" It's a stalemate." Kakashi said. " They need more time for a decision."

" Damn!" Naruto said.

Hinata sighed. She knew who was tipping the scale for the denial. She then got up from er spot.

" Hinata-chan? What?" Naruto said.

" Oh nothing, I just forgot that I had an important errand to run, I'll be back soon." She said." Oh by the way." Hinata then moved a shougi piece. " I win."

" Aww man, I just can't catch a break." Naruto said.

As Hinata walked off Naruto looked up at his sensei. " You wanna play?" he asked.

Later, Hinata found herself in a room she thought she would never see again. She was in the main room of the Hyuuga Main family house kneeling with a wooden box by her side . Across from her was Hiashi and Motoko Hyuuga, and behind them, various Hyuuga elders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Hiashi: Hinata what is it you wish to speak to us about?

Motoko: We have much more important things to do than deal with you.

(Hinata presents a box to them.)

Naruto: Next Time. Ready yourself! An unexpected challenger!

More coming. I promise. Reviews if you pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase!


	18. An Unexpected Challenger!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Note: You are going to see the Sound 5 again. Because I believe that some of them were such freakin' cool characters, it was a crime to give them only one shot in the series.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" I can do this I can do this I can do this I can..."_ rang through Hinata's mind as she worked up a great deal of courage to face her former father. Hinata had not faced the Hyuuga clan since the day she was disowned. With exception to the hospital in which that too took some courage.

" Hinata, what brings you here?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata braced herself.

"F-first..." Hinata stopped herself, she would not let herself stutter, she had remember she was doing this for Naruto.

" Ahem, excuse me, First Hiashi-sama, I would like to thank you and the clan for taking time to see me. I realize how busy the Hyuuga clan is, especially with the hearing and..." Hinata was cut off.

" Hinata, do hurry it up. We have more pressing matters to attend to." Motoko said.

Hinata regained herself and explained her case. " It has come to my attention that the council has reached a deadlock about Naruto Uzumaki's re-entry into the village." Hinata started.

Hiashi looked Hinata a bit confused. " That's what you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

" Hai." Hinata said.

" Nothing else?" Hiashi asked, causing a glance of curiosity at him from his wife.

" Well...yes Hiashi-sama..." Hinata said.

" Very well." Said Hiashi.

Hinata continued. " Hiashi-sama, I know full well that the Hyuuga clan has strong sway over the council. There have been Hyuugas on the council since the village was founded."

" Hinata, we know full well the history of our clan. As nobles, we are required to know. We don't expect you to understand, being a commoner." Motoko cut in. " Please get to the point."

Hinata bowed her head to Motoko. " Gomen Hyuuga-san. I have come here today to see if I could conivnce the Hyuuga clan to use their influence on the council to get them to agree to Naruto Uzumaki's re-entry."

Hiashi, Motoko and even the elders behind them took complete shock to the request.

" I know, that with the effort and support of the Hyuuga clan, the council could see to allow him to regain his status in the village." Hinata said.

There was a dead silence amongst the Hyuuga's. Motoko looked at Hinata as if she had completely lost her mind. Finally, it was Motoko who broke the silence.

" Hinata, you are correct, the sway of the prestigious Hyuuga clan could certainly get the council on Naruto's side. But tell me dear girl...Why on Earth would we want to do that? You know full well the Hyuuga clan has nothing but contempt for that monster." Motoko said.

Hinata bit her tongue slightly to deal with the anger that word aroused. Most everyone knows, Hinata does not like it when Naruto is called such names. However, Hinata kept her poise and grace. She then, with her good arm, reached beside her and slid in front of her a wooden box.

" What is this?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata then opened the lid of the box and pulled out a total of 4 scrolls, she then placed each one neatly next to the box.

" Within these scrolls, are the teachings of the technique of the Sui-ken (Water-fist.) style I developed some years back. I know for some time now, the Hyuuga clan has been very interested to discover the secrets of this style." Hinata ws yet again cut off.

" Hinata, what makes you think we would be interested in your little style?" Motoko asked in a very arrogant tone.

" Well Hyuuga-san, the fact that a Hyuuga scouter-nin was sent to spy on me a year ago during training gives me that impression." Hinata said.

(((((Flashback)))))

14 yr old Hinata was training deep in the forest on a river stream in an area she liked to practice alone in. Deep in the forest, up in a tree, a Hyuuga man hid as he watched the former heir perform her technique, as he watched using his Byakugan, he carefully painted images in his book mimicking Hinata's moves. As Hinata slowly rose back to her feet after working on a new move, she spun around launching a shuriken. The shuriken moved so fast the spy didn't even see it coming until the last second. He quickly moved his head out of the way, making the shuriken hit the tree. As he looked back at Hinata's direction, he saw that Hinata was now right up face to face with him.

" (gasp)" The spy said.

" Excuse me, I'm trying to train and having a creepy man watch me is a bit of a distraction." Hinata said.

Hinata saw the book in the old man's hand, she quickly snatched it away. She then attatched an explosive tag to it and threw it out of the tree. The spy watched as the book he had been working in for the past half-hour had been reduced to a mere few scraps of paper blowing in the wind.

" Now please leave me alone. I am trying to get stronger." Hinata said firmly.

((((End Flashback)))))

" I am very sorry Hinata, but I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Motoko said.

"Of course, I'm sure Hyuuga-san." Hinata said.

Hiashi was absolutely dumbfounded at this offer.

" Hinata..." Hiashi stepped in "...you're willing to give up the secrets of your style...for him?" Hiashi said.

" Hai Hiashi-sama." Hinata said.

Motoko looked back at the Hyuuga council. Some seemed to be for the idea, others seemed completely against it.

" Hinata, please excuse us. We must discuss this matter in private." Hiashi said. " Please wait here."

Hinata bowed her head respectively. " Of course Hiashi-sama."she said.

The Hyuuga's got up from their kneeling areas. As they exited the room down a hallway, Motoko looked back at Hinata, or more specifically, her arm which was in a sling. It was then that an idea crept into the mind of the headmistress.

Moments later.

" We have been trying to learn the secrets of this kata form for some time now Hiashi-sama..." A Hyuuga elder said. "...now for her to just offer it to us like this. We may never get such an opportunity again."

" Us using our sway to have that boy re-admitted into the village simply to have the technique would be nothing less than foolish and selfish on our part." said another Hyuuga elder.

Hiashi remained in his position unchanged. He seemed to be alittle unfocused in the meeting at hand. All he could think about was his former daughter.

_" Why is she doing this? For him of all people?"_ Hiashi thought. _" Hinata, we have not spoken from the day you were disowned til recently, and all you have to discuss is him_?"

" Gentlemen..." Motoko said. " I believe I have a solution. One in which we can have the secrets of the technique and keep the jinchuuriki out of our village."

The elders and Hiashi were in shock.

Meanwhile, Hinata continued to wait patiently with her eyes closed and her hand on her lap.

" You may come out Hanabi-sama. I am already aware of your presence." Hinata said promptly, not changing her position.

Suddenly, Hanabi Hyuuga stepped out from the side of a doorway, glaring at Hinata.

" You should really work on your stealth." Hinata said.

" Why are you doing this? It makes no sense, all that time and effort you put into that style, and you're just gonna give it up?" Hanabi asked.

" No Hanabi-sama, I am exchanging it for something of greater value." Hinata responded.

" You mean Uzumaki? Will you think about what you're saying?" Hanabi retorted only to see Hinata's form unchanged.

" I guess he must mean something to you, after all, losers back losers." Hanabi said, seeing if she can get her so proper former sister to get angry.

Normally she wouldn't, as a matter of fact, since that incident in the classroom ( few chaps. back) Hanabi has not dared cross Hinata. But being in her own house and knowing her parents are just a few rooms over, she felt more confident in herself. Unfortunately for her, Hinata still remained calm and poised. Seeing this, Hanabi just walked away up to her room.

" Oh Hanabi-sama..." Hinata asked. " ...How are things going with your new teammates?"

" Fine." Hanabi answered, but in reality, she can't stand her team, and they can't stand her.

" That is good. Give your friendship and trust to your teammates and it will be returned." Hinata said.

" Whatever." Hanabi said walking away.

A moment later, Hinata heard a door slide open. She heard the foot steps of the clan walk back down the hallway. The Hyuuga clan each took their seats again.

" Hinata, we have come up with this proposal." Motoko said.

Hinata turned back around gracefully gazing up at the Hyuuga couple.

" Hinata...this is our proposal. We will offer you the chance to both gain our support for Naruto and keep the secrets of your technique at the same time." Motoko said.

Hinata's expression was that of surprise.

" Hinata, between you and any member of the Hyuuga clan whom we select, we will hold a match. If you win, as I said, the Hyuuga clan will change our motion to allow Naruto re-entry into the village and it will go no further than that." Motoko said.

Anticipation burned in Hinata's eyes.

" However..." Motoko continued.

Later,

" However, If I lose, I must submit myself under the branch family of the Hyuuga clan, and agree to have the caged bird seal placed on me." Hinata said later on to Kiba Shino and Naruto, who was still behind bars.

Naruto for a rare time in his life was speechless as his mouth hung open. " And You Agreed To That!?" Naruto shouted.

" Hai." Hinata said.

Naruto looked to Kiba and Shino. " You're her teammates! How the hell could you let her do this!?" he shouted.

" Hey don't get mad at me! This is the first I heard about it." Kiba responded.

Naruto turned back to the former Hyuuga girl. " Hinata-chan! Go back and tell them you've made a mistake! Tell them the deal's off!" he said.

" Naruto-kun, I can't do that. The date has already been set." Hinata responded.

" Date? When?" Naruto said.

" In 2 days." Hinata responded.

Both Naruto, Shino, and Kiba were stunned.

" 2 days!? Hinata-chan what about your arm!?" Naruto said, knowing Hinata will not be at her full capacity within 2 days.

" That was the date they set. I could not argue it." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan, how could you do something so foolish?" Naruto said.

Hinata was a bit stunned by the comment. Taking offense, she placed her hand on her hip. " It was not foolish." She said.

" Hinata-chan, they're gonna pick anyone they want from the Hyuuga clan, basically meaning Neji. You were at your full strength when you fought him last time and you tied. But this time you have a handicap, and don't think he'll hesitate to exploit it." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun, don't you have any faith in me?" Hinata asked.

" Hinata-chan, this isn't about faith. This is about you losing your freedom. Do you understand that if you lose I won't be able to forgive myself?" Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun I won't lose!" Hinata shouted, stunning the 3 chuunin boys.

" Naruto-kun, I'm just asking you to trust me. Now I am going to go train." Hinata said.

Giving up the conversation, Naruto turned around and sat down angered.

" Naruto-kun...I won't lose" Hinata said as she gently turned around walking away.

Naruto crossed his arms, so afraid that he didn't even think to say goodbye. As Hinata walked out of the prison, she leaned her back against a wall and put her hand over her chest. _" I can do this."_ She thought.

Back in the prison, Kiba turned to Naruto. " You know, I don't know if it will be Neji." Kiba said.

Naruto turned back to Kiba confused. " I mean from what I hear, he and team Gai are on a top mission, that's why they couldn't make it to the funeral, and I haven't heard anything about them coming back yet." Kiba said.

Naruto seemed very concerned at that point. If Hinata's opponent would not be Neji, then who would it be?

The next morning, Kakashi came to the prison to take Naruto to train with Hinata for the upcoming match.

" See ? I get to take him with me. Orders of the Hokage." Kakashi said, presenting the paper to the ANBU guards.

After reviewind the notice, the ANBU unlocked Naruto's cel and dispelled the tags on the bars. On the way with Kakashi, Naruto remained silent, he was peobably more nervous than Hinata was about the match.

" Well you're pretty quiet which is a first." Kakashi said.

" Sensei...I don't want her to do this." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked up at the sky as they walked. " Naruto, you must have faith in Hinata, you're not the only one who has gotten stronger these past few years you know."

" I want to have faith in Hinata, but I keep thinking about the consequence if she loses." Naruto said.

" Naruto, Hinata went into this with her eyes open." Kakashi said.

" I know..." Naruto said.

" Naruto, you should stop spending so much energy being worried and accept he fact that Hinata is going to do this. So stop worrying about if she loses, and help her train so she'll win." Kakashi said.

Naruto took a deep breath. " You're right sensei. I really wasn't myself for a little bit." Naruto said putting his arms behind his head and grinning radiantly." I'll make sure Hinata-chan doesn't lose!"

"Glad to hear it Naruto...so I understand you fought Sasuke recently." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him then at the ground. " Hai."

" How strong would you say he had gotten?" Kakashi asked.

" Well, I had to go to my..." Naruto started but was stopped when he and Kakashi saw that a person was blocking their path. His arms crossed and his expression stern and cold and completely focused on Naruto. This person was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga.

" Hyuuga-san..." Kakashi said.

" I beg your pardon Kakashi-san, but I would like to speak with Naruto..." Hiashi then looked at Kakashi. "...alone."

" Well I would like to oblige Hyuuga-san, but you see Naruto and I are on a tight schedule we are going..." Kakashi was cut off.

" Sensei..." Naruto said. " I would like to hear what he has to say, if I could." Naruto said.

Seeing that Naruto was serious Kakashi complied. " Very well Naruto, but make this quick, we have to help Hinata with her training."

Hiashi motioned his hand to a nearby alley. As he walked over, Naruto followed after him. As they walked into the alley, Hiashi turned around and again crossed his arms. Naruto followed a similar fashion. It was no secret these 2 did not like eachother for obvious reasons.

" So what is it?" Naruto asked.

" Listen and listen well. This is what I offer you. I will motion for you to re-enter the village, and even allow you to move up in rank just as normal. There will be no conditions and no restrictions, you will have total freedom in the village as any other shinobi." Hiashi said.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard.

" However..." Hiashi said. " There is only one condition to the offer..."

Naruto listened in to what Hiashi had to say.

"...Stay away from my daughter."

Naruto was obviously confused. " ...What the hell are you talking about? I've never even been near Hanabi, I..." Naruto was shortly cutoff.

" Baka, I'm not talking about Hanabi." Hiashi said.

There was a still silence in that alley, so silent, one could hear a pin drop.

" She's not your daughter anymore. You disowned her, remember?" Naruto said.

" That is none of your business." Hiashi said.

" It sure as hell** IS **my business!" Naruto barked.

Hiashi took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked right at Naruto.

" Now you listen to me you little shit." Hiashi started, causing Naruto to glare daggers at him.

" Hinata has worked very hard to get where she is. Her having a relationship with a jinchuuriki could only hurt what she has worked so hard for." He continued.

" I've never hurt Hinata-chan. The day she was disowned I found her all alone sobbing her eyes out, crying how worthless she is..." Naruto's fist tightened. **" You **did that to her, not me. I've heard how you and that damned clan treated her. So if anyone should stay clear of her, it should be you." Naruto said.

" Listen you demon, we can go back and forth about the reasons we hate the sight of eachother. But realize I am offering you your pointless campaign to continue trying to become Hokage. And one thing I know is that we both are only interested in what is best for Hinata. " Hiashi said.

Naruto's eyes quivered at Hiashi's words.

" Because we both know Uzumaki, that just like last time, somehow, some way, at some point, you're going to lose control again. Then you'll actually kill someone. Let's see how long Hinata will want to be with you after that. " Hiashi said.

The Hyuuga leader's words dug into Naruto's heart.

" Even if I took this deal, how would I explain it to Hinata-chan. Me suddenly breaking up with her would seem a little suspicious." Naruto said.

" I don't care how you do it. Tell her you met another girl in Suna. The method of which you do it is of no concern to me." Hiashi said.

Naruto looked to the side. Hiashi was right about one thing. All Naruto cared about was what was best for Hinata.

" Uzumaki, do we have a deal?" Hiashi said.

Before Naruto could answer, he heard a woman's booming voice.

" Naruto!" said a voice from behind Hiashi.

As Naruto and Hiashi looked in the direction of the voice, they saw, standing at the edge of a rooftop was none other than the 5th Hokage herself.

" Baa-chan..." Naruto said.

" You said you were going to help Hinata with her training. It is rude to keep a lady waiting." Tsunade said. " Go... Hiashi-sama! you may stay."

As Naruto walked away. Tsunade jumped to the ground and approached Hiashi.

" So Hiashi-sama...making deals behind my back?" Tsuande said.

" I am only..." Hiashi started.

" Excuse me! Your superior is speaking. It is rude to interrupt." Tsunade said. " The only reason I have not put a stop to this match you have requested against Hinata, is because it will help us end the deadlock in the council. Until then, there will be no other deals made. Is that clear?"

Hiashi stood there tall and stern.

" Hiashi-sama. Is that clear?" Tsunade said.

"...Hai." Hiashi said.

Later, Naruto and Kakashi came to the training grounds where they already saw Hinata using one arm to fight off Shino's bugs. Considering she only had 1 arm to use, she would have to take great measures to compensate.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto said as he and Kakashi walked over to team 8.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto right next to her. The 2 looked at the ground, perhaps the words they exchanged last night had been too harsh.

" I'm really sorry." Naruto said.

" Hai, I am sorry to." Hinata said.

Naruto looked up at her and smiled, he then moved in for a big hug.

" Naruto-kun, I won't lose." Hinata said.

"Let's get ready to train for your match! I'll make sure you win Hinata-chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

" Hai!" Hinata squealed.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office.

" None?" Tsunade asked.

" Nope, nothing." Jiraiya said.

" Do you think Akatsuki is aware about our tracking their actions?" The Hokage asked.

" I'm not sure, but so far there have been absolutlely no sightings of them." Jiraiya responded.

" That does not mean we can let our guard down. Especially if Naruto comes back to the village, we should still expect an attack from them." said Tsunade.

" Hmph, it's a shame they didn't try to nab him in Suna. I would've loved to have gotten my hands on them." Jiraiya said.

" Well I doubt they would have wanted to take on 2 jinchuuriki at the same time." Tsunade said.

" Hai."

The 2 days had passed, Hinata was preparing herself for the match between her and a representative of the Hyuuga clan. The one thing that struck her as odd was that she had not seen nor heard from Neji. She thought if the Hyuuga clan would have anyone fight her, it would be him. But she had heard nothing about team Gai returning from their mission. Hinata walked outside of Kurenai's apartment, her sensei and team waiting for her.

" Hinata, you're positive about this?" Kurenai asked.

" Hai sensei." Hinata nodded.

" Alright then..." Kurenai said taking a deep breath. "...let's go."

With that team 8 set off to the destination of the match to be held. Kurenai looked at Hinata as they walked.

_" She seems focused. That's good."_ Kurenai thought. Her eyes then turned to the direction of Hinata's injured arm which was still in a sling. _" Of course there's still the issue of that arm. I just hope with the training she got in the past few days, that handicap won't restrict her too much_."

Team 8 finally arrived at the destination which just so happened to be the arena of the chuunin tournament. As they walked up closer to it, they were greeted by seemingly, the entire main branch. In front was the noble family consisting of Hiashi, Motoko and Hanabi Hyuuga. Motoko was waving a small fan in front of her face.

" I see you have made it. Good." Motoko said to Hinata. She then angled her eyes at Kurenai. " Kurenai-san" Motoko said in a fake-nice tone.

"Hyuuga-san" Kurenai said in the same fashion.

_" Bitch_." Was the word on both their minds.

Hiashi looked down at Hinata to see that she was looking around. " Where is Neji-sama?" she asked.

It was then that Motoko Hyuuga snapped her fan closed. " You need not worry about Neji-san Hinata..." she said.

Hinata looked at her in surprise.

"...your opponent in this match is none other than myself." Motoko finished.

The whole team seemed surprised at this.Hinata had her head tilted slightly in disbelief.

_"She is my opponent?_" Hinata thought.

" Oi, Hinata-chan!" said Naruto running up with Gaara and Temari walking behind him.

Hinata turned around. " Naruto-kun what are..."

" Oh come on Hinata-chan, you know I would be here to support you." Naruto said.

" And just who let you out of your cage, dog?" said a Hyuuga elder.

Before Naruto could scream out a stream of curses, Kakashi showed up beside him.

" I have permission from Hokage-sama herself to escort him here. You can take my word for it, right?" Kakashi said boyishly, rubbing the back of his head.

" Wait we're coming too!" Sakura said as she and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio walked beside her.

" Hey, we're gonna support Hinata-chan too!" Konohamaru said as he, Moegi and Udon ran behind Sakura.

Hinata was so surprised at all this support coming to her. " Sakura-chan, Konohamaru-kun." Hinata said shocked.

" This is not a party, we were hoping we could do this in a more private fashion." Motoko said.

Kakashi winced a bit at the comment. " So I take it all those men and women behind you are your personal bodyguard?" Kakashi said pointing to the main branch.

Motoko simply ignored Kakashi's comment. " Hinata, I have no idea why you want so many people here to witness your humiliation and disgrace." she said.

" Hinata-chan didn't ask us to come here, we came beacuse we're her friends and we support her." Sakura said.

" Plus..." Kiba interjected "...we want to make sure the fight remains fair."

" Inuzuka, you needn't worry about that." Hiashi said.

" Ahem!" Tsunade said as she Anko and Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama..." Hiashi said.

" I will be watching over this match myself. During the match there will be **NO **interference from either side. If Anyone trys to break this rule, I will be forced to step in, and trust me, you don't want that." Tsunade then put her hand on Anko's shoulder. "This is who I have selected to referee this match, Anko Mitarashi. I trust this is ok with both parties."

Hinata and Motoko nodded yes.

" Very well, then let us go inside to begin this match." Tsunade said.

The Hyuuga clan went ahead in first. As they were walking, Hanabi turned back and gave a scowling look to Hinata. After they went in, Hinata's side followed. They entered into the large stadium. Nobody was to witness this match except the present company. The place brought back memories of what felt like a true victory for Hinata, even tough it was a tie. Hinata waited while the head-mistress of the Hyuuga clan prepared by dresing in formal Hyuuga combat wear. Consisting of a mesh shirt with a black gi.

" You can do this Hinata-chan. I believe in you." Naruto said giving Hinata a huge hug.

Both sides went up seperate balconies. Tsunade and Jiraiya went to the top above the balcony seats. Hinata looked up to see Motoko walking out. She seemed so sure of herself, as if there was no way she was going to lose. Motoko walked up until she was but 5 feet away from Hinata. Anko stood between them.

" Hyuuga-san, Hinata-chan. You are both participating in this match by your own free will, correct?" Anko asked.

Both nodded.

" Very well. The rules of this match is there are no rules. Anything goes. The only way this match can end is if one of you gives up...or dies." Anko said. " Hyuuga-san do you understand?"

Motoko nodded.

" Hinata-chan, do you understand?"

" Hai." Hinata said.

" Ok then." Anko took 5 steps back as Motoko was getting into traditional Hyuuga stance, while Hinata took up her personally honed stance.

" Byakugan!" They said in unison.

Anko raised her hand high in the air, as she swung it down she said "begin!"

For a moment neither one moved. The former step-mother and step-daughter just stood there eying eachother. Hinata recalled all the times she faced Motoko growing up as she "trained" her, which was another way of saying Motoko beat her down and threw her around as a child on the mat as a means of demoralizing her. The signifigance was lost to noone on the Hyuuga side anyway. Suddenly Motoko took the initiative and charged Hinata, unleashing half a dozen palm blows, to which Hinata effectively blocked. Suddenly Hinata pulled back her arm and launched a strong thrust. Motoko however, jumped back at the last split-second. Motoko decided to break the silence.

" I suppose you're feeling quite confident in yourself since you tied with Neji back at the chuunin tournament." Motoko said.

Hinata did not answer, she remained calm and still.

" That would be a mistake. Remember I saw you fight all your matches in the tournament. So I've seen what you're capable of. Since that time I have worked hard in my own training. You're not the only person whom can re-invent themselves. I too have learned to think outside the box, and in training I have developed counter-attacks to some of your moves." Motoko continued.

The Hyuuga head-mistress then took her stance again. He cocky demeanor not leaving her face. Naruto looked on from above as the girl he fell in love with so long ago was out there putting her freedom...her life on the line all for him. He was also taken back at how even he could not discourage her from this course of action she took, because deep down she knew she was fighting for something just. Naruto then put his hands together and prayed for Hinata.

" GO Hinata-chan!" Moegi shouted from the stands.

Hanabi looked across over at Moegi then re-focused back to the fight.

(((((Flashback)))))

" 'Kaa-san, why did we decide the match so early? Why can we not wait for Neji-kun?" Hanabi asked while her mother was brushing her hair.

" Hanabi dear,we cannot depend on Neji-san for everything..." She said in a motherly tone. "...we must take on reponsibilities as a clan, not leave them all on one individual."

But in reality, the clan felt they had a better chance of winning with Hinata's arm injured. The clan at first, asked Hiashi to take on Hinata, but for some odd reason, Motoko requested the task. Not that they had a problem with it, after all, Motoko was a very well-skilled shinobi. So they decided to grant her the request.

Motoko finally finished brushing Hanbi's hair." There, my goodness, see how beautiful you are..." having her look at the mirror. "You will make a fine heiress." she said.

((((End Flashback)))))

Hanabi looked on as her mother continued to unleash palm attacks against Hinata. In which Hinata continued to block every one with relative ease. Suddenly Motoko charged Hinata and jumped high into the air, throwing down several kunai.

" Kaiten!" Hinata shouted deflecting away all the kunai.

Motoko was not finished though, as she was coming down she pulled back her palm thinking she strike Hinata in the head. However, she was sorely mistaken, because Hinata jumped back onto her one hand, and with both legs double kicked Motoko square in the face sending her back flying.

Hiashi gasped.

As she slid on the floor, Motoko quickly flipped back to her feet. She slowly brought her hand to her nose to discover that it was bleeding. Despite the unpleasnt appearance, Motoko maintained her poise as she gently wiped the blood from her nose.

" Well...I see you have gotten better. Good for you..." Motoko said "...at least you're not as weak as your mother."

Hinata's eyes narrowed and Hiashi remained silent and still from the bleachers.

" Oh, struck a cord did I?" Motoko said. " Did that anger you?"

Hinata took up her stance.

" You had better not show me disrespect. You will be a branch member after tonight. Aggrevating me now will only make things harder on yourself in the long-run." she said.

Naruto winced at her wicked words.

" Oh, just so you know, after you lose, you will be branded very shortly after. From then on I believe I will have you act as Hanabi's servant. In fact I have already made out a list of things for you to do first thing in the morning for her. Of course, my husband and I will need you to do things for us as well." Motoko continued.

Hinata remained silent. She knew Motoko was merely trying to get inside her head.

" In my opinion, you should have been branded the very day you were disowned. However, due to your grandfather's pity for you, Hiashi-kun decided against it."

Hinata would not let that comment slide. "Jii-san did not pity me." she said. " He loved me and I loved him. He told me with his dying words."

" Oh Hinata, you're so naive. You had always been a quite pathetic girl, with the weakness, and the stuttering, how could you not believe he pitied you. I'm sure he said it merely because those were in fact his dyig words, only to give you comfort." Motoko sai.

Hinata's side was clearly becoming angered.

" Is this bitch going to talk or fight?" Sakura said.

" But enough talk Hinata. It is time to end this." Motko said as she readied her self into a familiar stance.

" 8 trigrams, 64 palms of divinity!" She shouted.

Motoko the unleashed one of the Hyuuga clan's deadliest attacks.

" 2 palms!" Motoko shouted.

Amazingly enough, even Hinata's one arm was enough to block both strikes.

" 4 palms!"

Blocked again.

" 8 palms!"

Blocked.

" 16 palms!"

Again blocked.

_" How is she doing this? She can't be this fast_!" Motoko thought, her frusteration building.

" 32 PALMS!"

Blocked.

" 64 PALMS!!!"

Once again Hinata blocked them all. Motoko then found Hinata's palm buried in her stomach. With that one move, Motoko was sent hurtling back. The Hyuuga clan were amazed by this. For Hinata to not only block one of their most feared attacks, but to do it with only one arm. Hiashi was speechless.

" We're not done yet Whore!" Motoko shouted, getting back to her feet.

" Such proper language." Kurenai said saracstically.

" I will not lose..." Motoko said. "...you are the one person I can never lose to. I swear it."

Hinata listened to Motoko rant as she remained calmly in her stance.

" I am the head-mistress of the Hyuuga clan. That is a goal I have worked towards since I was a girl, and just when I was about to acheive this goal, your whore of a mother nearly stole it from me..." she said. "...Everytime I have had to look at you, you reminded me of her, you even look like her to this day."

" That, I am very proud of." Hinata said.

Motoko got into her stance. " I am the head mistress of the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. One of such prestige can never lose to a commoner like you." She said charging.

Suddenly Motoko and Hinata were in a bitter exchange. As Motoko frantically tried everything to land a blow, Hinata managed to dodge or block it. Suddenly, Hinata took the offensive with a series of powerful kicks, each one landing on the Hyuuga mistress. Hinata ended the exchange with a strong palm thrust knocking back several feet.

As Hiashi continued to watch, he was coming to a scary realization.

" We have to stop the match..." Hiashi said.

Hanabi looked up at her father shocked.

" 'tou-san...what..." Hanabi started.

" Hanabi, this is a fight your mother can't win." Hiashi said, causing Hanabi's eyes to widen.

As Motoko was on her hands and knees trying to recover from the massive combo Hinata did on her. Hinata slowly walked up behind her, merely to observe the witch who had terrorized her as a child. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe she was ever afraid of her.

" Get over yourself Hyuuga-san." Hinata said.

Motoko raised her head up at the comment.

Hinata continued. " If you wish to fight me, even kill me, then do so. But spare me your endless whining about the prestige of the great Hyuuga clan."

The fury was building in Motoko's eyes.

" Your bull-headed arrogance and blinding pride have no place in this ring!" Hinata shouted.

Motoko became engraged as she spun around with a kunai in hand, praying it will kill Hinata. That dream was cut short however, as Hinata had grabbed Motoko's wrist just before the tip touched her. Then with a simple twist, the kunai fell from Motoko's hand.

" It is time to end this match." Hinata said.

(Suddenly, the 8 trigrams appeared surrounding the two.)

Hinata took the attacking stance.

_" Nani? There's no way. With her arm like that there's no way she could_..." Hiashi thought.

" 8 Triagrams! 64 Palms of Divinity!" Hinata shouted.

Motoko didn't know what to do. She seemed like a deer caught in head-light.

" 2 Palms!"

"4 Palms!"

" 8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

" 32 Palms"

" 64 PALMS!"

Every attack Hinata made connected flawlessly, and yes, she did do it with one hand. Motoko was sent flying back. As the Hyuuga clan sat there completely baffeld one of them managed to shout " Motoko-sama!". While Hinata's side was filled with cheers.

_" Amazing, all with one arm. And all this from her own technique that she developed herself. " _Hiashi thought as he watched his former daughter tower over his wife. _" Indeed Hinata, you have become truely unique." _

Motoko was on the ground, blood was now coming from her mouth. She looked up at Hinata to see the warrior she had become.

Anko slowly walked over to the Hyuuga mistress. " Hyuuga-san, do you give up?"

Motoko tried to get back up, only to find that her body would not allow her to. As she fell to the ground she looked at Hinata, while still breathing heavily from the fight.

" You win Hinata...go." Motoko said lowering her head in shame.

" The winner of this match! Hinata!" Anko said.

" Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped over the balcony, the others followed him.

" 'Kaa-san!!" A horrified Hanabi screamed as she herself jumped of the balcony towards her mother. Hiashi followed after Hanabi.

" EEEP!" Hinata squealed as Naruto picked her up off the ground. Her friends surrounding her to conratulate her.

Meanwhile Hanabi hovered over her mother alongside Hiashi.

" Hiashi-sama." Hianata asked. Hiashi looked up at her. " Will you hold up your end of the bargain?"

Hiashi stood up. He then gave an ice cold glare to Naruto.

" We made a deal and you have won the match. So the Hyuuga clan will keep it's end of the bargain." Hiashi said reluctantly.

Naruto then pulled Hinata in for a long well-deserved kiss.

" That girl's really something. Huh Jiraiya?" Tsunade said from up above.

" She certainly is." Jiraiya said.

Hinata bowed to Motoko, then turned and bowed to the Hokage. As she and the others were walking away, Hanabi picked up her head and glared at Hinata. Nothing but fury and hatred burned in her eyes.

" Hinata!!" Hanabi shouted standing up.

Hinata stopped and turned her head to her former sister.

" I don't care if it takes a year! I don't care if it takes 50! I will get revenge for this!" Hanabi threatened.

Hinata stood there a moment. She then turned back around and walked away with the group. Hiashi and Motoko gazed upon their daughter. They could see the sincerity and kiler intent in her eyes.

That night, the whole group celebrated what would be Naruto's return to the village. Good times were had all around as they all celebrated at an Akimichi owned restaraunt. And that night Naruto for the very first time, told Hinata that he loved her, he felt comfortable saying it now that he would be allowed to return.

That night Motoko Hyuuga sat beside her bed meditating. Tonight, she had to face a very painful but real fact.

Hinata kicked her ass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Time skip)

More coming...

Listen, I got a fever, and the only perscription, is more cowbell...er..I mean reviews, reviews.


	19. After the Timeskip

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has now been 3 years since Naruto had re-entered the village. Though for this period they had not seen nor heard any activity of them, Konohagakure was still cautious about the actions of Akatsuki. To add to this, certain shinobi sent to investigate the organization's whereabouts had not even seen a member. So for the time being, the village was safe.

A girl was standing in the middle of the Hyuuga training ground fiercely striking away at a post. She sported a long pony-tail with tan short pants and a mesh shirt . 13 yr old Chuunin Hanabi Hyuuga had been practicing hard today.After Hanabi had finished, she grabbed a towel and swung it over her shoulders.

" Soon Hinata. Soon I'll make you pay." Hanabi said to herself. " For all the pain and humiliation you've caused me.

((((Flashback))))

10 yr old Hanabi had been pushing herself hard every day since her mother's humiliating defeat at the hands of her former older sister Hinata. As she vowed on that night, she intended to get revenge on Hinata by crushing her the same way. Her father and Neji along with the rest of the clan helped her train toward her goal of being stronger. At age 12, the Chuunin exams were nothing more than training and experience for her to obtain toward getting stronger. After accomplishing the title of Chuunin, she somehow got it into her head that she could now defeat Hinata, even though she was a Jonin.

Walking down the road looking for a certain someone, Hanabi used her Byakugan to look through the town for Hinata. Luckily, she just happened to find her in a restaraunt eating with her friends Ino, Sakura,Temari and Ten-Ten. Hanabi walked up with her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. Hinata felt Hanabi coming 10 feet away.

" Hinata, fight me." Hanabi demanded.

Hinata drifted her eyes to Hanabi in a relaxed fashion. She then turned them back to her friends, as if showing Hanabi that she's not worth the time.

" Gomen Hanabi-sama, but I am taking no challenges today." Hinata said.

Hanabi was profoundly shocked. How dare Hinata speak to her like she's nothing." Don't you blow me off like some common piece of trash. I'll slaughter you." she said.

Her threat fell on deaf ears however, as Hinata continued talking to her friends as if Hanabi weren't even there.

" You think I won't fight you in a restaraunt? I don't care where we are!" Hanabi said rather loudly.

Hinata then brought her eyes to Hanabi again. Before anything else could be said, the manager of the eatery stepped in. " Hyuuga-san, do you want me to tell your father you've been causing trouble in my establishment?" he said.

" Stay the hell out of this old man! It has nothing to do with you!" Hanabi said.

" Hanabi-sama..." Hinata intervened. " ...you are the heiress to the great Hyuuga clan, you should learn to speak and behave more properly."

The scene was now attracting attention from everyone in the restaraunt.

" Don't tell me how act you bitch!" Hanabi said.

" I beg your pardon ladies but is there a problem?" said an ANBU as he appeared in the doorway.

" None at all sir, Hyuuga-san here was just leaving." The manager said.

Knowing it was unwise to involve an ANBU in the ordeal, Hanabi turned and left in an aggressive manner walking past the ANBU. This was the second failed attempt to conjole Hinata into fighting. The first being that she called Naruto a dickless, heartless demon right in Hinata's face, but Hinata still refused her challenge. Hanabi knew of only one more option to provoke Hinata.

As Hinata was walking through the cemetery with a pair of sheers, a cloth and a spray bottle, today she was going to visit her mother's grave. She however, dropped her tools when she saw a horrific sight. There she saw her former little sister leaning againt a headstone with her arms crossed and a can of black spray-paint in her hand. On the head-stone she was leaning against was the name engraved " Emi Hyuuga" ( Hinata's mother.) and below it, in big black graffiti was the word "whore". Anyone who knows Hinata, knows that she loved her mother dearly. Hinata's fists clenched as her teeth gritted.

" You want to fight me now?" Hanabi scowled.

" Name a time and place." Hinata said.

" Genin training grounds. 1 hour from now." Hanabi responded.

As Hanabi walked away, Hinata walked quickly to her mother's grave, spraying the cleaning liquid all over the graffiti and began scrubbing away at it. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the graffiti was not easily coming off. Another reason for her spiteful tears obviously was that Hanabi had done such a horendous act to someone she had never even met.

The next thing that could be seen was Hanabi flying back with her back hitting the grass. As she rolled back to her feet, she saw that Hinata was already right in her face. Hanabi attempted a jumping spin-kick, only to have parried by Hinata. Hinata then unleashed another hard thrust to Hanabi's mid-section which knocked her several feet baqck hitting a tree. Hanabi yelped in pain, but after the stunt she just pulled, Hinata was not feeling particularly merciful. She then picked Hanabi up by her shirt, Hinata then raised her hand in the air, but instead of a palm strike, it was merely an open-hand slap against Hanabi's cheek. This "match" certainly was not going how Hanabi wanted it to. This seemed more like a mother spanking her kid.

" Hanabi-sama, if you ever, ever, EVER do that again..." Hinata saw that Hanabi's cheeks were red from the repeated slaps. It was at that point Hinata decided that was enough. She then let go of the shirt of the Hyuuga heiress. " Go home Hanabi-sama, any other attempts at me, and I will tell your father about what you did."

Hinata then walked off as Hanabi took a knee, breathing hard and humiliated. She thought she had become strong enough to beat Hinata, but it would seem Hinata has been getting stronger as well. Hanabi for the time being, could not avenge her mother's loss.

((((End Flashback))))

Hanabi looked at the posts of the training grounds. She felt she had another hour left in her. She took the towel off her shoulders and went back to practice. She would work as hard as she could to never lose like that again.

Later in the evening Konohagakure's 5th Hokage, Tsunade was discussing something with her aprrentice Shizune.

" That damn Jiraiya! Research my ass! He's been doing this kind of crap since we were kids!" Tsunade said as she slammed her hand down on the table. Jiraiya had pulled one of his famous disappearing acts as a means to go out to do research for his next book, even after he agreed with Tsunade to help her and the others with the next Chuunin exam.

" I hope he comes back soon. He's usually a big help when he's not oogling at the female Jonin." Shizune said, handing Tsunade some tea in hopes that it will calm her down.

Later in the night slightly past midnight, 2 mysterious figures were walking down the road. Both were garbed in dark robes, each adorned with red clouds with white trim. One seems to be a bit taller than the other. Not much could be made out on their faces as they were both shaded by straw hats. The only thing that could be made out on one of them was that there were long strands of blue hair flowing out the right side of their face. A slightly small feminine had with red nail polish rose up to push the strands back. The 2 strangers just happened to be headed to the gates of Konohagakure.

Meanwhile in the village. 18 yr old Naruto Uzumaki is seen carrying a worn out 18 yr old Hinata on his back out of a forrested area. Tonight she was helping him train to master his wind chakra element. This was evident as both had numerous scuffs and scrapes all over themselves. Naruto looked up smiling at his girlfriend. Things had been going great with them since he returned. They had been having a few run-ins with members of the Hyuuga clan, but other than that, things were well.

By the entrance, the guards keeping post. One was twirling his kuai carelessly as a reult of boredom.

" Oi, we really need to get off these late shifts. It's not like anything interesting happens why my br..." The guard stopped when he saw 2 cloaked figures enter through the gates.

They continued walking as if they hadn't even seen the guards.

" Excuse me..." a guard said.

The 2 continued walking ignoring him.

" Excuse Me!" The guard said loudly.

The 2 stopped. It was then that one of the figures turned around and gave the guard a piercing look of dull steel eyes.

" I don't believe we know you here. Mind checking in?" The guard said.

The glaring figure then walked over slowly to the post, while his partner stood still.

" So what exactly is your business in this village?" the guard asked.

The figure said nothing. Instead he merely brought a handsign to his face.

" Sleep." he said in a low tone.

Suddenly, the guards keeled over from their chairs completely unconcious. The figure then walked back up to his partner as they continued down the road. It being so late, very few people were in the streets. Even the ones that were didn't notice the obviously uninvited guests.

Meanwhile Naruto had brought Hinata back to Kurenai's apartment complex. Since Toba's death he had technically left his private home to his son Hiashi.

((((Flashback)))))

" Hinata..." Hiashi said as he passed her down the hallway. This was a week after her fight with Motoko (see chp.18)

Hinata looked at him with a bit of shock, she was surprised that he would still even tak to her after what happened.

" Your grandfather had left his estate to me in his will." Hisashi said. " However...I don't need hsi estate. Perhaps you would like it."

Hinata turned around to face the clan head.

" Arigato Hiashi-sama.." she said bowing. " ...but I must decline."

Hiashi was a bit surprised. " But Hinata, where are you going to live?" he asked almost seeming concerned.

" Oh, well you see my sensei has allowed me to move into her new apartment with her. In her new apartment I am content...besides, to be honest living there after "Jii-san's passing away would just bring back too many memories." Hinata said.

(((End Flashback.)))

" oi, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata slowly awoke from her exhaustion. " Oh my, did I fall asleep?" Hinata asked.

" Well you really pushed yourself tonight. You wore yourself out." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto slowly set Hinata on her feet. " Get some sleep. Ok?" he said.

" Hai, you too. If you don't rest yourself you'll never be able to keep up with me." Hinata joked.

" Oh yea." Naruto aid leaning in.

" Yea." Hinata said.

The 2 leaned in for a kiss.

" Goodnight." Naruto said.

" Goodnight." Hinata responded as she went inside and gently closed the door so not to wake her sensei.

Naruto looked up at the sky. It was such a nice night, he figured he'd walk home while looking up at the stars. Many things had happened in the past 3 years. For one, all the group from both Sand and Leaf had become Jonin. Another was that Naruto and Hinata's relationship was getting more serious. Naruto had in fact been thinking about asking Hinata to move in with him. He knew that was taking a big step, but compared to his friends, he thought it was time for him to make some kind of move. Chouji in fact just last week had told Naruto that he was thinking about asking Ino to be his wife, which of course shocked Naruto. But he figured Chouji and Ino would make a good married couple. Naruto was also happy at the fact that Sakura eventually got over her feelings for Sasuke. After all, having your crush send 10,000 volts of electricity through your body can alter your image of him. These days the pink-haired kunoichi is now dating Lee. He also learned that Shikamaru and Temari are involved, or at least wish to be, however there is the problem of long distance relationships. But Naruto was sure they'd work it out.

The 2 figures continued to to roam through the city. Suddenly the taller one began coughing. At first it seemed like a regular cough, it then escalated as the figure was coughing so badly he had to take a knee. His partner quickly rushed to his side.

" We must abort the mission." The other figure said in a feminine tone. " You musn't..."

" No! I'm fine. We've waited too long as it is." The kneeling figure said. As he brought his hand away from his hacking mouth he saw that there was blood on his knuckle._" Shit."_ He thought.

He then brought his eyes to his female comrade. " Besides... I want you to be able to see him again." he said smiling. " I will not be the one to get in the way of that."

Suddenly, a Jonin appeared before the two. "Pardon me sir, are you ok?" the Jonin asked.

The man got back to his feet. " Yes...but you're not." he said thusting his palm into the Jonin's shoulder. Even though it was just his shoulder, for some reason the Jonin keeled over.

The starnger then brought a hand sign up to his face. "Sleeeeeeeeep..." He said in a low hissing voice.

Soon people in the streets started collapsing, villagers, shop owners, even shinobi. One after another, they fell unconcious. The circumferance of the victims from this technique was steadily expanding.

" What...is this?" Kakashi said as he began feeling woozy. " I can't...dispell the jutsu." Kakashi tried to walk out his apartment but fell down knocking over his lamp.

Back at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was to feeling the affects of the spell. " Damn it...why am I so tired?" she said leaning against the wall as she got to the door. As she opened it she saw Shizune and a few other shinobi passed out on the floor in the hallway.

_" We're under attack..." _Tsunade thought as she struggled towards her medicene cabinet.

In her cabinet drawer, she pulled out a tiny vile. She then pressed her thumb against her right nostril and took a giant sniff from the medicene. She then grasped her head as the pain throbbed in her head. As a result of the pain, she pounded her desk, which utterly destroyed it. However she mangaed to subdue the effects of the mysterious genjutsu. Back in the village, Naruto stumbled to a nearby bench by his apartment complex.

"What's happening? I can't be that exhausted..." Naruto said as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

The Akatsuki member brought his hand down from his face. " I've covered a 15 mile radius. The entire town should be unconcious now. Let's move forward." he said.

" Hai." said the female.

The 2 figures continued walking down the road. It seemed they were headed to the area of town which Naruto's apartment complex was in. The 2 were walking until what sounded like a thunder bolt coming down appeared before them, cracking the pavement beneath her high heeled shoes. It was Konohagakure's 5th Hokage, Tsunade. She stood there with her arms crossed. The look in her eyes could cut through iron. She knew full well who these people were with as if the cloaks weren't already a dead give away.

" That's as far as you go!" she said ferociously." I know who you are with. You 2 are going to wish you never came to our village looking for trouble."

The male figure looked up. " I should have guessed that one of the legendary sannin would not be so easily overtaken by my jutsu." he said. He then turned to his partner. " I will deal with her. You go on ahead. But if he proves difficult, don't try to take him on yourself. Wait for me."

The female member nodded, as she continued walking down the road, Tsunade ran at her ready to knock into the next nation. However, this was stopped, as a yellow flash zipped by her, and before the legendary sannin could blink, she found a kunai pressed against her throat. The effects of the move left the figures straw hat slowly falling to the ground. Tsunade was shocked as she drifted her eyes to the side to see that the male figure had appeared behind her, with a kunai in hand. The now exposed man had dark auburn hair and dark steel eyes. The most interesting feature about him however was the black piercings he sported, 2 black beads going down the sides of his nose. What could also be seen was that he wore a headband across his neck. On it, the Leaf symbol of Konohagakure with a slash across it.

" You...that was...but only..." she said in shock.

As Tsunade turned her eyes back to the woman, she saw that a protective shield of thick branches had sprouted up from the ground, covering her left side as a means of prtection from Tsunade's strike. The branches began to descend back into the ground as the woman stood up to face Tsunade. Tsunade noticed past the shaded area of the woman's face was another headband bearing the Hidden Leaf symbol, also with a slash across it.

" So...you are both formerly from this village..." Tsunade said.She then focused her eyes back to the unkown male. " That technique you just used. There is only one other man who knew that technique...the 4th Hokage. So that must mean..."

" It means you have more important things to worry about than her." the male said. (refering to his partner.)

He then looked up at the woman. " Terumi-chan...go, I will take care of her." he said.

At first the woman named now known as Terumi was hesitant, she did not want to leave her partner alone, considering his condition. But she complied. She walked down the road and all the 5th could do was watch her leave.

" So I take it you're here for Naruto. Just like your lackies were 5 years back." Tsuande said to him.

" Believe me slug-princess, it's not Naruto you should be worried about right now." The man said.

But before he could say another word, Tsunade quickly stepped back and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him back a few yards , Tsunade did not esacpe unscathed however, as the kunai just managed to place a small cut on her neck. She turned to face her opponent who landed on his feet after the blow. Tsunade prepared herself, she knew she faced a very strong opponent. It would seem she already knew abit about him.

" What do you plan to do with Naruto?" Tsunade demanded.

The man did not respond, He instead brought a handsign up to his face, producing dozens of shadow clones. Meanwhile Naruto slumped on the bench unconcious from the genjutsu. Deep in the depths of Naruto's subconcious, he stood with his back to the gate of the Kyuubi which dwelled inside him. The fox demon's instincts instantly picked up that his host was in serious danger.

**" Naruto, you are in danger..."** The Kyuubi said.

However, Naruto did not seem to respond. He just stood there with his eyes closed and his back turned. Clearly, Naruto was still in a very deep comatose state.

**" Oi, baka..."** The Kyuubi growled. But Naruto was still unaware of his surroundings.

**" Wake up you damned kid!"**

Naruto was beginning to feel the fox's curses ease him out of his slumber.

**" Naruto..." **he shouted, shaking the very gates that held him.

Naruto's eyes slowly started to open

"**WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!" **

Naruto suddenly felt his eyes snap open in the outside world. As he rose his head, he saw before him stood the Akatsuki female. However, Naruto could not really tell the gender, considering her face was shaded by her straw hat. What he did notice however, was that she wore an Akatsuki robe. Naruto quickly got to his feet.

" Akatsuki..." He said taking a defensive stance. " I don't know who you are, but I know who you're with!"

Naruto's eyes were starting to become red as the twisting chakra began emitting from his body.

" You want me...come and get me." Naruto said viciously.

Naruto was about to charge the stranger, when she brought up her hand to him.

" Naruto...I am not here to fight you." the woman said.

" Yea right!" Naruto shouted rushing at her.

" Naruto, I would sooner let you kill me than put you through anymore pain." she said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He didn't know why, but something inside him told him he could trust her.

Back at the fight between the Hokage and Akatsuki man. The man's clones attacked Tsunade from all directions. Tsunade brought up a fist and with one powerful blow to the ground, she caused a tremor which dispersed the clones. This attack kicked up much dust and debris. As the Akatsuki man looked on, he became blind-sided when a hand pierced out from the ground grabbing his ankle. Before Tsunade could pull him down, the man grabbed a kunai and stabbed it into Tsunade's wrist, forcing her to let go and retreat under the ground.

"It would seem you are quite full of surprises slug-princess." He said. " Or should I say Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade popped up from the ground hoping to strike his heart with a "Medical Palm" jutsu. She did connect. However, he merely dissipated in to the air.

" A fake.." Tsunade said. She then turned around to see that her opponent was a good 15 feet away from her.

" If you're who I believe you are, I heard you were the first to be offered the title of 5th Hokage..." Tsunade said jumping with her leg high in the air ready to crush his skull. " Only to turn it down!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Tsunade: I will kill anyone who attempts to harm Naruto.

Akatsuki man: It is not what you think Hokage.

Naruto: Reveal yourself! Akatsuki' final plan of action!

Naruto: Who are you? (referring to female Akatsuki)

Well, there, more coming. Shonen Jump laughed at my ideas, but you'll be nice to me. Riiiiiight?


	20. Reveal Yourself!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(((((Konohagakure over 30 years ago.)))))))))

It is a bright peaceful day in the village. Various people were walking down the streets. At Ichiraku's ramen bar, 2 young men were sitting down enjoying themselves. One boy who seemed to be in his mid-teens, was sporting what seemed to be a crisp, new Chuunin jacket. Under it, he wore a white, long-sleeved shirt, with datk green pants. He had spikey Auburn hair along with dark steel-like eyes around his head was a black headband with the Konoha crest on it. Next to him was another boy who actually seeemed to be in his later teens, perhaps 18. Like the boy beside him, he had spikey hair, however, his hair was a bright blonde, and he seemed to have sky-blue eyes. He was wearing a green vest and under it, a blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants. One thing both boys had in common was that they were both immersing their mouths in ramen bowls. Suddenly the the younger boy spoke up.

" So...ya jealous?" The younger boy asked, tugging on his Chuunin vest.

" Why would I be jealous? I'm a Jonin now." The blonde responded.

The younger boy turned back to his bowl smirking. "...heh...yer jealous." he said.

" Ok, yea, you really got me. " The blonde said sarcastically.

The 2 continued eating until a young lady appearing the same age as the older boy walked in. She wore a light green long-sleeved shirt under her green vest. She wore lavender short pants with this. Her right hand was bandaged. Her eyes were a deep violet while her hair was as blue as her boyfriend's eyes. Her hair was so long it went down past her shoulders. But the one thing any guy noticed about her was the warm, kind expression she always had on her face.

" Oi Terumi-chan!" The younger boy said.

" Yo!" The older one said getting up to hug and kiss her. " How was your mission?"

" We succeeded, it took more effort than we anticipated." She said.

" Terumi-chan, please come eat with us." The younger boy said.

Terumi then came over to inspect the boy in his new vest. " Oh my goodness Suzaku-kun you've become a Chuunin, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you make it." She said, wrapping her arm around his neck to hug him. " Actually, I can't stay for ramen, I must go check in with Sarutobi-sama about the mission.

" I'll come with you." The older boy said. He then placed some money on the counter. " Suzaku, help yourself to another bowl on me."

" Oh...hai." The young boy said. He then saw the 2 walk off holding hands. He seemed to show a sigh of envy, or perhaps depression. Suddenly he felt the presence of another sit next to him.

" Man, I envy him , must be nice to have a nice piece of tail like that for a girlfriend" said a low pitched voice.

The boy turned around to see a young Fugaku Uchiha looking off after the couple.

" Shut yer damn mouth Uchiha! Don't talk about Terumi-chan like that!" The boy said ferociously.

" Calm down, I was giving her a compliment, what's yer problem?" Fugaku said.

The boy got up out of his seat. " Nothing! Youre the one with the problem, it's called my foot's in your ass!"

The threat made Fugaku chuckle lightly. " Well look at you, one week as a Chuunin and you think you're ready to take on the world. You're so pitiful."

" You wanna get beat down?" The boy said. That was before he felt a hand grab him by the back of the collar. He turned his head to a tall blonde woman with her hair in a long pony-tail.

" Oh...hi 'Kaa-san." The boy said sheepishly knowing that he had been caught instigating a fight.

" I trust you weren't going to start a fight with Uchiha-san here right son?" The woman said in a strong overbearing tone.

" 'course not." The boy said innocently rubbing the back of his head.

" That's good." The mother turned to Fugaku. " Uchiha-san." she said bowing courteously. Fugaku returned the gesture with a nod.

The mother and son then went on their way home.

" Fugaku was saying some crap about Terumi-chan. I had to react." The boy said.

" (sigh) I'm sure he did, but Suzaku you don't have to start a fight with every single person who says dumb things, or you'll never get a moment's rest." The mother said.

" Hmph, you'd think with all our clan does for this village, we'd get a little more respect around here." He said, placing his arms behind his head.

" You'll see Suzaku, it will all pay off in the end. " The blonde mother said. " Just ask your brother."

((((((( Konohagakure -present-))))))))

The mysterious female figure and Naruto stood there looking at eachother. Naruto was not sure as to why, but he did not feel threatened by this Akatsuki member like he was with Itachi 5 years ago.

" Who are you?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, I have no intention of harming you. We have only come here to speak to you." The figure said in a soothing feminine tone.

" We?" Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Tsunade continued fighting the mystery ninja. Tsunade suddenly knocked him straight through a building. As the debris from the crumbles building shrouded the streets, Tsunade stood still to watch out for any crafty moves from her opponent. Suddenly, Tsunade began to see a blue glow emit from the ruins. As she looked closer she saw that the nin was running at her with a blue orb in his hands.

" That attack..." Tsunade said to herself as she jumped back to avoid it.

Once again the figure disappeared.

" Shit! Another fake!" Tsunade cursed. As she turned to her right she saw the man right at her side with the attack still in hand.

" Rasengan!" The man shouted as he pushed his attack into Tsunade's midsection.

From afar, Naruto saw the impact of the attack. He then turned with his fists clenched at the Akatsuki member. " Come in peace huh? My ass!" Naruto shouted running at the woman. Before Naruto knew it he was entrapped in large thick vines. As he struggled to get free the female walked up to him.

" The 4th himself, couldn't escape these vines." she said.

Naruto was surprised, by the way the woman was talking she acted as if she knew the 4th.

As the 5th Hokage laid unconcious from the Rasengan attack, the red- haired nin ran off after his partner. Naruto continued to struggle, regardless of the woman's words.

" Naruto, it is pointless to struggle..." The woman said until she saw her partner atop a nearby building, looking down.

" The 5th, what happened to..." the female began to ask her partner.

" I believe she's dead." The man responded.

After hearing the words, Naruto's eyes began to glow red with hatred. With a large burst of twisting energy, Naruto shredded through his prison.

" I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted in anger.

Naruto was in a crouching position ready to pounce. Suddenly, he was stopped by the words of the male.

" Naruto, look behind you. Trust me, you wouldn't want to do that." He said with a hand sign up to his face.

Naruto turned around to see a Jonin who was originally unconcious on the ground, standing up while still in a trance. What concerned Naruto the most was that the Jonin was holding a kunai to his own neck.

Naruto spun his head around. " Let him go!" He shouted.

" That all depends if you calm down Naruto." The red-haired man said.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Naruto, at lightning speed, ran and knocked the kunai out of the Jonin's hand.

" Care to press your luck Naruto?" The man said.

Suddenly Naruto looked outward to see that everybody was standing up while holding a weapon to their throat.

" I don't think you can stop them all." The man said. " Right now, everyone in this village is holding a weapon ready to kill themselves."

The man's words were not a bluff. As everyone in every household was subconciously holding a weapon to their own throat. In Kurenai's apartment, Hinata was seen in her room holding a kunai to herself. While Kurenai was holding a needle to herself.

Naruto looked up at the stranger, he decided to calm down in order to save the lives of the villagers. The twisting energy shrouding his body quickly began to fade. His crimson eyes soon returned to sky blue.

" There, I did what you asked. Now let them go." Naruto said.

The man jumped down from the building and walked toward Naruto, as he passed by, he saw his partner standing there.

" Are you ok Terumi-chan?" The man asked.

" Hai." The woman responded.

" Oi, I said let them go." Naruto said.

" Naruto, we ask that you come with us. We only wish to speak with you." The woman said.

Naruto put his hands on his hips in disagreement. " Well since you have the lives of the villagers in your hands, I guess I can't really say no, can I."

" Very well." He said.

Suddenly Naruto found his shirt and jacket instantly sliced open, exposing his seal. Suddenly, the man thrusted his palm against Naruto's seal, restricting it, much like Orochimaru did years ago. Naruto flew to the ground with a thud. As he looked down his body, he saw that his seal was restricted like last time, which would prevent him from calling upon Kyuubi's strength.

" That is just to make you more managable." The man said.

" Son of a..." Naruto started.

" Naruto please, it is only a precaution." The female said.

Trusting the woman's word, regardless of the fact he hasn't even seen her face, Naruto complied.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way..." The man said as he brought a hand gesture to his face.

Naruto then suddenly fell unconcious once more. Before his head could hit the ground, he was caught by branches sprouting from the ground. The branches slowly engulfed Naruto in a cocoon. 2 more branches sprouted across his face, covering his eyes and his mouth. The female then walked over to the cocoon. It then sprouted branches out which wrapped around her arms. One might think that such a weight would overpower a woman, especially considering this woman was a bit on the smaller side. The 2 Akatsuki then proceeded out the village with their target acquired. They soon walked past an unconcious Tsunade.

Before completely walking past her, the female Akatsuki turned around to look down at her.

" Arigato, Tsunade-sama. You have guarded Naruto well. But we will take it from here." She said. With that she continued to follow her companion with our hero out cold on her back as they faded away into the night.

The next Morning Hinata woke up to find herself on the floor.

" How did I get on the floor?" she asked herself, but what she found scarrier was that she saw there was a kunai in her hand.

" Kurenai-sensei?.." Hinata asked as she looked through the doorway.

Suddenly, her teacher popped in throwing a shirt on." Hinata! Hurry! We were attacked last night!" she yelled.

Hinata gasped.

During this time, ANBU were inspecting the area where Naruto was kidnapped to make an analysis of the nature of the abduction.

" Take a look at this." one of them said as he pointed to the foot prints, which showed a deeper indentation into the ground than the prints showed on a different path. " This one must have been the one carrying Naruto, considering his prints aren't even on the ground.

Hinata and her sensei rushed off to the Hokage's building where an emergency meeting has taken place. Jonin and Chuunin came pouring through the doors. Hinata saw that the council had assembled at the head of the auditorium. She saw that the other teams were there...all except Naruto, which caused Hinata to wonder where he was.

" Listen up!" Tsunade said, her voice booming. " What we had feared the most has happened, it seems that 2 members of the organization Akatsuki attacked our village."

The news caused concerned chatter amongst the ninjas and was making Hinata feel a awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she knew the news that was to come next.

" Last night, it seemed their mission was to extract Naruto Uzumaki. Unfortunately...they succeeded." Tsunade said.

Hinata's face fell pale as she gasped from the news. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

" Unfortunately, this is not the extent of the bad news. It seems that there have been sights of Akatsuki in some of the other villages. So it would seem that they had a plan to make one big attack, catching us off guard."

As Tsunade was speaking. Up at the lookout, a dozen shinobi were tending to bird carriers bearing different village crests.

" As of now, Konohagakure is on official alert..." Tsunade was cut off.

" Gomen Tsunade-sama, but please, when do we rescue Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke up.

Hiashi along with Hanabi sitting next to him looked at Hinata only to see the urgency in her eyes.

" We have assigned teams to go after him Hinata, team 8 will be included." Tsunade said.

" Hai!" Hinata said.

" Now as I said before we are on official alert. Anybody who is not a resident, will not be allowed into the village. All teams staying are to guard all entrances of the village until the alert has been called off. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

Moments later Hanabi is seen using her Byakugan to search into the forested area of the east side of the village where her team was posted. Later, Hinata is seen running alongside team 8. The obvious reason for selecting them was their tracking skills which were working well, as they seemed to be headed the same path the abductors used. Along with team 8 was Kakashi and Sakura...and strangely enough, Hiashi Hyuuga.

((((Flashback))))

Tsunade was speaking privately with Hiashi, Kurenai and Kakashi in her office. Asuma was absent, as his team was already on a mission. The message about Akatsuki was sent to them however.

" Listen..." Tsunade said as she turned their attention to some classified photos. " These profiles are supposed to be classified. However, given the circumstances, I believe we are beyond that."

She then handed them pictures of the crimson-haired man and . " Some of you may recognize this man." Tsunade said.

Upon view of the photo, Hiashi gasped slightly. " This couldn't be..." He said.

" This was the same man whom I fought with last night. Judging from his abilities and likeness, I can only assume this is the man who has been codenamed Phoenix. The woman I did not get a good look at, but he referred to her by the name Terumi. So I believe this is the same woman who fled with him years ago, codenamed: Weeping Willow. We have all thought they had been dead for sometime now, but it would seem all this time they have been members of Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

All the Jonin in the room seemed to recognize these people's profiles.

" Both are considered incredibly dangerous. That is why I am sending Hiashi and Kakashi with you. They perhaps know the individuals better than anyone else, with the exception of Jiraiya who will be sent to your aid as soon as we can contact him. Remember this is a rescue mission. If you can find a way to retrieve Naruto without confronting the assailants, please do so. Other than retrieving Naruto, do your best to avoid them."

" Hai!" All the Jonin said before disappearing.

((((((End Flashback)))))

The teams continued running when they came to an abrupt halt, kicking up dust in the air.

_" Crafty as always Suzaku-san."_ Hiashi thought as the teams saw that the footprints had now split into 3 paths.

" Kiba, can you and Akamaru distinguish a scent?" Kurenai asked.

Akamaru took the scents of all 3 trails, however, there was no distinguishing scent which caused the gigantic k-9 to whimper.

" Splitting up would seem to be the only logical choice." Kakashi said.

None among the group liked the idea but they agreed that was the best idea. That was until Hinata caught something out the corner of her eye. She saw about 20 feet off in the distance, a shred of orange cloth on the far left trail. She ran over to pick it up. She recognized right away that this belonged to Naruto's jacket.

" Akamaru, can you come here..." Hinata asked. Akamaru came up to Hinata's shoulder as he began sniffing away at the cloth. He then barked in joy, the cloth still had Naruto's scent on it.

" Good work, we take the left trail then." Kurenai said.

As they continued their path, they saw that the trail was leading straight into a hevily forested area.

Back in the Hokage's office, Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking at the profile of one of the Akatsuki. She brought her locked hands away from her face as she said " Suzaku...Uzumaki..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Tsunade: To fight this man, is like to fight the 4th himself.

Naruto: What exactly is it you want with me?

Naruto: Next Time. Who is codename: Phoenix?

So SORRY about how late this is, first of all, I've been looking for a new job, second, I had an anime convention to go to last weekend, again so sorry.


	21. Operation Bring Back Naruto!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((((((((((Konohagakure over 20 years ago.))))))))))))

A young blonde man was sitting at a large desk going through a mound of paperwork.

" Gah!" He yelled scratching his head frantically." I can't do this all day!"

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

" Oh uh come in.." The Hokage said.

Suddenly, a dark red-haired young man poked his head out the side of the door.

" Yo Hokage-sama." The young man said with a wide grin on his face. " God, no matter how many times I say it I'm just not gonna get used to calling you that."

The Hokage seemed happy to see his visitor, it would give him a break from his paperwork. Suddenly, as his visitor was walking up closer to the desk, the Hokage realized that there was something very different about him.

" What the...what'd you do to your face?" The Hokage asked.

" Oh, yea, whaddaya think? Pretty badass huh?" The auburn haired gentlemen said as he pointed to his nose, revealing 2 black orbs on each side of his nose.

" Are those piercings?" The Hokage asked.

" Yea." he responded.

" When did you have those done?" The blonde asked as he walked up to inspect his face.

" I had it done in Amegakure, the guy said they're the coolest thing goin' around."

The blonde by rfeflex, covered his own nose. " Man, didn't that hurt?" he asked.

" No way, it' totally painless, oh check it out." He said digging into his pocket to reveal a small case, as he opened the box he revealed piercings identical to his." I got you some too. Trust me, they'll look super cool on you. I even got the gun to do it, trust me, I learned to do it alot of times." He said presenting the piercing gun.

" You're crazy! I'm not stickin' those things in my nose." The Hokage said.

" C'mon, don't be a baby, you'll look cool." The redhead protested, now seeming to try to force it upon the Hokage.

" Dude, hah, get back, I said no." The Hokage said laughing while trying to push him away.

" God, you're no fun." The redhead said.

" You're a dork." The Hokage said.

" You're the dork!" the readhead responded as he now began to wrestle with him.

As the 2 wrestled, the Hokage managed to get the readhead in a headlock.

" What're ya gonna do now, Huh?" The Hokage said laughing.

" Ahem!" said a stern voice from the doorway.

The 2 turned around with the redhead still in the headlock. At the doorway they saw the 3rd Hokage himself. The blonde quickly released the headlock as the redhead postured himself and realigned his jacket.

" Sarutobi-sama, good to see you..." the redhead said bowing." I was uhh just checking in about my mission."

" Really..." Sarutobi said." ...Is that how those in your clan have conversations?" he asked.

" We apologize Hokage-sama." The blonde said bowing.

" Hey, you're the Hokage now, if anything he should be refering to you as Hok-" The redhead was about to say before the blonde clasped his hands over his mouth.

" Suzuka, I appreciate you checking in with me, but I got work to do, I'll catch you later." The blonde said.

The redhead looked at him oddly for a moment. " Hai, I'll talk to you later."

Suzuka then walked toward the doorway, closing the door promptly behind him. The blonde Hokage was alittle annoyed by the fact that he didn't bow respectfully to the 3rd before he left.

" I apologize Hokage-sama. Suzuka sometimes forgets his manners." said the blonde.

The 3rd had a stern look on his face. " I understand he is your brother Arashi and I understand you 2 have your way of bonding. But you must remember that in this office, you are to always be professional. What if it was the Daimyo himself that had entered through that door and saw you 2 wrestling like children?" Sarutobi asked.

" Hai, it won't happen again." Arashi said bowing.

(((((((((-Present-))))))))))

" Hold on." Kakashi said raising up his hand.The team stopped at Hatake's words." We're not alone."

The group stuck close by eachother, Hinata who was at the right and Hiashi who was at the left immediately activated their Byakugan.

" Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata said. " I'm not picking up anything."

" Neither am I." Hiashi said.

Suddenly as soon as Hiashi finished his words, an enourmas fireball blasted it's way through the trees in front of them. Luckily, they all dodged it. As the smoke cleared from the smoldering ash, there they saw the Uchiha rogue Itachi bringing his hand down from his face.

" Uchiha..." Hiashi said.

" Itachi." said Kakashi.

Hinata stood fast as she saw Uchiha standing there with the bottom flaps of his Akatsuki cloak flapping in the wind.

" You..." Hinata said to herself as she recalled the day Itachi Uchiha attempted to kidnap her 5 years ago.

((((Flashback)))))

" Hinata-chan, we are friends of Naruto-kun..."

(((((End Flashback)))))

" I was weak back then, but I am stronger now." Hinata said readying her stance.

" Hinata, stand down." Kakashi said.

She turned her head back to him.

" Don't forget, this one killed nearly the entire Uchiha clan in one night. Fall back until we can obtain a strategy." Kakashi instructed.

" Hai." Hinata said as she backflipped over by her teammates.

" Hiashi-sama, you're more skilled with taijutsu, so I need you to stick by me if we get into close combat." Kakashi said to Hiashi standing right by him.

" I understand." Hiashi said.

Back at the village, Hanabi's team was checking in with the Hokage about anything they found.

" I see, continue to keep an eye on that wing of the village." Tsunade said.

" Hai." all 3 said in unison bowing.

As they walked out, Hanabi noticed that they were passing by Konohagakure's database.

" Hold on." Hanabi said as she slowly snuck into the door.

" Hanabi, what the hell are you doing? You're not allowed in there." said her teammate.

" Just shut the hell up and watch my back." Hanabi said. She scanned the area with her Byakugan to look for anyone inside, when she saw the coast was clear she snuck in and sat down at a computer.

" Hanabi, what are you doing? If we get caught in here, we're in a world of shit." said Hanabi's other teammate.

" I wanna check something in the database, I overheard the old woman mention the word Phoenix to my father through the walls. I just want to see who Phoenix is." Hanabi said.

" Well please hurry." her teammate said.

After a few strikes on the keyboard and entering in the password she was given when she became a Genin, the computer acknowledged her entry.

Computer: Greetings Hyuuga Hanabi, please enter your question in the search engine.

Hanabi then typed in " Who is the Phoenix?"

Computer: Searching...Phoenix, noun, bird.

"That's not what I asked." Hanabi said to herself.She then tried asking the computer a different way as she typed in " Who is Codenamed Phoenix?"

Computer: Please enter secondary password...

" Secondary?...I only have one." Hanabi tried entering in the same password again.

Computer: Password not valid, please try again.

Hanabi then turned to her teammate. " You enter in yours." she demanded.

" Hell no, I'm not getting into anymore trouble 'cuz of you." her teammate protested.

" Dammit, just do it, or I'll tell everyone you assaulted me." Hanabi said.

The boy cocked his eyebrow at Hanabi. " I never assaulted you."

" Oh yea..." Hanabi said before pulling out her phone. She then grabbed the boy's arm and planted it against her chest as she took a picture with her phone." There, now I got my proof."

" You lying...that won't...but you..." The boy said before giving up and entering in his password.

" That was pretty cold." Her other teammate said.

" Well, he better do it or I'll tell everyone he grabbed my breast." Hanabi said.

Her teammate shifted his eyes at her. " Can't grab what's not there." he said smoothly.

Hanabi turned to him with eyes aflame. " Are you saying I'm flat!?" Hanabi scowled.

" Shut the hell up. You wannna get caught?" the boy said, which caused Hanabi to clasp her hands over her mouth.

Computer: Password not valid, goodbye.

" Dammit, yours didn't work either." Hanabi said.

" There, the computer has spoken. Now let's go." Her teammate said.

_" Since when do we need another password? Who ever Phoenix and Weeping Willow are, the village obviously wants to cover it up_." Hanabi thought as she and her team walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile. back at the battle with Itachi.

" Kakashi-san...it's been a while." Itachi said.

" I take it your boss hasn't enough faith in you to let you go after Naruto alone again." Kakashi said.

" Kakashi, how do we get close enough to..." Kurenai started.

" Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes. If you do you're dead." Kakashi said.

The group understood the order considering they know the story of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" A very smart move on your part. It would seem you have found some weakpoints in the Sharingan, even one as advanced as mine." Itachi said.

" I learned this method from Gai." Kakashi responded.

" It is true, even with my Mangekyo Sharingan, without eye-contact it does not do me much good." Itachi said.

" As powerful as your Sharingan is, it is not without it's drawbacks." Kakashi said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

" I understand that with Mangekyo's abilities, not only does it drain a large amount of chakra. But it also does damage to the user's eyesight." Kakashi said.

" Very impressive Kakashi-san." Itachi said.

" Itachi..." Kakashi said as he reached for his headband. " How bad has your vision become?" Kakashi then lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

Itachi immediately got his defenses up.

" The rest of you find shelter. Hiashi-sama I'll need your assistance." Kakashi said.

"Hai." They all said before ducking back.

" Hiashi-sama, please stick by my side. I'll distract him with Raikiri and you move in to close off his chakra points.

" Hai." Hiashi said.

Itachi stood there as Kakashi and Hiashi stared him down. Kakashi threw his arm down as sparks of electricity began to emit from his palm. He charged the Uchiha with full force while Hiashi ran outward so to get Itachi unguarded. However, before he knew it, Itachi had produced a clone of himself which charged Hiashi. The Uchiha and Hyuuga charged eachother, and Hiashi thrusted his palm into Itachi's mid-section, causing it to disappear. However, as Hiashi rose up, he saw that nobody was in sight. It was as if they disappeared.

" Nani..." Hiashi said.

Suddenly Hiashi saw a heart-wrenching sight. He saw his former daughter Hinata on the ground covered with blood. Hiashi quickly dashed to her side to see that she was not breathing.

" Hinata...HINATA!" Hiashi said as he held Hinata's seemingly lifeless body in his arms.

He activated his Byakugan to assess the damage, unfortunately as soon as he did so, Hinata turned her head at him to reveal not Byakugan, but Sharingan eyes. Hiashi jumped back, he couldn't believe he had been tricked so easily and gotten caught in Itachi's genjutsu.

As Hinata rose to her feet, she slowly tranformed into Itachi.

" You almost seemed concerned Hiashi-sama. But I thought you didn't care what happened to Hinata-chan." Itachi said.

Hiashi slowly moved into Jyuuken stance. " You're far too close for a Hyuuga, Uchiha-san." Hiashi said.

Suddenly, Itachi threw 3 kunai at Hiashi. Hiashi narrowly dodged them, letting only one cut his cheek. Hiashi was about to attack until he heard a soun that was similar to that of cinged paper. As he looked on his cheek he saw that where he was cut pieces of his skin were beginning to fly away like burnt paper.

" Hyuuga-san...oi...Hyuuga-san..." said a familiar voice which rang through Hiashi's ears.

As he drifted his eye to the other side of his face, he saw Naruto Uzumaki's face, his eye blood red, in it's stead. Hiashi gasped.

" You make me seem like the badguy. Like I stole Hinata-chan away..." Naruto said.

Hiashi struggled to regain his sanity." It's... not...real."

" You pushed Hinata-chan away from you...and into my arms...Into the arms of a beast. It's all your fault Hyuuga-san!" Naruto said.

" No..." Hiashi said.

" Nii-san..." said a voice similar to Hiashi's.

Hiashi stood still as he observed his left palm. To his horror, he saw in his hand was a Byakugan eye, above it, was the symbol of the caged bird seal.

" Hi-Hizashi?" Hiashi said.

" It was always me who deserved to be heir Nii-san, but over the matter of a few moments you were chosen over me..." Hizashi's voice said before clasping itself over Hiashi's throat, causing him to gag. " You killed me before..." Hizashi said. " Now I'll kill you!"

As Hiashi struggled against this madness, he saw a figure walking towards him through the mist.

" Hiashi-sama?..." said a voice which stiffened Hiashi's very soul. A voice he had not heard for nearly 15 years. Through the mist walked none other than Hiashi's first wife Emi.

" ...Emi...chan..." Hiashi said.

At first the long deceased former maid of the main household had a soft gentle look on her face as she usually did while she was alive. She in fact shared many of the same physical characteristics as her daughter Hinata. However, as she neared closer and closer to Hiashi, the smile on her face began to fade more and more. As she walked right up to him, her face became a scowl. Her eyes pierced into his. She gently caressed her arms around his waist.

" You lied to me Hiashi-sama." She said in a now scowling voice. " You promised me you'd always protect Hinata." Suddenly, Emi's fair skin was beginning to crack and peal away, terrifying her former lover. " You promised me on my deathbed...you lied to me" Hiashi was now on the verge of a breakdown. Emi then hugged Hiashi as if to remind him of the love they once shared. " It's ok Hiashi-sama...you ripped out her heart..." Emi then plunged her hand into Hiashi's chest. " ...Now I will rip out yours!"

" This is just an illusion!" Hiashi screamed.

Suddenly, Hiashi's left arm began to take a shape. Soon, the eyes of Itachi appeared.

" You should not underestimate this just because it is an illusion Hiashi-sama. The pain is quite real " Itachi said.

Hiashi continued to scream as Emi's hand plunged deeper into his chest.

" It's all your fault!" Naruto shouted.

" I'll kill you..." Hizashi's voice rang out.

" ...always protect her..." Emi said.

" Somebody...force your chak-" Hiashi started as he gasped for his last breath.

Suddenly Hiashi found himself back to reality. " What happened?" Hiashi said. Waking up he saw Kakashi flying back from Itachi.

Hiashi turned his head around to see Hinata with both hands against his back. As most shinobi know, if one finds themselves in a genjutsu they can't dispell, another must inject their own chakra into their body which will disrupt their chakra flow and dispell the genjutsu. In this case, it seems that's exactly what Hinata did for her former father.

" Hinata..." Hiashi said.

" Hinata-chan! Get cover!" Kiba shouted.

" Hai!" Hinata said.

Suddenly, a clone of Itachi popped up from the ground, nearly plunging a kunai into Hinata's back. However, at the last moment, Hiashi moved Hinata out of the way and thrust his palm into the clone's face. Hinata followed this up with a combo of palm strikes and kicks which dissipated the clone.The 2 Byakugan users quickly regained their fighting stances.

" Hiashi-sama, are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

" Hai." Hiashi answered as he looked to Hinata, who was at this point, only focused on Itachi.

It seemed Itachi had planted more than 1 clone, as 2 more popped up from the ground. While Hiashi and Hinata dealt with the 2 clones, Kakashi dealt with the real Itachi.

" Damn it, sensei why are we hiding back her while Kakashi-sensei and Hiashi are out there fighting him." Kiba said.

" Kiba, trust Kakashi's judgement, when they weaken Itachi we'll move in on him." Kurenai said.

" What about Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.

" In a moment we'll see if we can slide her out of there." she responded.

Kiba watched angrily as his teammate was being forced to fight that killer. Hinata and Hiashi did battle with the Itachi clones. Not making eye- contact while fighting was harder than it seemed.

Meanwhile...

A pair of sky-blue eyes fluttered open as the blonde Jonin slowly regained his senses. As he looked up, through his blurred vision he saw that his head was in the lap of the female that had kidnapped him as she stroked his forehead. Naruto quickly jolted away from her. He seemed surprised to see that there were no restraints of any kind holding him.

" Where am I?" Naruto said.

" Ah, I see you're awake." said a voice from slightly afar. Naruto looked over to see it was the female's partner." Good, I was wondering when you were going to come to."

" I said where the hell am I? Asshole!" Naruto shouted.

" Naruto..." said the female. Naruto could still not see her face as it was still masked by the straw hat. " This is a safe place. No harm will come to you here." She then put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. " And watch your language young man."

Naruto comedically twitched an eyebrow at the woman lecturing him.

" Naruto, I want to show you something..." said the mystery man. He then walked to an open canvas area of the cave. After performing a series of handsigns he thrust his palm to the ground. " Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Suddenly, a large structure began to erupt from the ground. Naruto stood amazed as the structure came to full height, which must have been over 300 feet.

" Holy..." Naruto started.

" Naruto...this statue acts as a device and a container." He said. " With this, we extract the living essence from jinchuuriki known as the Bijuu. Here we contain the essence of the demons both locked within himan hosts and demons themselves. One negative side affect of extracting the Bijuu from the jinchuuriki...is death."

Naruto stood still. His heart was pounding from what he just heard. The man slowly turned his head toward Naruto. He then slowly began to walk over to him, soon he came face to face with the young jinchuuriki.

" So the question no doubt racing through your head is... if this is true,why am I still here." The man said.

Naruto's fists tightened.

" Naruto...are you prepared?" The Akatsuki leader said.

" Prepared?" Naruto asked.

" Prepared to know everything. Everything about who you are?" The man said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Meanwhile back at the battle...

Kakashi and Itachi had locked themselves in hands as Itachi attempted genjutsu on him.Hinata was moving fast enough to thwart the anticipation effects of the Sharingan on Itachi's clone. As she began to fight him back. The clone noticed a tngling sensation crawling up his leg. As he peered his Sharingan eye down, he saw an army of beetles crawling up from the ground onto his legs.

" Good work Shino." Kurenai said.

As the bugs encompassed the clone, it soon dissipated.

" Hinata, fall back!" Kurenai said.

Hinata was about to comply until she saw that far off, Hiashi was still dealing with the other clone.

" Sensei, please, I must help Hiashi-sama." Hinata said.It was then that Hinata got an idea of what kind off attack to use.

It was then Hinata made a clone of herself. Kurenai saw that the clone began to thrust it's hands around Hinata's palm.

" So she's using That technique." Kurenai said.

" Which one Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked as she couldn't see.

_" Hiashi-sama, please see this in time_..." Hinata thought as the glow of a blue energy orb lit against her face.

As Hiashi fought the clone, his Byakugan had been activated, he saw that far off behind him, Hinata was readying an attack. Hiashi knew immediately Hinata was planning. Hiashi was directly in Itachi's path of sight, so it was possible the clone wouldn't see the attack coming. Hinata ran towards the back of Hiashi.

_" Is that_..." Hiashi thought as he saw Hinata coming_. " Yes, it must be... the 4th's technique."_

Hiashi immediately jumped into the air. Before the clone could react it was too late.

" Rasengan!" Hinata shouted pushing the blue orb into the abdomen of the clone, causing it to vanish instantly.

" Hinata-chan! Holy crap she did it!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata then turned around to see Kakashi still intertwined with Itachi. She made a clone and attempted to create Rasengan again, however as her clone attempted to form it, Hinata found that she may have used up too much chakra in the fight already. Soon she found she could not mold the chakra necessary for Rasengan.

" Hinata, are you alright?" Hiashi asked.

" I...I can't do it like Naruto-kun can. I must wait a few minutes before doing it." Hinata said.

" You've done enough. I will handle this." Hiashi said, signaling her to fall back.

Hiashi, very slowly approached Itachi from behind while he was attacking Kakashi with a genjutsu. With one powerful thrust, Hiashi struck directly into Itachi's chakra pool, which obviously affected the Uchiha prodigy, which affected his genjutsu hold over Kakashi. Kakashi kneeled down from the affects of Itachi's attack. However with his last bit of power, Kakashi swung his hand down as what looked like a lightning bolt appeared in his hand. He then charged Itachi as the sparks of the attack flew off his hand and onto the ground.

" Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled as he thrust his palm into Itachi's chest. It was then Kakashi saw something peculiar on Itachi's face.

_" A smile?" _Kakashi thought.

Off in another area of the region, team Gai had just finished battling Kisame of Akatsuki only to make a scary discovery, the person laid out on the ground was not him.

" Wh-what is this Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

" I...don't know." Gai responded.

Kakashi's team had made a similar discovery. The lifeless Itachi that was on the ground, was not Itachi at all. The man on the ground seemed to bare a goatee and seemed to be much older.

" This isn't Itachi..." Kurenai said.

In a mountainous area. Uchiha Itachi opened his Sharingan eyes.

" So you're done too huh?" Kisame said sitting next to him. Both were in a sitting position. Itachi brought down a handsign from his face.

" That was pretty fun. You think we managed to slow them down enough?" Kisame asked.

" Hai, it should not be long before we have the Kyuubi in our possession." Itachi said.

" Hah! Good thing leader-sama tok care of this himself, I didn't want to get yelled at again." Kisame said.

(((((Flashback)))))

After the failure to capture Naruto at age 13. Itachi had to face the Leader to aplogize for his failure.

Itachi is seen kneeling down as the astral projected image of the leader hovered in front of him.

" What the hell am I going to do with your apology Itachi!?" The leader shouted in anger.

Itachi remained silent.

" This kind of error I expect from Kisame, but you Itachi, a true prodigy of one of the strongest clans to ever live...I expected in your hands, this mission would be a success."

" I underestimated his abilities." Itachi said.

" No Shit! "

" It will not happen again." Itachi stated.

" Damn right it won't, I should have listened to Terumi-chan and just taken care of it myself." He said.

" Hai."

((((End Flashback))))

" We should get going." Itachi said.

" Hai." His partner responded.

Back in the Konohagakure, the 5th Hokage had 2 shinobi she had to deal with in front of her desk. Whom happened to be Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame.

" I assume you know why we're her Hokage-sama." Tsume said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Hai." Tsunade answered.

" If one of the assailants is who we now call Weeping Willow, why weren't Shibi-san and myself sent off on this mission as well? Why would you send our sons instead? We have at least some idea of what she's capable of." Tsume said.

Tsunade leaned over on her desk as her apprentice Shizune stood by the window.

" Honestly Inuzuka-sama, we need the both of you here right now to protect the village, the reason Hiashi-sama and Kakashi-san were sent was because they too know what both of them are capable of or at least what they remember." Tsunade said.

Tsume seemed unsettled about the answer.

" The reason your children were sent was because to be honest, they are the best tracking team we have, and that is exactly what we needed." Tsunade said.

Later that night, Kakashi's team had decided to set camp to regain from the earlier battle. All were getting their rest except a certain kunoichi. Hinata sat with her back against a tree by the campfire looking out towards the sky. She heard footsteps approach, as she turned she saw Hiashi standing.

" Hinata, you must get your rest, we will need you at full capacity tomorrow." Hiashi said.

Hinata turned her head back towards the sky." I know Hiashi-sama...but this fear inside me right now prevents me from getting a good night's rest.

" Fear?..." Hiashi asked.

" Fear of what is happening to Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" I see." Hiashi responded as he took a seat by the fire. " Hinata..." he began. Hinata looked at him. " What is it about him? Just what do you see in Uzumaki?"

Hinata looked at Hiashi for a few seconds. " Naruto-kun...I love him."

Hiashi took shock. Love? The Uzumaki boy.

" People don't know him like I do. He is so much more than the vessel for the Kyuubi. He has a kind of strength within him that helps him to overcome the fate given to him. I am proud to say that it is because of him that I am the person I am today." Hinata said.

" I see...well with all due respect Hinata, but I believe you are the reason you are so strong. I have noticed since his exile how diligently you trained yourself. But I will give him credit because I assume it was him who taught you the 4th's technique." Hiashi said.

" Hai." she replied.

Hiashi and Hinata shared a pause for a moment while the Hyuuga head looked down at the campfire and Hinata looked towards the sky.

" May I be so bold to say Hinata...that if you had shown such strength while you were under the Hyuuga main household...you exile of the clan would have been seriously reconsidered." Hiashi said.

Hinata did not turn back to face Hiashi. She remained staring out at the stars.

" I think...Hiashi-sama, that even if I were still with the clan, the idea of being heir would have been going too far." Hinata said.

" Nani?"

" Because as you know my mother was not of Hyuuga blood, and me being heir would have jeopardized future generations of the clan, whether it be my child, or the 50th genertation down the road. The genetic impurity would probably worked it's way in." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked back down at the fire. He felt somewhat ashamed, was that how Hinata had viewed herself while in the clan, as impure.

" And to be honest Hiashi-sama, if I were still with the clan you would never approve of my relationship with Naruto-kun. On top of that, if I had never been disowned, I probably would not have become the person I am now. I would most likely be the same weak, timid girl I once was. So in a very odd way, perhaps my disownment was best for everyone."

Hiashi was stunned.

" You see, I am stronger, and you have a fine heir in Hanabi-sama, Neji-sama will no doubt prove great for the clan in the future as well." Hinata said.

Hiashi couldn't believe what he had just heard, but he maintained his stoic position.

" So my exile from the clan in a way was actually a good thing." Hinata said. " Because of it, tomorrow I'll be strong enough to rescue someone I love." Hinata then got up and bowed. " Pardon me Hiashi-sama, I must go use the bathroom."

Hinata walked off leaving Hiashi with something to think about.

Later, after Hinata was walking back to camp.

" Good evening Hinata-chan, I felt now would be a good time to address you." said a familiar voice.

As Hinata turned around she saw a cloaked man standing atop a boulder. Under the hood shined the glasses of Yakushi Kabuto.

Back in the cave area, Naruto was sitting down as the Akatsuki leader spoke to him.

" Forgive me Naruto, but preparing this takes a while." he said.

_" I can't believe I'm doing this I can't beleive I'm doing th..._" went through the blonde Jonin's mind, but for the read-haired stranger to make such claims that he knows Naruto's lineage, a part of him had to find out.

" Naruto,remember, once we put you in this, we won't stop. " said the leader.

Naruto slowly nodded.

" Very well." The leader said.

The female Akatsuki walked up beside the leader. Then at the same time, they made the same handsign.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Leader: Find out the truth of who you are Naruto.

Female Akatsuki: There is no turning back after this.

Naruto: Next Time. Re-living of the Past.

You know the drill, you read story, give me good reviews, I don't use Sharingan on you.


	22. Reliving the Past

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Naruto,remember, once we put you in this, we won't stop. " said the leader.

Naruto slowly nodded.

" Very well." The leader said.

The female Akatsuki walked up beside the leader. Then at the same time, they made the same handsign. Suddenly Naruto found himself in a very familiar place. He had to squint due to the overcasting sun peering over Hokage monument.

" How'd I get home all of a sudden?" Naruto said to himself.

However, he soon realized that this was not the same Konohagakure he remembered. It seemed somewhat smaller. One thing that definitely stuck out for Naruto was that Tsuande's portrait was no longer on Hokage monument.

" What happened to baa-chan's face?" Naruto said.

He jumped down from the telephone poll and walked through the much different-looking streets of Konohagakure.

" Eh? This isn't the town I know." Naruto said to himself.

As Naruto walked around he came across his favorite ramen bar.

" Man, even this place looks different." Naruto said. _" Just where the hell did I go? Did I dream it all?"_

Naruto came and sat down at the bar." Oh well, Oi old man, I'll have a bowl of miso ramen." he said.

Despite the fact that Teuchi was standing with his back turned to Naruto, he didn't even respond to his call.

" Eh?...Oi...hello?" Still, Teuchi did not respond. " What's with the silent treatment? Are you ignoring me?" Naruto asked.

The man just continued to stand there making ramen.

" Fine, jeeze I thought I was your favorite customer, if you're mad at me just say so." Naruto said before getting up and leaving.

As Naruto walked away, another man came and sat down in the same exact stool. " Ohayo Teuchi-san! May I please have a bowl of miso ramen?" said the figure.

" Of course." Teuchi responded.

Naruto could not help but turn around to see who Teuchi **is **serving. As he turned around Naruto gasped. Teuchi looked much younger than Naruto recalls. His hair was a sheer black flat-top. But that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention. What caught his attention and caused him to gasp was the man who had sat down. Naruto looked at the man's zany, spikey blonde hair much similar to his own.Underneath the head of blonde hair was a long white coat adorned with trims of flames with large black characters written on his back. He also noticed a small box next to him on the counter.

" This...no it couldn't..." Naruto said as he began to slowly step towards the figure.

" So Hokage-sama, I understand you're going to be a father pretty soon." Teuchi said.

" Hai, I can't wait, I'm finally going to be a daddy." The man said.

As Naruto slowly approached from the left side, the person who he thought couldn't be there actually was there. It was noneother than the Yondaime himself, The 4th Hokage.

" Y-You're, you're the 4th Hokage!" Naruto said. Despite Naruto yelling right at the man's side, he received no response from The 4th or Teuchi whatsoever.

" Oi! But you're dead!" Naruto yelled. Still no reaction.

Yondaime received his bowl and started eating.

" Oi! Why the hell are you ignoring me!?" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, a pint-sized Ayame came through the kitchen door.

" Hokage-sama, ded you say you gonna be a daddy?" Little Ayame said.

" A-Ayame nee-chan?" Naruto said.

" I sure am Ayame-chan." The Yondaime said.

As Ayame walked up to her dad, he picked her up and sat her on a stool on the by the rolling table.

" Hokage-sama, is it gonna be a boy or girl?" Ayame asked.

" Well to tell you the turth Ayame-chan, I don't know yet." The Hokage said, putting his hand to his chin looking like he's thinking hard.

" I hope you have a girl so you can bring her here to play." Ayame said, causing both Yondaime and Teuchi to laugh.

" Ayame-chan, if I do have a daughter, I hope she'll be just like you." he said, causing Ayame to blush.

" So where is Terumi-chan anyway?" Teuchi asked.

" Actually, she's at home, Kaa-san's with her. I'm headed right home after this." Yondaime said.

" I see, how is your mother?" Teuchi asked.

" She's doing fine. She hates the fact that someone's going to be calling her baa-chan soon." Yondaime said, which caused them both to chuckle lightly.

" I even brought Terumi-chan a gift that I know she'll love." The 4th said pulling the box forward to show the ramen supplier, he then opened it.

The item inside stunned Teuchi, he then looked at the Hokage. " Is that what I think it is?" Teuchi said.

" It sure is..." Arashi said with confidence.

Smiles grew on both men's faces.

Teuchi turned his head to see Ayame rolling dough on the table. " Tou-san, I helping." she said.

" Oh, Ayame dear, careful." Teuchi said as he walked over to help her. " You see, this is how you kneed the dough..." Teuchi said. He then looked back at the Yondaime. " One of the best things you'll find with fatherhood Arashi-sama, is that you get to spend moments like these with them."

The 4th Hokage smiled as he wathced the father and daughter work together.

" Well Teuchi-san, delicious as always, but I have to get going home to my wife before she clobbers me." Yondaime said before leaving his tip on the table.

" Have a good evening Arashi-sama." Teuchi said as he and his daughter waved.

Naruto watched as the 4th walked off.

" Who are you?" Naruto said. As before, he got no response.

" Oi!" Naruto said as he was about to grab the 4th's arm, only to have his hand go right through it.

" What the..." Naruto started.

" They can't see you Naruto." A voice came from above.

Naruto looked up to see the Akatsuki leader and his partner standing atop the ramen stand.

" They can't see you, hear you, or touch you. Consider what you see like watching a movie, you can only observe, but not interfere at all." he said.

Naruto looked back at the Hokage walking away.

" So, we're..." Naruto started.

" We have taken you back to a time that we remember of Konohagakure." Leader said.

" I see." Naruto responded. " So what exactly happened in this time?"

**Meanwhile...**

" Kabuto." Hinata said as she got into her defensive stance.

Despite seeing her on her guard, Kabuto did not bother to move at all, he just stood there in the same posture.

" You can retract your claws Hinata-chan. I have not come seeking a fight." Kabuto said.

" Kabuto, you are a wanted criminal in Konohagakure, for you to just appear, especially after our last encounter a few years back, how could you expect me to believe anything you say?" Hinata asked.

Kabuto remained in the same position. " If you don't believe me Hinata-chan strike me down..."

Hinata's eyes widened.

" ...I won't stop you, you may attack me anytime you like, but I have something that would be of great value to you. Something quite valuable about Akatsuki." Kabuto said.

" Great value?" Hinata said lowering her defensees.

" Hai." Kabuto said holding up a scroll." In this scroll is information about certain Akatsuki members, most of it pertaining to the ones I know kidnapped Naruto-kun."

" ...How do you know about that?" Hinata asked.

" One of the duties of a spy is to keep up to date information. But enough about that, do you want this scroll or not?" He asked.

" Kabuto...for the scroll...what do you want in return?" Hinata asked.

" In return? Absolutely nothing. Consider this a gift from me." Kabuto said. " I think you'll find the information in here quite interesting Hinata-chan." He then tossed it to Hinata, she graciously caught it in her hand.

" Oh, by the way Hinata-chan, I'm glad that injury I caused to your arm last time healed. I would have felt so bad had it been permanent." Kabuto said.

Hinata stared into Kabuto's cold eyes. " Kabuto...why are you doing all this? You are Orochimaru's subordinate aren't you? If he finds out you helped us, he'll no doubt kil-"

" Orochimaru-sama...is no longer with us." Kabuto said.

Hinata took a step back in shock. " What do you mean?" Hinata then saw that Kabuto's left hand exposed, to her shock it was covered with a pale scaley substance.

" Byakugan." Hinata scanned Kabuto's body to discover something very disturbing. " Kabuto...what happened?"

" Hinata-chan...the scroll...read it." Kabuto suddenly vanished without answering her question.

Hinata was stunned at what had just transpired. She slowly looked down at the scroll in her hand.

_" What is going on?" _Hinata thought to herself.

Back at the hideout...

Naruto watched as The 4th walked into a large compound.

_" Jeeze, this is like the Hyuuga compound."_ Naruto thought. _" The 4th sure knew how to live."_

Naruto quickly scurried in through the doors before the Yondaime shut it.

_" This is a genjutsu, and it's not like I can steal anything even if I wanted to, so it's not breaking and entering_." Naruto thought.

" Terumi-chan I'm home." The 4th called out.

" Oi, Arashi we're in the living room." A vocie called out to him.

Naruto followed the Yondaime as they entered a large living room area.

" Whoa." Naruto said as he took in the vast living area. Naruto took his focus off that and put his focus at 2 women sitting at the coffee table. One women was blonde with her hair in a pony-tail, she seemed to be somewhere around her early 50's. The woman sitting next to her seemed much younger, like around 30. Her hair was a dark gorgeous blue which went down past her shoulders. Her eyes were that of a light purple while her lips were as red as a tomato.

" So what are you ladies up to?" the 4th said.

" We were just discussing a name for the baby Arashi-kun." Said the blue-haired woman.

" Baby?" Naruto said, upon further inspection of the blue-haired woman, Naruto suddenly noticed her belly was HUGE. He hadn't noticed before because the woman was sitting down behind the coffee table.

" Jeeze, have fun squeezin' **That** out lady." Naruto said.

" It must be alittle gross Arashi-kun, after a hard day at the office to come home to this blue whale." The blue-haired woman said.

The Yondaime came to the woman's side, sat down, then gave her a giant hug. " Never say that Terumi-chan, you are my wife and you are always gorgeous." The 4th said, causing the woman to blush, they then enjoyed a quick peck.

" Oh, that reminds me Terumi-chan, I got something I think you're gonna like." The Yondaime said reaching towards his gift on the table.

" Arashi-kun, you know how I both love and hate surprises." Terumi.

Arahi opened the box to reveal a rare flower. By the sight of it, Terumi knew right away what it was and she gasped. Arashi carefully placed his hand into the box to scoop the flower out. He then proceeded to place it in Terumi's hair.

" Arashi, that's..." His mother started.

" I know, the Moon Orchid flower, it's said that this particular type of flower will never wilt, ever." Arashi said.

Terumi almost wanted to cry from such a glorious gift. " Arashi-kun, but this exists all the wa..." Arashi stoppe his wife.

" Hai, and you're worth every step of the trip." Arashi said.

Terumi then reached in to grab her husband and kiss him.

" I'm afraid I can't take all the credit my wife. Suzuka helped me find it." Arashi said.

" Oh, where is your brother anyway?" Arashi's mother said.

" Oh, he's having a meeting with his team right now." Arashi responded.

" I see." His mother replied.

Terumi then tried to get up to go to a mirror to see how her new adornment looks. Unfortuntely, her enlarged mid-section sunk her back down to the floor.

" Oh my, I can't get my fat ass up." Terumi said.

The 4th came to her side to help her up. " Terumi-chan, you know you shouldn't strain yourself while pregnant. Let someone help you."

" Hai, I was just eager to see how I look." She said.

The 4th took the girl over to the mirror as she looked at her new accessory. " You with plants and all, I knew you'd like it. But it'll be hard for it to distract my attention from your beautiful face." The 4th said causing his wife to smile and blush intensely.

" You always know what to say don't you Hokage-sama." Terumi said with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and close. " Hello? Anyone home?" Suzuka said. He then walked into the living room to see his brother, mother and sister-in-law.

Naruto was interested to see who had arrived. When he saw the man walk in , Naruto's jaw dropped. The young man wore a green Jonin vest with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath while he also wore black cut leather gloves. On each side of his nose was 2 piercings. His hair was a firey red.

" It's him!" Naruto said. From what he could see, this man was a much younger looking version of the Akatsuki man that kidnapped him.

" Suzuka-kun!" Terumi said as she reached over for a hug. " Thank you so much, Arashi-kun told me how you helped him get theMoon Orchid. I absolutely love it."

Suzuka slightly blushed. " I am so glad Terumi-chan. Nii-san was quite determined to get it." He said.

" So how did the meeting go with your team?" The mother asked.

" I was just treating them to lunch because of how well they did on the mission." Suzuka said.

" Well that was nice of you Suzuka-kun." Terumi said.

Suzuka sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. " They deserve it for all their effort." He said. He then turned his head to The 4th. " Nii-san, there's something important I must discuss with you."

" Sure, let's go outside." The 4th said.

As they walked outside Naruto was quick to follow them.

" So what's up?" The 4th said.

" Nii-san, I'm sure you've heard about it by now. I have an informant that's confirmed it. The Kyuubi is definitely in the Fire Nation." Suzuka said.

The comment stunned the Hokage. " Are you sure?" He asked.

" Hai, my informant is quite reliable.

" Is he near the village at all?"

" I think he's way too close for comfort." Suzuka said.

The 2 brothers stood silent for a moment.

" Suzuka...we must tell the council about this." The 4th said.

" I understand." Suzuka said.

As they walked away, Naruto stood dumbfounded. " The Kyuubi?..."

Next what could be seen was before the council, Suzuka was pointing to particular points on a map of the Fire Nation. Most council members were in attendance, including the 3rd Hokage.

"Suzuka-san, is this source you have trust- worthy?" Chouza asked.

" Hai, my informant has never given me bad information before." Suzuka responded.

The 4th locked his hands together and expressed a large sigh. " OK, what are our options?" he asked the council.

" Nii-san, we should take an evasive action and find shelter for the village." Suzuka said.

" Suzuka, are you out of your mind? Causing a massive panic over a source we don't even know is right?" Hiashi said.

" Excuse me Hyuuga-san, but I was talking to Arashi, not you." Suzuka said defiantly.

Hiashi rose from is seat. " Watch who you're talking to boy. Being brother to the Hokage does not make you Hokage."

" Bastard!" Suzuka said.

" Suzuka that's enough." The 4th said. " I understand your point, but like Hiashi said this could cause a huge panic."

" Well, I know no other action to take Hokage-sama." Suzuka responded.

As the actions were transpiring, Naruto was standing there taking it all in.

**Later**...

The 4th and his brother were exiting the building after the meeting.

" Suzuka, I want to meet with this informant of yours. It would be best to listen to him directly." The 4th said.

" Nii-san, he is not exactly the social type. In fact there are very few people he likes to talk to. I'm lucky he gives me any info." Suzuka responded.

" Then we will have to be very persuasive with him. The safety of the village is at stake." The 4th said.

" Yea, I'd like to meet this guy to." Naruto said following after them ( not that it made a difference because they can't hear him anyway.)

As soon as the 2 brothers got back, the Hokage's pregnant wife slowly walked over to them.

" Are you 2 alright? How did the meeting go?" Terumi asked.

" It went fine Terumi-chan..." the 4th said.

" What the hell meeting were you at?" Suzuka said to his brother.

" Oh I'm sorry, I guess I could'a made it a better meeting by calling everyone a bastard all day." the 4th said.

" (gasp) Suzuka-kun, were you cursing at everyone?" Terumi asked.

" No, it was just at Hiashi who I wasn't talking to in the first place." Suzuka said.

" You need to learn to be more tolerant Suzuka." the 4th said.

" Well I think you show too much tolerance with those people." Suzuka said.

Naruto stood there listening to them bicker.

Their little arguement was cut short by the blue-haired shinobi as she stepped in and put her arms between both of them.

" The both of you need to calm down." she commanded.

" (sigh) I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in a little bit." Suzuka said heading for the door.

" Suzuka-kun, make sure you hurry back for dinner, I'm making those shitaki mushrooms you like." Terumi said.

Suzuka turned his head back giving a large smile " You know I wouldn't miss your shitaki mushrooms for the world Terumi-chan."

He then proceeded out.

The 4th leaned his back against a wall. " I just don't know what to do Terumi-chan, sometimes I just feel him getting distant."

He soon found the soft warm touch of his wife's hands caressing his face. " Sweetheart, Suzuka-kun loves you, This will blow over I'm sure." she said in a soothing voice.

The 4th smiled. " I guess you're right."

" Of course I am. Please, whatever is going on I'm sure you 2 will get through it." Terumi said smiling.

" Hai..." the 4th said, he then motioned his eyes down towards his wife's mid-section, he then caressed his hands around it." So...have we decided on a name for the baby yet?"

" Nope, still thinking about it, why you haveone in mind?" she asked.

" Well...I was thinking..." the 4th started.

" Not Arashi jr." Terumi said.

" Yeah, who wants to be named that?" Naruto said.

" Why?...It'll be a real timesaver to call us down for dinner, you only gotta call 1 name." Arashi pouted, causing his wife to laugh.

" Actually, your mother came up with an interesting name during lunch today." Terumi said.

" Really? What's that?" Arashi had to know.

Before Terumi could say it, the door flew open as Suzuka walked in.

" Nii-san, I just got a contact from my informant and he agreed to meet with you. But we gotta leave now." Suzuka said.

Arashi looked at his wife hoping it was ok with her for him to leave.

" I understand, it's important. I'll tell you later." Terumi said.

" Arigato." The 4th said before kissing his wife goodbye.

As Suzuka and Arashi ran off, Naruto trailed close behind them.

**Later...**

Naruto wathced as Arashi and Suzuka waited in a small cave-like area not too far from the village.

" You're positive he said here?" Arashi asked.

" Hai." Suzuka responded.

Suddenly they both heard a slight trembling coming from the ground. Then a large being peered from the ground, kicking up rocks and debris.

" What the hell?" Naruto said.

Suzuka seemed casual with this. The being stood just above 7 feet tall. It's lower half was garbed in a black robe. The top one could swear was a giant venus flytrap.

Suzuka casually walked over to the being. " Nii-san, I'd like you to meet my informant."

---------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: What the hell's with this guy? Is he actually talking to himself?

Naruto: Next time, Meet My Informant!

More coming, sorry about the wait, Please hit me with those reviews.


	23. Meet my Informant!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Nii-san , I'd like you to meet my informant." Suzuka said presenting his friend.

The venus fly-trap above slowly began to open. Arashi was suprised to see a head existing within the casing. One side of the man's head was white and the other side was black. This was complemented with a head of pale green hair. He opened a pair of dingy yellow eyes, almost seemingly looking like the Byakugan.

" This is your guy?" Arashi and Naruto said in unison. ( By the way, Naruto hasn't yet figured out that he and the 4th look nearly identical.)

" Soooo, what is your name?" Arashi asked.

The informant merely stood there, not answering the 4th's question but instead staring at him.

" Oi, it's ok, this is my older brother, he also happens to be the village's Hokage." Suzuka said.

After a moment of silence, the figure spoke up. " I am Zetsu."

" Zetsu, my brother wished to speak to you about your sightings of the Kyuubi." Suzuka said.

" Hai, I have seen the Kyuubi about 200 miles from here." Zetsu said.

" And you for some reason believe it's going to attack Konohagakure?" Arashi asked.

" There is a possibility it will come across your village." Zetsu responded. " And if so, I can't imagine what can help you."

" I see..." Arashi said.

" That is why we must begin an evacuation Nii-san." Suzaku said.

" Zetsu, would you be willing to come before our council and explain to them what you've seen." Arashi asked.

" Absolutely not." Zetsu responded.

"...I don't understand. Why not?" Arashi asked.

" Nii-san, understand, there are certain reasons why Zetsu doesen't wish to reveal himself to people." Suzaku said.

" All I will say is that you should listen to your brother and begin an evacuation process." Zetsu said.

" But...there is the chance the Kyuubi will not come across our village, correct?" Arashi asked.

" Nii-san, that's a risk we musn't take." Suzaku said.

Arashi sighed as he turned toward the opening of the cave.

" Nii-san, think about your wife and unborn child." Suzaku pleaded.

Arashi then turned back towards Zetsu. " Zetsu, I wish for you to take me where you last saw the Kyuubi." Arashi said.

" Out of the question." Zetsu responded.

" I can pay you for your troubles." Arashi said.

" Time and money are not an issue. The Kyuubi has a keen sense of smell and hearing. I was barely able to escape it last time." Zetsu said.

" Nii-san..." Suzuka said as his brother turned to him. " Will you excuse us for a moment?" Suzaku said.

The 4th Hokage looked at Suzaku then at Zetsu. "Very well." Arashi said as he departed to the outside of the cave. Naruto being the nosey person that he is stayed.

" I would appreciate you speaking to him with a little more respect. He is my brother, and the Hokage." Suzaku said.

" I have made very clear to you before Suzaku that I do not wish to reveal my identity openly, and going after the Kyuubi is not something that thrills me." Zetsu said.

"(sigh) Zetsu, My brother will not be satisfied until he sees it for himself." Suzaku said.

" Suzaku, you know I cannot guarantee your safety if we find the Kyuubi which there is no fact that we will." Zetsu said.

" If you saw the Kyuubi in the place you said you did, then we should be able to find some evidence that it was there. That alone should convince Arashi to evacuate the village." Suzaku said.

Zetsu stared at Suzaku for a moment. " You and your brother both posess that technique to travel far distances. Correct?" Zetsu asked.

" Hai." Suzaku said.

" The most I will give you is coordinates then, there you should find your evidence of the Kyuubi's presence." Zetsu said.

Arashi waited outside for his brother, that was until he saw him walking down the hill from the cave.

" Well?" Arashi asked.

" We have coordinates, we can get there fast and gather any evidence we need to convince the council." Suzaku said.

" Oh, so you want to..." Arashi started.

" You know a better way to travel?" Suzaku said smiling.

" Alright." Arashi said.

After show Arashi the first coordinate, the brothers readied themselves.

" Last one there's buying ramen ." Arashi said.

" You're on." Suzaku responded.

"What're you guys gonna..." Naruto started but stopped when a giant flash of light blinded him. As he opened his eyes he saw that the 2 were gone. " Oh man that is cool!" Naruto said.

Naruto however found himself in a perdicament. " Uhh, how am I exactly going to catch up to them?" Naruto asked himself while scratching his head.

" Do not worry Naruto, We will take you there." Terumi said off in a distance.

" Oh, Ok." Naruto said.

Suddenly, Naruto was transported to the exact area that the 2 brothers had landed. There, the 2 brothers came across a gigantic footprint, or more specifically, Pawprint.

" Oh my God." Naruto said.

**As Naruto continued his journey through the past, Hinata was going through he scroll given to her by Kabuto.**

Hinata sat down with her back against a large tree as she read through the scroll. She came across the first 2 who tried to abduct him. Kisame and Itachi. She then came down to the next couple known as Kakuzu and Hidan. As Hinata continued down the list she came across the blue-haired female's profile. Hinata's eyes widened. Something seemed familiar about this woman, but what shocked Hinata more was the name next to the picture.

**Back in the village of Konohagakure...**

" Has there been any word from Kakashi's team yet?" Tsunade asked.

" We haven't gotten anything from them yet." Said one of the Jonin.

" I see." Tsunade said.

" Hokage-sama, haven't we pursued this far enough?" A Hyuuga elder among the counsil asked. " Right now Hiashi-sama is God knows where looking for the Uzumaki boy who for all we know is already dead."

The words of Naruto dying struck a cord in the Hokage's heart. " We are not going to give up hope. Hiashi-sama is exceptionally skilled. I trust that along with Kakashi and the others he will find Naruto whom I believe is still alive."

" Hokage-sama, you musn't be so naive." The Hyuuga elder continued. " Akatsuki has captured jinchuuriki before, and from what I understand they have never left them alive."

Shizune was becoming concerned with the Hyuuga's tone. She inched her eyes over towards Tsunade, whom was masking her emotions by closing her eyes and presenting herself in a calm manner.

" I could care less who it was that kidnapped him, I doubt that Suzaku would hesitate to extract the Kyuubi from him." The Hyuuga elder's words caused Tsunade to grip her arm rests tightly. " If I may just say what we're all thinking, is it any real loss to us if Naruto dies? This could be an opprtunity to get rid of the jinchuuriki permanently."

Tsunade gently got up from her seat as the Hyuuga continued preaching to the counsil. The Hyuuga unaware of Tsunade's actions, she began to walk around the table to his area.

" Am I the only one who remembers what happened 5 years ago? When he nearly des..." Suddenly, the Hyuuga found Tsunade's fist gripping his shirt as she yanked him toward her.

" And just what the hell makes you believe we're **ALL **thinking that!? Huh!?" Tsunade roared, causing the Hyuuga to shrink back alittle. " Naruto Uzumaki has never given up on this village even when they exiled him! As a child he jumped every damn hurdle he was asked to and he did it with people like you laughing in his face! Naruto Uzumaki is the prime example of what a shinobi should be, you'd see that if you didn't have your head so far up your ass! And I swear to God if you bad mouth him one more time **I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" **

The entire counsil was shocked at this transgression. Tsunade pushed the Hyuuga elder , who was now completely speechless, back in his seat. " I decide when we recall the team, that's final!" While some members of the counsil found Tsunade's behavior reprehensible. Some members, such as Chouza and Inoishi seemed to be smiling.

" Now..." Tsunade said walking back to her chair. "Does anyone have..." she was suddenly interrupted by a giant burst of smoke. When it cleared who should appear but the toad sage Jiraiya.

" It's about damn time!" Tsunade said pointing her finger at Jiraiya. " We have a giant emergency!"

" Tsunade, I know all about it. I also have some information you may not have." Jiraiya said.

" What information?" Tsunade asked.

" Tsunade...I need you to call someone to your office...and bring alot of security." Jiraiya said.

**Back In Naruto's Genjutsu...**

Naruto came to a track of gigantic paw-prints. " These...are definetely his prints." Naruto said. As he looked further ahead he saw smoke arisng from what looked like a small village." Oh my God.". As Naruto arrived on the scene, he saw the 2 brothers surveting the area. It seemed the Kyuubi left everything in smoldering rubble.

" Well, are you convinced now Nii-san?" Suzaku asked.

Arashi walked up and picked up a teddy-bear that had it's face partially ripped off. " Hai, I'm convinced."

" The counsil's gotta listen to you now!" Naruto said.

Before the brothers could depart, they heard a deep growl in the air, which caused the 2 to stiffen in their place.

" Suzaku...did Zetsu mention if the Kyuubi was still in this area?" Arashi asked.

" Shit..." Suzaku responded.

" Let's not panic...let's just leave." Arashi said.

" Hai." Suzaku said.

The 2 brothers then disappeared in a flash.

" So...the Kyuubi's here. I always wanted to see him up out in the open to see just how big he really is, instead of in that cramped cage. I think I'll stick around to catch a peek at him." Naruto said.

" Gomen Naruto, but we don't have any knowledge of what happened here at this point." the blue-haired Akatsuki said off in a distance.

" Well that sucks, whatever, where to next?" Naruto asked.

"We will take you back to the village Naruto, there you'll see how the council took our news." Suzaku said.

" Ok." Naruto said.

Suddenly, Naruto was transported into the council chambers.

" We must evacuate the village!" Suzaku argued.

" Suzaku-san, do you have any idea what it will be like to evacuate a village this large?" Hiashi asked.

" Hiashi, to hell with your politics, I'm talking about people and families and keeping them safe." Suzaku argued.

The entire council seemed in an uproar, it was understandable given the circumstances.

" So what will happen if we evacuate the village, assuming it doesen't cause a huge panic and nothing happens?" A council member said.

" Then crucify me! Put me in prison for wasting your damn precious time! I'd rather be safe than sorry!" Suzaku yelled.

" Point well taken Suzaku." Arashi said. " Council, my brother only has the village's best interest in mind."

" May I ask a question?" Fugaku Uchiha asked.

" Hai." Arashi responded.

" Suzaku-san, do you know for a fact that the Kyuubi is coming here?" The Uchiha head asked.

" Well...not necessarily, but..." Suzaku was interrupted.

" Then in my opinion, we do not have to be overly cautious. This evacuation could end up causing great damage for nothing." Fugaku said.

Suzaku looked to his brother. " Nii-san, please, think about your wife and child, think about your family."

" Arashi-san..." Sarutobi asked.

The 4th Hokage looked at him.

" Do you believe an evacuation is necessary." The 3rd Hokage asked.

" I believe the village should at least practice some drills." Arashi said.

Suzaku really wanted a long-term evacuation. His brother wanted the same, but because of the council's politics, they would have to take it in steps. Evacuation drills were at least a start. Later, Suzaku and Arasi were walking out the building.

" Nii-san, you are the Hokage, we confirmed to them that we've seen evidence of the Kyuubi, you don't necessarily need their approval." Suzaku said. " Just tell them this is what we're doing."

" Nii-san, even though I am Hkage I can not just run the village like a dictator. Understanding and cooperation are keen here. Besides, like Uchiha-san said, we don't know for a fact that the Kyuubi is coming here." Arashi said.

" Well...you're in for one hell of a surprise." Naruto said rubbing his hand across his abdomen.

Suzaku grunted, he then turned to look at the stars in the sky. " Nii-san...why can't we just leave?"

Arashi was stunned by the question. " What do you mean leave?"

" You, me , Kaa-san and Terumi-chan and the rest of the clan. Why don't we just leave? Terumi-chan can have her child in the next town we find. If the Kyuubi does attack, we can avoid it."

" Suzaku! Do you realize what you're saying?" Arashi said. " These are our people. Our clan has sworn to protect this village."

" And this village has been more than willing to let them." Suzaku said. " Face it Nii-san, of all the clans in this village, our clan has fought the most, and has lost a greater number of people over the years than the Hyuuga and Uchiha combined."

" Suzaku..." Arashi said.

" It was just like with 'Tou-san..." Suzaku said.

This of course was the point Arashi would hear no more. " Don't you dare lecture me about 'Tou-san." Arashi said

" He gave his life for this village, and yet our clan's respect hadn't incresed at all. What is the point?" Suzaku said.

" Suzaku...we are shinobi, and so was 'Tou-san, he knew the second he put on that headband what he was dedicating himself to. Just as you and I did when we put on these headbands." Arashi said.

" Nii-san, I dedicate myself to my family, and I mean our clan, not the village, our clan is first priority in my mind." Suzaku said.

" Nii-san, I am the Hokage, when I took that title I vowed I would always protect this vllage. I don't know your view of it but this village has been good to me. And I will never abandon it.

" (Sigh)" Suzaku said. He then put his hands in his back pockets, turned around and walked past his brother. " That's your problem Nii-san...you're always too noble."

" Where are you going?" Arashi asked.

" For a walk, **alone.**" Suzaku responded.

" Man, he's got issues. " Naruto said.

Later the 4th returned home to his wife, his brother's words still laying heavily on his mind.

" Arashi-kun, what's wrong?" Terumi asked, seeing the dis-heartened look in her husband's eyes.

" Did Suzaku stop by at all?" Arashi asked.

" Well no, why? Did you 2 have a fight?" Terumi asked.

" I don't know...he just..." Arashi started, bt he simply pulled Terumi in for a comforting hug. " Terumi-chan...I love you."

Terumi smiled as she grazed her lipd against her husband's. " I love you to sweetheart. Now come, I have dinner on the table."

" Sweet." Arashi said.

" But let's save some shitaki mushrooms, just in case Suzaku-kun drops by." Terumi said.

" Hai." Arashi said smiling.

" Man, those mushrooms look good, too bad this is an illusion." Naruto said.

As the Hokage and his wife started setting the table, Terumi brought 2 glasses of water to set down, suddenly she knocked one of the glasses down, water spilled all over the floor.

" Honey? Are you ok in there?" Arashi asked.

Next what could be seen was the blue-haired kuoichi gripping the sides of the table. " Arashi-kun...my water broke..." she said.

" Oh don't worry, I'll get another glass." Arashi responded, apparently dense to what Terumi meant.

" no...arashi-kun...My Water Broke!" Terumi yelled.

Arashi gasped.

" God! She's having the baby, get another glass...are you serious!?" Naruto yelled. " Get her to the hospital!"

Off in a distance, the 2 Akatsuki members were holding still while casting their genjutsu.

" Terumi-chan." Akatsuki leader said. " I'm going to contact Kakuzu, will you be able to hold the genjutsu from here?"

" Hai." she said.

Suddenly, Akatsuki leader disappeared.

**The next morning, Hinata and the team continued on their mission...**

" Their scent is getting stronger here." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata used her Byakugan to look through the heavily shrouded forest. " I don't see anyone, but I'm sensing a large amount of chakra in this area. It's possible they're hiding. " Hinata said.

" I see..." Kakashi said. " We must stay aware of what's around us. Kurenai-chan, your team should take that route."( points to position.)" Hiashi-sama and I will take the route on the left. Keep communications open. I'm on frequency 48." Kakashi said turning the dial on his communicator.

"Hai." Kurenai responded.

" This goes for everyone here, if anyone spots the kidnappers, contact and wait for the others, don't try to take them on yourself." Kakashi said. Which received nods from everyone.

" Ok, scramble." Kakashi said. Suddenly all the Jonin disappeared into the forest.

" After all this time...why would they come back for him now? It's been 5 years since their first attempt." Hiashi said as he walked through the forest using his Byakugan.

" Your guess is as good as mine Hiashi-sama, honestly though, who would have thought they would be members of Akatsuki." Kakashi replied.

" It was a total shock to me as well." Hiashi stated.

As Hiashi and Kakashi walked through the forest, a tree branch near them began to shape-shift into something different. It soon took the shape of a figure.

" I wonder what Suzaku-san looks like after all these years." Kakashi asked out loud.

" Why not see for yourself Kakashi." said a voice from behind the two shinobi.

Both Hiashi and Kakashi spun around to come face to face with the Akatsuki leader.

" You !" Hiashi yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Kakuzu: Suzaku-sama, why are we waiting so long for you? Why are we not extracting the Kyuubi yet?

Suzaku: ...

Kakuzu: We are following the plan aren't we?

Suzaku: Kakuzu-san, you will only do as you're to told.

Naruto: Next Time, The Kyuubi attacks! Tears of the past.

Naruto (with tears streaming down his face: Goodbye Yondaime.

There, this chp finally up. More coming. Reviews give strength for now, strength for later.


	24. The Kyuubi attacks!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Naruto's Gejutsu...**

Terumi was on a hospital bed doing her breathing exercises. Her blonde husband by her side holding her hand.

" You're doing very well Terumi-chan, just continue your breathing." The doctor said. He then rushed off to get the nurse.

" Terumi-chan I love you so much." The 4th said.

" I love you to Arashi-kun." Terumi said.

" When our baby's born you can name it whatever you want. Arashi jr. is kind of silly."

Naruto watched the miracle soon to unfold. He was impressed by the blue-haired woman's level of calmness given the situation.

" Oh Arashi-kun, we're goning to be parents." Terumi said with a certain joy in her voice. " I can't wait."

" Yea, you say that now lady, but wait 'til you deliver that thing." Naruto said.

_" I never knew the 4th had a kid. How come I never heard about it_." Naruto thought.

The hours passed.

" Ok, Push Terumi-chan!" The doctor said.

Terumi pushed with al her might as her husband was by her side holding her hand the whole way through.Terumi squeezed her husband's hand to the breaking point as she yelled. But after an intense delivery she heard the crying of a new-born babe.

" Congratulations..." The doctor said. "...it's a boy.". The doctor said, he then wrapped up the Hokage's new son in a soft white blanket and presented him to his mother.

" Oh my goodness..." Terumi said as she looked adoringly at her new son who was still screaming , she then took it from the doctor and nestled it in her arms. The child then ceased his crying. Looking up at his mother with big blue eyes. " Arashi-kun...he looks just like you." she said. Her claim being confirmed by the child's already full head of blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.

" Oh my God...he's so tiny." The 4th said as he brought his hand to move away the strands of blonde hair that were in the boy's eyes.

Terumi then looked up at her husband with a state of bliss on her face." Arashi-kun, look..." She then focused her eyes back down at her baby. "...our son."

" Pardon me Hokage-sama..." The doctor said. " Your mother and brother are here. Shall I send them up?"

" Hai, 'Kaa-san has to get a look at her new grandchild." Arashi said with a smile. " I'll be right back darling." Arashi said kissing his wife's forehead. " And don't you go anywhere." Arashi said pointing to his son smiling. The baby obviously didn't understand the gesture, so he simply laughed and tried to reach out towrds his father.

Arashi went into the hallway to see his brother and mother coming up the stairs.

" Nii-san, I came as soon as I heard. Is everything ok? Can I..." Suzaku started.

" Everything is fine Suzaku. Would you 2 like to come in and say hello to my new son?" Arashi asked.

The blonde woman gasped as she clasped her hands together. " Of course!" she said.

" Room, 206." Arashi said.

As the mother quickly walked to the room, the 2 brothers stood across from eachother in the hallway.

" Arashi...about before...I was out of line." Suzaku said.

" I know you're just looking out for the family. Don't worry, it's all in the past. Now come say hello to your new nephew." He said with a smile on his face.

Suzaku smiled brightly at his brother. " Hai."

As Suzaku entered the room after his big brother, he took sight of the little bundle of joy being held safely in Terumi's arms. Suzaku walked over slowly, as if any loud footsteps would cause the child to cry.

" Suzaku-kun, I'm glad to see you." Terumi said.

" Terumi-chan...he's beautiful." Suzaku said. Causing the baby to glance at his direction, At first the child just stared at his uncle blankly, he then reached out his hand to try grab a hold of him.

" Hah, this one's a curious one." Suzaku said as he slowly walked towards the child and extended his index finger to him. The child grabbed onto the finger and shook it around alittle. He then looked back up at Suzaku and smiled.

" Arashi, he looks just like you." the 4th's mother said walking up to him with a proud smile on her face.

" Hee hee arigato...baa-chan." Arashi said grinning which immediately earned him an ear-tug from his mother.

" Please don't ever call me that, it makes me feel old." The woman said.

" Hai Hai Hai." Arashi said cradling his ear.

" Hah, you had that one comin'." Naruto said.

" Terumi-chan, I'm very proud of you." Suzaku said.

" Arigato." Terumi said proudly.

" You're going to be a great mother." Suzaku said.

Terumi smiled at her brother-in-law. " You're going to make a terrific uncle." she said.

" So what is his name?" Suzaku asked.

" Hey yea, what'yre ya gonna name him?" Naruto said.

" Terumi-chan, didn't you say 'Kaa-san came up with a name earlier, why not use that name?" Arashi said as he and his mother approached.

Terumi looked up at the Uzumaki head-mistress and smiled.

" As I said before Arashi-kun, we were eating lunch, in fact Teuchi-san delivered it. As we were discussing names she looked down at her bowl of ramen and looked at the swirls in her kimboko (A/N: I think I spelled it right, it's japanese round noodles which tops ramen.)"

Naruto's eyes widened, the smile that was on his face immediately dropped in disbelief. He could not believe what he heard next.

" Naruto." Terumi said.

For a second, Naruto could have sworn his heart stopped. He then looked at the 4th.

" This...but...it's not..." Naruto said to himself trying to make sense of it all.

" That's a fine name." The 4th said proudly.

" No..." Naruto said. " It can't be..."

Terumi then looked down at her son with the same blissful smile on her face. " My little Naruto..." she said.

" Naruto Uzumaki..." the 4th said

" Who are you..." Naruto said to the group expecting a response, he seemed to forget these are but shadows of the past. " ANSWER ME!" Naruto demanded, tears coming down his face.

Suddenly the illusion around him vanished. All that faced Naruto was the female Akatsuki in the cave.

" Do you see Naruto...the 4th Hokage...was your father." she said.

" No! That's impossible! How the hell would you know!? How do I know this all wasn't some sick ploy!?" Naruto shouted.

The woman then raised her hand to her straw-hat, then gently pulled it forward from her head. Letting her blue hair fully come down. Naruto was in a complete state of shock. It was the same woman who had given birth to the child.

" You're..." Naruto said.

They stand there staring at eachother. Like Naruto, the woman to had tears in her eyes. She realized this had been a bit much for him.

" I...don't understand...anything..." Naruto said. " I was t-told I was abandoned w-when I was a baby...How...why...after so l-" Naruto stopped short as he was beginning to choke up. Dozens of questions were racing through his mind as he tried to get through the emotion of it all.

" Who are you?" Was the one solid question Naruto managed to ask.

The Akatsuki woman walked over to Naruto and placed her hands over his shoulders. " But you already know the answer to that question Naruto." She said.

Naruto gazed into the woman's violet eyes, it was not dificult for him to answer. "...'ka-...'kaa-san..."

" There is more to this story Naruto..." Terumi said as she approached Naruto putting her hands on his shoulders without receiving so much as a flinch from him. " There is more than what you know that happened after the Kyuubi attacked. Unfortunately...we must wait for Suzaku-kun to return."

" I understand Naruto...this is un-" Before the Akatsuki woman could finish, she already found herself in the crushing hug of a son she had not seen face to face in over 18 years.

Terumi just as soon returned the hug. She was so happy to get to hug her son again after so long. The tears in her eyes intensified.

_" I have missed so much in your life Naruto_..." She thought.

((((Flashback))))

A very young Naruto was standing in the middle of a crowd, wiping the tears from his eyes.

" Monster!" One of them shouted.

" Go away!"

" Nobody wants you here!"

" Demon!"

The harsh words merely intensified the boy's crying. Far away in a remote location, the blue-haired Akatsuki sat in a meditative position. She was using a technique that allowed her to see what is happening in a far distance, it was through this technique that she saw how her little Naruto was being treated. It was at that moment that tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

((((End Flashback))))

It was one of the many times she had to watch and endure the pain her son had to go through. To her all she wanted to do was hold her son and cradle him in her protective arms and tell him how much she loves him. Over time she grew to resent the village more and more for how they treated her baby, especially after the sacrifice he made to save them. It was when she saw that Naruto had now started receiving beatings from the villagers that Suzaku had to restrain her from re-entering the village and retrieving Naruto.

" Naruto...I am so so sorry." Terumi said. " I should have been there for you."

" But...why...what happened?" Naruto asked.

" When Suzaku-kun returns, he will help me show you what happened when the Kyuubi attacked." She said.

Terumi then looked up at her son and with her right hand, parted some blonde hair that was in the way of his eyes. It was then she smiled. " You look just like your father."

" How come the 3rd, or anyone...why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, all will be revealed shortly." Terumi said.

**Meanwhile in a certain location...**

" Leader-sama, we have obtained the 5 tail biju." Said a man in Akatsuki robe, his eyes were a large pale green, while his other features are unkown, considering he is wearing a black face mask while his head is covered with a white hood.

Suzaku had been projecting an astro image of himself to meet with other members of Akatsuki. It seemed the only one not in attendance was Terumi.

" Did you face any opposition?" Suzaku asked.

" Some Leaf nins showed up. However, I managed to kill their captain." Hidan said. ( Referring to Asuma.)

" I see... Deidara-san, how is it coming with retrieving the Shukaku?" Suzaku asked. He looked over to a young blonde man with a large pony-tial and a bang of hair covering half his face.

" We do not have it yet? Like Hidan and Kakuzu, we also ran into some Leaf nins, yea." Deidara said.

" Not getting too tough for you, are they Deidara-san?" Kisame said snidely.

" Don't act superior Kisame, they kicked your sorry ass!" Deidara snapped.

" That was a substitute, asshole!" Kisame countered.

" Enough!" Suzaku said.

" Deidara-san, if you and Sasori need help then these must be strong opponents. Kakuzu, Hidan, you will go assist them." Suzaku said.

" Leader-sama, one question." Kakuzu asked.

The members looked rather shockingly at Kakuzu.

"...yes?" The Leader said.

" I believe once we have all the jinchuuriki the first we should extract from is the Kyuubi, he's your nephew isn't he?" Kakuzu asked.

There was a still silence amongst the group.

Finally the Leader spoke up. " And what does that have to do with anything?" Suzaku asked.

" I just wanted to make sure we got him first so it would be easier for you to extract the others afterwards, after all, if you could do it to your own family, what's the big deal if you extract them from complete strangers?" Kakuzu asked.

Suzaku remained silent only for a few seconds." Kakuzu, I will decide the method and order of which we extract the bijuu, not you."

" I'm only saying..." Kakuzu was cut off.

" Kakuzu!...I will not be challenged by you." The Leader said firmly.

"...very well." Kakuzu said hiding the insult he felt from the remark.

" Leader-sama, we are only looking out for the success of our organization, any softness for anything like family can't e tolerated." Hidan said.

" Hidan, Kakuzu, you have your orders, now follow them." Suzaku said in anger.

Both bowed as their images were dismissed by Suzaku. " The rest of you, you have your orders as well." He said. With that te rest of the crew was dismissed.

" Those 2...always causing trouble." Suzaku said to himself.

Elsewhere, Kakuzu and Hidan continued on their way as Hidan picked up what looked like an unconcious, brown-haired teenage girl.

" Leader-sama, seems quite distressed." Hidan said.

As Hidan was walking down the cliff, he saw that Kakuzu was standing still with his arms crossed.

" Oi, Kakuzu-san, what's wrong?" Hidan asked.

" Hidan, I wonder if Suzaku-sama really intends to extract the Kyuubi." Kakuzu said.

Hidan then turned to Kakuzu. " You think he won't?" Hidan asked.

" I could sense the hesitation in his voice, I believe he might show weakness when comes down to the wire." Kakuzu said.

Hidan smirked. " You kow, Leader-sama has been much worse as of late. Perhaps it is time for some new leadership." He said.

Later, Suzaku returned to the scene at the cave to see Naruto and Terumi in a heart-felt, loving hug.

" I see...so you know about our family..." Suzaku said entering in.

Naruto drifted his eyes over to Suzaku. " Are...are you really...my uncle?" Naruto asked.

" It's true Naruto. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Suzaku said.

" But...what happened? Why is all this..." Naruto began.

" Naruto, that is what we are going to show y-" Suddenly Suzaku was cut short by a series of hard coughs.

" Suzaku-kun." Terumi said coming over to aid him.

" No!" Suzaku said still coughing. " I will be fine. I (cough) just need a minute." He then went across to another region of the cave. Terumi found powerful concern when she heard the horrible hacking coming from Suzaku.

_" I don't know how much longer he has."_ Terumi thought.

" Hey, is he ok?" Naruto asked.

Terumi looked back at Naruto. " He is very sick." She said.

" What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

Terumi looked over to Suzaku coughing. " He has a rare disease which attacks the heart. We have done our best to find a cure or even a treatment."

" Have you taken him to a hospital?" Naruto asked.

" We have brought medical specialiasts here, however, a hospital would be too risky for us." Terumi responded.

Naruto looked over at his uncle. " I see." He said.

" I apologize for that Naruto. I assume Terumi-chan has told you about the Kyuubi attack." Suzaku said.

" Hai." Naruto responded.

" I realize this much to take in as it is Naruto, but unfortunately, time is not on our side." Suzaku said.

" I understand." Naruto said sitting down.

" Very well." Suzaku said as he and Terumi brought their hands up to make the same hand-seals again.

Naruto then found himself in the home of the 4th Hokage, as he and his wife sat down adoring their newborn baby, who had just been gently rocked to sleep by his mother. Arashi had his arm over Terumi as he watched.

" He sure does sleep alot." Arashi said.

" Oh Arashi-kun, he's a baby. What's your excuse?" Terumi quipped.

Arashi chuckled.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office. He looked over to the desk to see Yondaime and Suzaku talking.

" A mission?" Suzaku asked.

" Hai, Sarutobi-sama believes you and your team are the best candidates for the job." Arashi said.

" Nii-san, all due respect I don't feel that I should leave you until this whole thing with the Kyuubi blows over." Suzaku said.

" Suzaku, The village has practiced the evacuation drills, I think we'll be fine."

" But..."

" Suzaku, you worry too much. I think I can handle anything that might happen in the next couple of days."

There was a short silence.

" Hai, Hokage-sama." Suzaku said bowing.

Suzaku was about to walk out the door until he heard...

" Nii-san...arigato." Arashi said.

Suzaku smiled at his brother before walking out the door.

" But as you know Naruto, that was not the end of the story, it was only the beginning." Terumi said.

Naruto then suddenly appeared at the top of a building in the village during the night. He then looked down to see the horror unleashed upon Konohagakure. The Fire was so bright that it emitted a red glow against Naruto's face. He then looked up to see "it". It who was locked away inside of him 18 years ago. It who has been the sole reason for Naruto's pain and anguish through all these years. It who was now attacking the village. Naruto saw off in a distance noneother...than the Kyuubi.

" It's him..." Naruto said half-heartedly, knowing full well what was soon to happen.

" We don't know how Naruto. Perhaps the Kyuubi picked up the scent of Arashi-kun and Suzaku-kun when they went to investigate it's whereabouts and somehow traced them back here." Terumi said.

Suddenly Naruto saw the gigantic toad Gamabunta appear before the Kyuubi. As Naruto squinted alittle, he saw that atop Gamabunta was the Yondaime himself.

" So this is it." Naruto said.

Gamabunta charged the Kyuubi unsheathing his katana as the Kyuubi charged at him.The 2 slashed past eachother. The exchange left incredible debris amognst the forest. Gamabunta dropped his katana as he saw that the Kyuubi had left deep claw marks in his side. The Kyuubi looked to it's front right leg to see a simple cut from Gamabunta's blade. However, the wound instantly closed up. As Naruto got closer and took further inspection of the Hokage, he saw that the 4th had been bleeding himself. Perhaps it was from a prior attack from the Kyuubi. Specifically, thick, dark red blood was coming out from a side that the 4th was holding.

" Shit ! He's gotta get to a hospital!" Naruto bellowed.

" Gamabunta-san...I have an idea..." The 4th said in an injured and exhausted state. "...can...you pick up your blade?"

Gamabunta reached down his bloodied hand from cradling his clawed side and grabbed his katana.

" I can fight." Gamabunta said.

" ...good...this is what we can try..." Arashi said.

Naruto watched as the 2 mammoth creatures prepared for another exchange. Gamabunta shakily held his katana in his hand.

_" I pray this works_..." Arashi thought.

As the 2 crossed ways again, Gamabunta with a sly swipe, cut off one of the tails of the Kyuubi. Naruto wathced as the bloody tail flipped into the air. The Kyuubi screeched in agony as it's tail hit the ground with a thunderous thud.

" Yea!" Naruto yelled as he rooted for the 4th." Kick his ass...'Tou-san!!" Naruto yelled proudly.

" It worked !" Arashi shouted! He heard that removing a demon's tail can at least drain some of it's power.

" Gak!" Gamabunta said once again dropping his katana.

" Gamabunta-san..." Arashi said.

" ..no..." Naruto said.

Arashi jumped from atop Gamabunta o see that in that exchange, the Kyuubi unleashed a very deep gash into Gamabunta's stomach.

" Let...me..." Gamabunta stammered reaching for his katana, only to fall over passed out.

" You must return to your home to have your wounds tended to." Arashi said forming a hand-seal. " Arigato...old friend."

Suddenly, Gamabunta vanished. Arashi looked up to see that the Kyuubi was licking it's wounded nub of where it's tail used to be. Sarutobi suddenly dashed to Arashi's side.

" Arashi!" Sarutobi said, seeing Arashi's deep wounds. " We must get you some..." Sarutobi was then cut off.

" H-Hokage-sama...I realize I haven't much time left. But...Until the Kyuubi is defeated...I simply cannot die." Arashi said.

" Arashi..."

" Without Gamabunta, even in the Kyuubi's injured state, we still cannot defeat him." Sarutobi said.

" There is...only one option..." Arashi said. " That jutsu...I created...it's our only chance."

" I see..." Sarutobi said.

" There's only one thing." Arashi said.

" What is it?"

" In order for it to work...we need a child."

Sarutobi expressed great shock at this news. " a...a.child?" he said.

" It's the only way I know it will work...a child I know can hold it." Arashi said.

Tears began running down Naruto's eyes.

(((((Flashback)))))

" Tsunade-sama, I didn't ask to be like this...I didn't ask for this seal... I didn't ask for this damn monster inside me...I didn't have a choice!" Naruto shouted.

((((End Flashback)))))

" But Arashi...there must be another way..." Sarutobi said.

" If there was I'd use it..." Arashi said angry at himself. "...but there isn't."

" Arashi, there's no way we can . No parent would allow this to happen to their own child." Sarutobi said.

(((((Flashback)))))

Why did the fourth do this to me? Why of all people did he seal the Kyuubi inside me!? WHY ME!?"

(((((End Flashback)))))

Arashi looked down at the ground. He was losing alot of blood and was growing weak. Naruto saw the self-hatred in Arashi's eyes. He knew full well what child Arashi was thiking of.

((((Flashback))))

" I hate the 4th!" Naruto said.

((((End Flashback)))))

It was all suddenly clear to Naruto why the 4th chose him.

" You do...what you gotta do." Naruto said.

" Hokage-sama...have someone...get..." Arashi almost couldn't finish the sentence because he was so disgusted with himself, but he closed his eyes and spat it out. " ...my son.."

Sarutobi was so stunned he had a blank expression on his face. " Naruto?..." he said.

" hai." Arashi said.

**Back by Kakashi's team...**

" Suzaku!" Hiashi shouted, his Byakugan pulsing.

" Hiashi-san, wow, the years have not been kind to you." Suzaku said.

Sparks immediately began flying from Kakashi's hand as he lifted his headband to expose his Sharingan eye. " Where is Naruto?" Kakashi demanded.

" He is safe Kakashi-san, he is not being held against his will. In fact, once he finds out the truth, he may not want to come back." Suzaku said.

" You bastard." Kakashi said charging.

Back by Kurenai's team, they were awaiting confirmation from Kakashi. Suddenly, Hinata began feeling a presence near them.

" I think we may not be alone...Byakugan!" Hinata said as she searched the forest.

Team Kurenai quickly huddled together kunais in hand. After a few seconds, Hinata spotted the presence moving within a tree.

" There!" Hinata yelled throwing a shuriken in that direction. Unfortunately, the target moved too fast for the shuriken to hit it.

" What was it?" Shino asked.

" It moved too fast. This is definitely a strong person." Hinata said.

Kurenai pressed her communicator. " Kakashi, we have a problem, we need you back here now!" However, she was receiving no response, Kakashi and Hiashi were too busy with Suzaku.

Suddenly, atop a branch of a tree right in front of team Kurenai, a shape took form. As it took full form, it showed that it was the blue-haired woman of Akatsuki.

" You..." Hinata said, causing her teammates to turn to her.

" Hinata-chan...you know this woman?" Kiba asked.

Hinata stared into the eyes of the woman staring down back at her.

" I know who you are...you're Terumi Uzumaki of the nearly wiped out Uzumaki clan." Hinata said. " ...you're...you're Naruto-kun's mother."

Hinata's team expressed total shock at the statement.

" m-Mother!?" Kiba said.

" I see somebody's been giving you information Hinata." Terumi said.

**Back In Naruto's Genjutsu...**

" Hokage-sama...please... I don't want Naruto to be viewed as a monster by the village. His sacrifice saved them all...I want him to be seen as a hero." Arashi said.

" I understand 4th Hokage." Sarutobi said.

" Sir!" One of the ANBU said, holding Naruto in his hands. " We've attained your son. However, we had to restrain your wife who was not willing to let him go."

" Terumi-chan...please forgive me." Arashi said as he picked up his son.

He looked into Naruto's eyes, knowing this was the last time he'd ever get to see him. Arashi's eyes welled up as held his son gently against his chest. Little Naruto looked up at his father laughing and giggling. Which lead it to be even harder for the 4th to make this decision. He then angled his eyes to the Hokage and ANBU.

" I need him brought over here. Do you think you can provoke it to come this way?" Arashi asked.

" I will." Sarutobi said.

Soon, the Kyuubi found a stream of fire blown in it's face. However, due to it's power and size, he found it merely annoying, like a mosquito that wouldn't g away.

" Come here you ugly bastard!!" Sarutobi yelled.

The Kyuubi could understand human speech, so naturally, he was pissed off. He began motioning toward Sarutobi, who was running in the direction of the 4th who had Naruto nestled on the ground. The time was almost at hand.

**Back In the forest...**

" This Akatsuki is Naruto's mother!?" Kiba yelled.

" Hai, that's what her profile reads." Hinata said.

" I'm very impressed with you Hinata, you certainly have come a long way. I believe a key point of your elevation was your battle with Kinjiro of the Mist." Terumi said.

" Kin...what? You were there?" Kiba asked.

It had become clear to Hinata.

((((Flashback))))

A mysterious figure appeared in front of the guards of Konohagakure gates with a bloody Hinata in her hands, the figure gently laid Hinata down.

" Help her!" She said to the guards in a firm feminine tone.

((((End Flashback))))))

Hinata also remembered seeing the locks of long blue hair blowing in the wind as she regained a glimpse of conciousness.

" I see...that was you...you were the one who saved my life." Hinata said.

" Correct." Terumi replied.

" Well if this is true, if you really are Naruto-kun's mother, why did you kidnap your own son? Where have you been his entire life?" Hinata asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

" Hinata, you have my word, Naruto is safe, and I intend to keep it that way." Terumi said.

**Back In Naruto's Genjutsu...**

The Kyuubi suddenly found itself struggling to get itself out of the grasp of the death god. It howled to the top of it's lungs which was so loud it shook the very ground from which it stood. But after mere minutes of struggle, it was over. Nothing could be heard throughout the village, it was complete silence.

Naruto walked over to see his crying baby-self with it's new alterations. Across each cheek were 3 slits that slightly trickled with blood due to their new imprint. Across it's little stomach the seal of which contained the strongest demon alive.

Naruto looked over to the 4th who he saw laying on the ground. Naruto gasped. He then ran over to the 4th only to see the 3rd tending him.

" Was it...successful?" Arashi asked coughing up blood.

"...hai..." Sarutobi said.

" You did it Yondaime...you saved the village..." Naruto said smiling.

" Sarutobi-sama...bring him to me." Arashi said.

Sarutobi signaled for one of the Jonin to bring forth the child. One of the Jonin complied and brought Naruto to Sarutobi's arms. He then gently placed him into the arms of his father. Arashi held his son face to face. Tears were coming down his eyes. He knew whether the villagers honored his request or not, his son had a life of hardship ahead of him. He knew that there would be people who hate him and resent him...and even fear him.

" I wish I could switch places with you..." Arashi said to his son. " I wish it could be me to bare this burden."

Older Naruto wiped the tears away from his face.

Baby Naruto, not having any grasp of what was going on, simply smiled and laughed as he tried to grab his father's nose. The gesture made Arashi smile and even chuckle.

" You will have a life with hardships ahead. But I pray...I pray that you grow stronger and wiser from them."

Arashi's eyes slowly began to drift closed.

" And even if you never forgive me...I will always...love...you." Arashi's eyes then slowly drifted closed.

It was then that the 4th Hokage...had died.

Perhaps it was a natural sense that baby Naruto was born with, but the second he saw the Hokage's eyes close, he knew something bad had happened. It was as if he felt the life-force leave his father. It was then little Naruto began crying, wanting his father to open his eyes back up and play with him. Sarutobi brought his hand to his eyes as he could not hold back his tears.

It was then, that older Naruto walked up by his father's side and tried to put his hand by the side of his head, regardless that it was an illusion.

Naruto's cheeks and eyes were tinged red from the river of tears he cried.

He only said one thing, the one thing Naruto said as he looked down at the 4th Hokage was

" I forgive you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: It all makes sense to me now.

Suzaku: Naruto, that was only the first part of the story. The next part explains why you had to grow up alone.

Naruto: Next Time. New Akatsuki members.

A/N: So there it is, sorry it took a little long. Person with the best review gets a ninja ipod. It's like a regular ipod, only it's slimmer, holds twice as much music, oh and you can throw it as a shuriken and decapitate someone.


	25. Heads up!

"Hi, well alot of you have probably seen 363 by now where they revealed the leader and female akatsuki which kind of shot my idea to hell."

Sddenly little annoying chibi Sasuke is dancing around me, taunting me.

" You were wrong PeacefulWarrior!! Haha!!!" Sasuke said.

" Yea Sasuke, well I didn't think they would be so fast to reveal Akatsuki leader..."

" HaHa!! You lost!!!" Sasuke said.

" Lost? How did I lose, I was just testing a theory."

" You still lost HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sasuke said continuing to dance around me.

"BAAAKAAA!!!" I shouted uppercutting little Sasuke in the jaw and sending him flying into the sky until he faded out of sight leaving te "ping" sound effect.

" Anyway, I'll try to finish this story up soon. Though it kinda sucks cuz I know what I'm writing is false. Next chap coming soon."


	26. New Akatsuki Members!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Well, guess what they revealed Akatsuki leader in Naruto 363 so my theories are totally shot to hell. But I might as well finish this story 'cuz I owe it to the readers. But you might be all like go to hell Peacefulwarrior.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi rushed Suzaku ,his Raikiri eminating from his hand. Suzaku thrust out his hand and a blue orb of energy emitted from his hand. The 2 attacks clashed, creating an impact powerful enough to be seen from the sky. Meanwhile Terumi jumped down to face team Kurenai.

" This woman is Naruto's mother!?" Sakura said, her eyes pupiless from total shock.

Terumi then looked over to Sakura and her face became less kind.

" Oh ,I see they sent the big-headed one." Terumi said.

" NANI!?" Sakura said, with her face full of rage.

" This is Terumi Uzumaki, a former ninja of the Leaf village." Hinata said.

" I see you've been getting information Hinata."

" Where is Naruto? " Kurenai demanded.

" He is safe Kurenai. I would let no harm come to him." Terumi said.

" Uzumaki-san..." Hinata started." Why are you doing this? If you really are Naruto-kun's mother where have you been his whole life?"

Terumi then looked up at Kurenai. " Why not ask your sensei...I'm sure she has read my file."

Hinata turned to Kurenai behind her.

" Hinata, this is not the time or place to talk about this." Kurenai said.

" Please, I swear to you Naruto is safe and sound. We have no intention of harming him. We are merely showing him the truth. The truth the village had denied him his whole life. I only ask that you not get in our way."

" You know we have no intention of doing that." Kurenai said.

Suddenly, a tree sprouted up behind Terumi, the branches quickly ensnared her. Kurenai then sprouted from the tree.

_" Got her!"_ Kurenai thought.

The female Akatsuki, though trapped, didn't seem the least bit concerned, she simply closed her eyes. He skin soon started turning green, she then started to sink her body within the tree holding her.

" What the? How the hell did she do that?" Kiba said.

" She specializes in nature- based techniques." Hinata said.

" She what? How do you know?" Sakura asked.

" I got information from someone last night." Hinata said. " We have to be careful, in this forest, she technically has the upper-hand." Hinata said.

" sensei, with Akamaru's nose and my beetles, we should be able to track her scent." Shino said.

Suddenly large thick branches sprouted from the ground, trapping the team. It was then that Terumi sprouted from the ground.

" I have no intention of harming you, especially not you Hinata." Terumi said. " But I cannot allow you to interfere."

" Byakugan." Hinata said. She peered into the inside of the branches.

_" These branches are filled with powerful chakra."_ Hinata thought.

" I will only tell you this one more time. Go home, If Naruto decides to come back he will meet you back there." Terumi said.

" Uzumaki-san, you are a wanted criminal of Konohagakure, so you'll have to forgive us if we don't take your word for it." Kurenai said.

Terumi then disappeared into the forest. Hinata used her Byakugan to search the chakra flowing through the branches. Even though her body is entwined she managed to free her hands to grab onto one of the branches. She then proceeded to flood her own chakra into the branch, thus overloading it and causing it to rupture. Hinata then chopped away at the rest of her branches with chakra filled palms.

Hinata ran to Kurenai to assist her.

" Hinata! Go after her! We can't afford to lose her. Shino's bugs will help us." Kurenai said.

" Hai." Hinata said before running off into the forest.

" Hinata-chan be careful!" Sakura said while Shino's insects went to work on her branches.

Hinata ran into the forest with her Byakugan activated when suddenly she stopped. She could already feel the presence of the Akatsuki woman in the surroundling area.

" Uzumaki-san, so you were the person who saved me after my battle with Kinjiro of the Mist." Hinata said. " Why?"

In a distance, Terumi's face emerged from a tree. " Because Hinata, I know how important you are to Naruto. And after how hard you've worked, I didn't want to see you die."

" Were you watching our battle?" Hinata called out.

" Hai. Forgive me for not helping you, but it seemed important to you that you fight him yourself. Believe me, had he killed you, I would have killed him. " Terumi said.

" I see...but if your interest is Naruto-kun, why were focusing on me that day?" Hinata asked.

" Hinata...I have been interested in your actions for quite some time..."

((((Flashback)))))

Terumi, using a special jutsu, watched her 5yr old son throwing kunai after kunai at the bullseye on a tree. It saddened Terumi to see her son struggle so much. His kunai managed to hit just the outside of the target and some missing the target completely. But Terumi could see the steel eyes of determination in her son. The same eyes she would see in Arashi when he was determined. Seeing the same in her son made Terumi smile. But Terumi then noticed that Naruto was not exactly alone. She saw in a distance a 5yr old girl watching her son from behind a tree. Terumi knew right away from the girl's lavender eyes that she was a Hyuuga. She wondered why the girl would be watching Naruto. Then suddenly Naruto landed a kunai right in the middle of the bullseye. Naruto jumped for joy when he saw his accomplishment. When he did so, Terumi noticed that the shy girl was smiling with enthusiasm. Terumi noticed that she was simply admiring her son. It was later that Terumi discovered that this was not just any Hyuuga, but the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and at that time was the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Despite the personality traits of the typical Hyuuga, Hinata seemed very kind. However, she had a great burden to deal with, first losing her mother at such a young age, and dealing with a cold father. As the years passed, Terumi watched over the activities of Naruto and when she had a chance, over Hinata as well.

She managed to figure out Hinata liked her son even when no other girl did, but was disappointed that she was too shy to make herself noticeable to Naruto. What she was disappointed in even more, was that Naruto at the time was chasing after that big-headed pink hair, who treated him like trash, despite how much he tells her he likes her. In Terumi's eyes, Sakura was really no better than the villagers who shunned Naruto. Terumi only wished that Naruto would come to his senses and take notice to Hinata who Terumi thought was far more suitable for him than Sakura. It was at Hinata's first entry to the Chuunin exams that Naruto truely became aware of her. Terumi could not help but admire how Hinata absolutely refused to stay down, despite her critical injuries against Neji . Her heart bled for Hinata when she saw how Hiashi disowned her for her loss to Neji, regardless that she nearly died trying to succeed. However, the following year Hinata proved herself to everyone just how strong she is when she tied with the so-called Hyuuga prodigy in the Chuunin tournament. Terumi didn't think she could be any happier for her until days later when she and Naruto kissed that night at the festival. ( Last chapter of True Strength Revealed.)

(((((End Flashback)))))

Suddenly, Terumi quickly submerged back into the tree when a shuriken almost got her.

" Uzumaki-san, your camouflage tecniques will not do much good against these eyes." Hinata said.

" So I see..." Terumi said emerging from the ground. " Perhaps you would like to test your abilities against me face to face, I would like to see just how far you've come. You are more a close-range fighter after all."

Hinata stiffened her stance. She knew full well how dangerous this woman was. She had to make sure not to let her lure her into any trap. To buy some time for her teammates to catch up she decided to stall the Akatsuki woman.

" Uzumaki-san, why did you abandon Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

The question clearly offended her. " I did not anbandon my son...He was taken from me!" Terumi said.

" Gomen, I meant no disrespect. But when I read your file, it stated your name, village, your abilities, your being Naruto-kun's mother...and it said you were an S-class criminal, but it didn't say why you were a criminal." Hinata said.

Terumi simply smiled. " I know what you're trying to do Hinata. You're stalling me while your teammates catch up. But it will make no difference." She said sinking into the ground. " You will not reach Naruto in time to stop him from knowing the truth."

**Meanwhile Back in Naruto's Genjutsu...**

Naruto watched with compassion as hundreds of shinobi attended the funeral of the 4th Hokage. As expected, all were wearing black. All clans were in attendance. Even the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha stood holding the hand of his 5 yr old son Itachi, while his wife Mikoto cradled baby Sasuke in her arms.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage's open coffin. He seemed at peace. Naruto then saw pictures of the Hokage growing up. From his first day at the academy, a shot of him with team Jiraiya, one playing around with his brother and a large photo of him when he first became Hokage. Naruto noticed that there was writing on that particular picture.

Naruto walked closer to the picture to read " Believe in yourself and there is nothing you can't accomplish.-Arashi Uzumaki"

Naruto smiled. That was a true message to live by. Naruto looked to the front row of the attendees where only family and closest friends were reserved. However, there was not much family left, as nearly the entire Uzumaki clan gave their lives to protect the village. All there really seemed to be was Terumi Uzumaki, widow to the 4th Hokage, himself, a now fatherless jinchuuriki in the arms of Terumi, a teeneage Kakashi Hatake with his head hung low, the 4th's remaining student ( don't know what happened to Rin.), and the younger brother to the 4th Hokage, Suzaku Uzumaki. Sarutobi came up to Suzaku's side.

" Your brother was a good man. He will be dearly missed." Sarutobi said.

Suzaku turned his head to the 3rd Hokage. " He would still be alive if you morons had just done what I suggested." he said with a sneer.

Sarutobi was shocked, it was then that he decided to leave Suzaku be.

Naruto watched as the family grieved over the tragic loss. Naruto noticed the crying baby Naruto in Terum's arms.

" It couldn't have been easy, after all who would want a jinchuuriki for a son?" Naruto said.

Naruto suddenly found himself paying witness to Suzaku Uzumaki standing before the counsil the day after the funeral.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked.

" Suzaku-san, how have you been holding up?" Sarutobi asked.

" Sarutobi-sama, if you could let's get to the point. I have a widow and a fatherless child to go home and take care of." Suzaku said.

The comment stirred a bit of russle amongst counsil.

" Very well Suzaku..." Sarutobi said, tolerating Suzaku's attitude.

" Since Arashi's death, should succeed him as Hokage has been taken into question. There were many worthy candidates for the position. Of the candidates your name came up. After much consideration... Suzaku Uzumaki...we offer you the position as 5th Hokage." Sarutobi finished.

The counsil was expecting a response of grattitude and acceptance from the Uzumaki. Unfortunately that is not what they received. Suzaku slowly picked up his head. " Is this where I'm supposed to jump for joy and give my grattitude?" he said.

The counsil expressed shock and dismay to this comment.

" Being Hokage was my brother's dream, not mine. From his struggle, all I can see is Hokage means to give your life foolishly for an ungrateful village." Suzaku said.

His words forced Fugaku to tighten his fist.

" Find someone else to be you lapdog." Suzaku finished.

" Hold your tongue Suzaku... You're out of line!" Fugaku yelled rushing at Suzaku with his Sharingan exposed.

Unfortunately, Fugaku found himself thrown through the wall into the hallway. Suzaku turned back at Sarutobi. The rage evident in his eyes as shock and sadness was evident in Sarutobi's.

" I'm leaving this village Saru, and I'm taking my sister-in-law and nephew with me." Suzaku said beofre bursting out the door.

All amogst the council were no less than absolutely stunned. To refuse the most honored position in the village with such disrespect. But it was Suzaku's threat that left the counsil most concerned.

As Suzaku arrived home he saw Terumi crying hysterically with her best friend Tsume Inuzuka trying to comfort her.

" What happened!?" Suzaku said.

" They took him Suzaku-kun..." Terumi cried.

" Who took him?" Suzaku asked.

" ANBU, Suzaku! ANBU just came and took her son away from her!" Tsume said.

Suzaku was stunned. " What did they say!?"

" They just barged in here and took him! They said they'd arrest us if we tried to stop them!" Tsume shouted.

Suzaku, looked down at Terumi as she sobbed. Seeing the girl he secretly admired cry from such devastation fueled his hatred of the village.

" Suzaku do something." Tsume said.

Suzaku looked down at the floor for a moment wondering what to do next.

" Suzaku, DO SOMETHING!!!" Tsume shouted at him.

" ALRIGHT!!" Suzaku yelled as he stormed out the door.

" Oh shit, what are you gonna do?" Naruto said.

" Suzaku-kun, wait! I'm coming with you." Terumi said running after him, the tears still running down her eyes.

" I'm going with you to then." Tsume said running after them.

Later all 3 appeared in the Hokage's office. Tsume, though normally one to take charge, decided to stay back and let the boy's mother and uncle take care of it.

" Saru, why the hell have you taken Terumi-chan's son!?" Suzaku asked infuriated.

" Because of your threat to leave the village with him." Sarutobi said. While talking to the 2, Sarutobi had Hiashi, Fugaku and at least 10 ANBU behind him. On the outskirt of the window sil, another dozen ANBU awaited patiently for orders.

" Suzaku...we offered you the position of Hokage, when your brother was offered this position, he accepted it with joy and gratitude. You on the other hand, acted in the complete opposite way. You practically spat in our face, then you threaten to leave the village and take Naruto with you. You must understand, with the Kyuubi inside him, taking him from the protection of the village would put him in danger." Sarutobi said.

" You are not going to keep my nephew hostage!" Suzaku said.

" I am taking no hostages! You are in an enraged state right now. Your reckless behavior could have consequences on Naruto." Sarutobi said.

" Sarutobi, regardless of what my brother asked, we all know Naruto is not going to have a normal life here. He will be treated like an outsider...a Freak!" Suzaku said. ..." I want to take him from here so he and Terumi can have a good life!"

" Suzaku..." Sarutobi started.

" Sarutobi-sama..." Terumi interrupted. " ...please give me my baby..."

" Terumi...you know I can't do..." Sarutobi started.

" He's mine! Give Him To Me!" Terumi shouted. Suddenly, the room shook under the chakra of the Uzumaki widow.

" Terumi-chan?" Tsume said.

The ANBU tightened up, as though they were expecting something to happen.

Sarutobi conformed himself and spoke calmly. " I beleive you 2 are over-reacting." Sarutobi said.

It was then an orb of energy formed in Suzaku's hand. " Over-reacting?...you wanna see Over-reacting?"

Suzaku then thrust the orb into the desk. " Rasengan!"

" SUZAKU!!" Tsume shouted.

The impact from the attack blew a hole through the wall of the office, through the window area. All but a few now dead ANBU managed to escape the attack. They now stood witht the remaining ANBU that waited outside. Hiashi had activated his Byakugan while Fugaku activated his Sharingan.

" Uzumaki! Have you lost your damn mind!? Fugaku said.

" Suzaku-kun...this is...this is wrong." Terumi said.

Suddenly 3 ANBU burst through the entrance door, each with a katana in hand, all were headed straight for Suzaku.

" No!" Terumi said, unleashing a dozen kunai against the ANBU.

All 3 had kunai lodged in their throats as they fell to the ground dead.

Terumi gasped in horror at what she had done. " ...no...it...it was an accident, they were going to kill Suz..." Terumi said turning to the 3rd. Suddenly as she turned around she saw Hiashi right up close to her readying a palm strike to her heart. As a natural defense, Terumi's skin turned green while numerous branches punctured through the floor, entangling Hiashi's arm.

" I...I didn't want this to happen..." Terumi said.

" Oh God!" Naruto said.

_" Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!" Suzaku shouted. Suddenly multiple clones of himself appeared.

The clones jumped through the opening of the wall and attacked the ANBU.

It was then Sarutobi summoned Enma who then transformed into a staff.

" Suzaku! This is inexcusable! You have attacked us!" Sarutobi said.

Suzaku then jumped out the window and climbed up the top of Hokage tower where Sarutobi and Fugaku ran up to meet him.

" Suzaku, we can find a peaceful solution to this, I beg of you, please surrender!" Sarutobi said.

" I'm done with negotiating." Suzaku said.

" Couldn't agree more..." Fugaku said before making a series of handsigns. " _Katon Gokakyu no Justsu!"_ he shouted, releasing a large fire ball from his lips at Suzaku.

As Fugaku scanned the area, Suzaku emerged from the ground below, it would seem he became oe with the roof to avoid the attack.

Terumi ran outside to assist Suzaku while Hiashi remained trapped in her branched trap. However as she left, Hiashi pulled out a kunai and freed himself.

" Suzaku-kun!" Terumi yelled.

" Terumi-chan! Stay back!" Suzaku said.

Terumi seemed very frightened. " I just...wanted my son back..." Terumi said.

Suddenly as Terumi turned around she saw Hiashi Hyuuga behind her. Suddenly she found herself within his 8 trigrams.

" 2 palms!" Hiashi shouted striking Terumi's Tenketsu

" No!" Suzaku shouted.

" 4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

" 16 palms!!"

" 32 palms!!"

Blood was beginning to trickle out Terumi's mouth. It was not a good idea for a woman to be fighting after having given birth but a week and a half ago.

" 64 palms!!" Hiashi shouted.

Terumi flew to the ground. Suzaku could not tell if she was breathing or not.

" BASTARDS!!" Suzaku yelled as 2 clones behind him each formed a Rasengan in his hand. " I'll kill you all!"

" No...this..." Naruto said.

Suzaku rushed Sarutobi thrusting a Rasengan into him. The effects of the attack left an explosion atop the tower for passers by to see who immediately saw something was wrong.

As the smoke cleared, Sarutobi was holding his shoulder which had been badly injured. It would seem Suzaku's attack injured only his shoulder.

However, Hiashi landed on the outskirt just outside the window, while most of the ANBU had been killed. It seemed Suzaku had used his other Rasengan attack against Hiashi, it being obvious considering there was a circle shaped hole in the clothing of Hiashi's abdomen area. The only 2 people who seemed to be missing after the smoke cleared, were Suzaku and Terumi Uzumaki.

Moments later, Suzaku was seen running through the forest with Terumi in his arms. It seemed Hiashi's tenketsu attacks had really put her in a state of injury.

_" Terumi-chan, please hang on!"_ Suzaku thought.

Suzaku, then stopped to look back at the village. He knew Terumi would have a better survival rate if he took her to the hospital there. If they would help her, he would be willing to pay for his crimes. Suzaku took a step back towards the village.

" Suzaku." said a voice from behind a tree.

Suzaku turned to see Zetsu there.

" Zetsu!" Suzaku said holding Terumi in his arms.

" You're not going to go back there are you?" Zetsu asked.

" She needs help! I don't care what they do to me as long as she's ok!" Suzaku said.

Zetsu then came forward to inspect Terumi.

" Suzaku...if you come with me, I will bring you to someone who can help her." Zetsu said.

Suzaku looked down at Terumi's pale face.

' Ok...I'll do it." Suzaku said.

" Very well..." Zetsu said coming towards Suzaku. " Suzaku, transport all of us to that cliff. I will know where to go from there."

" I see." Suzaku said before all 3 disappeared in a flash of lightning.

" That Naruto...was when your mother and I became wanted criminals of the village." Suzaku said. " All your mother wanted wa for you to be back in your arms."

**Later, In the Hokage's Office...**

Tsunade, waited in her office sitting at her desk with Jiraiya on her left side and Shizune on her right. Within the office were about a dozen Jonin and half a dozen ANBU. Suddenly the door opened as an elderly man walked in. The right side of his face was bandaged, his chin, a large scar under it. But perhaps the most noticeable feature was that he did not have a left arm.

" Hokage-sama, you wished to see me." the man said in a monotone voice.

" Hai, please sit down." Tsunade said.

As the man sat down in front of the Hokage, all the ANBU seemed surprised to see the man here. On the Hokage's desk was a thick folder. As she picked it up she read it out to the man.

" Let's see, graduated top of your class with top honors at the academy at the age of 7. Became a chuunin at the age of 11. I see you were even selected as a candidate for 3rd Hokage. It also says here that you headed the program you created kown _as Root_." Tsunade said.

" Yes, that would be a general description mof my resume." The man said.

" But that's not the extent of your resume is it Danzo-san..." Jiraiya said.

Danzo remained silent.

" Why don't you tell us about how you were once the Leader of Akatsuki..." Jiraiya said.

The ANBU in the room were floored, they couldn't believe what they just heard. Danzo showed no emotion to what he was told. Instead, he merely took out a cigarrete and placed it in his mouth.

" Took you this long to figure it out did it?" Danzo said.

" So you admit it." Tsunade said.

" Yes." Danzo said.

" So Suzaku wasn't the original leader..." Jiraiya said.

" No, in fact he and Terumi Uzumaki started out as the newest members of the organization.

((((Flashback))))

Suzaku had followed Zetsu through a grassland area far from the Leaf village. They approached a secluded cave.

" Suzaku, place her on the ground, I have a medic- nin that can assist her." Zetsu said as they entered into the cave.

" Ok just hurry!" Suzaku said, laying Terumi down.

Suddenly, a man looking in his mid-twenties came out to assess the woman.

" Please hurry..." Suzaku said.

" Relax...he is one of the best I have." said an eerie, all too familiar voice from behind Suzaku.

As Suzaku turned around, he saw that it was noneother than the infamous outlaw sannin of the Hidden Leaf, Orochimaru dressed in a black robe.

" Orochimaru!" Suzaku yelled.

" Well, if it isn't the Hokage's baby brot..." Suddenly Orochimaru found himself slammed against a wall with a kunai to his throat.

" Oh, that's right, you 2 know eachother don't you?" Zetsu said.

"We've been acquainted..." Orochimaru said snidely, despite having an kunai held to his throat.

" You call kidnapping me getting acquainted!?" Suzaku shouted. " You're a criminal wanted by the village! Killing you now wouldn't be a big deal to anyone!"

At this Orochimaru chuckled. " I see, well then kill me. Then you can take my body back to the village and you'll get a huge reward. Yes, I'm sure they'll forget all about you attacking the 3rd Hokage. Not to mention assaulting some of the nobles and killing a dozen of their ANBU. Yes, they'll forget all about that." he said in a snide sarcastic tone.

" I'm afraid he's right Suzaku..." Zetsu said. "...After your attack, you and Terumi-chan are wanted criminals of the village."

" Nani..." he then looked over at Terumi. " ...but...she didn't do anything wrong. Those ANBU attacked me, she was only defending me!"

" Do you really think they'll believe that?" Orochimaru said. " Regardless that she's the 4th's widow, that does not put her above the law."

" Nobody was talking to you, you slimey piece of shit." Suzaku said. He then looked back over to Terumi.

The guilt built up in his heart_. " Terumi-chan, I'm so sorry, I only wanted to get Naruto back_." He thought.

" Suzaku..." Zetsu said. "...let's go talk somewhere more private. Terumi-chan will be fine."

Suzaku walked along with Zetsu through the woods.

" Zetsu, you told me you work for a secret organization. You didn't tell me Orochimaru was part of it." Suzaku said.

" Well, I had no idea you 2 knew eachother that way. What happened between you 2?" Zetsu said.

Suzaku looked at Zetsu. " When I was young...he kidnapped me to do experiments. Luckily he was stopped before he could do anything to me."

" I see..." Zetsu said. " Well forgive me, had I known I would have at least told you ahead of time."

" Zetsu what did you want to talk about?" Suzaku asked.

" I wanted to talk about you and Terumi-chan. Now that you are fugitives it would help to have some friends." Zetsu said.

" ...what kind of friends?"

" You see Suzaku, Orochimaru-san and I are part of this little...group. We call ourselves Akatsuki." Zetsu said.

" So this "group" you're with. Are you asking me to join?" Suzaku asked.

" You and Terumi-chan both. I see that you both are very skilled, and would like you to join." Zetsu said.

" Well how big is this Akatsuki?" Suzaku asked.

" There is only a handful. Myself, Orochimaru-san and a few others. Including our leader."

" Leader? Well don't you think we should check with him before you select new members?" Suzaku asked.

" It was him who suggested we recruit you and Terumi-chan after the 4th's death. It is merely a matter of you saying yes or no."

Suzaku looked back at Terumi. then back to Zetsu

(((((End Flashback)))))

" Naturally, you should guess what his answer was." Danzo said.

(((((Flashback)))))

Suzaku and Terumi were being introduced to the remaining members of Akatsuki.

A man with a white hood and black face mask apprpoached them." I am Kakuzu."

" I am Sasori of the red-sand." said a hermit looking man also wearing a black face mask.

" Sasori?...I believe I've heard of you." Suzaku said.

" I have a reputation." Sasori said.

Suddenly a taller man approached the 2. He wore a Konohagakure headband and a dark cloak like his colleagues. His introduction was not necessary.

" You...can't be..." Suzaku said.

" I am the founder and leader of Akatsuki." he said.

" D-Danzo-san..." Terumi stammered.

Danzo(narrating): When I was denied the role of 3rd Hokage, it was humiliating. For all my hardwork. All my discipline. All my acheivments. I was denied what was rightfully mine. Years later I secretly worked to form the organization. Recruiting speacially skilled shinobi to make a personal army while still working for the village. I thought with the brother of the 4th Hokage and his wife I would be able become even stronger. Unfortunately, that did not work out the way that I had hoped.

(2 years later)

A bloody Danzo fell back to the ground grasping what was left of his arm.

" My Arm!" Danzo shouted.

Suddenly Suzaku landed atop of him with a kunai to his neck, while he thew away Danzo's freshly severed arm.

" It's not yours anymore Danzo-san." Suzaku said.Both their cloaks were battered and torn which leads one to believe that they had been battling.

" Suzaku! Kill him !" Orochimaru shouted from atop a cliff.

" Shut up!" Suzaku shouted to Orochimaru.He then refocused back on Danzo. " You have lost Danzo, I am leader now. You have lost it. Now leave, if I ever see you again I will kill you."

Suzaku then backed off to allow a shaky Danzo to get to his feet. He slowly turned and walked away, clutching his nub.

_" I swear to you Uzumaki, I will get revenge for this_." Danzo thought as he disappeared.

Danzo(narrating): Since that time I had put all my focus into _Root_. That is unil it was disbanded by Sarutobi.

((((End Flashback))))

" So there it is, Uzumaki stole the very organization I had worked hard to build." Danzo said, finishing his cigarrete. " Do with me what you like."

Tsunade then stood up and placed her hands on the desk. " Please place Danzo-sama under arrest." she said.

Some of the ANBU were hesitant at first, this was after all, the man who practically created the ANBU force.

" Your Hokage gave you an order, follow it out." Danzo said standing up, submitting to the arrest.

" H-Hai, Danzo-sama." 2 of the ANBU said.

As the ANBU escorted Danzo out the door, Tsunade flopped back into her chair. " Right under our noses the whole time." she said.

" Who would've guessed?" Jiraiya said.

" You there." Tsunade said to one of the Jonin.

" Yes Hokage-sama." The Jonin said.

" I want you and the other Jonin to go with the ANBU. Just in case. Later Danzo-sama will be questioned." She said.

" Hai." All the Jonin said before disappearing.

" With any luck, maybe we can get some useful information out of him." Tsunade said.

" That does sound like a good idea." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade then looked out the window_. " Where are you kid_?" she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: Why show me all this?

Suzaku: Because Naruto, we have a propositon for you.

Naruto: Next Time! Betrayal amongst criminals! Akatsuki clash!

More coming. Hit me with those reviews folks! The end is near!


	27. Akatsuki Clash!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Well, guess what they revealed Akatsuki leader in Naruto 363 so my theories are totally shot to hell. But I might as well finish this story 'cuz I owe it to the readers. But you might be all like go to hell Peacefulwarrior.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Here you are Kakuzu-san, 80,000 ryou." Said a short fat man as his guards took away a man that Kakuzu captured.

Hidan waited imaptiently as he held their captured jinchuuriki over his shoulder.

" Hurry it up Kakuzu..." Hidan said to himself.

" Kakuzu-san, who is that one your friend is carrying? Another bounty?" said the fat man.

" That's someone's personal bounty. She is none of your business." Kakuzu said.

The fat man raised his palms as a sign that he was backing off as he watched Kakuzu walk away.

" About time..." Hidan said as Kakuzu walked past him. "...so...what are we going to do about Leader-sama?"

" I've decided if we can strike at him now, he will be too weak to defend himself.

" Oh, what about Terumi-chan?" Hidan asked.

" She shouldn't be difficult to get past, especially if we kill Suzaku quickly." Kakuzu responded.

**Meanwhile...**

Hinata treaded carefully through the forest, using her Byakugan to anticipate the next surprise from Terumi.

" Uzumaki-san, I read that you were a very respectable and strong shinobi. Why would you revert to such a life?" Hinata called out.

" Hinata, I did not betray the village, the village betrayed me, me and the 4th." Terumi called back.

" So suppose you do show Naruto-kun everything you want to show him, and suppose he doesen't want to come back to the village, are you hoping he'll join Akatsuki?" Hinata called out.

" That is the idea." Terumi said.

" So you want him to become a criminal." Hinata said.

Suddenly, Hinata saw that she was surrounded by a mass of trees. The branches then sprouted from them towards her. It was then that her 8 Trigrams surrounded her.

" _Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"_ Hinata yelled as she emmitted chakra strands from her palms, cutting away at the branches around her. Focusing a greater concentration, Hinata expanded the circumferance of her attack to the very trees themselves. After it was over , Hinata had completely deforested a 30 yard circumferance around her.

" I am very impressed with your skill Hinata, but I'm still alive." Terumi said as she emerged from the ground, her limbs taking the form of branches and thrusting them at Hinata.

While Hinata was battling Terumi, Kakashi and Hiashi had their hands full with Suzaku.

"_Kaiten!"_ Hiashi shouted as he repelled the dozen kunai Suzaku threw at him.

Kakashi jumped back forming hand-seals then bringing his hand to his mouth. "_Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_ He yelled releasing a great firball at Suzaku.

As the fireball came, Suzaku seemed to not move from his position as the fireball engulfed him. When the debris cleared, Suzaku was nowhere in sight.

" He's..." Before Kakashi could finish, Suzaku popped up from the ground sticking a kunai in Kakashi's back. However, upon this Kakashi disappeared.

" Heh, come on Kakashi, this whole clone deception thing is my bit." Suzaku said.

**Meanwhile...**

As Naruto came back to the real world. He looked up at his mother.

" So...you didn't abandon me?" Naruto said.

"I would never, Naruto." Terumi said sitting next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked down at the ground. " Kakashi-sensei...Sarutobi-sama...how come they never told me?"

" Obvious reasons, had they told you, you probably would have ran off searching for us." Suzaku said.

Thinking about it, that's probably exactly what Naruto would have done.

" Why...why show me all this?" Naruto asked.

Suzaku sat on the other side of Naruto.

" Naruto...as you no doubt know. I have a heart disease. What you may not know is that I do not have much longer to live." Suzaku said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

" I am deeply sorry Naruto. I know it must be painful to meet a relative for the first time only to lose him.But the point I'm getting to Naruto, is that I trust nobody else with your mother in Akatsuki. I have observed your progress over the years Naruto and...to be honest, I would like you to take my place in Akatsuki."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. " y-you're place? I don't understand."

" Naruto, I am offering you a position in Akatsuki." Suzaku said.

" Me?" Naruto said looking down. " But...why me?"

" Naruto, because you are unbelievabley strong, you would serve the organization well." Terumi said.

Naruto's eyes dimmed. " So I would have to become an enemy of Konohagakure..."

" Naruto...I hate to say it but haven't you always kind of been an enemy of that village?" Suzaku said.

" Suzaku-kun!" Terumi said in protest.

" Gomen, but it's true, that village has always shunned you."

" That's not true! I have friends there! Allies! I even have a girlfriend!" Naruto yelled.

" Hinata..." Terumi said.

Naruto turned to her in shock. " You know about her?"

" Naruto, as I've said, we'v been observing you for sometime. There isn't much we don't know about you." Suzaku said.

" So what about her? Am I just supposed to turn my back on her to!?" Naruto said.

" Of course not Naruto. It's true that if you choose to join, you'll have to lay low for a while. We can set it up to make it look like you died. But after some time...perhaps you can contact Hinata and perhaps even she will be willing to join." Terumi said.

" Are you serious?" Naruto asked.

" I see how happy you make eachother. I'm not saying this will be easy Naruto, but I think there will be more for you here than in the village." Terumi said.

" Naruto, you waste your strength and talent on trying to become Hokage." Suzaku said.

" Nani!?" Naruto yelled.

" Suzaku-kun!" Terumi said harshly. " Naruto, what he is trying to say is that someone like you can acheive greater things in his life. If you were to join Akatsuki, I believe you could definitely become leader in the near future."

" I...I can't." Naruto said.

" Naruto, you have to wake up. Even if you do become Hokage, the villagers will still fear and detest you. You must have realized this by now." Suzaku said. " That is one thing that won't change."

Naruto stared blankly at the ground taking in his uncle's words.

" Naruto..." Terumi said putting her hand on his. " It is ultimately your decision, but I would hope to be your partner. We have so much time to make up for."

" Naruto, as your mother said it is your decision, we will not force an answer from you now. It is a big decision, I know, but you will have time to think it through. " Suzaku said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The last of the Uzumakis sat there together, not saying a word but taking in the reunion when suddenly...

" Well isn't that touching?" said a voice from the opening of the cave.

Naruto's head snapped up in shock as did his mother and uncle's. At the opening stood Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu.

" What the...who the..." Naruto started.

" Kakuzu-san! What is the meaning of this!?" Suzaku said.

" You are in no position to be demanding Suzaku. We overheard everything you said to the kid." Kakuzu said.

" Kaa-san, are these guys Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

" Hai, we thought they were pursuing another mission." Terumi said.

" You both were supposed to be assisting Sasori and Deidara with their target! What..." Suzaku was interrupted.

" So when were you going to fill in the rest of the group about this kid becoming a member? I should have known you would defy the mission when it was best suited for your own needs." Kakuzu said.

" Kakuzu... How dare you defy me like this...I could kill you in a heartbeat." Suzaku said.

Kakuzu slyly chuckled as he took a few steps towards the Leader. " Perhaps a few years ago that was true. However, I know your disease has weakened you to an extent." he said.

Suzaku then turned to Hidan. " Hidan-san, is this how you repay me after all I've done for you?"

" Suzaku-san, you have become weak. A new leader is to be elected." Hidan said. " However, the first order of business is to eliminate you."

" I see..." Suzaku said before making a hand-seal.

Suddenly, Kakuzu noticed exploding tags at the ceiling of the cave, Suzaku must have put them there in case unwanted company dropped by. The tags caused an enourmas explosion, causing the cave to crumble apart.

" Terumi-chan!" Suzaku said.

Terumi grabbed Naruto by the hand. " We're fine Suzaku-kun!" she said.

" We gotta get to higher ground, with you closer to your element, we'll have a better survival rate!" Suzaku yelled.

" Hai!" Terumi said as she led Naruto out an opening of the cave.

The Uzumaki trio just narrowly escaped the cave collapse.

" Guess those guys won't be getting out any time soon." Naruto said.

Suddenly a giant 3-pronged scythe punctured from the ground just narrowly missing Naruto.

" Damn it!" Suzaku yelled as they jumped back.

As the scythe was ripped down, it created a small hole in which Kakuzu first emerged along with Hidan. There the 2 stood facing across the remainder of the Uzumaki clan.

" Terumi-chan, do you believe you can take Hidan-san down?" Suzaku asked.

" It will take time, but it can be done. But I don't want to leave you alone with Kakuzu." Terumi said.

" I will be fine against him. If you take care of Hidan then come and aid me." Suzaku said.

" Hold on! I can fight to. I'll beat th..." Naruto started.

" Naruto! No." Terumi said. " I do not want you fighting either one."

" Gomen Kaa-san, but now is soooo not the time to be over-protective." Naruto said cracking his knuckles. " I'll just make a few clones to start..." Naruto said making a hand-seal only to see that nothing was happening. " What the?"

" Naruto, that block Suzaku-kun put on you back in the village as stopped your chakra all-together. You will not be able to do anything." Terumi said, not losing her gaze at the opponent.

" Well, can't you take it off?" Naruto said to Suzaku.

" The second I turn to release the jutsu, they'll attack. Trust me Naruto, do not fight them, you know nothing of their abilities." Suzaku said.

" So you want me to just stand back and do nothing!?" Naruto yelled.

" Hai!" Suzaku and Terumi said in unison.

Naruto displayed a comedic face of disbelief.

" Naruto...I will let nothing happen to you." Terumi said. " Find a safe distance from here. If you see we're losing, run."

"I..." Naruto said.

" Naruto, go now." Suzaku demanded.

Naruto grudgingly complied. He scattered to a nearby boulder to observe the battle. Naruto could tell right away these men were tough. He then noiced something bizarre. He noticed the sliver-haired man kneeling down and holding the emblam around his neck.

" Is he...praying?" Naruto asked himself.

Suddenly, Kakuzu fired a stream of thick black threads through his hand at Terumi, suddenly Suzaku whipped out a kunai and cut away the attacking threads.

" Kakuzu! Your fight is with me!" Suzaku yelled.

"If you wish! I'll enjoy killing you Suzaku!" Kakuzu yelled as he lunged toward Suzaku.

Using a high speed, Suzaku swept past Kakuzu cutting deep intp his right side with the same kunai.

" Yea! He got him!" Naruto yelled in happiness. The smile was wiped from his face however as he saw that in the very area Kakuzu was cut, thousandd of little black threads emerged stitching up the wound.

" Holy shit." Naruto said. " What's with this guy?"

" You'll have to do better than that." Kakuzu said.

While the fight between Kakuzu and Suzaku was underway, Terumi faced a now aggrevated Hidan.

" (sigh) I hate it when I'm interrupted while trying to pray...wel Terumi-chan, it would seem that it's just you and me. I wish you the best, but I doubt you will find a way to kill me." Hidan said raising up his scythe.

" Oh..." Terumi said. Naruto then noticed he still had her straw hat she was wearing earlier in her hand. " ...I'm sure I'll think of something." She then threw her hat spinning high in the air towards Hidan. It was then that hundreds of poisonous needles spat out from the spinning hat, firing at Hidan. Hidan quickly flipped away to dodge the attack. In a quick fashion, Hidan raised his scythe high in the air the swung from the right side straight for Terumi.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the scythe was tripling in length. " Look out!" Naruto shouted to his mother. Naruto then heard a loud clang sound as he saw in amazement that the grass surrounding Terumi had shot up 8 ft surrounding her like a little fortress. What was even more impressive was that the grass had stopped Hidan's scythe cold. Hidan quickly retracted his scythe. The grass surrounding Terumi suddenly shrunk back to the ground as normal. Terumi then ripped off her Akatsuki cloak to reveal her black pants with bandaging on her ankles and blue sandals, the top was a long-sleeved mesh shirt with blue chest armor. Terumi slowly got into an intense fighting stance. The amount of chakra she was putting out blew down the surrounding grass around her.

Terumi then flew at Hidan launching a fist right into his jaw. She then kneed him in the abdomen. Hidan tried to swing his scyte against her, but he suddenly found himself unable to. As he looked behind him to see what was stopping his scythe, he saw that numerous branches had sprouted from the ground, wapping themselves around it. Terumi then spun around and elbowed Hidan in the head.

Naruto watched his mother fight and in an amazed state, all he could say was " Man! My Mom's a badass!"

A kunai spun in Terumi's hand as she took it out, ready to stab Hidan in the throat. However, from the handle of his scythe, Hidan drew out a blade and cut Terumi on the arm. Terumi gasped as she saw some of her own blood was on Hidan's blade.

" Shit!" Naruto said.

" Shit." Terumi said.

Hidan was about to put the blade with Terumi's blood to his mouth. However, a branch burst from the ground, knocking the blade from Hidan's hands.

" It won't be that easy Hidan-san!" Terumi said as she attacked a now disarmed Hidan.

Meanwhile Suzaku tended to Kakuzu with a barrage of kicks and punches, sending Kakuzu flying back several feet.

" You thought in my condition you could defeat me? You truely are a fool Kakuzu." Suzaku said.

Kakuzu suddenly ropped back up, exposing his arms which were riddled with stitches. " It is you who takes me too lightly Suzaku, these past few years while your condition has been making you weaker, I have been becoming stronger."

The stitches on Kakuzu's arms suddenly began to blister open, exposing numerous threads whipping out. Suddenly dozens of threads snatched Kakuzu yanking him towards Kakuzu. " This is the last day for you Uzumaki!" he said, when a dozen threads tightened around Suzaku's neck.

Kakuzu thought he heard a snap of the neck, but was proven wrong when Suzaku dissipated into the air.

" A shadow clone? But, then where's the real..." Kakuzu started when he heard a digging through the ground beneath him when Suzaku emerged, shoving a kunai into Kakuzu's throat.

" Gak!" Kakuzu said as he fell back grasping his throat. " But, when..."

" In our first exchange, in my Thunder Flash technique it was so bright that neither you nor Hidan saw what I did next, which was hide underground and let a clone take my place." Suzaku said.

" I see...clever" Kakuzu said. He then jumped up and tore off his Akatsuki cloak. Revealing a horrifying sight of countless stitches all over his body, and even more grotesque, what appeared to be 4 masks sewn to his back.

Kakuzu hands then seperated from his arms, being connected only by a mass of threads. He then punctured his hands into the ground, allowing them to re-emerge just under Suzaku's feet to grab and trap him. Seizing the opportunity, a large figure emerged from Kakuzu's back and took form right next to him. The mask of this creature resembled that of a lion. It then quickly opened it's mouth.

_" Katon Zukokku!" _Kakuzu shouted. Suddenly a massive thrust of flame shot from the mask right at Suzaku.

In the meantime, Terumi Uzumaki was thrown on her back to the ground by Hidan. Naruto saw that off in a distance, Hidan's blade lay on the ground. Naruto knew he was asked to stay back, but he had to help. Hidan approached Terumi with a kunai in hand as he raised it up about to stab her...

" Hey Asshole! I think this belongs to you!" Hidan heard from behind him.

As Hidan turned around, he saw Naruto Uzumaki charging him, with his own blade no less. Before Hidan could react in the slightest, Naruto stuck the blade right through his skull until it went right through the other side. At first Hidan stood there, his body in shock with his head leaned back. Naruto took that as he's dead.

" Hah! That's what you get for fuckin' with my fam..." Naruto began, but stopped completely in utter shock.

Hidan raised his head back up to face Naruto, who for a rare time was totally speechless. The blood oozed from the entry wound of Hidan's skull, down to his eyes. Yet there he was, staring straight at Naruto.

" I'm not amused." Hidan said bluntly. He then pulled his own blade from his skull. " When I kill you, I'm gonna savor it."

_" This guy...just pulled out the blade that pierced his skull_!!" Naruto thought. _" Who the hell are these guys?"_

**Back in the battle in the forest...**

Hinata's team had finally caught up to see an eerie sight. As they caught up to Hinata, they saw Terumi Uzumaki standing there with her arms stretched out, lifeless.

" Hinata...did you do this?" Kurenai asked.

" No, she just stopped, I'm not seeing a heart-beat." Hinata said.

Back with Kakashi and Hiashi, it was a similar story. Suzaku simply stood there, his mouth open, his eyes, void.

" I'm sensing no heart-beat. He's dead." Hiashi said.

Suddenly, they saw Suzaku's face begin to dissintegrate until a completely different face was revealed.

" I see...just like with Itachi. This is some kind of vessel." Kakashi said.

" But why, we haven't exactly defeated him yet like we did Itachi." Hiashi said.

Hinata and the group saw the same happen with Terumi, as the face of an unkown woman appeared.

_" What is going on_?" Hinata thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: I don't get it, what are these guys, immortal?

Terumi: You know nothing about what they're capable Naruto. You must retreat.

Naruto: Next Time! Kill The Immortals! Konoha To The Rescue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming, For those of you keeping up with the manga, who are they saying Tobi is, Obito or Madara?


	28. Kill The Immortals!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Well, guess what they revealed Akatsuki leader in Naruto 363 so my theories are totally shot to hell. But I might as well finish this story 'cuz I owe it to the readers. But you might be all like go to hell Peacefulwarrior.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Akamaru got up close to observe the lifeless body standing before them.

" It's just like with Itachi..." Kiba said.

" The question is, why did it stop during mid-battle?" Kurenai said.

Hinata felt a disturbing sense in her heart. She felt something was happening to Naruto.

" Kurenai-sensei, please we must re-group and continue the trail, I have a terrible feeling about this." Hinata said.

Kurenai nodded, she then pressed on her communicator." Kakashi, come in." Kurenai said.

" I read you Kurenai-chan" Kakashi said as Hiashi inspected Suzaku's host with his Byakugan.

" Terumi-san dried up on us." She said.

" Same over here. Suzaku just stopped." Kakashi said.

" What do you think it is?" Kurenai asked.

" I don't know, but we should re-group and hurry." Kakashi said. " I have a feeling we're getting very close."

**Back in the battle...**

Hidan stood there with blood gushing from the wound planted in his forehead while Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

" I just stabbed this guy through the skull...why the hell isn't he dead!?" Naruto said.

" Naruto! Run!" Terumi cried out.

Hidan thrusted his blade toward Naruto. Naruto jumped back hoping to avoid the blade. Before Hidan could reach him, 2 large bracnh arms wrapped around and grabbed Hidan. Hidan was yanked back over by Terumi, who's skin had now taken on the appearance of tree bark.

" Keep your damn hands off him!" Terumi yelled as little branch spikes popped from her body piercing into Hidan.

" Guh! You bitch." Hidan said. He then tilted his head forward then bashed the back of his head into Terumi's face.

Terumi replied by wrapping her branch arm around Hidan and throwing him a good 100 feet.

" Kaa-san...what is with that guy?" Naruto asked.

" That is one of his gifts. He cannot die no matter what you do to him." Terumi said.

" So what...he's like immortal or something?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto as crazy as that sounds, that's what he appears to be. It is this ability, or inability I should say, that led Akatsuki to recruit him." Terumi said.

" How the hell is it he's not able to die?" Naruto asked. Watching Hidan stand back up to confront mother and son.

" We don't know for sure, but we know he belongs to a very ritualisitic religion to worship Joshuin, his god. We think there might be a connection." Terumi said.

" So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

" We do nothing. I want you to retreat." Terumi said.

" I'll kill you both!" Hidan shouted.

Hidan dashed off after them, kicking up a mound of dust. His speed was very impressive in Naruto's eyes. Suddenly, Terumi pushed Naruto away, causing Hidan to miss him.

" Naruto! Don't let him get close to you! And for God's sake don't let him draw your blood!!" Terumi shouted.

Before Naruto could react, Hidan appeared right behind him.

" Fuck the Kyuubi, this kid's dead!" Hidan yelled.

Suddenly, he found Terumi's sandle buried in his face. She then moved in for a tiger upper-cut to Hidan's face.

" Kaa-san..." Naruto said.

" Naruto! Stay back! I can handle this." Terumi said. " Without your chakra you're no good to us."

" But..." Naruto said.

" Naruto, I understand how you feel, but I can handle this, fall back. With you not in the way, we'll be able to fight un-headed." Terumi said.

Naruto's fists tightened, he hated the idea of standing back and doing nothing with this giant battle going on.

" Please Naruto..." Terumi said.

" Hai." Naruto said reluctantly. He then jumped back.

Terumi turned around to see Hidan re-sheathing his blade to his scythe. " It's all pointless. Sooner or later I'm going to get to your son."

Terumi's eyes peered into Hidan. Hidan then ran full speed at Terumi swiping away with his scythe. As hard as he tried, Terumi managed to avoid it, even causing him to slam it to the ground which kicked up a ton of debris.

" So what's wrong Hidan-san? I thought you had mastered that weapon?" Terumi taunted after jumping back.

Hidan then thrusted his scythe at Terumi, forcing it to 20 times it's length. However, Terumi forward flipped herself onto the top of the scythe then proceeded to charge toward Hidan. He however jolted the scythe up in hopes to throw her off balance, to which she jumped off just after throwing a handful of kunai to which Hidan dodged. Hidan then leaped into the air after Terumi, who pulled out a kunai to block against Hidan's scythe.

Naruto watched as Terumi and Hidan bounced around the battle ground, with them moving so fast, the only way Naruto could know if they were still there was the clang of thier weapons.

Suzaku covered his arms over his head as the massive flames from Kakuzu's attack engulfed him. As the flames passed over, Suzaku remained in position, he quickly batted the flames left on his arms. He then with a kunai cut off both Kakuzu's hands restraining him from the ground.

_" Kage bunshin no jutsu_!" Suzaku shouted creating 6 copiies of himself.

" And what is this going to do?" Kakuzu said.

It was then that 4 of Suzaku's clones attacked Kakuzu, which he swatted away with the threads of his body. He then saw another Suzaku charging him. With his threads he then swatted that one away as well, but in the midst of the smoke from the clones, Kakuzu didn't see the next attack coming.

" Rasengan!" Suzaku shouted, shoving the attack right into Kakuzu's body, causing a large explosion trembling the ground beneath them.

Naruto looked over to see what happened. The next thing he saw as the smoke cleared was Suzaku with his hand against Kakuzu's chest and Kakuzu, with blood gushing from his mouth.

" You...bastard." Kakuzu said as one of the masks on his back began to break apart and fall off.

" One heart is gone Kakuzu, it's just a matter of..." Suzaku started but stopped as he grabbed his chest in pain, the virus seemed to be taking a stronger effect now that Suzaku was over-exherting himself.

This brought a smile to Kakuzu's face. " One heart maybe gone but I have more to survive. You on the other hand Suzaku, have only 1 to survive, and it's already giving out." he said.

Suzaku knew Kakuzu was right, he can't keep pushing himself like this or his heart was going to give out. But if he was going to die, he was taking Kakuzu with him.

" I'll just have to kill you 4 more times, that's all." Suzaku said as he jumped up and kicked Kakuzu in the head, sending him back flying. Kakuzu rolled back onto his feet. As he shot up, he fired his threads through both arms. Suzaku readied himself, believing that the threads were headed for him. However, the threads only shot around Suzaku. As he looked behind him, Suzaku saw that Kakuzu sought to re-attatch his hands which Suzaku severed a few moments ago.

" Need those." Kakuzu said as his hands quickly returned to him.

Kakuzu and Suzaku then engaged with kunai.

" How much longer can you go like this Suzaku?" Kakuzu taunted.

His taunting was quickly cut off when Suzaku kicked him high into the air. As he hurtled toward the sky, he saw a blinding golden flash above him in the form of Suzaku.

" Oh shit." Kakuzu said before Suzaku grabbed his arms around him.

" We're not done yet!" Suzaku yelled.

Suddenly, Kakuzu found himself twice as high as he was before. Only this time Suzaku was nowhere in sight, that was until Kakuzu saw something coming down from the sky hurtling down at him like a rocket, which just happened to be Suzaku thrusting his elbow into Kakuzu's stomach. Kakuzu hit the ground with a thunderous thud kicking up dust and debris. As it all cleared, Kakuzu had formed a crater 10 feet deep, as Suzaku flashed beside him.

" Time to..." Suzaku stopped as blood flowed out his mouth. He had to take a knee while he clutched his heart. _" Shit! Oh my God! No! This can't happen now!_" He thought as he continued to cough up blood. This felt like a much more serious attack than any other he had.

" No...this won't be the end...Naruto...Terumi-chan..." Suzaku said to himself struggling to get back to his feet.

" Well, it would seem that last attack took it's toll on your heart." Kakuzu said walking towards him.

Suzaku slowly managed to pull out a kunai to defend himself with.

" What do you think that's going to do?" Kakuzu said, knocking the kunai easily out of Suzaku's hand. With a hard right hand, he sent Suzaku to his knees on the ground.

" ...bastard..." Suzaku said.

Threads then burst from Kakuzu's arms, and hovered around Suzaku ready for the kill.

" Goodbye, Suzaku Uzumaki!" Kakuzu said. However just before he could kill him, Kakuzu felt something burst through his chest. As he looked down, he saw that it was a hand with electricity pulsating from it.

" Who...the hell?" Kakuzu asked when he turned his head around to see a Sharingan eye staring into his.

" Even though it was a one on one fight, you should never ignore what's going on around you." Kakashi said.

" Kakashi-sensei!"

Hidan swung down his scythe at Terumi, only to have it stop in mid-swing.

" What the f..." Hidan said. As he looked across, there Sakura stood holding his scythe at mid-level, while standing in front of Terumi.

Terumi was shocked at this.

Sakura then turned her head back at Terumi. " Yea, it's big-head to the rescue." Sakura said. She then ran and punched Hidan clear across the field.

"Stupid bitch! Who the hell are you!?" Hidan shouted.

" The one who's gonna kick your ass!" Sakura yelled.

" We'll see about that you damn whore!" Hidan shouted propping himself back up. Only to feel a sharp pain through his mid-section. He turned his head to see Hinata was right behind him.

" I won't let you harm anyone else." Hinata said.

Naruto saw that the cavalry had finally arrived.

" Baka! What the hell are you doing standing around when everyone else is fighting?" said a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see Hiashi Hyuuga.

" My God they sent you to?" Naruto said.

" Why are you just standing around?" Hiashi asked.

" There's a block on my chakra, I can't access it." Naruto said.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see that there was a heavy circulation of chakra flowing around his abdomen area. Hiashi had an idea he just hoped it would work.

" Look Uzumaki, don't get mad at me." Hiashi said, as chakra began to pulsate in his hands.

" Mad at you? What do..." Naruto stopped when Hiashi thrusted both palms against his stomach, sending him flying a few feet. This unfortunately, stunned Naruto's body.

" Gomen kid, but when you come to, you should be able to access your chakra." Hiashi said.

Hidan wildly whipped his scythe around to get some distance between him and the new attackers.

" So, you pieces of shit from Konoha are here to save the blonde eh? Fine I killed one Leaf shinobi this week, 'think I'll add to the list!" Hidan shouted.

The comment aroused concern. " Leaf shinobi?" Kurenai asked.

" Yea, some asshole with a beard." Hidan said.

Kurenai's eyes widened _" No...it couldn't be..."_ She thought before pulling out a kunai.

" I'll be sure to get his team sometime to. But first I'm gonna kill all you shit-heads!" Hidan said.

" You're not gonna do anything ass wipe." Kiba yelled before he and Akamaru whipped by Hidan, slashing his chest.

" That won't do shit punks!" Hidan said.

" You're as good as gone. And it looks like your teammate is on his last legs." Kakashi said.

" Kakashi (cough) no..." Suzaku tried to say.

" You really don't know what you're up against do you?" Kakuzu said, shocking Kakashi. Kakuzu then brought an elbow to Kakashi's face. He then looked over assess the numbers who had joined the fight.

" How? I took out your..." Kakashi started.

" Kakashi!" Hiashi yelled activating his Byakugan and with shock, seeing 3 hearts beating within Kakuzu " He has 3 hearts!" he said in amazement.

" I see, good eye you got there." Kakuzu said. He then huddled over as 2 monsterous creatures emerged from his back.

_" Raiton Gian!"_ Kakuzu shouted as lightning burst from the masks mouth right towards Hiashi Hyuuga. Just then, Kakashi jumped in front of Hiashi.

_" Raikiri!" _Kakashi yelled, forming lightning bolts in each hand and absorbing the effects of the attack.

Shino just happened to be assisting Kakashi and Hiashi. He unleashed a swarm of flesh-eating insects towards Kakuzu.

_" Katon Zukokku!" _Kakuzu yelled unleashing flames from his other beast which engulfed Shino's bugs.

" Shino, I will handle the one wielding lightning." Kakashi said.

Hidan continued to to swing his scythe away at the attackers.

" Don't let him draw your blood!" Terumi yelled to the group.

" Uzumaki-san are you alright?" Hinata asked as she dashed by her side.

" Hai. But you should know, nothing can kill this man, as you can see from the stab wound in his head." Terumi said.

Hinata looked on to see the gruesome injury for herself. " He can't die? How is that?" Hinata asked herself.

Hiashi-sama, how is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" I had to release a seal put on him. He'll be out for a few moments but he'll be up to speed when he wakes." Hiashi said.

Hinata then charged Hidan unleashing a barrage of palm strikes and kicks.

" That all you got bitch!?" Hidan said raisng his scythe and swinging down on her.

Suddenly he saw a blue flame flaring against it, forcing the scythe back.

_" Kaiten_!" Hinata shouted repelling Hidan back.

Hiashi charges Kakuzu, hoping to close off his chakra points, however, he found black threads piercing through his hands.

" Gah!" Hiashi yelled.

" It was foolish on your part attacking me up close." Kakuzu said dragging Hiashi closer to him. " Furthermore it was foolish of you to blatinly attack me without even trying to figure out my abilities. You could have stayed from afar and watched my movements, but you didn't. And now because of that, you're going to die." Kakuzu said.

Hinata, for the slightest of moments, was distracted by Hiashi's crie of pain, that however was enough time for Hidan to unsheath his blade and cut at Hinata's ankle, drawing out just a bit of blood.

"Hinata !" Terumi cried.

Hidan gleefully licked the blood off his blade. " This is where it ends for you bitch." Hidan said.

Hinata watched in horror.

" Oh no..." Terumi said.

Suddenly, Hidan underwent a horrifying transformation. His skin turning as black as night, while his face became white as a ghost. He took on an eerie similarity of the death himself. Underneath him, a symbol formed. He brought his blade up to his chest ready to pierce his own heart, when a branch-like arm came and grabbed the handle of the blade.

" Get him out of the circle!" Terumi yelled as she held onto Hidan's blade, trying to yank him out.

" Damn you Uzumaki!" Hidan yelled.

A hard shove from Sakura kocked Hidan out of the circumferance of the symbol.

" As long as he stays out of the circle Hinata will be safe!" Terumi said.

Hidan replied to this by throwing his scythe part straight into Terumi's abdomen. Terumi flew back, blood splashing from her body.

" Uzumaki-san!" Hinata screamed.

Kakuzu was about to pierce his threads into Hiashi's body, however he saw a blue electric wave coming down from his side. It was Kakashi's hand coming down, cutting through Kakuzu's threads thus freeing Hiashi.

" I already dealt with one of your monsters already, so I took the advantage to once again get the drop on you." Kakashi said.

Before Kakashi could go any further, Kakuzu managed to wrap him in his threads.

" I see, Kakashi, you've caused me a great deal of trouble. The heart you destroyed when you attacked me, I'll replace with your own, and the heart of Raiton you destroyed..." Kakuzu then shifted his eyes towards Hiashi. "...I'll replace with his."

Kakuzu then focused back on Kakashi. " But first thing's first." Kakuzu pulled his hand back ready to kill Kakashi.

" Kakuzu! No!" Suzaku said as he lay helplessly on the ground.

" Suzaku-san, you are not the leader anymore." Kakuzu said. " In my opinion, you never should have been."

Suzaku breathed heavily as he reflected on Kakuzu's words.

(((((Flashback))))))

Orochimaru stood atop a cliff trying to convince Suzaku Uzumaki as he stood with his arms crossed staring into the vast canyon.

" Suzaku, we both know Danzo-san's strategies are full of mistakes. Because of his aggressive thinking, Terumi-san almost got killed on this mission." Orochimaru said.

Suzaku said nothing, he only stood there listening to the Sannin's words.

" Suzaku...we both know you can defeat Danzo-san. We both know that you can be a better leader than him, with my help. I know you could be a leader like your brother. And most importantly You will be able to keep Terumi-san safer." Orochimaru said.

Suzaku's eyes widened in determination.

Later...

Suddenly Suzaku landed atop of him with a kunai to his neck, while he thew away Danzo's freshly severed arm.

" It's not yours anymore Danzo-san." Suzaku said.Both their cloaks were battered and torn which leads one to believe that they had been battling.

" Suzaku! Kill him !" Orochimaru shouted from atop a cliff.

" Shut up!" Suzaku shouted to Orochimaru.He then refocused back on Danzo. " You have lost Danzo, I am leader now. You have lost it. Now leave, if I ever see you again I will kill you."

Suzaku then backed off to allow a shaky Danzo to get to his feet. He slowly turned and walked away, clutching his nub.

Later Suzaku confronted the group of Akatsuki.

" As you know, Danzo-san is no longer the leader of this organization. Therefore I shall take his place." Suzaku said.

" Now hold on. I don't recall anyone electing you the leader." Kakuzu said.

" Kakuzu-san.." Orochimaru interjected. " I have discussed this with Suzaku-san earlier, since I know, were it left to a vote, that everyone would simply vote for themselves, I discussed it with him and Terumi-san. Suzaku-san has Terumi's vote, as well as mine. So no matter who it is, they are out-voted 3 to 1."

Kakuzu glared at Orochimaru, then at Suzaku. " Then I guess we have no choice." he said.

((((End Flashback))))

_" I never wanted this...I only wanted to keep Terumi-chan safe."_ Suzaku thought. He then looked over to Terumi laying on the ground. _" Nii-san...how I have always envied_ _you._..._to have someone like Terumi-chan to be with...a woman whom even when you were with her, I was in love with."_

Kakuzu was ready to deliver the fatal blow to Kakashi. The action stopped instantly when a thunderous boom was heard. All targeted their eyes to the center of the noise where an enourmas, swirling, red vortex took form. In the middle stood Naruto with his head descended. As he raised his head, he revealed both eyes and hair with a shade of red the devil himself would envy. His canines suddenly tripled in length as his whisker marks overtook most of his lower face. On his hands showed black finger-nail claws and red fur. From behind 6 tails wafted in the breeze.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with happiness, seeming completely un-phased and un-afraid of Naruto's transformation. Mainly because she helped him attain it.

Hidan looked on with both amazement and horror. " This kid...has he overtaken that much of the Kyuubi's strength?" Hidan snapped his head to Kakuzu. " Kakuzu! We gotta retreat!"

" Baka, he won't be able to kill you!" Kakuzu quipped.

" It won't kill me , but I don't like the idea of getting ripped apart dickhead!" Hidan shouted.

" You guys..." Naruto started. " ...don't know what the hell you're up against."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: How dare you attack my family and friends. I can never forgive you!

Sakura: Kick his ass Naruto! Wait...Naruto?

Hinata: Naruto-kun...what's wrong?

Naruto: Guk! Gah!

Hinata: Naruto-kun you're bleeding.

Sakura: Next Time, The Death Of Naruto!

PW: Well, I think it's good to end it here...hah just kidding. More coming, I swear.


	29. The Death Of Naruto!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Well, guess what they revealed Akatsuki leader in Naruto 363 so my theories are totally shot to hell. But I might as well finish this story 'cuz I owe it to the readers. But you might be all like go to hell Peacefulwarrior.

Note: Some of the things here may conflict with the facts of the actual anime, but in this universe things like Sasuke and Naruto's fight and Tsunade's return and Sarutobi still being alive were all under different circumstances. I'm basically doing the story my way. Please bare with me.

Stop! Do not read this story if you have not read Naruto&Hinata: True Strength Revealed. Or you will not understand some of the story.

This is to let you know what the age of Naruto and the corresponding ages of everyone else.

Chps. 1-7 : 13

Chps. 8-10 : 14

Chps. 11-18: 15

Chps. 19 on : 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood from across the Akatsuki members in his 6-tailed form. The pressure from the chakra was so dense everyone could feel it. Naruto drifted his eyes towards Hidan. Upon further inspection, he saw his mother lying on the ground not moving, with Hidan's scythe sticking in her.

The sight caused a deep growl from Naruto.

" Holy shi..." Before Hidan could blink Naruto was right in is face then pounded his fist right into his chest, sending Hidan flying high into the air.

Suddenly a tremendous amount of dust had kicked up behind Naruto. As it cleared, a large trench appeared which was formed from Naruto's path to Hidan, which indicates just how fast Naruto was in that form. He then quickly angled his eyes towards Kakuzu, who just happened to attempt to kill his sensei. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Kakuzu. He then lifted up his hand and chopped right through his threads. He then struck Kakuzu so hard, he was sent right through a nearby boulder, shattering it. As Kakuzu landed on the ground Naruto was right behind him. He then grabbed Kakuzu by the chest and hurtled him through the air toward the same area as Hidan. Naruto dashed after them at aspeed so fast the Kakashi couldn't follow him even with his Sharingan.

_" Wow...Naruto...your father would be proud of you..." _Suzaku thought.

Kakuzu hit the ground kicking up much debris. Forming a small crater in the ground.

Hidan, who was already trying to get back up after that thunderous strike from Naruto, tried to call out to him. " Kakuzu you asshole!! Let's get the hell outta here before that freak comes!"

" Too late, the freak's already here." Naruto said right behind Hidan.

Hidan's head shakily turned around, just as he did, Naruto punched him right in the jaw. Hidan went flying across the canvas. Amazing as it was, Naruto was keeping up with Hidan, punching him into the ground, however the force of the attack was so great, Hidan bounced back up, which allowed Naruto to punch him again. After a moment of doing this type of attack, Naruto got bored and kicked Hidan into a nearby boulder.

_" SHIT! It won't kill me...BUT IT STILL HURTS LIKE HELL_!!!!" Hidan thought.

Naruto turned around to face Kakuzu who was already standing. Beside him was his remaining mask.

_" Katon: Zukokku_!" Kakuzu shouted, unleashing a devastating flame upon Naruto.

Naruto mere stood there and smiled as the flames engulfed him.

_" That baka just stood there and took it...what a moron._" Kakuzu thought.

Suddenly, he saw something starnge. There seemed to be a figure walking through the flames towards his mask servant.

" No way..._impossible_." Kakuzu said.

Suddenly, a hand peered through the flames clasping the mask's mouth shut. As the flames were halted, it was Naruto that appeared. With his other hand, Naruto ounched right through the mask, shattering it.

" No..." Kakuzu said, now having 1 heart left within himself.

Naruto kicked him square in the face. Naruto heard someone grogging. He turned to see it was Hidan trying to get back up. Seizing the opportunity, Naruto dashed to Hidan punching him across the chin. Naruto however inadvertently, opened up a samll cut from his knuckle, allowing a little of his blood to splatter onto Hidan's face. Naruto however, did not notice. Naruto then punched Hidan straight into the air. As Hidan flew, he saw Naruto already up there waiting to greet him with a special attack. Naruto swooped down at Hidan unleashing a barrage of claw attacks ripping through Hidan's flesh. Kakashi as well as the others watched Naruto utterly decimate the 2 Akatsuki men.

" Unbelievable..." Kakashi said.

After the attack, Naruto finsihed Hidan off with a double-fisted slam to the ground. As Hidan hit, it literally shook the ground. Naruto landed on a nearby boulder to survey the damage of his attack.

_" He's gotta be dead now_..." Naruto thought.

Naruto then looked over to see Kakuzu attempting to get back up. It was then, that Naruto unleashed one of is most feared attacks. Naruto jumped off the boulder high into the air. It was then that he raised up his right hand. Kakuzu saw that in Naruto's hand, a red orb of energy began to form.

_" Wha...What the hell is that!?"_ Kakuzu thought as he saw that the orb of energy in Naruto's palm became bigger and bigger.

" That is one of Naruto-kun's deadliest attacks. It is sheer chakra." Hinata announced to the group. " We're luck we're far away."

" It's over! THIS IS THE END!" Naruto shouted, the energy orb had grown to at least 20 times his own size.

All Kakuzu could do was lay there helplessly, as the orb came down onto him like the fist of God. The explosion was so massive that the Leaf nin had to cover their eyes due to the bright nature of the blast. When it was over, all there was to see was a humungous crater and a few remains of Kakuzu. Naruto stood in the middle of the crater, breathing heavily as he slowly began to revert back to normal form. As he did, he turned his head beyond the edge of the crater.

Naruto jumped to the top and ran towards his comrades.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled running towards him.

Naruto ran to Hinata and hugged her passionately. The rest of the group, with exception to Hiashi because he was injured, ran towards Naruto.

" Naruto..." Sakura said, with her eyes downcast.

" Sakura-chan, what is it?" Naruto said smiling.

" I'm sorry...I wasn't able to save her." Sakura said.

Naruto's face fell pale. He ran over to his mother who lay on the ground.

" 'Kaa-san! "Kaa-san wake up! Please!" Naruto said.

Terumi Uzumaki simply layed there peacefully.

" She just went Naruto...I'm sorry." Sakura said.

Naruto stayed there holding his mother's hand to his face. " 'Kaa-san..."

Hinata came over to put her hands on his shoulders. Naruto's tears fell onto Terumi's hand. As everyone was re-grouping, among the rubble of is impact Hidan crawled out with only one arm. As he pulled himself out, he turned to see in horror that his bottom half was destroyed from the attack.

" No..." Hidan said. He then looked over to see his left arm was missing. " That bastard..."

Hidan then looked over to see what was left of Kakuzu. " Kakuzu...you were an asshole...but you...were a good shinobi..." Hidan looked over to see Naruto surrounded by his friends hovering over his dead mother.

" You bastard...how dare you..." Hidan said before feeling something on his left cheek. He brought his hand up and touched it. Bringing his hand back he saw that there was blood on his face, but not his own...he remembered Naruto's blood from his fist splattered on Hidan's face. Seeing that he no longer had legs or an arm, and since Kakuzu was dead, he really had nothing to lose. He licked the blood from his fingers.

Hidan grabbed the pendant around his neck and ripped it from his neck. Underneath the handle of his blade was a circular indentation the exact fit for the pendant. Hidan removed the string and placed the pendant underneath the handle. Suddenly Hidan took on a different transformation, though the same grim-reaper like appearance, bright pulsating veins covered his body and the same circle appeared underneath him. Hidan then raised his blade into the air then thrusted it into his heart.

" GAK!" Was what Naruto said next.

" Naruto?" Sakura said curious.

The entire group was stunned to see blood gushing from Naruto's mouth.

" What happened? Was it the transformation?" Kiba asked.

" No, this didn't appen before." Hinata said, she then used her Byakugan to scan Naruto's body.

Hinata gasped as she saw that there was a puncture in Naruto's heart.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

" What happened!?" Kakashi asked.

" His heart! It's like he was stabbed!" Hinata bellowed.

" She's right." Hiashi said, limping over due to his injuries.

Naruto clasped his hands over his chest as he yelled in pain.

" Won't his healing factor help him!?" Kiba shouted.

" It would have done it by now!" Hinata said.

" My God..." Kakashi said.

" Sakura-chan...can't you heal him?" Hinata said beginning to cry.

" I'll do my best." Sakura said, kneeling down by Naruto.

From afar they could hear Hidan laughing as he gargled blood from his mouth. Shocked that he was still even in the fight, Kakashi and Kurenai appeared before him. Kurenai kicked Hidan out of the circle, hoping it might better the situation.

" Don't...don't you morons get it?...he's gonna die..." Hidan said laughing.

" What did you do?" Kakashi demanded.

" The pendant I was wearing...it was more than just for fashion...I placed it on my blade...when one in my religion does this...it's a kamakazi move...nothing can survive it. I'll die but so will he. His healing factor won't do shit! Joshin has a hold of his soul..." Hidan said.

" Undo it, NOW!" Kurenai said.

" Heh...stupid bitch...can't be undone." Hidan responded. " I'll be accepted by Joshin as one of his children."

Sparks of electricity flew from Kakashi's hand. The anger and rage apparent in his eyes.Kakashi screamed in rage as he thrusted his hand down on Hidan's head. Hiashi watched from afar as Hidan's head exploded from the attack.

" Sakura! Any progress!?" Kakashi said returning.

" No! It's not having any affect!" Sakura said as a tear came down her eye. " We need more help!"

" The closest hospital is in Konohagakure, we won't make it in time." Hiashi said.

The words merely intensified Hinata's cries.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto faintly said trying to reach his hand up to her. " I'm sorry..."

" Naruto-kun I love you!" Hinata said hugging him and resting her forehead against his.

" Wait..." Suzaku said, just being able to walk over. " I can get you there quicker..."

" Suzaku-san..." Kakashi said.

" All of you put your hand on me..." Suzaku said.

As the squad put their hands on his shoulders and back, Suzaku knelt down to touch Naruto's shoulder. In a flash, the group appeared in front of Konohagakure gates. Rather than be amazed at a technique not seen since the 4th like some of the others were, Hinata screamed for the medics.

Next thing that could be seen was Naruto on the floor with over a dozen medics surrounding him being led by Tsunade, Shizune ,Sakura and Ino. With all their effort they attempted to close the wound.

_" This Hidan bastard knew hat he was doing. We're having too much trouble closing the wound." _Tsunade thought.

Hours pass. Hinata is in the waiting room pacing back and forth, biting on her thumb. All the known teams were present, including Konohamaru's.Kakashi leaned against the wall thinking back to Suzaku's last moments.

(((((Flashback))))

Suzaku laid down as soon as they appeared before the gates. As the group rushed Naruto in, Kakashi leaned down to hold Suzaku's hand.

" I...never wanted him to get hurt Kakashi...believe me..." Suzaku said.

" I believe you..." Kakashi said.

Suzaku looked up at the sky, he could feel his final moment coming." I don't have much longer Kakashi..." Suzaku said reaching into his cloak. He then pulled out 2 scrolls. " If Naruto makes it...give these to him... they're techniques created by the Uzumaki clan...he may find them useful." he said.

" I will..." Kakashi said taking the scrolls.

Suzaku then looked up at the sky. " I wonder...Kakashi...do you think I'll go to where 'nii-san and Terumi-chan are?" he asked.

Kakashi remained silent.

" Heh, probably not...oh well... maybe I'll go there...someday. Somewhere where it's nice and sunny..." Suzaku slowly closed his eyes. " Yea..." he said. " I'd like that..." Suzaku then passed away.

" Maybe you will Suzaku-san..." Kakashi said. " Who's to say?"

(((((End Flashback))))

" Hinata..." Iruka said as he entered in.

" Sensei..." Hinata said, her face stained with tears.

Iruka came over to hug her. " I came as soon as I could." Iruka said.

Suddenly, the 5th Hokage stepped into the room.

" Hokage-sama..." Hinata said. All of them stood up to hear the news. Hinata saw Shizune standing next to Tsunade with her eyes slightly downcast.

" We closed the wound..." Tsunade said.

A glimmer of hope shined in Hinata's eyes.

" but..." Tsunade added, tears almost falling from her eyes. " we were...too late..."

Amongst the group was total silence of disbelief.

" No..." Iruka said.

" I'm sorry, we coudln't..." Tsunade started.

" No! Noooo!" Hinata screamed hysterically. Kiba and Shino tried to comfort her, but she tried to shrug them off due to her hysterical state .

She was hugged by Iruka trying to calm her. " I'm sorry Hinata, he's gone...he's gone..." Iruka said tears falling down his eyes.

" No...Naruto-kun No!" Hinata finally breaking down and surrendering. She sobbed uncontrollably into Iruka's shoulder.

Tsunade looked Hinata and saw the utter devastation in her. She remembered the feeling all too well.

(((((Flashback)))))))

" Dan! please! Don't die! Please Don't die!" Young Tsunade said.

But it was too late, Tsunade's healing abilities could not save him.

((((End Flashback)))))

That was when Tsunade made her decision, that she was not going to lose another friend whom she had given the necklace. Tsunade turned around and left the waiting room. Jiraiya stood in the hallway with his hand to his eyes.

" Jiraiya..." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya looked up at her, with a few tears in his eyes.

" Come with me..." Tsunade said. " There's something we need to discuss."

Later, Jiraiya walked into the waiting room where Hinata was being comforted by the others.

" Hinata..." Jiraiya said.

Hinata shakily angled her head up at him.

" Naruto is going to be fine." Jiraiya said.

" n...NANI!?" Hinata cried.

" Jiraiya-sama! Hokage-sama just informed us that he died 2 minutes ago! Are you trying to pull some sick joke!?" Kiba barked.

" Kiba, I assure you, I would never do anything so terrible. But it's true. Tsunade used a special jutsu to bring Naruto back." Jiraiya said.

" Really?" Hinata said almost hyperventilating." Can I see him?"

" Hinata yes, but first calm yourself." Jiraiya said.

Hinata quickly got her breathing under control, she then straightened herself up.

Later, Naruto was in the recovery room where Hinata hugged him tightly. " I thought I lost you forever..." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan..." Naruto said returning the hug. "But the Kyuubi was revived with me."

" That's fine Naruto-kun I love you..." Hinata said.

" I love you to Hinata-chan..."

Hinata then turned to Jiraiya. " Jiraiya-sama, where is Tsunade-sama? I would like to thank her personally." Hinata said.

" Me to." Naruto said.

It was then that Jiraiya motioned his head towards the medic nin waiting by the door. With a simple nod, he gave the medic nin the signal to tell the others waiting in the hallway.

" Ero-sennin? What's wrong?" Naruto said.

Jiraiya then pulled up a chair to deliver the news. " Naruto...the technique Tsunade used to revive you, this was a special technique, one she developed some time ago after losing her fiance'. This technique allows the user to revive a person recently deceased. However, in order to do this, the user gives their own life in exchange."

Naruto and Hinata were silent.

" You mean,'baa-chan...she's..." Naruto started.

" Hai..."

" She...she gave her life for me?" Naruto said.

" Hai..."

" ...why? Why would she do that?" Naruto asked.

"You should know Naruto, it's because you were like family to her. Like an annoying little brother." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked down at himself. Hinata wrapped her arms around him as they mourned together.

" I see, Tsunade gave her own life to save Naruto's." Kakashi said.

" Hai." Said the medical nin.

" Very well, Arigato." Kakashi said.

" Sir." The medical nin then bowed and walked away.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared by Kakashi's side.

" Kakashi, we have surveyed the area." The ANBU said.

" Arigato." Kakashi said.

" There's a problem though."

Kakashi looked at him interested.

" We found the remains of 2 men, no doubt the Akatsuki. However...there was no sign of a woman's body anywhere." The ANBU said.

Kakashi was surprised. " Nani?...did you check the coordinates I gave you?"

" Of course. We checked everywhere. The was no sign of any woman." The ANBU said.

" I see...carry on." Kakashi said.

" Hai." The ANBU then vanished.

_" Terumi-san...are you still alive_?" Kakashi thought.

**One Week Later...**

Naruto woke up in his bed with Hinata sleeping by his side, her arm stretched over him. Naruto kissed her forehead then got up to go to the bathroom. Upon returning, he saw an envelope on his coffee table marked " Naruto" on it. It was odd considering he didn't remember ever seeing there before. He went over and opened it.

_Naruto, first let inform you that I am alive and well. I found a way to survive. That being said I want to say how sorry I am for the pain I've caused you.Know I only wanted the best for you. If you never forgive me, I would understand perfectly. For now I cannot face you again until I feel I have earned the right. For now, I will be checking up now and then. And Please make sure you treat Hinata well. A woman like her comes along once in a lifetime. You have come very far in your life Naruto, I know for a fact your father would be very proud of you. Goodbye for now, and know that no matter what, I will always love you._

_-Terumi Uzumaki_

Naruto smiled as he put the letter in his dresser drawer. Later Naruto is seen wearing a long black jacket while he walking up a flight of stairs. As he opens the door he is greeted on a platform by a group of some of his closest friends. As he walked across he was greeted with a bow by each one, including Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura, Chouji, Ino and of course, Hinata.

As Naruto walked up to Hinata, she bowed proudly. Refusing such a formality, Naruto closed her in for a hug.

" Where would I be without you?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata happily returned the squeeze." Don't keep your public waiting." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded then walked up to the front of the guard-rail where a crowd consisting of nearly everybody in town attended. It is shown that Naruto is in fact standing in front of Hokage Mountain. Much of the crowd seemed excited. One face amongst the crowd that seemed impartial as usual was Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto then pulled the Hokage adornment off his head.

" I am Naruto Uzumaki, your 6th Hokage!"

The crowd cheered. The one who perhaps cheered the loudest was Konohamaru. Hinata looked on smiling, smiling at her Naruto.

--------THE END---------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. There may be a one shot following this known as** I'd like to change to **. Until then, please keep an eye out for yet the next installment in this series:

**The Rise Of Toba Uzumaki. **

'Til then, laters.


End file.
